Ninjas In The Pride
by Happyritas
Summary: "Your name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem. Now, look around you, Diata. Do you see the stars in the shining in the sky? Behold, the only thing that is greater than you!" ... Names hold power. That is what Diata was taught from the moment she was born. Diata was prideful in her name, because of this. So prideful, that it might be the cause of her downfall.
1. chapter one

Before I begin this story, I would also like to mention that it was strongly influenced by the story Roots. I highly advise anyone to go watch the four-part documentary of the new remake, or read the book Roots, by Alex Haley before reading this.

Enjoy~!

Chapter One:

The sound of a woman's laboured cries rang throughout the small village and across the land. A man, who had been fishing for his tribe stood, a look of excitement filling his face. His wife, Efe Jaheem, had been expecting a child for a long time now. It was to be their firstborn of many, or at least they hoped. But, each time they had tried, it was no use, and the baby had passed away.

This was their last chance before it would be Efe's fortieth year, and it would be too difficult and dangerous for her to birth children.

The familiar noise of drums beating rang in the man's ears as he dropped his fish in his basket, barely remembering to pick it up, and running swiftly to the their home where she was to give birth.

The beating increased at the climax of the birth, motivating the man to run faster, and take stronger strides over the land. The fish in his basket sloshed around, almost falling out as he neared the village.

Finally, he came to the hut, which had been surrounded by woman and men alike, all waiting to hear the good, or bad, news. He pushed past the people, finally making it to be front, only to have one of the elder woman block his way.

"Amari! Don't you know it is bad luck for a man to go into the hut while your wife is giving birth!?" The woman scolded. He chuckled, taking a few steps back from the door, as he remembered the old rule.

"Haha, yes, Iya(Mother)! I just very excited for my first born!" Amari replied, but respected his mother's words, and took a considerable step back. But, by the way that the man had been childishly bouncing on his toes, not seeming to be able to keep still, anyone could tell that he was very, very excited. This child would surely be spoiled with both of its parent's love.

The woman, Afua, chuckled at the man and headed back inside. For the next hour or so, all you could hear was several voices combined together, encouraging the woman with all her might to push the baby out, and then the drumming stopped.

And after long last, the loud cry of a child being born rang out. Amari shot up from his seat on the ground, waiting for several unbearably long seconds of pure suspense before finally the door opened.

"Come in," Afua invited him with a proud smile on her face. "And see your new daughter."

Amari barked a loud laugh of joy, hurrying into the small hut to see his wife, holding a small bundle in her arms. "You are a lucky man, Amari," his mother, Afua, exchanged smiles, although Efe's looked rather worn out. "This child has been blessed by the spirits. She is to be watched over by the lioness spirit, Kinium. She will grow to be a strong, powerful woman!"

Amari's smile grew even wider, "Please, allow me to see our child," he asked his wife.

"She is yours too," Efe reminded with a smile, handing the newborn to him.

The baby looked completely different than him and his wife. Instead of dark hair and eyes, she had orangey hair and green eyes, that matched ones of a lion.

Then his own eyes widened, thinking of a great name to name her. "Diata. Diata Jaheem," he turned to his wife, who had a grand smile on her face.

"I love it," she agreed. He leaned in close, and pecked her soft lips with a well deserved kiss.

On the seventh day after Amari and Efe's new daughter had been born, Amari took their new daughter out at night to a very familiar field, that their people called the 'naming field' on a beautiful brown horse. There were several large rocks marking the area, and the bright stars shining down from above.

After a while of riding softly, he stopped in front of the rocks, finding a more than perfect place.

Carefully, he lifted his seven day old child to the sky, "Your name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem. Now, look around you, Diata. Do you see the stars in the shining in the sky? Behold, the only thing that is greater than you!"

He went silent for several seconds, before lowering his child and staring into her deep, luscious green eyes that reminded him of the bloom of plants after the rainy season. "Your name holds much power, Diata. Never, ever forsake your name or you will lose this power that is bestowed into you." The baby squealed, shaking her small fist at him, causing him to chuckle. "You are my daughter, and I will always love you. I will always support you. No matter what."

Diata had grown into a beautiful yet quite dangerous child. It was custom for all the children to learn how hunt and fight so they could become warriors for their people. Diata, having been a hotheaded, yet loyal, child from birth had been delighted with the idea of fighting for her people. She had a blood thirst for violence and fighting so it was no wonder why she wanted to protect her people so badly.

Sometimes, her father would jokingly blame it on the animal spirit her soul was connected to, which was practically true. The lioness in her demanded a fight and she welcomed it, bringing back whatever bloody animal to her mother to cook and serve to her family and many cousins.

Everyday of Diata life, she was told how important she was, but more-so the importance of her name. Diata took this with great pride, even taking her father's own words as her motto that motivated her to grow and get stronger as each day has passed.

"Your name is your weapon when you are weaponless. It is your shield when you are unprotected. You, Diata, must strengthen your name, because the more strength you put into your name will not only make you physically stronger, but mentally stronger as well."

Diata and her father were closer than two strings knotted together, as her mother would frequently say. Whenever he got the chance, he would invite her to hunt or train with her. Diata adored her father. He was trustworthy, loving, and cared for her in ways that she couldn't possibly imagine!

He taught her how to live off the land, showing her which plants were dangerous and which weren't; which ones would heal wounds and which would poison them. This shaped her to be a rather intelligent daughter, wanting to learn all that she could.

She wanted to be the best in her village, even better than her rival cousin, Akinyemi, who was also blessed by an animal spirit, Ikooko(wolf). They had an... Interesting love-hate relationship. He often loved to tease her how the wolf was better than a lioness, which she would counter how a lioness hunts for the lion while a wolf heavily relied on his pack. This often resulted in messy fights between the two that never truly determined a winner.

There had been a few others who were blessed by the animal spirits as well, including Ade, who was blessed with Erin(elephant) spirit, Amuzu, Abila(Zebra) and the twins, Akata and Amara, who had the Akata(Hyena) and Pireri Aja(Prairie Dog). The six of them hang out often. Often seen in their animal or human forms playing games to entertain themselves.

Although the only ones who had been truly related were the twins and Diata and Akinyemi they all were practically siblings, growing up together and rarely ever apart.

One afternoon, after midday, Diata had been particularly bored. She had left early with her father that morning to training and hunt. Together, they had caught a game of fish for dinner which her mother and aunts were preparing. They sent the children away so they could have some 'adult time' and chat amongst themselves.

Diata laid on the grass with her friends. "I am bored," she announced loudly.

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Akinyemi irritably asked.

"To play a game!" She rolled her eyes, making a childish face at him.

"What do you—" Akata began.

"—Want to play?" Amara finished. They frequently finished each other's sentences.

"U–Uhm..." Ade spoke up, twisting her large elephant ears shyly. She had always been a pretty reserved and quiet. "Could... We play hunt and feast...?"

Diata grinned a toothy, sharp grin, "That sounds like a great idea!" She cheered, hanging her arm around Ade's neck, receiving a small squeak of surprise from her. "I'll count!"

The other children nodded, enjoying the idea of this. "Don't go past the tall trees," Amuzu warned, crossing his striped black and white arms over his chest. He was the oldest, having just turned his fourteenth year, and wisest of the group, but he normally sat back, expressing his opinion only when he thought it was truly necessary. "Father said that he saw someone suspicious walking near there."

"Don't be a bore~," Diata laughed, crossing her strong arms over her chest. "The adults are always worried about that. It was probably a traveller trying to get to the Cloud People. Besides, that was a long time ago, we should be fine now."

Amuzu gave Diata a frown, "I think we should go back to the others. I—"

"Come on, Zuzu!" Diata sighed, "Look. If we don't go past..." She paused, thinking for a second, "The tall grass. That's not too far the big trees with the red leaves on it, right? We should be fine, and if something happens, we can always come back here, or to the village, okay?"

Amuzu stared at the ten year old girl, who gave him a broad smile. He sighed, "Fine." Everyone cheered loudly, "But be careful, and stay on lookout."

"Got it," Diata smirked. "I'll start counting..." As soon as she covered her eyes with the palms of her hands, everyone shifted to their animal forms. "Ready... Set... Go!" And then everyone darted away.

Diata had counted up to sixty before racing after the others. She had a bit of a idea where some of them were hiding, Ade always his near the ground, because it was hard for her to climb anywhere high. And she is afraid of heights. Akinyemi would probably be easy to find to, but he runs fast, and it would be hard to get him. Plus, she had no clue where was.

Amuzu and Akata would be rather difficult to catch as well, seeing those two were the fastest out of all six of them. The hardest to find would most likely be Amara because she could hide underground and over ground. Luckily, Amara and Akata were pretty much inseparable so if Diata found Amara, she could surely find Akata and vice versa.

Diata looked at the sun, nearly midday. According to their rules, she would have until the sun reached the tips of the trees to find them before she would have to forcefully surrender.

Diata smirked, she was always ready for a challenge, of course, and headed out of the high grass and into the wooded area.

So far, Diata had found four out of five of her friends whom were hidden: Ade, Akata and Amara, and Azumu. As she suspected, Ade was the easiest to find and Amara and Akata were together, per usual. Azumu had been forced to forfeit because he had to go to his mama. This only left Akinyemi, who was surprisingly hard for Diata to find, although she'd never admit it to him.

"Akinyemi~!" Diata called playfully. Because she had found the majority of the hiders, she was granted permission to go into physical animal form to catch him faster. "Come out, please!"

She stopped on the ground, listening for any kind of movement. Akinyemi was clever, she knew that he knew that she couldn't take heights very well in her physical animal form, since she was small and her claws weren't fully grown yet, so staying higher was his best option. She also knew that his balance was definitely not the best, so she didn't think that he would risk going high, or at least too high and get to the point where he would fall off.

She frowned, he didn't seem to be anywhere! She couldn't even smell him! "Akinyemi, where are you!?"

Then, she heard a soft growl of frustration. She quickly went towards the noise, which seemed to grow as she got closer.

She ran past a few trees to find a very irritated Akinyemi, with his foot stuck in shiny snare. He struggled, biting at it as hard as he could, with no avail. Diata giggled, making herself known. Akinyemi turned to her with an angry glare.

"Do you need help?" Diata teased and be bared his teeth at her.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, shaking his foot to get the shiny thing off.

"What is that anyway?" Diata asked, actually curious as to what the device on his foot was.

"I... Don't... Know!" He tried to pull away, only to have it not go anywhere. "Ugh! It's not coming off!"

"Go into your human form," Diata suggested, and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think I've tried," he huffed. "Why don't you do it!?" Diata rolled her eyes at his slight aggression, but changed to her human form anyway, and tried to forcibly pry the trap off. After several seconds of grunting and groaning, Akinyemi was finally able to slip his foot out and fall a few feet forwards. He scrambled away from the trap as it snapped shut, Diata quickly moving her fingers before it took one with it.

Akinyemi morphed to his human form, rubbing his foot cautiously. "Can you walk?" Diata asked, actually concerned for her cousin.

"I... I don't know. It hurts a lot," Akinyemi frowned. The shiny thing had left large markings on his foot. It would need some treatment. Akinyemi was lucky his mother was a healer.

"Here, let me see," Diata said. She would sometimes spend time with her aunt as she was healing a few of the warrior's backs from the sun wounds.

Remembering what she had said, Diata closed her eyes, and focused her energy into her hands. Slowly, a greenish hue seemed to spark and grow around then. She put her hands on his foot, as she has seen her aunt do. Sweat beaded her head as she tried to control her energy, but it was quickly getting away from her.

The green hue sparked then sent a large shock between the two of children, causing them both to fall back. Diata's head collided with a nearby tree as Akinyemi simply hit the ground. "Hey!" Akinyemi growled, "I thought you said that you were going to help!"

"I was trying," Diata huffed, rubbing her head sorely.

"Humph! This is why wolves are better than you cats! A wolf would never mess up like that!"

"I'm not a cat!" Diata snapped, gritting her teeth sharpening in irritation. "I'm a lioness! And wolves mess up all the time, lionesses don't need to worry about who's not getting their full beside them because they hunt alone, you dirty dog!"

Akinyemi opened his most to argue when suddenly he heard a branch snap beside him. Both of them turned sharply to the sound, their animal-like ears picking up whatever movements they could. Another crunch made their eyes widened.

Akinyemi growled lowly, his blue eyes shining with bloodlust but Diata stopped him. He was injured. It would be stupid to go in whilst hurt!

She motioned the other way with her head, signaling for him to go. He glared at her, which meant a definite 'no way'. She simply pointed to his ankle, which had been swelling and lightly bleeding now, and frowned. He scoffed quietly, looking away. Deep down, he knew she was right, but his pride would never let him admit it.

He gave her a worrying glance before shifting into his wolf form and scurrying away as fast as he could. Diata stood up, ready to face whatever it was to come. The least she could do was buy Akinyemi time before he got to the village. And if she was taken away, her mama and papa would certainly save her.

She didn't realize how much of a bad idea that was until it was far too late.

A man stepped out from behind the trees, and Diata's green eyes narrowed immediately. He was very tall, and his arms rippled with strong muscles. He had a long, sharp, silvery, object in his hand that certainly looked lethal. He had dark eyes and dark hair, but the thing that surprised Diata most was that his skin was... Different than hers. It was the color of the tall grass during mid day, which certainly different from hers with was darker than the bark of a tree. If the situation hadn't been so tense, she would have questioned him on it.

Then the man started to speak in a strange tongue. Diata gave him an odd look, cocking her head to the side. She did not understand his words at all. The man glared at her, saying the words he had spoken to her again, but once again she did not understand.

Maybe he was confused? She thought, "I do not understand," she tried to tell him, but this seemed to make the man even angrier. He called behind him, and then two other, large just as burly men stepped out from behind him, all holding different sharp, shiny objects.

They exchanged a few words to each other before turning back to her. Disgusting smiles twisted their lips, making chills run down her back. She moved away, from them, only to back into a tall tree. She look up... It the tall trees with red leaves, the ones that Amuzu had warned her about earlier! She cursed herself for not realizing sooner.

Now she realized that these men where very, very dangerous. She quickly turned around, and began to run the opposite direction she had sent Akinyemi. The men pounded behind her, easily catching up. She ran faster, her father's words echoing in her mind.

"You have the blood of a lioness in your body and in your spirit. When you run, you harness Kinium's power and run! Run like a warrior!!"

She morphed into her physical animal form, and darted past the trees. Because of her small form, she was able to climb under things and jump over roots easier.

A sharp, black object was skillfully thrown in front of her, nearly impaling her small body. She yelled in surprise, scurrying away from it, turning to go the opposite direction, only to have her body grabbed by the collar and dragged into the air. The man's nails dug into her fur, making her scream in pain.

She morphed back into her human form, the man still had a hard grip on her neck, nearly choking her. He grunted unrecognizable words to his partners before he fished a dirty rag out of his pocket and shoving it on her mouth and nose.

Diata squirmed and moved, but the man kneed her in the back, tightening his grip on her throat. Diata knew how to swim very well, so she was able to hold her breath for a long, long time, refusing to breath in whatever was on the rag.

Unfortunately, the other men began to kick and hit her when she had desperately refused to do so. After several minutes of pure panic and slight suffocation, Diata was forced to breathe and the blackness on the edges of her vision grew and everything turned black.


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two:

Diata woke up to darkness. A cloth bag was tied over her head. She felt her arms and legs tied together by something heavy that weighed her arms down.

She struggled, trying to squirm away from whatever has taken hold of her. A sharp pain hit her cheek making her turn to the other side. Someone grunted more unknown words at her, but she didn't care what they said. She just wanted to go home!

"Let me go!!" She screamed, trying to move away, only to have large hands grip her shoulders. Something heavy hit her in the chest and she coughed, a metallic substance shooting out of her mouth and soiling the bag. More unknown words shouted at her as she was tied to something sturdy, keeping her from moving.

Diata stayed uncharacteristically silent, only thinking about her parents. What would they say? Had she saved Akinyemi from these... These brutes only to be taken herself!? Was it worth it? Would her Papa come and save her?

Yes. He would. Her father was a warrior and leader of her tribe! He would find her and take her back to the village.

She smiled proudly at the thought. She was to be a warrior, like her father and all the woman and men in her village. She was to be given tests by the spirits, and she had to pass them! This was merely a test, if and when she passed, she would be rewarded greatly.

The cloth bag was ripped off her head, an light revealed in her face. She squinted in the sunlight, reflexively moving to cover her eyes, but remembered that her hands were tied down on the back the cart she was in.

One of the men pulled on the heavy cold bonds on her arms, pulling her body into the air. She looked around. They were in some kind of forest, far, far away her village. Everything looked different from the points of the leaves on the trees to the animals that scampered up them. Her eyes widened at the scene that was unfolded before her, not knowing how to react.

"Wh... Where am I...?" Diata asked, almost hesitantly. She vaguely wondered exactly how far she had been from her village.

The man who had been holding her up hit her in the back of the head, barking some kind of order at her. Diata suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, "I don't understand what you are saying." She tried to reason, only to have him hit her again.

She was about to yell at him only to hear a noise in the woods. Her orangey-yellow lioness-like ears perked up, turning to the direction of the sound.

A two more men stepped out of the woods. One of them were rather tall, the other short.

The first one was very pale, his skin the color of the clouds on a sunny day. He had colors around his eyes, much like her mother and father on special occasions when her entire village got together to party. He also wore a rather long dress — which struck her as odd since he was of course a man, but she didn't question it — and shoes that showed his toes.

The shorter man had big, round shiny things covering his eyes. His hair was tied back. He wore a light shade of purple shirt and black pants that held black pouch-like straps on the sides of his legs. A smirk darted on his face as he pushed up the shiny thing on the bridge of his nose.

"Who are you?" Diata demanded, by the paint on his face, she assumed that he was the leader of their own small tribe. Like the tall, strong leader of the Cloud People who wore that funny hat. "Are you their leader?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her, before speaking. She assumed all she would understand was pretty much nothing when suddenly she heard a few familiar words.

"I am Orochimaru..." He said something else, but Diata couldn't understand. If anything, she was relieved that someone spoke the tongue of her people.

"You speak my tongue! You must know my people, my father and mother, yes!? Help me! These men took me from my village!" She pleaded. For speaking so much, she earned a swift kick to the side. Had her body not been held up by the man above her, she would have crumpled to the ground. Instead, she flinched, doubling over, definitely feeling a bruise coming on.

Orochimaru laughed at her, and she hung her head, realizing that he was definitely not here to help her. She would have to get out of this herself.

The men shoved her over to Orochimaru, dropping her at his feet. The other man handed several shiny round circles. He spoke to them for a while before the three took off on their cart.

The man beside Orochimaru took the cold, heavy bonds on her hands, carelessly dragging her away. Diata bared her teeth at him, attempting to bite his arm only to have Orochimaru pull her hair. "Stop," he ordered, and she growled at him.

"Take me back to my village!" Diata demanded.

"You are not going anywhere," he replied coldly. He said something else to the other man, who nodded. He quickly brought his hand to the top of her spine and pinched it. Diata's eyes widened and then her entire world went black.

There was an old story that the elders used to tell the children in the village, as if to warn them. It was the story of the snake, the toad, and the slug. The three were very good friends, and grew up with each other, although the snake didn't feel like he fit in, no matter how much the slug and the toad insisted he did.

One day, the snake decided to leave and venture the world, but the toad and the slug did not want to see their friend go. the toad tried to convince him to stay, with no avail, and then fought him. The toad didn't realize something very, very important...

Snakes eat toads and slugs.

The moral of that story was to never trust a snake, of in this case, a liar.

Diata woke up in a small cell, her arms and had a metal brace around it with a rather long chain that attached itself to the wall. The same thing was on her feet, but to the floor.

Her cell had a small door, but it was barred and shut. Diata scrambled over, ignoring the bruising... Well, everywhere, and went for the door. She tried to pull and push on it, but that only rattled it loudly, and did not move an inch.

Diata shouted in frustration, falling on the ground, and looking at the dull colors in the ceiling. Brown. Delightful. "Stop making noise," a familiar voice ordered. Her body shot up to see Orochimaru, with his eyes narrowed at the front of her cell.

"Let me out," she growled. "You speak my tongue yet you betray my people!? I will have you punished for many suns for this!"

"You must want me to begin... Faster," she frowned, not catching one of his words.

"Begin what?"

A smirk crossed his face and he pulled a something on the side. The doors began to open and Orochimaru took a step in. Diata's eyes narrowed, and she cautiously took a step back, assessing his person.

He was a warrior, like her, yet he held different weapons. And he could fight very well, seeing as he had wrappings on his feet, probably from kicking. He also had this distinct... Scent to him that she definitely did not like, it made her crinkle her nose and nearly sneeze.

"You are my possession now and forever. Your new name shall be Akane." Her eyes narrowed to slits and she spat at him.

"My name is not 'Akane'! My name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem!!"

"No longer is it that! Your name is Akane!"

"No!!" She growled at him. "My name was given to me by my father! I hold the names of several other people in my family in my own name! I will never give my name up to you, you..." She paused, suddenly recognizing his scent.

"... You stupid snake."

For two long years, Diata was with Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto. For two years he tried to make her forsake her name, trying all different kinds of torture. She was drowned and revived, electrocuted, had her nails torn off, bled to near death, beat up by men he hired. He hung her upside for long periods of time, nearly made go deaf, dislocated a few of her fingers, whipped her, beat her, burned her with a hot piece of metal several times, and much, much more.

And not once did she forsake her name.

Some of them were so painful, that she could only remember them in her dreams. And it wasn't like her spirit animal, Kinium, was helping any, with her bloodthirsty urges. Her fingers itched for blood, but being detained all this time kept her from getting it. Kinium was getting restless and demanded a sacrifice, yet she had none to give.

If all the other physical torture that Orochimaru was putting her through didn't make her go insane, then this just might.

"Akane," Orochimaru called, making her raise her animal-like ears. He refused to call her by her real name since the start. He spoke in her tongue, and although she know understood his, which he once called 'Japanese', she refused to speak in it. It is well known in her village that speaking in your enemy's tongue is like rubbing your own tongue on sand. It was dirty scum like he was.

She stubbornly refused, turning away and ignoring him. She was rather hungry, but he had been refusing to feed her for the past several days. He already fed her the bare minimum, but nothing was enough to starve and kill her. She was a warrior, and she refused to die.

He gave a exasperated sigh, flipping a lever on the wall and she flinched, knowing what was coming.

Electrical shocks racked her body. She bit her tongue and squeezed her eyes shut to keep herself from screaming out in pain, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cries.

Minutes later, he was stopped by Kabuto, who had a serious look on his face. He whispered something to Orochimaru, who grimaced. "Take whatever we need," he ordered, turning away.

"What about her?" Kabuto asked, turning to her. Diata stuck a tongue out at him childishly. She never liked Kabuto.

"Leave her for the..." Diata frowned, she didn't understand the rest of that sentence.

Whatever Orochimaru had said make Kabuto nod and hurry off. Orichimaru looked at Diata before a grin spread across his lips. "I'll see you soon, little kitty." A large tongue slipped past his mouth. Diata flinched as he slowly dragged it against her face, leaving wet saliva in his tracks. She cringed, wiping it off with her arms, but also gagging at the scent.

Chuckling, Orochimaru left, leaving her in complete silence.

A few days has passed and Diata hadn't heard anything from anyone. Not Orochimaru, Kabuto, or even the other people he liked to... Test on. Diata vaguely wondered if something important happened, so important that he had to abandon... Everything.

As much as she was curious about his whereabouts, she had a much bigger problem: survival. She hadn't had food or water in the past several days, and then little to nothing before that. Her basic survival instincts were beginning to take over, but she suppressed it, not wanting to make any irrational decisions.

She went to the door, that had been locked since she came, and the lever to unlock it was on the wall. She was sure Orochimaru gave her the smallest cell so she couldn't morph into her spirit animal, and escape. It wasn't like she could morph voluntarily. Although Orochimaru allowed her to do it at least twice a month, with the metal bonds on her wrists restricted her energy, making it impossible to change.

Diata sighed, sitting back near the wall of her cell. Someone would come, she told herself. They'd save her and whoever else was in this building. She was a warrior! She had a family, and she refused to die without going to see them first! Besides, she had to outlive that dirty dog, Akinyemi, right?

She chuckled to herself, not to mention see the twins at least once, she was sure that they had a lot of mischievous stuff planned for her when she got back.

Also, she had to make sure Ade found someone to marry! She was so shy she couldn't do it herself without accidentally breaking something. Hopefully Amuzu took care of her while she was gone, he always watched over her like the brother she never had.

Oh! And then her Aunt Chimaka was expecting babies! They were supposed to come two winters ago! She wondered if they too were blessed. If not, if they would have long hair, like her aunt. Or bald like her uncle.

She also had to... Say hello to her mother and father! She had to tell them that she loved them and that... That she was sorry for being gone. Her mama would be very upset with her for being gone so long, but maybe she wouldn't be too upset, of course. She still loved her, as did her father. She wondered if he would still train her on how to become a true warrior. She wondered if she still could!

No! She will be a warrior! She will fight till the end of her days, if not die trying. And... And if she did, she would thank the spirits and she would wait to see her mama and papa while she rested in the afterlife.

Tears dripped down Diata's cheeks, she didn't want to die, did she? She wanted to see everyone one last time! She wanted to be a warrior! She wanted to protect her people!!

A sob escaped her throat, "I... Iya... Baba(father)... Please, I miss you..." She cried, curling up in a ball. "Iya! Baba!! Please, I–I'm scared! I wa–wanna come home!"

"Hello?" A new voice said in front of her. She shot up, scrambling to the back. Did Orochimaru come back?! Did he see her like that!?

No... Instead there was someone else. They had grey hair that flopped over the side of their face and a mask with weird drawings covering their face. There were slits in the mask, yet Diata was able to make out light green eyes that shone behind it.

They turned to the side, where the two levers were. They pulled the closest one to the door down. Instantly, electricity rang through her body and Diata screamed, writhing on the ground, but it stopped quickly, followed by their frantic apologies. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know it would do that!!" They pulled down the other lever, and slowly, the gears in the door began to turn. Soon, it was fully open and then they slipped through.

They moved close, but she moved back, watching them with careful, distrustful eyes. They stopped, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She noticed that they spoke the same tongue Orochimaru did. She crinkled her nose at the thought of the snake.

They moved forward again, leaning down over her. Diata flinched, reflexively bring her hands to the person's face, batting the mask off.

The mask fell to the ground, luckily not broken. It revealed a woman covered by a mask from the nose down. She had green eyes and messy silvery hair. She also wore a headband across her forehead with a strange spiral marking on it. "Raion," a new voice said behind her. The woman put her mask back on and turned around.

Diata gasped, moving away. Who were these people!? What were they doing here?! Did they work with Orochimaru? "I checked the rest of the hideout; it's been clean for days. All of the experiments are either dead or dying... Who's that?"

At the attention, Diata's eyes narrowed. The man was rather tall with silvery hair that matched he woman, who he called 'Raion'. He also wore a mask, but it had different marks on it.

"I don't know. She was crying, but she's alive," Raion replied.

"Then she'll have information," the man answered.

The woman turned back to me, "Come with us."

"No! Stay away from me!" Diata shouted, trying to kick at her.

They both went silent, "... What did she say?" The man finally asked.

"No clue."

"Can she even understand you?"

"No clue." She turned her attention back to her, "We're not going to hurt you. Let us help."

Diata growled at her, baring her teeth, and folding her ears back, but also trying to move into the corner as far as she could. The man quickly took out a sharp weapon, "If she's dangerous, we'll have to kill her, Raion."

Diata instantly froze, stiffening. Kill her? Her eyes filled with fear immediately, and Raion recognized it quickly. "No, we don't, Inu. She's just scared." She turned back to Diata. "How about this, if I take those off," she pointed to the chains. "You don't hurt me, okay?"

Diata frowned, but slowly nodded. The woman quickly went to her hands, taking out a metal tool from the pouch on her waist, and easily opened the locks on her wrists and ankles.

"Good. Now, if I get you food and water, but you have got to let me take you out of here."

Diata was a little less comfortable with this, but she didn't want to stay in this... Cell any longer. She yearned to see the sun, stretching in its warm rays like she was able to do in the tall grass back in her village.

She nodded. The woman stretched out a hand to her, helping her up, which she carefully took, and then she led her out.

Diata remember what the outside looked like in her village, but forgot what it looked like here. She was used to the hot sun's beating rays on her skin and the tall yellow grass that reached near her waist. Now, there were bright, green trees everywhere.

Yet, the sound of forest animals excited her. Diata hadn't been hunting in years and she was dying to catch a game of fish or a wild gazelle! Yet, she knew she couldn't stay in her lioness form for long without something in her system. Maybe she could eat a small mouse really quick? That'll do for now.

She looked at Raion, who looked down at her. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head, quickly scampering head. "Wha—!? Wait!" She jumped, morphing into a lioness in mid-air, before running off into the luscious green forest.

Hours later, Diata returned, lugging several mice, a bird, and a wild gazelle, although it looked and smelled quite different from the ones she had at home. Diata was able to catch onto Raion's scent easily. They had stopped in the middle of the forest, probably to rest.

She came out of the shadows, in her human form this time. Six of the people jumped up instantly, and she immediately stepped back, all of them holding weapons and wearing masks. Before anyone could engage, Raion ran forward, "Wait, wait!" She said, stopping them from attacking the twelve year old girl.

Then she turned to Diata, "Where have you been?! You can't just run off like that!"

She pointed behind her, "Food," she said, using their tongue. As much as she despised it, she needed to communicate in some way with them.

"Hmm... This is a very big..." She jumped turning around to see the man from earlier looking at the gazelle she caught.

"Gazelle stew," she answered, pulling the gazelle over to the camp site. She frowned, if these people were in a village where were their leaders? Did they not cook their own meals in the big pot?

"Usagi, do you still have that pot sealed into your scroll?"

"Hai," a feminine voice answered, and she pulled out a long scroll, tossing it on the ground and making a hand sign over it. There was a flash of smoke and then a large pot appeared over the scrolls.

Diata's eyes widened, "What? Where did you get that?" She asked, slipping into her native tongue, but of course, they didn't understand.

"What language is she speaking?" Raion asked Inu, who shrugged.

"I've never heard it before."

Diata pointed to Usagi, "Water?"

"There's a stream back there," she answered. Diata pointed to two of the men who were sitting down, just watching her.

"What do you want, kid?" One of them asked, he had something in between his lips, that has smoke coming out the end of it.

"Water," Diata ordered, unfazed by his tough persona.

The other man shot up, "Yes, we shall get some water, my precious cherry blossom!!" The green man grabbed the other man who had smoke trailing out of his mouth by the arm, dragging him away and running to said stream.

Diata turned to the other man, who had some sort of head piece on, "Yes?"

Diata went to the trees, examining a few of them, then to the bushes. She picked off a bright red fruit, but Raion quickly ran over, placing a hand securely over hers. "No! Don't eat that, that's poisonous!"

Diata pushed her hand away, taking the skin off the fruit, and putting it into the big pot. The man with the headpiece watched as she worked, then, she carefully pulled it apart, squeezing the liquid into the logs underneath, as if to use it as lighter fluid.

Diata took the seeds out of the fruit and placed them into the ground. It was a very important custom in her village to always replant the seeds at which they took, to honour the land and the soil. After giving her thanks, she went to the leaves on the trees, and took a reasonably sized rock, off the ground, grounding up the leaf and dumping it in the pot.

The two men from earlier came back with a few buckets of water, "Here you go, my youthful blossom!" Diata gave the man a strange look, but poured the water into the caldron anyway. Then Diata looked around, her scrutinizing gaze falling on each of them before finally landing on Inu, who was staring at something in his hands.

Diata went to him, grabbing the end of his shirt and pulling him over to the pot. Everyone watch as she motioned to the bottom, where the logs where. He gave her a bored, unconcerned look. "Hmm? You want me to light the fire." She nodded.

"Oh, I can do that," the smoking man said, taking a match and lighting it. He was about drop it onto the logs when suddenly, he was tackled to the ground.

Everyone tensed as she quickly snatched the match away from him, glared at him, then smothered it with a rock. "Wha–What did I do?" The man asked, rather confused.

"Don't you know!" Diata shouted at him, "Asoiki fruit juice can only be lighted with energy fire! If you use your fake ones, it would react differently! You could have killed us all!" Every stared at her, rather confused.

"What did she say?" Usagi finally asked, still quite confused.

A groan of frustration left her mouth as she fumbled with the words. "You need energy fire or you die," she explained slowly. Her accent was thick when she spoke in their tongue, and her Japanese was a very broken, but they were able to understand what she said.

A round of 'oh's' went through the group as Diata stood up, and pointed back to Inu. "Fire." He sighed but set his book down, doing a hand sign, and soon the fire was lit.

She sighed, going back to gazelle that she kill, getting ready to skin it. "I can do that," the man with the weird head piece said. He began to try to tear at the gazelle's skin, but of course his hands were not strong enough.

Diata gave him a dull look, showing him her extended claws, before cutting the dead gazelle open, and getting ready to stew it.

It wasn't long before the gazelle stew was finished. Usagi had provided bowls for everyone to eat from as Diata served it. She also saved the fur as well, it would work very well with making clothing for herself, so she'd be able to wear something other than the rags she had on already.

"So... What's your name, kid?" The smoking man asked, and she turned to him.

"I am called Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem," she answered, slowly eating her food. "Daughter of the chief, Amari Jaheem and his wife, the healer, Efe Jaheem. I... Am long way from home..."

"How long?" Raion asked, yet she kept silent. Raion sighed, taking off her mask, revealing the green eyes and navy blue mask from earlier. "My name is Hatake Asuka. That is my cousin, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi waved, not taking his eyes off his book. He didn't take his mask off either, like Asuka had done.

"That's Yūhi Kurenai," Asuka continued, pointing to the woman, who took off her mask as well. She had black hair and red eyes the color of blood. "The man sitting next to her Sarutobi Asuma. The man beside him is Yamato. And the one in the green spandex is Mighto Gai."

"Why is your name so long?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Jaheemian tradition," Diata explained.

"'Jaheemian'?" Kakashi asked.

"Name of my people. What are your people called?" Diata asked, rather curious. "Who is your leader? Are you warriors like me?"

"Warriors?" Asuka asked.

"You protect your people, your village."

"Ah, well, I guess you could call it that," Asuka chuckled, rubbing her neck. "But, were called shinobi where we come from."

"Shi... Shinobi?" Asuka nodded.

"We protect the people of our village, Konoha, in the Land of Fire." Diata nodded slowly absorbing all this information.

"When can I go back to my village?" Diata asked, setting the bowl down.

Asuka frowned, "Uh..."

"We need you for information on Orochimaru," Kakashi spoke up, a lazy eye falling on the girl. "And until you become a resident of Konoha or get a special leave license by the Hokage, you won't be able to return to your village until then."

Diata's eyes widened, "No! I need to go back! I have to! My Iya and Baba are there!"

"Look, Diata. I know you want to go back, but you can't right now," Asuke said calmly. "We need this information."

"I need to go back!" She snapped at the woman. "How else am I to become warrior and protect people if I am not there to protect them!?"

"Diata, calm down," Asuka tried to coax, but Kakashi interrupted her.

"You can become a Konoha shinobi," he shrugged. "It's the same thing."

"My loyalties lie in my family and my village only," she hissed, standing up and sizing up to Kakashi. "I will not be kept captive by your people again!"

"You want to protect people, right? Well, we're giving you the opportunity to do so."

"Why would I protect your people when it was your people who took me away from my home!?" She demanded, "I am going back home!" She moved to run, but the Kakashi grabbed her arm before she could get anywhere.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"I am going to my Iya and Baba!" She screeched. "I will find them!"

"You're just a kid," Asuma tried to said. "You could get hurt. You could die."

"Then I will fight. I will fight like warrior!" She retorted, snatching her hand away from the man. "If I am being chased, I will run like the lioness blood that pumps in my body! I will go back to my people! I will find my Iya and Baba, now let me go!"

A blunt force hit her in the back of the head, causing her body to stumble forward. Diata hissed, cradling her head, glaring at the man who had done it. It was Kakashi and he hit her with the book he was reading. "Being irrational won't get you anywhere," he chided. "If you don't calm down, then we'll have to lock you up." She glared at him, her ears folding on her head and she bared her cat-like teeth.

"Listen to me, the Third Hokage is a reasonable man, if you talk to him, I'm sure you will be able to go home. But, we can't just let you leave now because we," he pointed to his chest, "Need information and you," he thumped her head with the end of the spine of his book. "Have it. So, stop causing trouble and let us take you back to our village so we can get this all sorted out."

Diata glared at him for several more seconds, before huffing, crossing her head to the side, "I hate you," she said in her native tongue so he wouldn't understand.

"What did you say about me?" She snickered repeating her words. Then, she was hit in the head by his book again.

"Ow!" She cried, holding her head, again.

"Don't be disrespectful," she glared at him, moving her leg to kick his shin, but he caught it with his free hand. Quickly, she used her other foot to kick him in the chin, which he couldn't defend because he had a book in his hand.

He stumbled, losing his grip on her legs, letting her stomp on his toes with her heel. The rest of the group erupted with laughter, as Kakashi glared at her, hitting her with the book again.

Everyone had gone to sleep, except for Gai who was keeping watch, in their sleeping bags, but since there was no extras, Diata just lied in her lioness form, her head leaning on her paws as she gazed at the sky.

After a few hours, Asuka woke up for her turn to keep watch, only to find Diata, lying near a tree and staring at the stars. "Diata?" Asuka called, and her green eyes flickered down to her, as she morphed back to her human form.

"Your stars... They are much different than mine," she said. "It is hard to... Find right ones."

"That's because we are in a different place than your people," Asuka explained, keeping her voice low so the others could sleep peacefully. "They change based on your position."

"I know that," Diata frowned. "I just did not know that it could change this much."

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Asuka was going to speak up, to break it, only to find Diata in her lioness form once again, and asleep.


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three:

Diata was sprawled out lazily in the sun, soaking in all its warm rays when a foot drove itself into her side. She immediately pounced on said foot, gnawing on it with her large teeth.

"Diata, get off my foot," Kakashi's bored voice said above her. She turned, glaring at him, before hitting it with her paw, and morphing back to her human form.

"You did not have to kick me, Kakashi," she huffed.

He rolled his eye, "We're leaving."

Diata glanced around, everyone had their stuff packed up, and was waiting for her. They also had their masks back on, but she had long past memorized each of their scents. They also informed her of their 'undercover' names, which is what she was to refer to them as if they were in they were not alone.

"What of the gazelle skins?" She asked, they were no where in sight. Asuka flung a scroll at her, which she caught easier.

"They're sealed in there. We can open it once we get back to the village." Although Diata didn't quite understand how exactly they were sealing thing like pots and animal skins into paper, but she didn't question it.

Diata gave it back to the woman, thanking her. "Where are we to go now?" Diata asked, since she was quite unfamiliar with the land already.

"Konoha should be that way," Asuma answered. "About a weeks' trip."

Diata nodded, morphing into her lioness form, ready to go. "You'll have to stay human," Kurenai said with a frown.

Huffing, she turned back human and frowned at the woman. "Why?"

"We don't have, uhm, lions where we come from," she explained. "It'd look a bit suspicious for you to run around like that."

"She can't run around being human either," Asuma argued. "With what she's wearing? Someone's bound to ask questions."

"Well, would you rather a lion or a underdressed girl?" Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"What if we just put a hitai-ate on her," Asuka suggested. "Say she's a summoning."

"What is hitai-ate?" Diata asked, cocking her head to the side.

"A forehead protector," Asuka translated. She pulled off her mask and pointed to the shiny piece of metal and cloth on her head, and pointed to it. She put back on her mask. "It marks what village you are from."

"Oh," She nodded, then pulled down her sleeve, pointing to her upper shoulder. "Like this?" She pointed to a birthmark of a paw-print. Asuka glance over, but shook her head.

"It'll have to be something that everyone could see," Asuka explained.

"But I cannot see your... Hitai-ate."

"Because I am supposed to hide it for my job," she explained. Diata nodded, now understanding. "Like I was saying, put one on her neck or something, that way nobody'll question it."

"Do you have an extra?" Asuma asked. Asuka pressed her lips together, checking her pouch, then shaking her head. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?" He had been reading again, not paying attention to anything they were saying.

Asuka rolled her eyes at her cousin's behavior, snatching his book away so he could actually listen to what was going on. "Do you have a extra hitai-ate?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed underneath his mask. "Yes and I would give it to you if you were not stealing my belongings!"

She hit him repeatedly on the arm with the book, "I'll stop stealing your belongings when you stop reading porn!" Diata frowned not understanding the last word she had said.

"What is 'porn'?" Asuka froze, the book hovering over his arm, giving Kakashi the chance to replace the book with his spare hitai-ate and then resuming to read.

Meanwhile, Diata stared in horror as Asuka's neck and face began to grow a visible red. She could hear her heart rate beating faster with her highly sensitive ears. "Are you okay? Are you sick!?"

"This is all your fault!" She practically screeched.

"Can we just tie the thing on her and go?" Kakashi asked, a bit annoyed.

An unanswered question and a few minutes later, they had securely tied the hitai-ate to the her neck. Diata kept messing with it, it irritated her fur. She scratched at it with her hindleg, but unfortunately that didn't get it off. She tried to bite it off, which only made her look silly.

"Stop fussing with it so we can go," Asuka scolded lightly, tapping her head. "C'mon, if we leave now, we should be halfway to Suna by nightfall."

With a sigh, which turned into a yawn, the seven of them began their trek back to Konoha.

One week later, they had finally arrived at Konoha. It was during the middle of the night. Diata was fast asleep, having not been used to traveling as quickly as they were doing. She needed rest and since Gai was 'always up for a challenge', he enthusiastically stepped up, carrying her human form bridal style.

Once they came to the large gates, Gai loudly, yet unintentionally, woke her up, "We have arrived!" He shouted, very close to her very sensitive ears.

Diata's eyes snapped open, her claws unintentionally extending and driving themselves into his spandex. She yelped, falling to the ground. They blinked as a orangey-yellow tail, that matched her hair color, laid on the ground beside her. She looked at Gai, and realized what had happened immediately.

"Gai, you can't be loud like that! My ears are highly sensitive and—"

"Diata, we can't understand you," Asuka reminded. Her eyebrow twitched, and she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You cannot be loud, Gai," she chided him, speaking their tongue. "My ears are sensitive."

"Oh, right!" Gai said, rubbing his neck.

Kakashi appeared behind her, holding up the tail that laid on the ground behind her, rather roughly. "What is this?" He mused. She growled at him, snatching her tail away from him.

"It is my tail!" She hissed, rubbing it.

"You... Didn't have a tail when we found you," Asuma said, sweat dropping.

"It... Only appears when I want to, or I am... 'Startled'," she grumbled, twisting her tail in her fingers, but stood up. "It should go away in minutes." She paused, "Where are we?"

"A few minutes from the gates of Konoha," Asuka answered. "Do you think you can hide your ears?"

Diata frowned at this, "Why?"

"Uh, people, uhm, don't exactly have... Lion ears where we come from. It'll look a bit strange."

Diata frowned, "I can try," she answered, folding them over her hair so they blended in, making it look like a extra messy part of her hair. "How is that?"

"Perfect," Asuka answered, "Let's go."

Minutes later, they had already passed the — sleeping — guards at the gates, and into the city.

Even at night though it was late in the night, the city was bright and a bit loud. Diata looked around, curiously. "Have you ever been to a city?" Asuka asked, and she shook her head, no. Asuka chuckled, taking her hand, "This way, we need to go to the Hokage." She, along with the others, made a hand sign, and not a second later, they were in a circular office looking place with a old man in the center of the room, near a window.

Diata's eyes widened and she stumbled back, her ears flying up as she looked around. She wasn't in the street anymore. "What? How did you do that!? Why? And couldn't we have just walked!?" Diata exclaimed, slipping back to her native tongue, again.

The man at the desk didn't pay any mind to the fact that eight people just 'appeared' in his office. In fact, he just took another long drag from the pipe he was smoking, releasing the smoke into the air. "Mission report," he ordered.

"Partial success," Kakashi said, stepping forward. "We found his hideout, but it was empty when we got there..." Kakashi continued to talk, but most of the words he said didn't make any sense to Diata, so she just ignored him. Finally, he said something that sparked her interests. "... Her name is Diata Jaheem, we found her in the hideout. She was the only living, and intelligent specimen there."

The man's eyes fell on her, and she stood up straight. He was the leader of their village, he would send her home. "My name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem. I am far from home, I wish to return. Will you send me back home?"

The man's eyes softened and leaned forward, folding his hands together. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"The Jaheemian tribe. We share land with Cloud People," she answered.

He rose an eyebrow, "'Cloud People'?"

She nodded, "I have only met their leader once when I small. He was very strong and rather kind. Our tribe and his people are peace with each other."

The Hokage sighed, "Diata, I would love to send you home, but our people and the people of the Land of Lightning are not on good terms. It would be too dangerous to send someone out there without starting trouble."

Diata frowned, "But I not of your people, I am Land of Lightning! I need to go back, my Iya and Baba are there!"

"Your what?"

"Her parents, I believe," Asuka answered. He gave a heavy sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I know you do not want to be away from your parents, but we simply cannot risk it."

Diata's eyes narrowed at him and she turned around, going for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"Home." She left, slamming the door behind her.

"I am sorry, Hokage-sama, she is just..." Asuka sighed.

"I understand," The Hokage replied, "She is only a child."

Asuka bowed to the man, "Please excuse me, I'll go get her." The Hokage nodded, waving she away.

Diata explored the rather large crowd. She was surprised that people were still put, even though it was pretty late.

Everyone was loud, despite it being rather late, which hurt her ears, making her head dizzy. She also wasn't used to so much people. Yeah, sometimes her entire village would get together for events, sometimes even combining with other villages, but this... This was different. It was just people, a lot of people. With different scents, sounds, looks, heights. It was a lot to take in. Too much, to be exact.

She didn't realize that she had began to panic until she felt like she couldn't breath. She needed to get away, far away.

She moved towards the wall, falling into an alley, trying to catch her breath.

When she heard loud grunting beside her, Diata stiffened, standing straight. She turned to find a man kicking and beating a young boy, who looked about her age. Memories of the men at Orochimaru's hideout flashed in her mind, and she growled. It didn't take her long to morph into her lioness form, and jump the man, tackling him to the ground. The scratched the man's face, barely missing his eyes. He screamed, shaking her off and pushing her to be ground.

"Wha–What the hell!? A lion!?" He screeched. She growled at him, baring her sharp teeth. Her green eyes glowed in the darkness. This seemed to be enough for the man because he began to run away, nearly tripping as he exited the alley.

Diata turned back to the boy, who's blue eyes the color of he sky on a sunny day stared back at her. "H–Hey! Don't eat me, dattebayo!" She cocked her head to the side, eat him? Yes, she was a lioness — and rather hungry — but she wouldn't eat the small boy, especially after he's been injured.

She was about to morph back when she stopped herself, Asuka said that they didn't have lioness in this village and if the boy hand been... Scared to see her in this form, he would probably be terrified if she morphed in front of him. It would probably be best to just stay in this form until she left.

Diata slowly went over to him, and he yelped, covering his face, which had been bloody and bruised. "Ah! Don't eat me!" What the boy didn't expect was when she slowly lapped the blood off his face and over his eye with her rough tongue.

The boy winced, "Ew! What'd you do that for, dattebayo?" She didn't reply — he couldn't understand her anyway, he didn't speak her tongue — and continued to help with his wounds. Soon, his face was gone of the blood, and now covered in saliva.

He stuck out his tongue, wiping the saliva off as best he could. "Okay! Okay, you can stop now." So, she did. Diata moved away, sitting on the ground of the rather dirty alleyway. "Where did you come from, dattebayo? The zoo?" She cocked her head, wondering what a 'zoo' was.

"Well, you'll have to go back! Shoo," he waved his hands at her. She frowned, getting underneath his arm. He yelped, as she slipped herself underneath him, letting him into her back.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Where are you taking me?!" The boy asked as she carried him away from the alley. She frowned, looking up at him. "What is it?"

Diata looked at the crowd, then back at him. "What's that supposed to mean!?" She winced, he was loud. She sighed, going into the street. The people around her looked down, a few people were surprised to see the boy riding on top of the lioness' back, others simply ignored it. Diata did have the Konoha hitai-ate around her neck, so most people just assumed that she was the boy's summoning.

Eventually she made it to what looked like homes. The boy looked up, "This isn't where I live, but it's pretty close. Go down there," he said, pointing down the street, the other direction. She sighed, getting rather tired with the pretty heavy boy on her back, and had travelled on foot for a week straight, only being able to eat the rations from the gazelle soup she made. But, she followed his instructions anyway, going down the street.

Soon, they were in front of his home. The boy jumped off her back, and headed up the steps. Diata followed close behind, watching as he fished some kind of metal thing out of his pocket and shoved it into the door knob. In seconds, the door was opened, revealing a dark room.

The boy turned on the lights, Diata cringed. The room was a total mess, complete with bugs, trash, and a very, very dirty kitchen. "You can go home now, dattebayo," the boy said, kicking his shoes off. Diata froze, her tail lowering and her ears folding on her head.

The boy turned to her, "What's wrong?" She looked away, thinking about her home which was so far away. And she couldn't go because their leader wouldn't let her!

"Don't you have a mom and dad? Back at the zoo, right? You can't stay here, so you have to go." She turned back to him, noticing a large bruise forming on his cheek and on the sides of his sleeveless arms. She frowned, shaking the thought of her family out of her head, and focused back on him. He was hurt, he needed help.

She dashed into the house, jumping into the large tables, looking for anything to use for his injuries. "Hey! Don't jump up there!" He shouted, pushing her off the table. She spotted a red and white box on the counter. Even with the overwhelming stench of the dirty room, she was able smell chemicals, similar to the ones Orochimaru had given her.

She shivered at the name, but jumped on the counter, knocking several red and white boxes to the floor, and picked the box up by the handle with her teeth. "Stop!" The boy scolded again, taking the box from her, "You're making a mess!"

She frowned at him, jumping off the counter to nudge his leg with her nose, "What do you want now?" She grabbed his pants leg with her teeth, dragging him into the other room.

There was a very messy bed in there, so she assumed it was his bedroom. She pulled him — with much effort — to the bed, and pushed on his knees to get him to sit down, which he did. She jumped up in the bed beside him, as he laid down the red and white box, opening it. She leaned her paws on his legs, hitting the kit with her tail that flung back and forth.

The boy was rather good at patching himself back up, and although she couldn't do much in this form, Diata helped point to the things he needed, recognizing the chemicals from Orochimaru. She didn't know exactly what they did, but she did know which ones would hurt him, and which wouldn't.

Finally, the boy was done. She glanced at the window and frowned. Where were the stars?

The boy yawned beside her, which made her yawn as well. "I'm tired, dattebayo." She nodded as he moved the box to the ground, and crawled under the covers. Diata moved to the bottom of the bed, stepping on the soft springs before lying down on her paws.

Seconds later, both of them were asleep.

"Come around children!" The Teller of her village would call. "I have a story." Excitement filled the crowd as everyone, adult and child alike, went to sit down as the Teller began his story.

"There once was three children, a dog, a cat, and a rabbit. The dog and the cat despised each other, the cat jealous of the dog's power, and the dog annoyed at the cat's stupidity. And both of them fell in love with one of their peers, the rabbit.

"The dog and the cat fought for her love, trying all sorts of stunts. Bringing her gifts, traveling with her, trying as hard as they could to impress her, but nothing seemed to catch her attention; the rabbit simply wanted to be their friends, not their lover.

"One day, the three were out, having playing in the fields of tall grass when suddenly a large snake attacked them, and took the rabbit away. 'What do we do!?' The cat asked, scared.

"'We go back to the village,' the dog replied. 'What about Rabbit?' The cat demanded. 'You know the rules, cat!' Snapped the dog. 'If someone gets taken by a snake we have to tell the Lion!'

"'She'll be dead by the time we tell get to the Lion!' The cat hissed. 'I'm going to find her. If you truly love Rabbit, then you would go with me too.' And so the cat ran, following the direction that the snake took the rabbit, leaving the dog behind.

"The dog was conflicted. He couldn't go, with the cat, he would get in much trouble, but he couldn't leave the rabbit and the cat alone with the snake! They could get hurt!

"So the dog followed the cat, who had found the snake's nest, which was near a very dangerous rock wall, where he was keeping the rabbit. The snake hissed at them, 'So you were foolish enough to come here!' He laughed.

"'Return our friend!' The dog shouted confidently. The snake merely laughed before attacking him. The cat, being quick on his feet, jumped in front of the dog, as the snake bit into its neck, realizing his paralyzing venom into the cat's body. The cat fell limp near the rock wall, trying to move but not succeeding.

'"No!' The dog shouted, charging the snake, who slid back and hit the rock wall. A several large rocks fell from the top, crushing the body of the snake. Another one landed on the body of the cat, instantly crushing him to death.

"When the dog and the rabbit returned to the village, he was dubbed a hero for saving the rabbit, and later on marrying here. But, the rabbit and the dog knew that the real hero, was the cat."

Diata woke up early the next morning, even before the sun rose. She glanced around, the boy was still asleep, so she should be fine to change back.

She jumped off the bed and stretched, morphing back to her human form. She glanced around, the room was very messy. Her eyes landed on the boy and she wondered where his parents were. Surely they wouldn't be out this late?

An suggestion popped up in her mind, making her frown. Maybe he was all alone, like her. Maybe... He didn't have parents...

A soft smile found its way on her lips, as she gently moved his messy hair away from his eyes. No wonder why his room was a mess, he didn't have anyone to help him clean it.

Well, now, she was here! Certainly, she could handle a bit of trash! She was to be a warrior after all, so why can this not be one of her missions?

She picked up a small white and red box, deciding to start with his bedroom and work from there.

Hours later, the young boy woke up, but it has been a long after Diata finished cleaning and making him breakfast. Now, she sat near the window ledge, staring down at all the people who roamed the streets.

"Hmm? You're still here, dattebayo?" The boy asked, rubbing his eye sleepily. She jumped on his bed, laying on his lap, very happy with how comfortable he was to sleep on top of. He absentmindedly scratched her head, making a long purr vibrate from her throat in pleasure. He looked around his room, squinting.

"Eh?! Why is my room so clean!?" He jumped off the bed, making Diata shoot up, rather annoyed about the lack of warning.

He ran out of the room, Diata trotting behind him. "Wha–What happened in here?!" Smirking to herself, Diata nudged his leg, and he looked down. "Did you do this, dattebayo?" She nodded, with a small yawn, showing rows of sharp teeth. "Why?"

She didn't answer, she just went to the stove, nudging the pot on top that was still rather warm. "What's that?"

Walking over, the boy pulled of the glass top, releasing the smoke that had been trapped inside. She smiled with herself, as the boy picked up a spoon from the counter, dipping it into the substance and sipping it. "Oh! This is good, dattebayo!!" He quickly went to grab a two bowls, pouring the bowls, and setting them on the — now actually recognizable — table.

He set one aside for Diata, and began to shovel the rest of the noodles in his mouth. Diata carefully lapped at the bowl, until suddenly the doorbell rang. "Hmm? Who's that?"

He got up from the table, going to the door, Diata following behind him, standing near the side. The boy answered the door with a confused frown. "Eh? Who are you, dattebayo?"

"Ah, I'm Asuka," Diata stiffened immediately. "I'm looking for my summoning, Diata. She's a bit of a trouble maker."

"Hm? What kind of summoning is she, dattebayo?"

"A lioness." At this point, Diata was gone, hiding underneath the boy's bed.

Footsteps echoed through the wooden flooring as she pressed her ears back, trying to contain her growling. "I–I don't think she's in here anymore," the boy said as Asuka opened the door.

"Are you sure?" Asuka said cheerfully. "Diata~ come out, will you? We need to talk." Shivers ran down her back and a growl rumbled in her throat. Suddenly, the bed was picked up, revealing the small lioness, who growled at her.

Asuka gave her a closed eye smile, "Ah, there you are~." Diata bared her teeth at her, moving to leave, only to have the woman grab her by the collar, lifting her in the air. She squirmed, trying to move, but it was futile.

"Thank you for helping me find my summoning~!" Asuka thanked, cheerily, only to give her a strange look.

"You're... Not going to hurt her, are you...?" The boy asked, cautiously. "Cause–Cause if you do, I'll tell on you! That's animal abuse, dattebayo!"

Asuka rose an eyebrow, "I'm not going to hurt her," she assured. "She just has a... Special appointment."

"Can I see her again?" The boy asked.

Asuka glanced at Diata, who nodded. "If she wants to. She's more of a free spirit. Actually, she seems to really like you."

"Yay, dattebayo!" He shouted fist bumping the air. "I'll see you later, Diata," he grinned. She smiled as well, giving his face a loving lick.

"Bye, kid," she waved.

"Hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Not 'kid', dattebayo!" He stuck out his tongue and she chuckled.

"Of course, kid," she smirked, and teleported to the Hokage's office.

Diata was placed on the ground, who was stubbornly still in her lioness form. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Yamato were also in the room.

"Diata, good of you to join us," Kakashi said, sarcasm lacing his tone as he lazily turned the page on his book. "We missed you last night."

She snarled at him, baring her teeth, angrily. The Hokage rose an eyebrow, "Is that Diata?"

"Yes and she being very stubborn right now," Asuka rolled her eyes. "Diata turn back to your human form." She shook her head, turning her chin up to the ceiling.

"What's up with you?" Asuka rose an eyebrow, "Turn back so we can talk, now!"

Diata glared at her, but did so anyway, sitting criss-cross on the floor, and her arms crossed over his chest. "Diata we need to discuss your living conditions until we ca—"

"There is no need," she snapped with her thick accent. "I will return to my village, that is it."

"Diata we have already discus—"

"Well I did not like your answer!" She snapped, her green eyes lighting with anger.

"Do not interrupt the Hokage!" Asuka scolded. "Learn some respect."

"For whom? A coward who will not let me go back to my people because he does not want to cause trouble with someone else, which does not affect me or my tribe!"

"Diata!" Asuka snapped, "You will not insult our leader! I—"

"No, no, Asuka-san, it is alright," the Hokage said, standing up from his desk, and striding over easily. "Diata, I understand that you are upset with me, but I cannot allow you to risk your life and go to the Land of Lightning. It would not only be irresponsible of me as an adult who is now in charge of you, seeing as you are a minor in my village, without a guardian, but also as a father and grandfather. To allow you to leave the village, alone or without protection, would like sending my young grandson out alone, risking his life for a mission that probably won't be successful. Not to mention that Orochimaru is still out there, and if he got a hold of you again, we most likely would not be able to get you back. That is why I cannot let you go just yet, not until I can confirm your safe passage to the Land of Lightning."

Diata stayed on the floor, her glare softening. "Damn you..." She grumbled in her native tongue, looking at the ground. She cleared her throat, "I do not wish to be... Stuck here, but... Maybe I can finish my training to become warrior, so I can be prepared to protect people when I go back?"

The Hokage grinned at her forced optimism, "Now, let's discuss living plans. I suggest for you to live with Asuka and Kakashi Hatake, seeing as they are the ones who found you an—"

"I do not wish to live with them," Diata interrupted with a frown. She stood up, wringing her fingers carefully.

"Oh really?"

"I found a... Boy yesterday, Naruto Uzumaki he said his name was. He was being hurt and I do not like that. Why do you allow such children to be hurt in your village?"

The Hokage sighed, taking another drag from his pipe, blowing smoke out of the side of his mouth. "Naruto is a... Special case."

"He is child," she argued. "Someone should be there to protect him, since he obviously cannot protect himself."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I would like to live with him, therefore I will have much better chance protecting him, opposed to living with Asuka and Kakashi," she answered.

The Hokage nodded, "I can get that arranged. Although, you'll have to help him pay for rent. Right now, I've been paying for it, but as soon as he becomes a shinobi he'll have to do it himself. With a roommate, it would help him learn responsibilities and lighten the rent load." She smiled at him, about to thank him, until he held up his hand, stopping her. "But, I have a condition."

She gave him a cautious look, "What is it?"

"You'll have to attend the Academy regularly. It is the education system in our village. It should help you learn how to protect him. And, after you become a ninja you will complete missions for compensation, therefore being able to help pay for the rent."

Diata nodded, even though she didn't have a clue as to what 'rent' even was. "I do have one last request," Diata said.

"And what would that be?"

"To be able to hunt in your woods. There are a lot of.. Interesting animals there and it is part of my training as warrior to be able to sufficiently hunt for family."

He nodded, "I'll see what I can do about getting you a hunting license." She smiled thankfully at him, as he continued. "There are classes for the Academy tomorrow, and the class that is your age graduates in a month or so. Would you like to be placed there? I'm sure I can find someone to train you so you can catch up."

She smiled at him, very happy that all her terms were met. "And I'm sure Asuka and Kurenai will help you get something... Suitable to wear."

He turned to the woman, whom bowed at him, "Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Great," he fixed his papers, but paused a second. "Oh, one last thing, Diata-san."

"Yes?"

"Please do not use your lioness form in public. I already received one complaint on a lion attacking a civilian and landing him in the hospital. I would very much not like more."

She blinked for a second, but then realized what he was referring to. A chuckle left her throat and she rubbed her neck, "Ah-ha, I apologize for that..."

"There is no need," he smiled. "You are dismissed."


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four:

"Eh!?" Naruto practically screeched, standing at the door with his hands on his hips. A frown danced his thin lips and a blonde eyebrow rose on his head. "What do you mean I'm getting a roommate, dattebayo?"

"I mean, you have a new roommate," the Hokage answered. Motioning to Diata, who had been silently standing beside him. She gave the boy a small wave of her fingers. She had been redressed with a yellow tee-shirt and a black shorts. She was also given a ninja pouch, like her Asuka and the others had, filled with sharp objects and wires and 'special papers'.

"Why am I getting roomed with a girl?!" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Diata exhaled, a bit annoyed at his sexism, but remembered how she was reminded that he was bit much to get used to. So, she gave him her best smile, remembering to keep her ears down. Unfortunately for her, she forgot that her mouth was filled with sharp, carnivorous fangs.

Naruto's eyes widened, and she saw this, and stopped, vaguely wondering if she did something wrong. "You have fangs!? That's so cool, dattebayo!" He shouts eagerly. Diata tried not to flinch at the noise, seeing as he was unnecessarily loud, but kept her ears down.

"I must return to work, so please show her around, make her feel at home," the Hokage said, and then he poofed away.

Naruto looked at Diata, who gave a closed smile at him. "Come on inside, I have ramen!" He said, waving the girl in.

She scrunched up her eyebrows, "What is ramen?" The boy's eyes widened to saucers at this statement.

"You don't know what ramen is, dattebayo!?"

"I do not believe I have been able to try it yet," she answered, stepping inside his home. She paused at the front door, seeing how he took off his shoes at the door, and she did the same. She didn't like those things anyway, they felt weird and she would rather feel the earth than wear those weird... Foot traps.

She walked into the kitchen, surprised to find it rather clean still. Although there had been a few dishes left over in the sink, it didn't look exactly like a disaster had ran through it like last night. "This very clean," she nodded. "Are you always this clean?"

The boy scratched the back of his head, and grinned with his eyes closed, "Ha-ha, yeah! Of course! I'm always cleaning up, dattebayo!"

She scoffed at his little lie, thumbing his forehead with her finger, "Oh really?"

The boy began to sweat nervously under her gaze, "Y–Yeah, of course!" He turned away, his cheeks turning an odd red. "Uh, your room is over here, dattebayo," he pointed to the room down the short hall, she hadn't noticed the room when she came earlier, and the door had been closed, so she didn't touch it.

When he opened the door, the dust in the air filled her nose and lungs, making her cough, rubbing her sensitive feature. "Sorry," Naruto apologized, "Haven't been in here in forever."

"It fine," Diata replied, looking around the rather spacious room. It wasn't a big as Naruto's but it was fine. It had a small dresser for whatever clothing she would acquire at... Some point. There was also a bed, the same size as Naruto's in his room, and a small mirror hanging on the wall. Not to mention a window right over the bed, revealing the room to the rest of the city.

"Uh..." Diata turned to him. He was scratching his neck again. He was... Nervous? Why? "What's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I am called Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem," she answered. Naruto blinked at her, very lost.

"U... Uhm—"

"You may call me Diata," she replied, and the boy nodded.

"Diata-chan," he said, testing the name on his tongue.

She cocked her head to the side, "'Diata... 'Chan'?"

He nodded, "It's an honorific."

"What is that?"

"I... Uhm..." He frowned, "It's just something we say, I guess. I don't really know how to explain it." He paused for a second, "Hey, why do you talk like that, dattebayo?"

"Talk like what?"

"Like... This," he answered, stressing his tone to mimic her thick accent.

"That is just my accent," she replied with a small laugh. "Why do you talk like you do?" She asked, turning the question on him.

"That's my accent, dattebayo!" He replied, in a teasing way. They both laughed making fun of the way each other talked.

They somehow ended back at the front door, still talking, and a low growling sound rang from Naruto's stomach. He laughed, scratching the back of his head, "I'm hungry, hehe."

"Why don't we go eat ramen?" Diata suggested, he had explained what the food was earlier and she was curious enough to try it.

"That's a great idea, dattebayo!" He beamed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the front door. He slipped on his shoes and she did hers, and tightened the green goggles on his head. "Let's go!"

After walking down the fairly empty street, Naruto and Diata finally made it to a rather large crowd of people, walking up and down the Main Street. People passed from vendor to vendor, talking to their friends, or lugging around a bag of food. There even was a few kids, running around! Some played with a few rubber toys, and others drew. A small boy ran past her, making her jump slightly, her eyes widening slightly.

"Ah, sorry lady!" He apologized, but ran to his friends anyway.

Diata didn't know how to react. She had never seen this much people concentrated in one area. Sure, her people had big ceremonies and parties every now and then, but this was much different, and it wasn't a party! This was nothing compared to what she saw last night!

She felt her hand that was holding Naruto's constrict and her breathing begin to labour slightly as she wondered what to do. She was going to protect Naruto, she made that her first mission as a training warrior, but from this many people!? Could she really do it...?

"Itai!" Naruto cried in pain, and she immediately let go of his hand, looking away.

"So... Sorry," she murmured, rubbing her arm. Her ears began to slightly ache from being down for so long, but she ignored it. "I have... Never seen this many people before..."

"It's okay," he assured, grinning. "I know where Ichiraku is! We won't get lost, dattebayo!"

Diata gave him a strained smile, "That... Was not what I was—" and then they were running again.

Naruto held her hand as the two weaved through the crowd, carelessly bumping into several people whilst doing so. Diata had given them an apologetic smile before he dragged her away again.

Soon, they found themselves in front of a shop. The scent of spices, meats, and other unknown foods was heavy in the air, making Diata's ears shoot up instinctively, but she quickly hid then again, moving her short, choppy hair to cover it as well. "Hello, Tenchi-san!" Naruto greeted, sliding into the seat, beaming.

"Ah, Naruto-san! My favorite customer," he grinned. Diata looked at the pot on the stove behind him, with slight interest. "And who's your lady friend?" He mused, making the girl turn to him, raising a confused eyebrow.

Naruto flushed, "A–Ah, she's my new roommate, dattebayo!"

Tenchi grinned, "You've already moved in with her, eh?"

Naruto's face turned the color of the rare blood red moon, and he covered his whiskered face with his hands. "I–I guess, uhm, I—" he stammered, making the grown man chuckle.

"Well, any friend of Naruto is a friend of mine! Your first bowl is on the house!" Diata nodded, "What kind would you like, little lady?"

"What kind of what?" She asked.

"Ramen!" He beamed and began to chart off all the ramen that they sold at the shop.

Diata blinked, confused at the wide array of the same kind of food. "Just give her Miso," Naruto said, nudging the girl's shoulder. "It's the best, dattebayo!"

Diata nodded, watching as the man tossed pastas and seasonings into a boiling pot. "Where are you from, Diata-chan?" Naruto asked, leaning on his hand to look at her.

"I am from Land of Lightning," Diata answered. "That also where my people's village is as well."

"Oh! That's a long way from here," Naruto commented. "What do you mean by people, dattebayo?"

"My family; my Iya and Baba and all of my cousins and friends. They are all there, in my village."

"Why aren't you?"

Diata went silent for a few seconds, her mind going back to when she was taken; when she saved her friend, her best friend, for the price of her own. Sometimes, when she was in that small cell, she would wonder if all the torture she was going through was worth Akinyemi's life. Why did she let herself get taken so her friend could live? She never answered these questions... They always brought too much pain. Too much heartache.

"Ehh? Diata-chan!" Naruto waved his hand in her face, "You didn't answer my question, dattebayo!"

"Ah, sorry Naruto," Diata apologized, sitting up straighter in her seat. "I... Was brought here."

"How?"

"It is quite the long story," she gave him a forced smile. "And if I explained it, you would not be able to eat."

Naruto blinked as Tenchi slid a bowl in front of him and Diata with a big smile. "Here you go, Naruto-san and his pretty little friend!"

The scent freshly made ramen filled the air, making both of their mouths water. Naruto grabbed two of the long chopsticks, and handed one to Diata. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto grinned, digging into his food.

"Thank you for the food, sir," Diata said, not bothering to ask what Naruto had said, meant. She frowned not being able to use the sticks as well as Naruto was, but luckily Tenchi noticed, and switched it out with a fork.

Diata gave him a thankful smile as Naruto asked for another bowl. He began to talk to her about how much he loved ramen, and she listened silently, slurping on her noodles as she did so. Soon, it had gotten rather dark, the last rays of light of the day filtering through the clothes over the door. Naruto and Diata had gone through nearly twenty bowls of ramen, but it was mainly Naruto's bowls, though.

Diata had paid with the help of Naruto, using the cash that the Hokage had given her, and then the two went back out.

They walked through the city, Naruto showing Diata all the places that he enjoyed, which included the park, the academy, the river running through Training Ground 15, and et cetera. Before they knew it, it had been late into the night, and the two were heading home.

"Naruto..." Diata called, making the boy turn to her, giving his attention. "Where are you from?"

"Hmm? I'm from here, dattebayo. Konoha!"

"No, I mean where are your parents from? Are they from Konoha too?" Naruto stopped, and then Diata does as well. The slight breeze made her rub her arms chilly, but she frowned, wondering why he had stopped.

"I... Don't have parents," he finally said, which made Diata's frown grow. "I've been alone all my life. But it's okay, I have Gramps, that's what I call the Hokage, 'cause he's as old as a grandpa. And then there Tenchi, who's really cool, dattebayo! He gives me free food when I don't have money. Ooo! And Iruka-sensei, although he hits me on the head when I'm not paying attention in his boring class." He laughed, chuckling to himself a bit.

Diata blinked at him, "You... You do not remember your Iya and Baba at all...?"

"Hm? What's that?"

Diata blinked, confused and concerned for a second, but then realized her mistake. "Well, I suppose your people would say 'Mother' and 'Father'."

"Nah," he shrugged. "I never had them before, why should I need 'em now?"

Diata blinked again, slightly bewildered by his odd logic, but in a strange way, it did make sense. He has survived by himself until now, so why would he need Obi(parents) now?

"Do you speak another language or somethin', dattebayo?" Naruto asked as the two neared the apartment. "Why do you say 'Iya' and 'Baba' and all that other stuff you say?"

Diata smiled, "Yes. Japanese is not my first language."

"What's your first language?"

"Jaheemian," Diata answered.

"OOO! Say something in Jaheemian, dattebayo!"

"What would you like me to say?" Diata asked.

He frowned, scrunching his face up to think. "Eto(um)... How about 'Naruto is the best shinobi in the world'?"

Diata giggled, "'Naruto ni o dara ju ninja ninu aye'."

Naruto grinned, very amused, giving her more words to translate into her language, and Diata gladly accepted, making loud laughter ring out from the duo as they walked back home.

For dinner, Diata made a stew from a few of the ramen she found in the cabinets, and a few spices. She had also caught a small squirrel as soon as they got home, and had easily skinned it, putting it into the stew as well.

Naruto really enjoyed it, having several bowls of the food, as did she. After she finished cleaning up the dishes they used, — they had eaten all of the food — they went to bed.

While in the comfort and security of her room, Diata let her ears back up. They had been aching all day, and felt like they were going to fall off! She wondered if she would really be able to keep it up.

She frowned to herself, going to the bag of clothing that Asuka and Kurenai bought for her. There had been many shirts and pants and skirts, and even a few dresses, but nothing that she could use to help her ears.

Diata's frown deepened, thinking of something she could do. She glanced at one of the old raggedy gray clothes that Orochimaru made her wear, and suddenly, it clicked! Diata grabbed the old shirt and quickly went to the other room for a pair of scissors, swiftly cutting the fabric into large strips. Then she went back to her room, and carefully tied it over her ears, making them fall down, pain sparking in them.

Finally, she took the scissors, and cut slits in the top and slipped her lioness ears through them. She smiled broadly to herself, now everyone will think it is just a headband or something when they see it!

Smiling once more at her handiwork, Diata went to go properly straighten her room, dusting the dust away, straightening the bed, and sweeping the floor, until the room was practically sparkling. Then, she put her clothes in her drawers correctly, but leaving out the ones she would wear the next day, and went into the bed.

She curled up on the rather comfy mattress, closing her eyes and peacefully dozing off.

The next morning, Diata was nervous and rather excited. It was supposed to be her first day at the Ninja Academy, and she didn't know what to think; she had never gone to school before.

She let out a deep breath, after washing up and getting ready, she walked into the kitchen to see Naruto eating a bowl of cereal. She would have joined him, but she was already rather full from last night.

"Are you ready, Diata-chan?" Naruto grinned.

She smiled, "I am to be warrior, this one of my challenges I must pass." She answered bravely, but she really didn't feel as brave as she showed herself to be. She frowned a bit and turned to Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Mmhm?" His mouth was full of cereal.

"What are children in your village like?"

Naruto shrugged, "Most of them are mean to me, but I don't care dattebayo!" He grinned, looking up at her, but then frowned a bit. "Uhm... Why are there cat ears on your head, Diata-chan?"

She blinked, almost forgetting that they were there. "Oh, I bought them the other day!" She lied with a smile, "Do you like it?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Uh-huh! They're cool, dattebayo!" He set his bowl in the sink, "C'mon, or else we'll be late!" He grabbed her hand and ran out the door, barely giving her enough time to close and lock it.

"Class, meet Diata-san," the teacher who introduced himself as Iruka-sensei announced. "How about you tell us something about yourself, Diata-san."

Diata, who had her eyes curiously watching the class, stepped up, suppressing any and all anxieties she had. "Hello, my name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem and I will be joining you from this moment on."

The class of adolescents watched as she stood tall, her chin held high, her chest puffed out broadly. Her green eyes seemed to scan each and everyone one of them as she made small mental notes on them. Some stares lingered longer than others, but each one gave the message to the students:

I am a force to be reckoned.

She cleared her throat as she continued, her thick accent making it slightly hard to understand her. "I am not from Konoha. I am friends with Naruto. My favorite food is Banga soup."

Several hands shot up in the air, "Okay, okay, one at a time," Iruka-sensei said, pointing to a girl in the front. She had red hair, a few shades lighter than Kurenai's, and dark eyes.

"What is 'Banga soup'?" She asked curiously.

"It is soup, mainly made from fish, beef, spices, and palm fruit. It very delicious," Diata answered cheerfully.

Now, Iruka pointed to a boy with hair the color of grass. "Why's ya name so long?"

"It is customary in my tribe to have each of your closest relatives give their name to the child. Most of my relatives passed away before I was born, so I only have five."

Another girl was chosen. She had pink hair, the color of a beautiful sunrise, and green eyes a bit lighter than Diata's. "Where are you from?"

"The Land of Lightning. My people lived ways away from the Cloud People, but we were also very good friends with them."

"Okay, one more before we start class," Iruka announced, choosing a purple haired girl in the back with a big sweater on and pale, pupil-less eyes. Her eyes darted around the room shyly, not making contact with her. The way she pushed her fingers together and spoke with a small stutter, she reminded her of Ade.

"U... Uhm, what is that on your head...?" She asked.

"Lioness ears," Diata immediately answered. "I bought them yesterday." Diata smiled with herself, gently touching her soft ears, careful to not let them move.

"Okay, that's enough," Iruka-sensei said, quieting the class. "Diata-san, you can sit with Aimi-san. Aimi-san, raise your hand, please." A small hand went into the air, and connected to it was a girl with dark bluish-black hair, and brown eyes. Her mouth was smiling, but her eyes looked evil. They were narrowed and she looked angry, for some strange reason.

Diata easily made her way to the open seat beside the girl, who glared at her. "Why do I have to sit with you?" She hissed, and Diata rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Because Iruka said so," she responded, settling herself in the seat, pulling her books out.

"Turn to page 54," Iruka-sensei said to the class. "We will be reviewing the history of Shinobi."

The first part of school soon ended and lunch began. Sadly, in the morning rush, she forgot to grab her lunch. Naruto had offered her his, but she refused, knowing that he ate a lot, he needed his energy.

Instead, she spent her thirty minutes of freedom exploring the Academy. There were several classes still working, but others as empty as her own. The hallways had been silent, the only noise going through was her shoes patting against the wood flooring, and the occasional student/teacher passing her by.

Diata enjoyed the silence, and being left alone with her thoughts. As she walked, she daydreamed about her village, wondering what they would be doing around then.

Diata thought of the stream she and her friends used to wade in, trying to catch crawfish, usually with no avail. Or the trees they'd climb to see who'd be able to get up higher, and then fall and get hurt. A soft, nostalgic smile fell upon her lips. Diata missed her friends, they were like siblings to her, and held a special place in her heart. She promised herself that once she got back home, she'd spend time with them and playing like they did when they were younger.

Her body collided with another being, sending them both to the ground, "Oi! Watch it, idiot!" A angry feminine voice shouted, as the two looked at each other. It was Aimi from class, and she held an angry scowl on her face. "Oh, it's you."

Diata rose an eyebrow, annoyed at the girl's tone, but ignored it. How was she to be a warrior if she let whatever everyone said get under her skin? She took a deep breath and turned on her heel, walking the other direction, and towards her classroom.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" The girl shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "I dunno about you, but in our country you say excuse me after shoving past someone!"

Diata rose an eyebrow at where the girl was holding her arm. "Where I am from, if you were to hold me as you are right now, I am allowed to cut hand off and feed you to the stray lions." This had, of course, been a lie, but the girl was getting quite annoying. It was bad enough that she kept jabbing her with her writing utensil in class, but harassing her outside of class was even worse.

The girl glared at her, "I don't believe you."

Diata glared even harder, "If you do not release me, I will show you." This statement rattled the girl, and she released her in disgust.

"Whatever! I don't wanna touch you anyway, freak!" The girl hissed, pushing past her, making the dark skinned girl stumble a bit.

Diata growled softly as the girl sashayed down the hall, and turning the corner. Diata continued her stroll down the halls, except her hands which used to carelessly swing by her sides, were balled into fists. She had not been in this strange land long, but she knew one thing for certain.

She did not like that girl.

Later, after they were dismissed, Naruto decided to go home, wanting to stir some mischief. He offered to have Diata join, but she politely turned him down. As much as she loved spending time with her new blonde haired friend, she wanted to take another walk and explore the village. Also, Asuka had secretly shown up to the Academy, and handed her the hunting license she requested from the Hokage.

She longed to explore their woods. The last time she did, she was marvelled by the new, and very different animals she found.

After waving and hugging her friend goodbye, she headed towards the thicket forest. After she was safely out of sight from the public eye, she morphed into her lioness form and ran head first into the woods.

Diata came back home with a large cloth bag of gutted fish from a pond she had found, beef she bought from a local stand, and crawfish ready for grounding. She had a blast catching nearly a pound of fish, but unfortunately got all of her clothes soaked in the process so she had to walk back to the apartment dripping... And smelling like fish. Much to her surprise, she also found a few wild growing palm fruits deep into the forest. After checking to make sure they weren't poisonous, she collected several of them.

After arriving, she slipped off her shoes, still hauling the bag of fish into the small home. "Hello, Naruto," she greeted, setting the rather stinky bag on the table. Naruto sat on the ground, probably napping, but looked over when she came in, and cringed.

"Ew! What's that smell, dattebayo!?" Naruto shouted, covering his whiskered nose.

Diata smiled, "Fish, beef, crawfish, and palm fruit!" She announced proudly.

Naruto gave her a strange look, "What's that?"

"Ingredients for Banga soup!" She began to pull out the foods, making the kitchen even stinkier. "The fish will have to dry for a few hours, so I can make it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!? Can't you make it today? It stinks!" The boy cried, but Diata frowned.

"The fish will have to dry overnight so I can make it properly. Maybe if you stop complaining, I make puff-puff as well."

"What's that, dattebayo?"

"A dessert," she grinned. "You will love it!" Naruto sighed, knowing he was going nowhere in this conversation. As Diata prepared the fish, he went back to doing nothing. "Have you started the work that Iruka gave us yet?" She asked from the kitchen curiously.

"You mean that homework Iruka-sensei gave us? I don't so that, its stupid, dattebayo!"

Diata cocked her head to the side, "If it was stupid, why would he give it to us to do? And do we not get graded for it? I thought he said that it was very important."

"It is but... I just don't like wasting my time on it, dattebayo. It's boring!"

"But it is also important to Iruka. You don't wanna upset Iruka do you?" Naruto frowned, not answering her question, "Besides, I don't quite understand it, and you are really intelligent. Can you help me?"

"I'm not... I can barely do it myself! I don't wanna get yours wrong too, dattebayo!"

"What if you read the questions and we both try to answer it?" Diata suggested.

Naruto huffed, "Fine! Let me get the paper."

For the next few hours, Naruto and Diata worked on their homework. Once they finished, Diata insisted Naruto help prepare the soup. At first, he was hesitant, but decided to help anyway.

"Naruto," Diata spoke up and the boy turned to her. "I am going to go see if I can get some flour in the town so I can make puff-puff. Do you think you will be fine here alone?"

"Hehe, of course!" He grinned, and Diata smiled as well.

"I will be back in a half hour," Diata said, going to the door. "Remember to stir the pot, okay?"

"Got it, dattebayo!" She smiled warmly before leaving the apartment.

Diata was lucky enough to find a sack of flour easily, and it was at a generous price as well. The shopkeeper smiled at her as she shifted the weight of the heavy flour. "Thank you, sir," Diata beamed, and he man chuckled.

"Not a problem, girlie," the shopkeeper answered. "You be careful goin' home now. It's gettin' late."

"I will, sir," Diata answered as she walked away from his stall. "Thank you again!" She said, and hurried off. As soon as she got out of sight of the public, she morphed into her lioness form, sliding the sack of flour carefully on her back, and hurrying home.

She stayed near the shadows as she walked the last few minutes to the house. The dully lit lamps lighting up one side of the street, in front of the other apartments that were stationed close together.

The sound of a branch cracking made her freeze, her ears perking up. The sound of dark chuckling filled the air. Suddenly, she felt a hard yank on the back of her tail. She yelped, turning around to see the man who had hurt Naruto standing before her. Three long scars ran down his face, and he glared at her. "Hey, pussy cat. Remember me?"

Diata instantly took off, being careful not to drop the sack of flour, but also trying to run as fast as she could from the intoxicated man. She turned into one of the alleyways, jumping on top of the trash can, and then unto the platform of the fire exit. She glanced down, the man was still there, trying to jump unto the ladder.

Diata raced up the steps, and unto the roof. She looked around for Naruto's apartment building. She heard his heavy footsteps on top of the metal flooring. She whimpered and began to run again, happy that roofs only had a short distance between them. She jumped past the first one, and turned around, the man glared at her, his dark eyes gleaming for vengeance, then he jumped, somehow making it across and landing right in front of her.

Diata gasped, trying to run again, but he reached over, grabbing her by her furry collar. Her heartbeat increased as the man smirked, "Nowhere to run now, huh, kitty." She tried to squirm out of his grip, but he didn't budge. He went into his back pocket, pulling out a small muzzle. Diata immediately began freaking out, doing whatever she could to get away from the man, but he was already forcing the muzzle over her face.

"Heh, for all the shit you've made me go through, you're gonna get me a pretty little penny when I turn you over to them smugglers." He chuckled darkly when he finished, "And they thought I didn't see a fucking lion. They thought I was crazy but you! You're gonna make me rich!" He shook her harshly making her whimper, she tried to hit him, but he moved away before she could reach.

"Come on, bitch," he growled, pulling her away. He placed a collar around her neck, and attaching a leash to it, then began to pull her away. Diata glared at him, but sat down defiantly. Suddenly, the man kicked her in her side, and she gasped in pain, gritting her teeth behind her muzzle.

"I said, come on!" He hissed, yanking the leash so hard, Diata nearly fell on her face. He practically dragged her down the metal fire exit. Once he jumped down, he gave the leash another hard yank, making her fall down. She landed on her side and she groaned, pain spiking in her side.

"Get up!" He seethed, pulling the leash harder, dragging Diata across the dirty asphalt. Slowly, she shakily got to her feet, limping behind the man. Occasionally, he would pull the leash making her trip and fall on her face, landing right on the muzzle. She glared up at the man, but he only snickered, pulling her into what looked like an abandoned building.

The room was very dark, even she couldn't see what was inside, until two figures stepped out, "Do you have it?" He asked, his voice in a low tone that made it growl.

"Show me the money," the man who held the leash ordered. The first man turned to the second, who went to the side, picking up a bag that looked very heavy, and showing it to him.

"Show us the lion," the first man said. The man pulled on the leash, bringing her out, away from the side. Diata glared at the man, a low growl growing in her voice. "That's a lioness."

"Same thing," the man rolled his eyes. "Give me the money." The two men turned to each other, before handing the man the money as he tossed the leash at them. Diata tried to run away, but the other man caught it before she could get anywhere.

"Thank you for your service," the men said, bowing.

The other man grumbled, looking through his sack of money, "Yeah. Yeah..." Then, he left, without another care in be world.

Diata began to worry now, pulling away on the leash as the two men began to pull her towards the back of the building. She growled at them, trying to run but the other one came to her neck, gripping her tight and practically throwing her.

She whimpered as she crashed to the ground, breathing heavily. Her chest hurt when she moved; she could only assume she bruised a rib. "Take it to the back with the rest of 'em," the first man ordered. The second grunted, dragging me away. Diata limped behind him, feeling sharp pains in my body whenever she moved.

He led her to a small cage, "Get in." He grunted, but she stood there, staring at it. Memories of when she was with Orochimaru began to rise in her mind. Fighting other rabid animals to the death in her lioness form... Being trapped in there for several hours in complete darkness that nearly made her go mad.

She began to run off again, pulling with all of her might to get away from the man. She couldn't do it, not again! She... She is a warrior, not a slave to these people!

Somehow, with all the pulling on the leash, it couldn't take the stress and snapped. Diata bolted immediately, going for the open door in the front. She could hear the man yelling at her and then the other one swearing loudly as she ran into the street.

She didn't stop running for several minutes, but then didn't know where to go. She couldn't go back to Naruto's it was too far away, they'd find her there. So was the Hokage's tower, and she didn't know anywhere else besides those two.

She paused in her thoughts, picking up a trail of a familiar scent. Did... Did they live nearby?

She wasted no time, following it down a strange path to a small building, almost like the apartment Naruto lived in, but bigger, and there weren't houses stuck together.

She went up to the front door, scratching it with her paw. After a few minutes, she heard movements inside followed by tired voices. "Kakashi, go get the door," Asuka's voice mumbled.

"You get it. You're closer," Kakashi's lazy voice replied. There was a silence, then a small 'ow', before she heard footsteps coming to the door.

Asuka stood in her pajamas, staring out the door, above her, "What...?" Diata whimpered under her, rubbing her leg, making the woman look down. "Diata-san?"

Asuka moved out of the way, letting the girl limp into the home, she gave the woman a grateful look, before falling over, collapsing from exhaustion.

Diata woke up the next morning on the floor, laying on top of several blankets. She was still in her lioness form, but the collar, leash and the muzzle were off. She sighed in content, curling up in herself. Her chest was wrapped in bandages and so was her back leg. She must've sprained it without noticing.

"Diata-san, are you awake?" Asuka's soft voice said, and the girl nodded, morphing out of her lioness form.

She sat up straight, smiling at the woman, "Thank you, Asuka," Diata thanked her gratefully. "I am sorry I came here so late, I did not know where else to go."

"It's okay," Asuka smiled, sitting beside her, "What happened? I went to the Hokage Tower to see Naruto whining that you were missing all night. And then you came here with a muzzle, a chakra blocker collar, and a broken leash on you?" She chuckled, shaking her head, "You have a lot of explaining to do, kid."

"I... Am sorry, it has been a hectic night, to say the least..." Diata muttered, combing her fingers through her messy hair as she began to explain everything that happened.

Asuka nodded through her entire story, "Did you get a look at their faces?"

"No, I apologize," Diata answered. "They wore masks; but one of them were slim, the other very built."

Asuka nodded as Kakashi entered the room, "Hmm? Looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," he teased, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking.

Asuka rolled her eyes at her cousin, "Leave her alone, Kakashi-kun."

"What? I'm not the one who came scratching at our door in the middle of the night."

Asuka rolled her eyes, but Diata sighed, "You are right, I apologize," Diata agreed. "I should have been more considerate."

Kakashi blinked, surprised the girl agreed with him for once. "How is Naruto? I was supposed to make supper, I went to go get flour, but..." She trailed off, then cleared her throat. "I should go now. Thank you again for taking care of me."

Diata stood up, accidentally putting weight on her bad leg. She winced, "Hey, be careful," Asuka warned. "You sprained you leg pretty bad, kiddo. You should probably stay here, until you feel better."

"I cannot," Diata frowned, "I have class today, and the graduation is in less than month. If I do not study I will not be prepared."

"Well, you can't go to class like that," Kakashi huffed.

Then, a idea popped up in Asuka's mind, and she grinned, "How about this! Kakashi can train you so you don't miss anything!" Asuka suggested, making both of them upset.

"Why can't you do it?" Kakashi frowned.

"I have to go help Anko," Asuka explained, "She's moving into her new apartment today, I promised I'd help her move her stuff."

Kakashi sighed, "Fine. But you have to clean up after the dogs. And wash them."

Asuka gritted her teeth, "I'll walk them for a week, and I'll wash them next month."

"Deal." Diata blinked, wondering what she just got herself into.

*Silently thanking Google translate for being so helpful~*

Little fun fact: I was originally going to have Diata speak Afrikaans, a language they speak in South Africa and other areas near there, but I decided to do Yobura instead. That's what they speak in Nigeria, which is one of my favorite African countries, lol.

Fun fact #2: Banga soup and Puff-Puff are both really, really good foods(especially puff-puff... It's like eating a cloud, god it's so good...).

Fun fact 003: Voting, commenting, and following makes me a very happy Rita~

Bye-bye, y'all and remember...

Don't melt~!

~ Happyritas OOO


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five:

Diata fell on her back, glaring at the adult who was still reading his book. A growl rose in her throat and she hissed at him, her piercing green eyes slitted angrily. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone. "It's not my fault you can't land any hits."

Diata snarled, jumping at him, despite her injuries, morphing into a lion mid-air. Kakashi rolled his eyes, as she came near, but instead of jumping at him, she jumped over him, morphing back into her human form to throw several kunai at him, before rolling and landing in a crouched form.

The kunai had hit Kakashi in the back and he stood still for an extra second, before poofing into a log.

Then the ground began to rumble under her, and before she could jump away, a gloved hand shot out from underground, wrapping around her uninjured ankle and easily dragging her down until she was just a head above the dirt.

Kakashi appeared before her, squatting down near her head. "I thought you said no using energy!" She hissed, she easily getting herself out of his trap by using her own energy to push her out.

"And I thought you said no weapons," he retorted, looking down at her as she dusted herself off.

She huffed, "You were upsetting me," she complained, making the man roll his eyes. "Can we use energy now? I am tired of sparring like this."

"It's chakra," Kakashi corrected.

"My people call it 'energy'," she retorted.

He rolled his eye, "Anyways, if you want to use it, then I don't care," he shrugged. "Like I said earlier, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Diata gave him a lopsided grin, standing up, "I would not wish for you to," she replied. After a few seconds of staring at each other, they lunged.

Kakashi started with a large fire ball jutsu, but the girl countered with a earth wall. After the fire died, leaving the grass singed, she jumped from behind the wall, in her lioness form. Her paw out, claws stretched, and aiming for his shoulder, but he caught her arm, swinging her into the ground. She fell on her stomach, feeling a spike of pain from her injuries she earned the night before, but easily shook it off.

Kakashi came at her, making hands signs for a lightning justu, easily jabbing two fingers into her side, "Lightning Release: Lightning pulse!" A electrifying sensation rang through Diata's body, making her freeze, her bones stiffening.

Kakashi let go a few seconds after, causing her to collapse to the ground, breathing heavily. "Too much?" He asked, teasingly, it hadn't been that many volts of electricity, he made sure of it due to her injuries, especially her leg, but the attack made her hair elevate slightly, and her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

Diata huffed, "This training is not helping very much," she complained, pouting. "Your energy counters mine, how am I supposed to fight against you?!" She plopped down on her bottom, looking at the man while flicking blades of grass.

He shrugged, "This wasn't my idea."

Diata sighed, rubbing her hair to get the static electricity out of it. "What is point of this?" She asked.

"To figure out how you are in an actual battle," he answered, looking back at his book. "Your earth style abilities are not quite bad, but you depend on your lioness form far too much. You should learn more hand-to-hand combat and chakra control. I can tell that you have high levels of chakra, but you don't contain it as much as you should, which is a issue, especially in battle."

"So, what it you propose I do?" Diata asked, plucking a few flowers and twisting them in her hand mindlessly.

"Follow me," Kakashi ordered, and began to walk near the water. Diata got up and followed behind him, the curious side of her wondering what he was planning. He stopped at the river, and Diata stared at him.

"What do you wish me to do?" She asked, confused as to his intentions.

"Walk."

"I do not—"

"Use your chakra to balance onto the water, it'll help you control your chakra."

Diata frowned, but listened anyway. She placed a foot on the water, and almost immediately, it sank through. "It is not working," she dead panned.

"Use chakra."

"I am," she frowned, setting her foot on it again, pumping as much energy as she could, with no avail.

Diata huffed, knowing this would be a long day.

Kakashi watched as Diata muttered to herself about her unsuccessfulness. At this point, she had slipped back into her native tongue, muttering what sounded like nonsense to him.

Diata had been a bit successful, she got a few feet on, and began to walk steadily as if she were tightroping. Of course, this success only lasted a few seconds before she slipped back in, and got drenched with water.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, which she somehow heard and glared at him. "It is not working!" Diata shouted, angrily hitting the water, as if it had done something to her, sending ripples everywhere. "Can I not do something else?" Diata asked Kakashi, who simply shook his head, going back to the book. "Why not!?"

He sighed, snapping the book shut and walked over. His hands were stuffed in his pocket and his stanch slouched. If Diata hadn't known him, she would have took him as a lazy man, "You're chakra reserve is huge, but you're not balancing it evenly. You need to accomplish that, then you'll be able to fight better and smoother without losing energy as quickly," he explained. Kakashi's tone was bored, as he had been. Although he loved watching a adolescent girl fall into water repeatedly, it got dull after a while. He wanted something else to do. Like sleep or finish his book, like he has been dying to do already.

Diata sighed, turning her gaze to the treetops absently. She noticed how the sun had been near the horizon once again, creating pinkish-purple streaks across the sky. "Well, working on empty stomach will not help me train to be warrior." She morphed into her lioness form and jumped out of the water. Walking along the river-side closely, she watched the water for movement. Her stanch crouched when she saw something slither and snake in the water.

Kakashi watched her silently, slightly entertained by her seriousness. Even in her lioness form, he was able to sense her excitement, her thrill for blood. She was literally a predator, watching her prey, waiting silently for the right moment to strike. It had reminded him of a few S-ranked assassinations he had completed himself. Waiting, watching, getting familiar with his opponent, until he was finally ready, finally sure, it was the right moment to strike, killing his target in a swift movement. A movement that came almost too easy to him.

Of course, he felt no remorse for his victims, most had been drug lords or crime bosses, more than worthy for the title Killed In Action. But now, he had retired that role of performing intense missions like that, forcing himself to take missions that were just A-ranked, and although dangerous and probably life-threatening, not something that would haunt him. He never forgot the face of a man he murdered, and probably never would.

Kakashi nearly jumped when two fish were dropped at his feet, their bodies had matching, gaping, red bloody holes in them from Diata's canines. He picked one up, easily using a fire release to cook it so it was edible, and several minutes, bit into it himself. After finishing his first fish, he glanced down at Diata, noticing that she had several more fish than he did, and had been holding them down with her paws, eating them raw.

Her ears twitched, and she looked up. The fur around her lips were stained with red blood from her food, but she didn't seem unfazed, and grinned. Her sharp teeth were a glistening red, which was a bit unnerving to see, but he tried not to care. "You really were hungry, huh," he chuckled, sinking his teeth into his second fish.

Diata nodded, eating her... Seventh? Eighth fish? She had lost count and he hadn't been counting. Kakashi finished sooner than she did, but when she had, she sprawled herself out on the grass, filled with the contempt and satisfaction of a full belly. After about twenty minutes of silence, she finally shifted out of her lioness form.

Diata's hands were propped under her head, her green eyes narrowing at the sky. The stars had began to peek out of the night sky, well... A few stars. She could see what looked like half of a constellation, which confused her. Diata knew that since the sun hadn't completely set, the stars wouldn't be quite ready to show themselves, but even at a time like this... The stars were fading. Empty slots of constellations filled the night sky, and it scared her. Diata began to wonder how — and why — someone would steal the stars out of the sky.

Diata remembered the stories her father would tell her about the stars. Man had been incapable of creating such a beautiful sight, no, it had been the spirits. A star for each and every one, and the greatest, most powerful ones would have several of them that would form a constellation. To take spirits out of the sky... Diata was afraid of who could accomplish such a feat.

"Diata-san?" Diata snapped her gaze away from the sky, looking at Kakashi. His coal black eyes looked down at her figure. "You okay?"

"Ah, yes, I—"

"You're crying, Diata-san." A hand trailed to her cheek, where sure enough, there was wetness dripping down them. Diata looked away and sniffed, wiping her eyes. The feeling of embarrassment filled her, and she twisted her shirt in her fingers. The strange feeling of cotton rubbing against her sensitive skin. It was itchy, she wasn't used to this kind of clothing, much less this much of it.

"I apologize. I was thinking..." She trailed off.

"About what?"

"... Wh... Where did the stars go...?" Diata finally asked after a moments hesitation. Kakashi stared at her, and she began to wonder how a singular eye could give her such a strange stare, making her feel so embarrassed to ask the question. She was probably wrong; the stars hadn't left after all, and she was being naïve and stupid an—

"The stars didn't leave," Kakashi explained, as if he were teaching a small child. "The light pollution makes it hard to see. It's usually better in the mountains or away from urban areas."

Diata gave a small nod, still staring at the sky. After a several minutes when the moon had fully came out, Kakashi pushed off his tree, "We should be heading back. Asuka-chan will be annoyed and I don't want to hear he complaining." Kakashi began to walk and Diata easily got off the ground following closely after him.

Soon, Kakashi and Diata made it back to Kakashi's home. When Kakashi finally unlocked the door, the scent of cooking chicken. Diata's mouth began to water as she ran into the kitchen, finding Asuka turning off the stove.

"You're back finally," Asuka smirked, turning around, holding a pot in her hands. "Just in time for dinner. Go wash your hands," she ordered, shooing them out of the kitchen.

"What'd you make today?" Kakashi asked, reaching to lift a lid on a pot, but she at swatted his hand.

"No dirty hands on the food!" She scolded, "Now, go!" Diata laughed, she sounded just like her mother!

Following the woman's instructions, she and Kakashi scrubbed their hands before joining her at the table that she had finally finished setting. Diata stared at the food, completely confused. She knew that she had been from her village for years, so she hadn't remembered a lot, but she did remember feasts, or really the food from them.

Much like this one, the table had been filled to the brim with food to feed the entire village. Diata knew immediately this wasn't the case here, Asuka simply didn't have that much food, but, she had also divide them up strangely as well. There was food o all different categories — again, still similar. There was meat, bread, soup, rice, et cetera. Except, theses were divided into three spaces. Beside each space were the two wooden sticks again, which also confused her. And the foods, although similar and seemingly in the same food groups, hadn't been anything she'd seen in her life!

Diata smiled gratefully at Asuka. This was a lot of food and she could only wonder how long it took her to prepare it.

Once everyone had sat at the table, Diata looked at Asuka and smiled. "Itadakimasu," Asuka and Kakashi said.

At the same time, Diata had said, "Sahtain(Kind of like bon appetite)." Asuka gave her a weird look.

"What does that mean?" Asuka asked.

"It means..." Diata struggled for the words. "How would your people say it...? 'Enjoy your meal'?" Asuka nodded and began to grab her wooden sticks. Diata stared at the wood, then frowned. Slowly, she picked it up with her right hand, keeping her left trained at her side. She watched how Asuka used it carefully, and tried to copy that, but it didn't work. Asuka's movements were graceful while her own were rather sloppy.

Diata sighed, trying to put some of the rice on her plate, but it kept slipping through her wooden sticks. Diata gritted her sharp teeth, trying again and again, but it wouldn't work, at least not with one had and with these annoying sticks!

Diata sighed to herself, trying to get some meat instead. Slowly, Diata slipped the stick underneath the meat, but it's balance was wobbly and it kept sliding off. Diata looked up, neither of the other ninjas had noticed her predicament, and she didn't want to embarrass herself.

Diata sighed and grabbed the meat off the plate in annoyance. Then, she did the same with the rice — which was extremely difficult with one hand — and she used the ladle to give herself soup.

Now Diata began to eat — not quickly, though. It was almost as if she could hear her mother scolding her in her head. "Never your left hand! Wait for the head to be served before you are served! Remember to fill your neighbor's glass!" She would say, and Diata almost giggled.

Every child had to go through these lessons because sometimes, the Jaheemian tribe would meet with other tribes and feast. When they did, the children were expected to be on their best behavior. If they were misbehaving during these ceremonial dinners, they would surely get beatings later.

As the dinner continued, Diata tried not to embarrass herself in front of the other two adults, but it became quickly noticed that her left hand hadn't moved from her lap since she began eating.

"Uh... Diata-san?" Asuka said as Diata finished off a third piece of meat. She had long neglected the obnoxious chopsticks and she couldn't quite use a spoon it either.

"Yes, Asuka?" Diata replied after she finished.

"Why don't you use your other hand?" Asuka asked curiously, and Diata laughed.

"Ah, well, in my village, when eating you are not allowed use your left hand at all during meal," Diata explained. "It is considered disrespectful."

Asuka nodded, "That's interesting."

"Why are you eating with your hands?" Kakashi asked next, a hint of disgust layered in his voice. "Use your chopsticks."

"We do not have your... 'Chopsticks' where I am from," Diata scowled at him. "Besides, they are difficult to use."

"How do you eat things like soup then?" Kakashi asked, confused. "You can't eat it with your hands."

"Of course you cannot eat soup with your hands!" Diata glared, "We had spoons, Kakashi!" Then, she began to grumble obscenities at the man for his ridiculous assumptions, in her native tongue, of course.

Diata stayed silent for the rest of the dinner and Kakashi followed suit. Asuka had tried to make small talk with them, but Diata was angry and Kakashi wasn't feeling up for talking. Finally, the awkward dinner ended and Diata decided to back to Naruto's apartment.

"It's too late to be going out now," Asuka argued. "What if that poacher comes back?"

Diata ruffled her eyebrows, "Po... Poacher?" She repeated, testing the strange word on her tongue. She had learned a lot of Japanese words, mostly from being held captive by Orochimaru, but a lot of the time, they would use foreign words and she would have no idea what they meant.

"Poacher," Asuka repeated. Not mockingly her, but to correct her so she knew what the word was. She understood the language barrier Diata sometimes faced, and since it was extremely unlikely they would come across anyone who would be fluent enough in her language to translate for her, they would just have to explain the words she didn't know. "They're people who sell other rare animals, usually for their body parts."

Diata's eyes turned to saucers, "My–My body parts!?" She stammered, trying to understand the situation. Diata had eaten animals all the time, and definitely knew how to skin one, but... Sell her body parts!? As in not whole?! That was... She didn't even want to think about it.

"Yes, that's why it's dangerous for you to be alone," Asuka explained, trying to not seem amused by her horrific expression.

"But–But I am person," Diata argued. "Surely they would not... I–I assume..." Diata felt sick thinking about it, and a shudder ran down her spine.

"Don't worry, Diata-chan," Asuka gave the younger girl a comforting smile. "If you want, I'll walk you back to Naruto-san's apartment. If anyone tries to get you, they'll have to go through me first." Diata nodded at the woman, feeling very grateful she was generous enough to take time to make sure she got back to Naruto's home safely.

Diata thanked the woman and went to go gather whatever she had before they both left.

It had been rather late when Diata and Asuka finally made it back to Naruto's home. The door was locked and supposedly you needed a key to get into it, which she hadn't yet acquired. Diata felt disappointed, he was probably asleep, she thought to herself. Why would he be up at this hour? And to open the this late? He might think that they were criminals or—

The door swung open and Naruto was in the door way. His sky-blue eyes sparkled and his mouth grew into a grand smile, "Diata-chan!" He shouted, making her wince. Then, he threw himself at her, knocking the nth of them to the floor. Diata yelped in surprise, she hadn't expected him to react like this. Tears grew in his eyes and he wailed in her shirt, "I–I thought you left!" He sobbed, "You didn't come to class or back home last night! Where were you!?"

Diata could only blink dumbly at him, "Uh–Uh, I got, ah, lost, and then something else happened, and—" she felt something furry snake between her fingers and she jumped, her ears going flat against her head. She turned to see her tail proudly displaying itself behind her. Diata heard Asuka snicker as she tried to catch it, turning back to Naruto and laughed, "S–Sorry, Naruto. I will not leave like that again." Finally, she caught it, shoving it up the back of her shirt, trying not to care as it weaved around her body, tickling her skin.

Naruto gave her a suspicious look and Diata returned it with a nervous grin, exposing sharpened teeth. "Okay..." He said finally, "But don't do that again, dattebayo."

"I will not," she assured, gently pushing the blonde boy off her chest. "Why are you still awake? It is darker than bottom of river on cold night! We have classes at the Academy in the morning, and you should be asleep!" Naruto laughed at her light scoldings and hurried back inside. Diata turned back around to see Asuka give her a grin and a wink before she had teleported away in a blast of smoke.

That took an unnecessarily long time to get out. Sorry about that, but now we'll be getting into the actual story—YAY! You'll see a little more in-class Diata and Naruto acting silly since Diata doesn't know what is considered right and wrong in their eastern society, and Naruto isn't the best influence.

I hope you guys are ready, because I certainly am! I'll see y'all next time and remember...

Don't melt~!

~Happyritas OOO


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six:

"Are you sure this is best idea, Naruto?" Diata asked, crinkling her sensitive nose at the strong scent of several pints of paint. They sat in the kitchen, Diata was cleaning the dishes from the night before and Naruto was arranging his multiple cans of paint.

"Yeah, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned, "We gotta get back at Iruka-sensei for giving me detention yesterday! And, this is an awesome plan, nobody else would think we'd pull a prank like this, dattebayo!"

Diata looked back at the several cans of paint. Naruto's plan was to decorate the Hokage Mountain because he has gotten punished for being caught skipping class yesterday. "Don't you wanna help, Diata-chan?" Naruto asked and she gave him a strange look. It was traditional in her village to decorate the walls of another tribe when they visited as a peaceful sign of sharing their cultures. It was rather fun as a child to willingly paint murals on the walls as the adults spoke of other important matters. Why would this be any different?

"Okay," she finally said, grinning, "I will help."

"I thought you said that they would not be angry if we drew on monument!" Diata shouted as she dragged her friend through the crowd of people. Naruto laughed loudly, taunting the ninjas that chased after him.

"I didn't say that, dattebayo," Naruto argued as Diata expertly jumped on top of a trash bin, holding tightly to Naruto as she landed in a crouch. Then, she rolled to the side, pulled him behind her. She covered his mouth with her hand, her lioness ears twitching as she listened carefully.

Finally, the ninjas ran past the duo, shouting, "This way!" A few minutes later, they were out of ear shot, and Naruto burst into giggles.

"That was awesome, dattebayo!" He cheered, and Diata sighed stressfully. "Haha, they ran right past us! I can't believe that worked!"

"Nor can I," Diata muttered. "Is it illegal to decorate the walls in your village?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "Uh..."

"Yes, Diata-san, it is." Both children froze, then looked up to see their teacher, Iruka Umino standing above them with his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

Diata sighed, she had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

"Tomorrow is the Shinobi Academy's Graduation Exam and you failed it the last two times!" Iruka scolded, dropping Naruto's tied up body on the ground. He didn't tie up Diata though, knowing she wouldn't try to escape anyway, and she hadn't. "This isn't the time to be causing trouble, idiot!"

Then, he turned to Diata, who stood straighter under his gaze, "And you! You need to set a better example for him, Diata-san! You should know what's right and wrong."

"I apologize," Diata replied, lowering her head at his scoldings.

Instead of making their scoldings better, Naruto sneered at the teacher, "Whatever," he grumbled, and Iruka turned on him again, glaring.

"Time for a transformation technique test!" He shouted, and the entire class simultaneously groaned. "Line up! Now! Transform perfectly into me!"

Diata helped Naruto out of his ropes before lining up with the rest of the students. "Thanks a lot, freak!" Aimi, who had been standing in front of her, glared sharply at her. Diata growled at the girl.

Since the first day, the two had been enemies. Several times, Diata attempted to befriend the green-haired girl, but every single time she was met with scorn and anger. After a while, Diata had stopped trying to be nice to her and began to ignore her. The decision was hardly as effective because this meant that she allowed Aimi to get away with whatever she wanted.

So, Diata glared at the girl, "Be grateful. Now, Iruka giving you chance to work on your transformation technique. Maybe this time you will actually get right."

Aimi's glare intensified at the girl, "I know the transformation technique!" Aimi snapped, "You're just mad that your family didn't have things as sophisticated as the things we have." Aimi flipped her hair over her shoulder and Diata looked taken back for a second.

"How dare you disrespect my people!" Diata shouted at the girl. She wanted to attack the girl, but Naruto held her arm. He knew all about their rivalry, and for once, decided that it would be better to keep her from tearing the girl's insides out.

"I'm only saying the truth," Aimi shrugged nonchalantly. "My dad says that people from the Land of Lightning are unsophisticated savages, like you."

That did it. Naruto let go and Diata jumped at the girl, tackling her to the ground in a swift movement. She tore at the girl's hair, getting a few strands in her fingers, and clawed at her face — she had half the decency to not use her real claws, but her fingernails instead. Aimi fought back though, pulling at her lioness ears, and she flinched, snapping her head back.

Diata's green eyes were filled with anger and bloodlust. Murdering the girl would have been easy enough for her to do in a second, but she knew better, and decided against it.

The two girls weren't able to fight for long because Iruka soon pulled Diata off Aimi. "Hey! Stop!" He snapped at the two. Aimi scrambled away and Diata sat on the ground, still glaring at her.

"She tried to kill me!" Aimi cried, feeling her cheek where Diata had hit her — repeatedly.

"Please," Diata rolled her eyes. "Your rotten blood would be disgrace to be shown on my claws."

"Diata!" Iruka scolded, but she didn't stop her glare at the girl. "Go outside, now!"

After a few second of glaring, Diata stood up. "Daisuki-san, could you take Aimi-san to the nurse?" One of the other students with spiky, jet black hair nodded and helped her up.

As she passed Diata she glared at her, "Freak!" She hissed and the door slammed shut behind her.

Iruka brought Diata into the hall, "Diata-san," she didn't look at him. Her arms were crossed and her gaze trained on the wooden floors. "Why did you attack Aimi-san?"

"She disrespected my people," Diata replied drily. "She is very lucky. Had we been in my village, I would have had the right to cut out her tongue for that."

Iruka sighed, "Diata-san, you can't just attack your classmates! Just because she called you a few names—"

"I do not care what she calls me," Diata cut him off. "I do not care if she calls me 'freak' or 'monster' or 'loser'." Diata looked up, her eyes full of fury. "But, I will never tolerate her insulting my people."

"I understand that you take pride in your home, Diata-san. But attacking her was not the way to solve that."

"She has been insulting me everyday since I stepped through that door!" Diata argued, "But the only punishments she gets is scolding!"

"I will decide a different punishment for her then," Iruka answered. "But for you, I'll be calling your... Guardians."

"Guardians?" She frowned, but then realization struck her. "Oh, you mean Asuka and Kakashi?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And, you'll probably be suspended for a few days." Diata nodded, she didn't find fault in this. That is, until he continued. "... Which means you'll probably won't be able to take the exams."

Diata stood before the Hokage, "Why can I not leave!?" She demanded, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, Diata-san, but that's part of your punishment," the Hokage answered, puffing out smoke from his pipe. "Unless you are over the age of eighteen, or an official shinobi you are not allowed to leave Konoha."

"Why not!? Why can I not take test!?" Diata demanded, ready to tear her hair out. "I know all the information needed!" Diata really did. In the past month she had been in Konoha, she has done nothing but studying and learning how to be a shinobi. But now, all that work would be wasted.

"But you've been suspended," the Hokage replied. "So, you won't be in school in time to be able to finish the test. You'll have to wait till next semester. Besides, it'll be good for you to know the rest of the material before diving into the test." Diata looked at him, wide eyed. Then, she turned around to Asuka, who had escorted her to the Hokage's office after she explained that she had been suspended. No support came from the woman however, and only gave a short shrug.

"When is next test?" She asked slowly, almost scared of her answer. The Hokage inhaled more of the pipe as he flipped through a calendar on his desk.

"... Next December."

"D–December?" She looked at Asuka, confused.

"Winter. Next winter." Now, Diata's eyes turned to saucers and she began to pace the room, mumbling in her native tongue to herself.

"Do I have to wait that long?" The Hokage nodded solemnly.

"You'll have to retake the entire course," he explained. A shinobi came beside the Hokage, whispering to him. The man sighed and got up, "I have a meeting to attend to. You two are dismissed."

Diata trudged through the streets with Asuka behind her. "Diata-chan," she turned around to the white-haired woman. "I'm sorry you got suspended..."

Diata scoffed humorlessly, "So am I," she began to walk again.

"Maybe this'll be good for you," Asuka suggested cheerily. "You'll be able to learn more of our language and work more on your studies an—"

"I do not care about that!" Diata snapped, "I want to go home! I do not care about studies or your village of Konoha! I care about my people and my family! I care about my Iya and Baba! I care about Akinyemi and Ade and Amara and Amuzu and Akata! I care about my friends and them only! I want to go home!" Then, Diata ran off, tears growing into her eyes. She heard Asuka shout after her, but she didn't turn to look at her.

When Naruto came home, he noticed that the door was unlocked. "Eh?" He poked at the door, watching as it creaked open. Suspicion ran down his spin and he gulped, "Is–Is someone here, dattebayo? Diata-chan?" No response, but he heard shuffling down the hall. Then, he noticed the light had been on in Diata room.

Slowly, he approached the room, "Di–Diata-chan?" He peeked his head through the door frame, and much to his surprise, found the lion from earlier that month. He hadn't seen any sign of her, and was kind of disappointed, especially after that lady came for her and told him she might be back. No way, she was back, and he grinned, excited. "What? You're back, dattebayo?!" The lion's head poked up, and stared at him. The bright excitement in her eyes were now filled with sadness.

She jumped off the bed, approaching him, "Ah!" He shouted, stepping back. Sure, the animal hadn't eaten him yet, but that didn't mean that it wasn't likely. Instead, the lion her head rubbed against his legs, giving a high pitched whine. "Are–Are you okay?" If the lion understood him, it didn't answer.

"Do–Do you want something to eat? Diata-chan still some of that fish that she's dried about a month ago. She already skinned it and all that gross stuff, dattebayo. Maybe we can eat that?" The lion didn't respond, which was odd. She used to be much more active, now she seem... Sad.

Naruto left the small kitchenette and sat on the couch. The lion followed, sitting on the couch beside him. "Are–Are you okay, dattebayo? Did that lady do something to you? You seem really sad..." The lion whined again, placing its head on his lap. "Wha—!?" She didn't move, and just stayed there, breathing heavily.

After a few minutes of staring hesitantly at the resting lion, Naruto slowly stroked its head. The lion flinched, probably not expecting this, but easily sank into him. A low purr vibrated in its throat. It was soothing, calming almost, and easily put Naruto to sleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning. The lion was gone, but Diata was in the kitchen. He could smell her making breakfast and grinned. "What are you making, dattebayo?"

"Eggs and grits," she replied quickly as she whisked something on the stove with a fork. "Hurry up and get ready! Exams start thirty minutes!" Naruto jumped up, hurrying to the bathroom to get in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he was dressed and came to the counter where Diata had set out all the food. She, too, had been dressed. "Eat! We leave in two minutes!" She clapped her hands together and Naruto gave a quick, 'itadakimasu' before shoving his face.

By the time he finished, his face was a mess, but he was very full. "Go to Academy. I will meet you there." Nodding, he barreled out of the house, leaving the front door swinging open.

Diata had not shown up for class for the rest of the day, and Naruto was beginning to worry. It was bad enough that he had failed the test, but she hadn't even gotten the chance to try!

Once the entire class was dismissed, Naruto went to one of the tree-swings, feeling as if the weight of the entire world had just crumbled on his shoulders. He heard the other kids in his class go to their parents to flaunt off their new headbands. Jealously filled his veins, but he refused to let it consume him. He didn't need parents! He didn't need people like that! He's been by himself for this long and look at him! He's fine, and—

"Hey that kid..." One of the woman standing with her son said. He would have dismissed it, if the woman hadn't replied.

"Yeah, that the kid. And, he's also the only one who failed," Naruto felt a spike of sadness pierce his gut.

"Well, that's a good thing," the other woman laughed. "He shouldn't become a shinobi." He gritted his teeth, "Since he is—"

"Shh! We're not supposed to talk about that!" The first woman hissed. Naruto had enough. Standing up, he ran away, and not daring to look back.

Diata stayed home that day, not bothering to go to the Academy because of her suspension. She didn't want to be completely useless, though, so she decided to clean up where it was needed. And when she finished that, she prepared dinner, and went out shopping a bit so she could make a old chili recipe her mother made.

Diata sighed, letting the food cook on low heat, occasionally stirring it. It was long past the time when the Academy ended and Naruto still hadn't returned. She began to worry something happened, or he was off playing around and something went wrong. She remembered how he found her sulking in her lioness form, something she did often back in her village, or when she had been taken by Orochimaru, when she had the chance. She hadn't bothered to change back by the time he came, and he was kind to her again. She remembered him comforting her — of course, he hadn't know it was her — and rubbing her head. Her father used to do that, when she was upset or scared.

Thinking of her father almost brought tears, and the thought of how she might never see him again did. Diata cried into her hands, although she tried desperately to stop herself. She just needed to wait another few months, and then she would be able to leave. But she felt like she couldn't wait that long! She wanted to go home, and she blew her chance of doing so because some stupid girl in her class said something about her family! And she let her pride consume her and attacked her!

She heard footsteps nearing the door. They were rapid. Quickly wiping her face, she turned around just as Iruka opened the door. He glanced around before his wide, panicked eyes landed on her. "Where's Naruto? Have you seen him?"

"N–No. Not since this morning. Why? Did something happen?" Diata asked, standing. She quickly went to the stove, turning it off because she had the feeling she would need to leave now.

"Yes," Diata froze. "Naruto's missing."

"Are you sure it is this way?" Iruka asked again, irritating Diata as she ran through the dark, dense forest.

"Yes," Diata assured. She couldn't tell him she knew because his scent was strongest and more recent in this area. So, he would just have to believe her.

Iruka went silent for a few minutes, before he grabbed her shoulder, "Diata-san." She stopped, glaring lightly at him. They were wasting time and conversing with each other didn't seem like it would help find Naruto! "You don't have to come. This–This might get dangerous and—"

"Iruka, back in my village we have a saying: 'Si ipalọlọ ara'. In your language, it would mean 'silence body', or, 'shut up'." With that, Diata began to run again, with Iruka behind her, slowly processing her words.

They found Naruto in a small clearing with a abandoned wooden house off to the side. He was on the ground huffing, and Diata thought he was injured, especially because of the rough shape he looks to be in. But, Iruka paid no mind to that, and walked over, almost twitching with anger.

It wasn't until his shadow loomed over his body that he bent over and began to speak, "... I've found you."

"Hey! I found the nose-bleeder!" Naruto teased, pointing a finger at the teacher.

"Idiot!" Iruka snapped, "We've found you!"

Naruto laughed, looking behind him, "Diata-chan! You're here too, dattebayo?"

"I was concerned," Diata answered. "You did not return to your home."

"Heh, sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck, standing up. "Damn. I only got to learn one thing."

"You look all beaten up," Iruka said, placing his hands on his sides. "What have you been up to?"

"Never mind that," Naruto said, waving off his question carelessly with one of his own. "Hey! Hey! I'm gonna try an incredible jutsu! If I do it, will you let me graduate, dattebayo?" Iruka looked at Naruto, shocked. That was what this was about? Mizuki told him it was a prank, but instead... He had been training.

"Naruto-san. Where did you get that scroll?" Iruka asked, cautiously.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and this place too!" Naruto grinned broadly, and Diata stiffened, her ears twitching. "And, he said that if I showed you this skill, I'll definitely be able to graduate, dattebayo!" Then, Diata ran, tackling Naruto to the ground roughly just as several kunai swiftly flew through the air. Iruka moved as well, but they hit him, and pinning his clothes to the bark of a tree.

Mizuki dropped out of the tree, a sly grin spreading on his face. "Nice job finding the moron!" Mizuki laughed.

"I see... So that's what's going on..." Iruka muttered, trying to pull out one of the kunais that had grazed his skin.

Mizuki approached Naruto and Diata, who were both still on the ground. Diata had moved in front of him, protectively. "Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki demanded.

"Wh–What?! What's going on here!?" Naruto asked, looking from his Iruka, to Mizuki, to even Diata.

"Naruto! Whatever happens, don't give him that scroll!" Iruka yelled, "That's a dangerous scroll that has a forbidden ninjutsu written inside it! Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!"

Diata helped Naruto to his feet, not taking her eyes off the dangerous teacher. "Diata! Help get Naruto to safety, and don't let him get that scroll!" She nodded, trying to pull the young boy away, but his feet were rooted to the ground, his body paralyzed by fear.

"Naruto, there's no point in you having it," Mizuki said, getting far too close for Diata's comfort. "Let me tell you the truth."

Iruka froze, his eyes widening, "No! Don't!!"

"Twelve years ago..." Mizuki continued, despite Iruka's protests. "You know about the demon fox being sealed, right? Since that says, a special rule has been created for this village."

"A... A rule?" Naruto asked as Diata began to pull at his waist, desperately trying to drag him away.

"But, the rule was never meant to be told to you."

"... Not to me!?" He pushed Diata's hands away, and she fell on her bottom, not expecting that. "What is this rule!? Tell me!"

Mizuki began to laugh, and Diata's eyes widened, "Naruto! We need—"

"What is the rule...?" He asked again, his voice shaking.

Mizuki looked at him, his eyes full of danger and malicious intentions. "The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine-tailed fox!" Naruto stumbled back, his body shaking.

"What?" He whispered, "What do you mean...?"

"Stop it!" Iruka screamed.

"It means that you are the nine-tailed demon fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!" Mizuki spat. "You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire!"

"Stop it!!" Iruka screamed again.

Diata was yanking at his arm, making him stumble back, "We need to go!" She snapped, her arms shaking, but Naruto was in shock and immobile.

"You have been lied to by everyone!!" Mizuki laughed loudly, "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you!? Even that girl beside you lied right your face, and Iruka is the same! He hates you more than anything!!" Mizuki began to spin his giant shuriken in his hand. "No one will ever love you! That scroll was used to seal you up!!"

Diata grabbed Naruto's face, turning him away as she simultaneously kicked him under his legs. He fell like a rag doll, with Diata laying flat on top of him in a feeble attempt to protect him, but then she felt a swoosh of wind. Naruto scrunched his eyes closed, and Diata readied herself to be hit, but she felt someone else covering the both of them with their body.

Diata rolled off Naruto to find Iruka, and he was crying. "Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain," he sobbed. His salty tears mixed with the blood that spilt from his mouth, and dripped freely on Naruto's striped cheek. "I'm sorry, Naruto," he continued. "If I had only done a better job... You wouldn't have to feel like this."

Naruto stared at his teacher, his chest heaving. Then, he caught glimpse of Mizuki's maniacal grin, and ran into the dense woods.

"Naruto!" Diata yelled. She looked at Iruka, silently asking for permission.

"Go find him," he said, and then, Diata ran off into the dark forest behind him.

Adrenaline pumped through her blood as she raced through the forest. Years of free-running seemed to catch up with her and helped her gain the speed she needed. She jumped over several long-fallen trees and under sharp branches, before she finally caught glimpse of a yellow blur.

She began to run faster, and then realized that the 'yellow blur' was Naruto. She pumped her legs, until she was a few feet away before she leaped at him, tackling him to the ground. He almost screamed, but Diata clamped her hand on his mouth and brought a finger to her lips. After a moment, she let go.

"It is me," she whispered, low enough for only him to hear, but he scrambled away from her.

"How would I know?" He spat, tense with adrenaline.

Diata paused, "They maybe be able to steal my face, but they will never be able to steal my voice." She grinned, then said, "Naruto ni o dara ju ninja ninu aye. They cannot steal my tongue either for they do not speak it."

Naruto finally looked convinced, but he also looked upset. Mizuki's words obviously had stuck to him like glue. "Did... Did you know?"

Diata stared at him for a few seconds, "Naruto, I entered this village a month ago, and day after I stepped foot past its walls, I met you. I did not know you had demon in you, nor did I know of this village's discrimination because of it. All I saw was friend."

"But... Now you know that I'm... This. You... You still want to be friends with me?"

"I do not see why that has to end," she shrugged. "You had fox spirit in you when I first befriended you, what is different now?" Naruto looked at Diata, and then hugged her. Diata froze for a second, before hugging him back.

They sat there for a few seconds before Diata jerked away, her ears twitching. "We need to move," she said seriously, grabbing his arm and running.

Diata stopped behind a eccentrically large tree, "Stay here." She ordered, then, scrambled up the tree into its long branches.

Once she was secure, she stared down at the two men, listening to them as she worked. She began to saw off a particularly slim branch with the edge of a kunai in her pouch. "... What killed your parents to protect him?" Mizuki mocked Iruka, who was laying against the trunk of a tree.

"I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you!" Iruka snapped.

"You idiot!" Mizuki laughed, "Naruto and I are the same!" Iruka looked alarmed at this, and the branch finally snapped off. Diata grinned, grabbing on of the vines that hung off the trees to secure a kunai at the end. "If you use the skills in that scroll, you can whatever you want! There's no way the demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of that scroll!"

"Yeah," Iruka agreed, just as she secured the knot. Diata frowned at her teacher's words, hurt he'd lose faith in her friend so quickly. "The demon fox would do that, but Naruto is different. He is..." Iruka inhaled. "I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker and he's clumsy, and no one accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox," Iruka looked up to glare at the man. "He's a member of Konoha! He's Uzumaki Naruto!!"

Diata smiled at her teacher's words. She knew for certain that Naruto would be more than pleased to hear something like that. "Well, whatever," Mizuki grunted, pulling off the other gigantic shuriken. "Iruka, I said I would take care of you later, but I changed my mind." He began to spin the shrunken in his hand rapidly, and Diata aimed her makeshift weapon.

"Hurry up and die!" Diata threw the spear, just as she saw Naruto move. The kunai impaled the man's hand, and Naruto kicked him in the chin, sending him flying. Diata jumped out of the tree as the man hit the ground with a groan.

"You shouldn't have done that," Naruto warned, his voice sounding dangerous and dark. "Don't touch Iruka-sensei! I'll kill you!"

"You idiots!" Iruka screamed, "Why did you come out!? Run away!!" Diata didn't bother to answer. Instead, she was staring at Naruto. Rippling red energy seemed to grow around him in a strange hue. The spicy scent of his energy was intoxicating, and making her dizzy with excitement. She could feel her spirit animal, Kinium, getting aroused inside her, making it hard to focus.

A grin stretched her cheeks showing all her sharp fangs. "Ha-ha! I'll hook someone like you two in one shot!" Mizuki shouted, his eyes crazed bloodlust, yet his was no match for the Naruto was giving off. Compared to Naruto's, Mizuki's was like a bunny, while his was a starving beast ready to feed on anyone.

"Try it, trash!" He hissed, packing a hand sign with two fingers. "I'll return the pain a thousand times over!!"

"Then do it! Demon fox!!" Mizuki screeched.

The energy around Naruto flared as he screamed, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a loud poof, the energy was doubled by a thousand, and Diata's senses went haywire. Kinium roared with delight, yearning to feast and demolish Mizuki's body.

"Wha...?! What's going on!?" Mizuki demanded stumbling back, his eyes widened. The malicious look had left his face, turning him into something similar to a helpless child.

"What's wrong, dattebayo?" The Narutos mocked in unison. "Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?"

"Naruto... You have..." Iruka muttered, and Diata grinned in delight, her claws extending from her nails.

"We'll then," the Narutos said after Mizuki was too terrified to reply. "We'll start, okay?" Then, they attacked. In the matter of minutes, Mizuki was left a blubbering, black and blue, bruised mess. He was bleeding out of every opening possible, and his face was in shreds, mostly from Diata's claws.

Diata stood back, retracing her claws, and grinned. The extra Narutos were gone and Kinium had quieted down, leaving her exhausted. Iruka called Naruto over, but she didn't bother to listen, lying down on the ground, and looking up at the partially-starry night sky peacefully.

"Diata-chan! Diata-chan! Look! I'm a shinobi now!!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking her shoulders and smiling from ear to ear. Diata tried not to cringe at his voice. Her head began to throb from all the screaming in the past half hour, her ear drums ringing sorely.

But, she sat upright, and smiled back at him, "That is great, Naruto!" She praised and he hugged her. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. Yes, she had been proud of her friend for becoming a ninja — although she didn't know how — but she still wasn't, and therefore couldn't go back to her village until the next winter.

Diata slumped in his embrace, sulking slightly at the thought of never seeing her family again. "Diata-san," she looked up at Iruka. "I believe I might be able to talk to the Hokage about your suspension. Maybe, you'll be able to take the exam after all, and become a shinobi as well." Diata stared at the man, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I... What?" She stammered, trying to comprehend his words.

"Your suspension. I think I can get the Hokage to revoke it." Diata began to shake, her hands flying up to her mouth.

"Uh... Diata-chan? Are you okay, dattebayo?" Diata jumped up, running to the man and squeezing him tight in a hug. He gasped in pain.

"Di–Diata-san—"

"Thank you!" She sobbed, "Thank you so much! I'm sorry for hurting her, I'll never do it again! Thank you for letting me become a shinobi!" Now, she would be able to go back to her village! She could see her family!! The thought only made her cry harder, her arms shaking like a leaf.

Iruka groaned, "What language are you speaking? I have no clue what you're saying, Diata-chan."

Diata didn't bother to go back to Japanese, she was too busy crying and thanking the man. After several minutes, she let go, and wiped her face on her sleeve. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her nose runny, but she hardly cared. She was going to be able to see her family again, and that was all that mattered.

"Okay, Diata, all you have to do is make a clone," the Hokage smiled, blowing out a puff of smoke in his pipe. Everyone she knew stood in the Hokage's office. Asuka, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai — who had been crying and saying, 'that's my youthful blossom' the entire time. Iruka and Naruto was at the hospital — Diata insisted on Naruto going, insisting that Iruka would enjoy the company — and unfortunately Yamato was away on a mission, but Diata didn't care.

Diata grinned, easily doing to hand signs for a clone, and created two identical clones of herself. "You pass!" The Hokage smiled, and everyone cheered, crowding the girl and voicing their congratulations. She beamed proudly at them as they patted her back or shoulder, or messing up her hair.

"Now," The Hokage waved a hand over all the headbands and variety of multi-colored headbands. The others stepped away as Diata examined them all. They all had the same metal plate and swirly insignia, but the colors were different. Some were dark and brooding, others light and cheery.

After a half a minute or so of being ambivalent, her hand finally landed on dark brown the same shade as her dark, sunburned skin, and picked it up, smiling. She tied it to her right thigh securely, beaming at the others.

"Congratulations, Diata," the Hokage announced. "You are now officially a Konoha Shinobi!" Everyone — even Kakashi, although he was a bit less enthusiastic — cheered loudly.

Before Diata had went home for the night, she remembered Asuka and Kurenai curiously asking her why she tied the hitai-ate to her thigh, of all places, but she refused to tell. She feared that they would get somewhat offended, therefore the reason was for herself and herself only.

The reason why Diata put the headband on her thigh was because she depended on this village to put strength in her legs and allow her to run like the warrior her father taught her to be. This headband was her ticket — her key — to finally being free.


	7. chapter seven

Chapter Seven:

The next few days were a bit boring for Diata. After she had — reluctantly — gotten her picture taken for the shinobi registration book, she went to the stores to go shopping. She hadn't had much money, all her income was from the Hokage, but she thought she would have enough to get some more supplies they might've needed for food.

The one thing Diata liked the least was the marketplace. It was where all the stores were located, and everyone was always there. Which meant, her senses were being overloaded with new scents and sounds, despite the fact that she went in the middle of the day or very early to avoid such things. It gave her a headache — which she already had from the night before. This was just making it worse.

But, Diata needed flour, rice, sugar, and cooking oil, so she pushed that away and continued through the crowded streets.

Just as she suspected, the streets were filled to the brim with people coming in and out of stands, or standing in the middle, talking to someone. Diata shuddered, as she pushed through to the familiar wheat stand she oh-so-very often visited.

The man grinned when he saw her, "Ah, Diata-san! How are ya doin' today?"

"I am good today, sir," Diata replied. "How are you?"

"Just a bit 'ot," he shrugged. It was hot, and near noon, so there wouldn't be much shading. "What'll you be 'avin'?"

About an hour later, Diata came out of the shops with a plastic bag containing the items she needed. She began to head back the the apartment, and used Naruto's spare key — she had found it under a couch a few weeks after joining him — to let herself in. The chili was still slowly cooking on the stove, so she immediately went to stir it up. Then, she began to put the items away. She had sorted the entire kitchen so she would know what goes where, and she invested in container so she could properly seal stuff away as well.

Once she finished she went back to the chili, tasting it. It should be done soon, she thought to herself. Needs a bit more—

"Diata-chan!" Naruto screamed, bursting through the door. Diata jumped, her ears ringing from his loud, excited voice. "I used a new jutsu on Konohamaru-san's tutor called—"

"Naruto!" Diata snapped, cutting him off. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her eyes narrowed. "You are letting the bugs in and we cannot heat the outside! Close the door!" Naruto stared at her for a second, then, quickly shuffled over to the door, closing it. "Sit down," Diata pointed to the barstool at the island counter behind her, as Naruto sat obediently. "Good." She took a spoonful of the soup, and carefully handed it to him. "Try this."

Naruto took the spoon, downing it quickly. "Like I was..." Naruto trailed off, his face growing red. "H–Hot!!" He jumped up, going to the sink and sticking his mouth under the faucet. "Hot! Hot! Hot!!"

"Hmm..." Diata murmured to herself, watching Naruto jump around, waving at his tongue. "Maybe I shouldn't add anymore peppers in then..."

Diata got Naruto some milk — she noticed that it had expired a few days ago, but should still be good — and he drank half the carton of the liquid. "Sorry, Naruto, I did not know you were not accustomed to spicy things."

"Wha–What did you put in that, dattebayo!?" Naruto demanded, his face still a light pink, but not as red as it was earlier.

"Spices, meat, sauce, peppers," Diata made a face to herself. "But, was only three peppers, though. And you are supposed to eat it with rice. That was why it was so hot."

"What is it?"

"Chili. I was unable to get piri-piri(type of pepper, very spicy) so I only used regular... Uh, what is it called? R... Rea...?" Diata shook her head, stopping at her attempt to say the word. "Anyways, did not put much in. He gave maybe ten or twelve since nobody else would buy them, and I only put in three. Besides," Diata turned back to the counter where the red, shriveled up peppers laid on plate. She easily cut it in half and ate it. "Is very good!"

"Isn't that hot!?" Naruto declared, bewildered.

"I eat spicy food all the time back in my village," Diata shrugged. Then, she remembered something her mother used to say and giggled to herself. "'Hot foods make for strong warrior'. That what my Iya used to say all the time. Would you like to try some?"

"No! That was too spicy!" Diata laughed at his reaction.

"Go wash hands," she ordered, pointing down the hall. "Dinner will be ready soon, and then you can tell me all about your day."

Diata and Naruto went to bed excited that night, because the next day they would be attending their last days at the Academy. They had passed the test and nobody knew. Naruto chuckled mischievously to himself thinking of the shocked looks on his classmates faces when they saw him and Diata sitting in the classroom when they both had 'failed'.

Diata felt rather indifferent. She didn't care for the opinions for her fellow classmates. It wasn't as if she could change that, they are subjected to their own opinions. Now, if they started to bother Naruto for him being in the class, that was another story.

Diata turned over, staring out the window beside her bed and into the bright city. She still couldn't see the stars. Although she had been unable to see them for two years while she was with Orochimaru, it was still unsettling to look at the sky and seeing it so... Blank. As if it had been the major missing piece of a puzzle.

Diata turned away at the thought, no longer will she think about the stars. It wasn't as if she could change them. With that thought, she fluttered her eyes closed and drifted off.

Naruto was usually quite the heavy sleeper. He hadn't had to worry about there being any unneeded noises because he had lived by hisself for twelve years. He had nearly forgotten that Diata had moved in, and was seriously spooked — and rather confused — when he heard a scream from down the hall.

His eyes slowly peaked open, and he sat up, not quite processing the scream, that is, until he heard sobbing.

Naruto swung his legs off the side of the bed, groggily stumbling to the door, "Di... Diata-chan?" He called into the dark shadows of the hall. The only light available was the moonlit windows from the other room.

Naruto slowly made his way to her room, opened the door hesitantly and flicked on the light switch on the wall. He was surprised to find his roommate curled up on the bed, her shoulders trembling. She must've heard him enter because she stopped crying and went silent. "Diata-chan? Are you okay, dattebayo?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"... I am okay," she replied after a few reluctant moments. Naruto felt awkward being in her room, and so late at night. She had entered his room many times before, mostly to wake him if he had overslept, but he hadn't been in her room since... Well, since he showed her the empty guest room.

The room had been through some serious cleaning. It wasn't as dusty and covered in cobwebs — in fact, there hadn't been a speck of dirt in sight. The dresser was moved to the far wall, and allowed her to put a dark desk in its place. She had bought it a few weeks back and had been very proud of. Now, it was covered in random loose papers with drawings on them and different designs that looked foreign to him. Some of them held portraits of people he didn't recognize and almost felt intrusive for looking at them. So, he adverted his eyes elsewhere, now turning his attention to Diata.

Her head was looking up at Diata, who had turned to him. Her green eyes that always looked full of life now looked... Tired. Worn, even. And it hadn't been because of sleep, or really lack thereof. They also looked alert, her red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes seemed ready for anything. He suddenly noticed her tenseness. Every part of her seemed ready for... Something. Anything. Which was probably a result of her exhaustion. Always ready to pounce. It was enough to wear anyone down at some point.

What has she been through to cause that, Naruto wondered curiously. Maybe it was force of habit, or from being in the Academy? He wasn't sure.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Naruto suddenly blurted. As soon as the words left his lips, he wanted to hit himself in the face. Of course she had had a nightmare, and him bringing it back up wasn't going to help her forget it, or get over it.

"Yes," Diata answered, her voice hollow. "I did."

"Oh." Stupid answer. "Well... Do you, maybe wanna talk about it, dattebayo?"

Diata looked hesitant, "Uhm..." She turned away looking out the window and into the quiet, sleeping village. Her head tilted to the sky and she quickly looked away, her eyes closed. She took a deep breath before breathing again. "No. I–I would rather not. Thank you for concern. I appreciate it," Diata gave him a strained smile, which he accepted. Even he would have nightmares sometimes, although none of them made him wake up screaming, it had been rather scary.

"I apologize. I woke you when I screamed," She said sheepishly, looking down. Her hands went behind her and he was a flash of a yellow... Was that a tail? Rubbing his eyes, he blinked, looking again, but now it was gone.

He rose an eyebrow, what was that tail? Shaking his head, he sighed. He was tired and seeing things, "Well... If you're okay, I'm going back to bed, dattebayo. Night."

"... Goodnight, Naruto." He shut the door.

The next day, everyone had made it quite clear that — with it being the last day — the rules didn't apply as much as it did on a normal day. With that being said, everyone was sitting in different spots, or talking with their friends. Diata could hear outside the door and halfway down the hall what the main conversation was: the only two students who hadn't passed the Exams.

Everyone knew who it had been — they were the only two who weren't in class. Diata grinned to herself, weren't they in for a surprise.

When Diata and Naruto strode into the classroom, half of the students jaws dropped. Diata glanced over her shoulder to see Aimi's unrelenting glare at her. She whispered something over to one of her friends, and pointed at Diata. Naruto glanced around the room for an empty place to sit, and his eyes landed on a empty seat next to a student named Sasuke Uchiha. Smirking, he walked over, planting himself in the chair beside the boy like a tree. Diata sat next to him on the bench, sitting up straight.

"Hey!" Diata looked over to see one of her male students that she recognized as Daisuki, the same classmate who took Aimi to the nurse the other day. He was glaring at her and Naruto, "This class is for people who passed the Exam only. What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Hey, hey! Can't you see this forehead protector?!" Naruto bragged, shoving a thumb to his forehead.

Daisuki rolled his eyes, then turned to Diata, "What about you? You nearly killed Aimi-chan and they let you back?! I don't believe it!"

"It is true," Diata shrugged, she unknotted the headband around her thigh to show it to the boy. "I passed as well."

"But you didn't even take the exam!" The boy accused and Diata shrugged again. There was no reason for her to explain herself to the boys, so why bother?

Another classmate came into the room and Naruto's head perked up upon seeing her. Diata knew that she was Sakura Hanuro. Naruto spoke of her a lot, and had strong feelings for the pink-haired girl. Diata thought that the infatuation wasn't quite healthy since she usually treated him with scorn and resentment.

"Naruto, move! I wanna sit next to Sasuke-kun!" The girl demanded upon approaching the aisle between the benches. Then, her gaze turned to Diata, "Get up."

"Why? I am sitting here," Diata asked calmly.

"Nobody wants you there anyway," Sakura hissed. "Besides, who said you could sit next to Sasuke-kun!?"

"Nobody," Diata shrugged. "I believe there not assigned seating today."

"That's still not your seat!"

"Well, it not yours either." Sakura made a face.

"Is not."

"Excuse me?"

"Is not your seat," Sakura corrected, obviously mocking her broken speech. "You can barely speak Japanese, what makes you think you can talk to Sasuke-kun?"

"Speaking to Sasuke was never my intention," Diata explained. "If you would like me to speak to him, I will." She turned to her left were the quiet boy sat. He had heard the conversation and was looking at Diata. She instantly could see his arrogance and annoyance being displayed as bright as the sun on his face. His eyes were the color of the darkest, inner part of a shadow and his hands were folded in front of his face. He looked to be thinking, but probably annoyed when she was interrupting him.

"Hello. I am Diata Jaheem," she introduced herself, and the boy gave her a look of disgust.

"I didn't ask."

"I do not believe we have met," She continued, despite the boy's negative words. "You are named Sasuke, correct?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Sasuke is interesting name. What does it mean?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I am curious."

"Don't be."

"I do not believe that is how curiosity works," Diata laughed. She saw a girl behind Sasuke glaring daggers at her. She must not have liked it that she was speaking to Sasuke either. "Would you like to speak with Sasuke too?" Diata asked calmly. The girl looked taken back at first, then she glowered at Diata, but hadn't said a word.

"Oh well," Diata shrugged and looked back at the boy. "It was nice speaking with you, Sasuke."

"Are you going to stop talking now?"

"Well, to you, yes."

"Good." Diata smirked and turned back to Sakura who had practically been boiling with anger and jealousy. She was so red in the face, someone could've mistaken her to be an over-boiled teapot.

"Move." She growled, her eyes full of hatred.

"These seats are rather wide," Diata began, and patted the seat. "Why don't you sit with us? We can fit four in bench."

"There's only three people to seat! And I want the spot you are sitting in!"

Diata laughed a little, "You would like this spot? Why? It no different from the rest. You can sit on the roof and it will be the same."

"Move!"

Diata sighed, this was getting annoying now. "I will move," she finally said. "I wish to sit closer to Naruto anyway." Sakura squealed with excitement, practically stepping all over Naruto to get to the spot she had been. It wasn't a tight fit to have all four children in the row, so Diata was able to lean back and stretch her legs out.

Naruto leaned his head on the table, watching as Sakura made 'googily eyes' with Sasuke. His eyes narrowed and he jumped unto the table, glaring at the boy in an unstable squat. He was so close to Sasuke that if he moved his nose a inch they would collide into each other. He heard protests from all the girl infatuated with him to move away from their beloved Sasuke, but that only made him angrier.

"What!? No way, really!?" A boy exclaimed in front of him, having being engaged in a different conversation. He leaned back to the desk behind him, which hit Naruto in the shoe. Suddenly, his unstable position made him slip and he fell forward. "Oops! Sorry about that...!" He apologized, trailing off at the end, but the damaged had already been done.

Naruto's and Sasuke's lips had collided making them kiss. There was a few moments of shock from the entire room as the two boys stared at each other, not quite knowing what to do now.

Finally, Naruto pulled away, gagging, and Sasuke followed suit. "Naruto! You moron! I'm going to kill you!!"

Naruto hadn't listened to his threats at all. "Yuck! My mouth is rotting!!" Then, he sensed something dangerous, and he looked up. "It wasn't my fault, I swear!" He said shakily to his pink-haired classmate, but her face was full of anger, her eyes narrowed to slits. She popped her knuckles against her hands while glaring at him.

"You are so... Annoying!!" She hissed, but before things could get any worse, Diata grabbed him by the back of his collar, bringing him over to her.

"I do not believe it necessary to bring violence into this," Diata spoke calmly yet firmly. "Sit down. It was only accident."

"He kissed my Sasuke-kun!" She screeched. Her loudness made Diata's ears twitch.

"But hurting him is certainly not how you should solve that," Diata explained. "Nobody will be hurting anyone." Her very words nearly made Sakura back down, but her underlying words was what made her sit.

If you want him, you'll have to fight me.

Sakura had never seen Diata fight. Every time the classes sparred — which had been once or twice in the last month — Diata was always omitted from it. It was a mystery to every student, really. The most violence they had seen from her was when she attacked Aimi two days ago, but that could hardly be called a fight; Diata always had the upper hand since she was the one who pinned the other girl to the ground.

Although Sakura had been curious as to what might actually happen if she challenged Diata to a fight, she didn't want to risk that. She remembered how Aimi described it after the school day had been over, and she was 'okay'ed by the nurse.

"I thought I was going to die!" She had sobbed, "Her teeth were sharper than a knife and–and she looked like she was ready to actually kill me!"

After that Sakura — as well as much of the other students in the class — began to feel more cautious, yet also angry, with the strange, darker-skinned girl. One glance at her and they knew that she was even more of a freak and a outcast than Naruto was, and she had only been here a month!

So, Sakura decided that instead of physically fighting her, she decided that verbally would be much better. "Freak!" She snapped, proud of the intense levels of disgust in her voice.

Diata stared at the girl for a second, then, a smirk danced her lips, revealing a bit of her unnaturally sharp teeth. Aimi was right, they were scary. "Would it be surprise if I told you I actually do not know the meaning of that word?" She giggled into her hand and sat back on the bench. Sakura wouldn't dare touch Naruto while she was around — nobody would.

"Then, you're stupid!" Another girl, the one who was standing behind Sasuke, spat.

"No," Diata shook her head. "I am not stupid. I just do not know the meaning of the word... How do you say it? 'Freak'?" Diata shrugged, "Japanese is not my native tongue, so some words you speak is not word in my tongue. It hard to explain." Diata paused for a second, "Oh, Iruka is coming."

A second later, Iruka walked through the open door, and the students quickly walked to their seats. Their teacher stood at the front of the class and smiled proudly. "Starting today, all of you are real shinobi, but you are still genin," Iruka announced, standing in the center of the room. "The hard journey that lies ahead just started. Now you will soon get missions to help the village. So... Today, we will create the three-man teams and each team will have a jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions. We tried to balance out teams strength, so please listen up."

Iruka began to rattle off names on a sheet, and usually after they were announce, the students cheered, most likely being paired with a friend. Or, there were groans when they didn't get the teammates they wanted.

Finally, he said something that caught Diata's ears. "Team five: Himura Aimi, Jaheem Diata, and Watanabe Daisuki." The entire room went silent for a second, and Diata realized that maybe everyone had known of the rivalry between herself and Aimi, but she tried not to think about it.

Nobody had the chance to say much, because Iruka went on. Then, he got to team seven. "Hanuro Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto—" Naruto jumped up and cheered immediately.

"Yeah!" Diata winced at his loudness — which was right in her ears.

"... And Uchiha Sasuke." Now, it was Salura's turn to cheer.

"Hell yeah!" Another wince. Diata vaguely wondered why she had sat herself in-between the two loudest, most talkative people in the class...

Her pain hadn't ended because Naruto stood up, "Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be on the same team as that prick over there!?"

Iruka looked up at his student. Then, sassily placed his hands on his hips, "Sasuke-san's grades were the best of all 27 students, while yours were dead last." The entire class began to snicker loudly at this statement, and Naruto slumped a bit, slightly humiliated. "You do understand, we have to do this to balance teams, right?"

Sasuke looked away, "Hn! Just don't get in my way." For once, Naruto didn't listen to what his new teammate had said, and instead repeated his teacher's words.

"... Dead last...?" And, then he began to shout again. Diata sighed, placing her head on her desk.

After class, the students had been dismissed until the afternoon to meet their new jounins. Diata didn't protest, she had planned to go deep into the woods and spend the afternoon in her lioness form. She hadn't had the chance to morph in a while for many reasons — one, she was always in the city, and two, because of the failed 'kidnapping' that took place earlier that month. The last thing she wanted was to run into him or someone like him again. Besides, no one would find a lioness like herself playing deep in forest alone.

Diata smiled to herself at her plan as she began to exit the school, going towards the south, back exit because it was the closest to the woods. She hadn't gotten far though, because she heard someone near her and her ear twitched. Diata looked around, but found no one of any suspicion. She sniffed, her nose twitching, but again, there was nothing.

Diata began to walk again when suddenly a large net was through at her from the front. It was heavy and weighed on every side. Diata growled, pulling at the net to take it off, but it was seriously heavy, and although she had been pretty strong for her age, she wasn't strong enough to take the net off.

Fear grew in Diata's gut as she heard footsteps approach, her mind recalling the day when she was taken from her village. She had traveled for hours upon hours on a cart with a sack over her head and her hands bound together. She couldn't run, she couldn't fight back, she couldn't do anything. She was... Helpless.

"Oh, no, the freak's trapped!" Aimi said loudly, striding down the hall, and looking down at the girl.

Diata bared her sharp teeth at her angrily, "Let me go," she growled, emphasizing every word. Aimi bent down to her level, her manicured fingers were painted a light purple.

Her nails graze her head, slowly going up, "Now why would I do that? You attacked me — you humiliated me. I thought they kicked you out of the Academy, it was the least they could do for a freak like you. But then, you had the audacity to come back, and be on my team." Her hand found Diata's ears, her grey headband was still there, and touched her furry, lioness ears. They twitched involuntarily, not quite used to being touched at all.

"I don't think you know how angry that made me," Aimi whispered softly. Diata pulled at the net again, but it barely moved and had began to press against her dark face, probably leaving marks in her skin. "Imagine it this way: what if I grabbed you by the ears and slowly tore them off. Like this," Aimi's hands snatched Diata's ears, and she yelped as the girl pulled with all her might. Diata tried to pull away, but the girl's long fingernails were lodging themselves into her ears, holding on securely.

"This was how angry I was!" Aimi hissed, her brown eyes darkening. "You're a freak! You don't belong here! You're nothing like us and you never will be!" Diata kept trying to pull her ears away, despite the obvious pain it brought. She saw the girl motion to around corner, and then five more of her classmates stepped out. All of them were brandishing several bottles filled with a dark substance of something she didn't recognize.

They ran over, emptying the contents of the bottle on her. It was just mud, but she could tell that there were a several bugs in one or two of them because she felt them crawling over her skin. The mud was very liquidated, and soiled her clothes immediately. She didn't care through — she could always wash them, or get more — but then some had gotten in her eyes and face. Diata tried to move her hands trying to rub it out of her eyes, but with her limited space and movement, it was practically impossible. Then someone did something worse and poured it directly into her ears — the ones Aimi was pulling. She felt something crawl and squirm around before going into her ear.

Diata's eyes widened, her body stiffening. She could almost sense that snake beside her and his words crawling down her spine.

It was quite a while after she had been taken, and he had been getting newer and more creative ways into getting her to give up her name. She hadn't learned much of his tongue too, so she didn't know what he planned on doing until it was too late.

He used a genjutsu on her, torturing her in her own mind. This time, there were bugs, long, slimy bugs crawling all around her in every opening they could find. They'd crawl in her nose as come out of her mouth. They'd find her ear canals, and crawl around in her head for what felt like hours. Sometimes, they'd find a way to crawl into her eyes, and if she closed them, they would force their way through.

Or, they'd burrow into her skin, leaving bleeding, gaping holes as they crawled underneath it. She could see the holes, see the large bumps underneath her dark skin where they'd crawl.

Diata had screamed for every second of it until her throat felt sore of screaming. She cried, sobbed until she couldn't shed another tear. She spent weeks afterwards, still feeling the insects in her skin and on top of her skin, paranoid at anything that came near her. She had lost touch with reality, not knowing what was fake and what had been real.

After a while, she began to ignore it — she ignored everything, until he brought something new. A new game where she was his special toy. A puppet on stings she could never break free of, until she escaped, that is.

Now, she was back in that position. The bugs were back and they were real. Diata screamed, thrashing underneath the net, jerking her head until Aimi's sharp nails tore into her flesh, cutting her ears. She felt blood but she didn't care. She wanted the bugs gone. She didn't want to be back.

Diata began to yell things in her native tongue that became incoherent to her own ears. She heard footsteps, but they sounded muddled and strange. There was yelling, then loud shouting. She felt several hands peel the net off her body and as soon as she was free, she darted for the door, bursting through and heading straight for the forest.

To say Asuka was worried would be an understatement.

Once she had heard that Diata had been assaulted by one of the female students — the same one who she attacked days prior — she had been fuming. The girl, Himura Aimi, looked rather shaken up with the whole ordeal. She kept saying it had only been a joke, but that didn't justify the fact that Diata was missing. Asuka didn't know what the Hokage decided for the punishment for the girl because he had chosen her and her cousin, Kakashi, to locate her.

Kakashi summoned one of his bloodhounds to track Diata's scent. Apparently, Aimi managed to rip her lioness ears open — she had found out it was real when she saw it twitch every now and then — and had her blood on her nails. With that, the duo were taken deep into the south side of the forests that surrounded Konoha.

Neither of them spoke a word as they searched. Diata had ran pretty far, and hadn't left much of a trail. After nearly a half hour, the dog stopped in its tracks. "She's here," he muttered, and began to sniff the ground. After a few minutes of silence, his nose pointed towards a big tree. Kakashi nodded to the dog, de-summoning him as they approached.

Asuka and Kakashi hadn't known what to expect when they found the girl. She was tortured by Orochimaru for nearly two years, and — judging by how Aimi and the other girls described the scene — they must've triggered something from then. They didn't know what mental state she would be in, or whether or not she would be dangerous.

Then, they heard sniffing, and a yellowish-orange tail peeked out from the opposite side of the tree, swishing slightly. Asuka and Kakashi exchanged look, and straightened. Asuka spoke first, "... Diata-chan?"

No response. Her tail stopped as did the sniffing. Not a second later, Diata ran, morphing into her lioness form to go faster. They chased after her, but stopped short when she scrambled up a particularly tall tree, going far up past its lower branches. She stopped at the tallest one that was able to support her weight and shifted back.

"Diata-chan!" Asuka called up to her, but the girl didn't reply. She merely curled up, trembling. The branch wobbled but didn't betray her weight. "We're not going to hurt you! We know what happened, and—" the girl shouted back at her in her native language. Neither of them knew what she had said, but it hadn't sounded pleasant.

"We should go up," Kakashi said to his cousin and she nodded. Applying chakra to her feet, they both ran up the tree easily. In seconds they were at the level she was. Diata looked over, screamed, and began to fall. Asuka was faster, and grabbed her hand before she could fall and kill herself.

Diata reacted near instantly, sinking her sharp teeth into the woman's hand to let her go, which she did. Diata fell, but then changed into her lioness form mid-fall, and landed easily without harming herself, as scampered off. Asuka and Kakashi came down, running behind her.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, noting her hand that had been welling up with crimson red blood. Asuka shook it off and grimaced.

"I'll live. We're near the river, we can cut her off there." Kakashi nodded and they began to run, faster. Eventually, they got her to the river. The water hadn't ran down in the heat, even though several creeks had dried up already. "Water release: Water chains," the water moved from the river and wrapped itself on Diata's front legs, tripping her mid-bound. Diata fell flat on her face, stopping her.

"Earth release: Mud walls," Kakashi said, and three large walls surrounded her, boxing her in from everywhere except for in front. The water chains released her, and Diata stared back at them. She didn't have to be in her lioness form for Asuka to see the fear in her eyes. She tried to scratch at the walls, but the walls mended themselves with every mark she made. Diata backed as far away from them as she could, then turned to her human form. She huddled up against the wall, shaking, with her hands covering her head. She was muttering something Asuka couldn't hear, but it didn't sound like it was Japanese either.

"Diata-chan, we're not here to hurt you. We want to help," Asuka assured the girl, stepping forward. The girl shrank away, still trembling. Asuka noticed how her tail had been puffed up — much like a regular cat when scared, or feeling threatened. "Diata-chan, speak to me, please. We want to help you."

Again, she was met with silence and whimpering. After a few minutes, Asuka opened her mouth to speak again, but instead, Diata answered. "Th–The b–bugs," she whispered, almost going inaudible by Asuka's ears.

"Bugs?" Kakashi repeated. "All this because of a few earthworms and rolly—" Asuka elbowed her cousin in the ribs, effectively silencing him.

"He... He put th–them in me–me," Diata whispered, her voice cracking. "I–It wa–was everywhere!" She sobbed, breathing heavily, "I cou–could not get them ou–out!"

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked, taking another step towards the shell-shocked girl. "What do you mean you couldn't get them out?"

"It was everywhere," she cried. "It was in my–my skin and my ears and my eyes and my mouth and—!" She was sobbing again, curling up into a ball. "Get them off! Get them off, please!" Now, their eyes widened, knowing exactly what had happened to her in the past.

"Di... Diata-san, let us help," Asuka said slowly. "We understand what happened back then, and—"

"I do not want to go back!" Diata sobbed, "Please do not let him — do not let him take me!!" For the first time since Diata came to Konoha, she was completely vulnerable. The tough, unbreakable shield she usually kept up defensively was long gone and replaced with this: a broken, terrified child who just wanted to go back into the protective arms of her parents. She was scared — anyone with a right mind would be after two full years of torture. She wanted to return to the sanctity of her family and her loved ones whom she had been ripped away from at far too early of an age. She was only a kid, none of this was ever meant to happen to her.

Asuka quickly went over, pulling the young girl into a tight hug, pressing her into her chest. "It's okay," she whispered into her mangled ears. From where she was, she was able to see the damage that happened to them; it had been completely torn in half down to the bone and looked like it hurt terribly. Several marks of where her classmate had pierced her ears with her nails still showed and had been crusted over with blood. The major tear had a few bones showing, and most of the blood sank into her ears. Every now and then, they would twitch, as if to fling them away.

Diata began to speak in her native language again, as Asuka slowly rubbed her back in soothing circles to calm her down. She could understand a few word she spoke, saying Iya and Baba repeatedly, along with 'no', 'stop', and what might have been 'please'. It broke Asuka's heart to hear her.

Kakashi stood awkwardly a ways away from the scene, not really engaging in the comforting moment, but also not wanting to spoil it either. He wasn't the touchy-feely type.

After Diata had finally calmed down, Asuka looked at her, "Are you okay now?" Diata nodded weakly.

"I–I apologize..." She whispered, "I—"

"Don't be, Diata-chan," Asuka interrupted. "It wasn't your fault, it was those bit—... Those girls'. They shouldn't have done that to you. That was horrible."

"No, no, I..." She pulled away and gently grabbed her wrist. You could clearly see the bite marks Diata had given her, and now it was bleeding much worse. Diata's eyes widened in shock, her hands trembling as she slowly touched the wound. "I... I did this..." She murmured, more tears welling in her eyes. "I apologize. You... — I hurt you. I—"

"Don't worry about it," Asuka said, "It wasn't your fault. You were scared and you lashed out."

"But I—"

"I don't wanna hear it," Asuka chided. "Now, come on, let's get you to a medic-nin."

Diata sat in the medical room quietly. Her body was tense and her eyes darted from corner to corner. Her ears were stitched back together, bandaged and healed by one of the best medic-nins in Konoha. Nothing had been dangerously damaged, but she would have to bandage them regularly so that they could heal properly.

Because of Diata's experience with Orochimaru, she began to quickly loathe the sharp scent of the hospital. It smelled too much like his hideout, and made her want to vomit at the thought. That, and the building's sharp scent of alcohol and other cleaning substances made her nose physically hurt.

When the nurse sprayed disinfectant at her ears, she accidentally inhaled it through her nose and could not stop sneezing for at least five minutes. It was even worse because when she sneezes, her ears instinctively flattens, which made it hurt more. Asuka had thought it was funny, even though neither she nor the nurse agreed.

But, there was a bit of good news in her pain, however. "Aimi will have her hitai-ate taken away," Kakashi explained once he had gotten back from his meeting with the Hokage on the matter. Diata was shocked for a second, but didn't interrupt with questions. "Since she was the ringleader she got the worse punishment. Her father, Himura Kenshin, tried to get the Third to change it, saying it was too harsh. So now, she'll still have it taken away, but she'll have to join the Academy again next year and retake the classes needed to become a genin. The other students who were involved were sentenced to four months of D-ranked missions, in the city, with no pay, and Aimi-san will be joining them as well."

After a few seconds, Diata spoke up, "What is ringleader?" Asuka chuckled and Kakashi rolled his eye.

"That's not the point," he said. "She won't be bothering you for a while, and neither will those other girls. Oh, and I got Himura-san to pay for all your hospital bills, and a bit more to pay for any other expenses you'd need, which wouldn't be that bad for him. His family own the leading company in ninja tools and weaponry. It was quite a bit and went into your savings account. You won't be able to access it until you pass the chunin exams, or turn sixteen. Whichever comes first."

Diata nodded, "What is savings account?"

"It's a bank account where money is stored away for later if you need it," Asuka explained.

"Oh, it is money?" Asuka nodded, "May I have some?"

"The majority of it is in the account, but I took some out in case you needed it now," Kakashi said. "Once you get out of the hospital, you can have it."

Diata bobbed her head, "... Where is Naruto?" She asked curiously, and a bit concerned. Diata hadn't had time to prepare dinner, but she hoped he could eat the left over rice and chili from last night.

"Last I had seen him, was this afternoon after I addressed my group of genins, he was there." Kakashi paused for a moment, before he added, "Oh, and since Aimi won't be on your team, and you can't really have a two-person team, your team will be divided. The Third placed you on team seven, my team, since he decided that was where you would be safest."

Diata processed his words for a second, then she smiled, "I am with Naruto?"

"Yes," he answered and she beamed. "If you're feeling well enough by tomorrow — which you should be — we'll be having a test. It's at training ground twelve. All the information is on this paper," Kakashi handed her a slip of paper out of his vest pocket. "Naruto got one too, so he can tell you what you missed in the introductory meeting."

Diata looked at the paper and squinted at the kanji neatly displayed across it. Then, she handed it back, "I do not need it."

Slightly surprised, Kakashi took back the sheet of paper, "Why? Naruto has a copy too, but it would be unwise to rely on his."

Diata shook her head, "That not it. I am unable to read your writing."

"Why not? It's printed."

"Because I do not understand it," she explained. "I can speak your tongue, but I cannot write or read it."

"Wait, really?" Asuka asked, surprise. "You can't read?"

"I was never taught," She shrugged. "I only learned Japanese because it was only tongue Orochimaru spoke. After while, I slowly learn it."

"Hm... That's interesting," Asuka said thoughtfully. "Well, take it anyway. Naruto can read it to you." Diata nodded, taking the slip of paper and folding it into her pocket in her pants.

The doors opened and Diata tensed, but her shoulders sagged when she saw the kind nurse from earlier. "Okay, Diata-san, I'll do one last check-up, and then you should be done." She smiled, and began to set up her supplies.

Diata returned home late that evening, and once again, Asuka had walked her to the apartment. It had began to be a routine after being together late. She would walk her home, wave her off, and then head back to her own home herself. Diata said goodbye, and thank you to the woman one last time, before letting herself one apartment.

She saw the lights on at first, and frown. It was near midnight and Naruto was still awake, as he had a test the next day!

Diata grumbled to herself, ready to scold him when she walked into the small living room, but instead, found Naruto sitting in the couch. There was a makeshift ballon, man-figure in the middle of the room where the coffee table had once been. The figure slightly resembled Kakashi, but only because of the indistinguishable eyepatch hitai-ate.

Diata looked back at the sleeping boy, "Naruto? Naruto, wake up." The boy's eyes fluttered open revealing their deep blue irises that made her smirk. "Go to bed, silly."

"Di... Diata-san?" He murmured as she pulled him up. Carefully side-stepping around the poorly put together figurine, she hauled him to his bed room. "You... I didn't know you got back..."

"I just did," she replied. "What time do you need to leave tomorrow?"

"U... Uhm. Six AM, why?"

"Then, I'll get things ready at five," she replied smoothly. She helped the boy into the bed, not daring to bother with his clothes. She pushed him into the bed securely, before stepping away.

In a few short strides, she was at the for again, about to close it, but then she heard Naruto speak. "Be careful," he warned sleepily. "Don't... Don't get hurt..."

Diata smiled at his sleepy talk, "I will, do not worry, my friend. Go to sleep." Then, she closed the door.


	8. chapter eight

Chapter Eight:

"I thought that you said that paper said to be here by six..." Diata grumbled, lying in her belly in one of the tall trees.

"That is what the paper said, dattebayo!" Naruto replied, as irritated as she was. It was nearly eleven o'clock now, and all four of them — Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and herself — were at the training grounds, waiting for their late teacher.

Diata sighed, it was getting rather hot and the sun's warms rays spilled all over the grassy floor. She longed to lay herself out and bask in its rays, but knew it wouldn't be such a great idea since the other student hadn't known she was part lioness, and she wasn't allowed to tell them.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sakura asked. Diata sighed, rolling her eyes. The girl had asked the same question two other times, but Diata had ignored her since it really wasn't her business to know why she was apart of their group suddenly.

"I am in your group now," she replied vaguely, just to annoy the girl.

"Why our group?" She demanded, "We already have the team pretty balanced skill wise. I'm sure Sasuke-kun will be able to make up for the deadweight Naruto-san puts on our team, so we really don't need you."

Diata scoffed, "Your village is funny. All girls your age look for ọkọ(husbands) when they should be training to be warrior," she laughed. "What do you do when not with Sasuke?"

"Will you please stop speaking like that!" Sakura huffed, "It's 'when you're', you're missing full words!"

"She doesn't speak Japanese well, Sakura-chan, it's not her fault," Naruto reasoned, not wanted to argue with the girl too much.

"Still! It's annoying," Sakura huffed, but Diata narrowed her eyes.

"I believe it is not as annoying as your overwhelming sweet scents. Sakura, I am high in tree and I still smell it as strong as I may when standing beside you." Sakura flushed at the comment, and she turned away, huffing indigently.

Diata sighed, leaning against her hands and closing her eyes. She felt like she was back at home, the breeze blowing at her fur, and the sun warming her body slowly, not making it too hot that it would be unbearable, however, but just right to make her relaxed.

She felt a buzz by her ear and easily swatted it with her tail, irritated for a second before relaxing again. Diata didn't move her ears because she had a transformation jutsu on that hid them easily, making it look as if she never had lioness ears in the first place. She told Naruto that they broke yesterday, which was partially true. She assumed it would be healed completely by the end of the week and didn't want to damage the stitches that held them together before them.

Then, her eyes snapped open, her tail! She quickly hid it, she must've shown it by accident! Maybe nobody had seen? They would most likely go to the Hokage, or maybe... Spread rumors and eventually it could get to those 'poachers'.

Diata shuddered, remembering how Asuka explained that they didn't want her because she was a lioness, but for her organs and fur. Hopefully, no one had seen her.

Diata heard footstep, and she looked up, Kakashi had finally arrived. "Hey guys!" He greeted with a friendly wave, although the it wasn't returned in the slightest. "Good morn—"

"You're late!!" Sakura and Naruto snapped at their teacher angrily. Kakashi chuckled, pulling a few things out of his bag. There were three black cases that he set down on the neighboring log woods standing tall-wise. Then, he set an alarm clock beside it and pulled out two bells.

"Okay, it's set for noon," he announced after he finished fiddling with it. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me and before the time is up. Those who don't have a bell by noon get no lunch." Diata blinked, that hadn't been a bad punishment, she's gone weeks without food, so a day wouldn't be too bad. "I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you!" Diata's eyebrow twitched, that's mean.

"You'll have to get one of the two bells, and since there are only two, two of you will definitely be tied to the stump. And," his face went dark as he rose the bells to his face. "The people who don't take the bells fail, and will be sent back to the Academy." Diata flinched, her eyes widening at his words. If she didn't pass... She wouldn't be able to go back home!

Now, she realized the extremity of this test. Diata glanced down, noticing how the other three students had fierce expressions on their faces. They wanted those bells just as much as she did.

Kakashi pulled the dangled bells into his hand with a small jingle. "If you want, you can use shuriken and kunais. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

Sakura gasped, "But... You'll be in danger!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, "You're so slow, you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll definitely kill you, dattebayo!" Diata chuckled at this, remembering her sparring with Kakashi. She didn't know what he meant by 'blackboard eraser', but he certainly wasn't a teacher to underestimate.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest," Kakashi replied nonchalantly. "Well, 'ignore Mr. Deadlast', is what I say..." Diata saw Naruto flinch at his words, and went to his side to take out a kunai and lunge at him.

She jumped, landing between Kakashi and Naruto. One hand was placed firmly on Kakashi's chest, the other had Naruto wrist that held the kunai, which was pointed towards the sky. Diata looked at Naruto, silently shaking her head. Not yet. She heard Sakura gasp, and saw Sasuke narrow his eyes. "Good job, Diata-san," Kakashi praised, backing up, and allowed her to drop her hand.

"Diata-chan!" Naruto whined after his initial shock, "Why'd you do that, dattebayo!? I was totally gonna kill him!"

"I sure you were," Diata smiled, releasing her grip on Naruto's wrist. "But Kakashi did not finish explaining the rules. It would not be fair." Naruto pocketed the kunai and backed up. Diata didn't go back in the tree, and instead stood beside Naruto in case he decided to pull more reckless acts.

"That's true," Kakashi nodded. "And, it seems like you four are finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill." He chuckled to himself, "You've finally acknowledged me, huh? Heh, it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys." His face went serious and Diata straightened, "Okay, let's get going... Begin!"

Diata jumped away with the others, hiding in one of the higher trees to stare down at the scene. She was surprised to see Naruto still there, demanding a fight with Kakashi. She sighed, contemplating whether or not she should step in. She didn't want him to get hurt, of course, but she also didn't want to risk compromising her spot.

Diata didn't care to watch the fight. While Kakashi was distracted with Naruto, she could set up a few traps and form a plan. Diata estimated she had at least ten minutes, so she had to work fast. She knew Kakashi would try to pick off the ones that would take less time — Sakura and Naruto — but would probably waste the most time doing so, so by the time he got to herself and Sasuke, they'd have significantly less time to try, due to the timer.

Diata sighed, finishing a small foot trap, she knew she couldn't take Kakashi by herself. She's sparred with him before, and then he was holding back. If he were take Sakura and Naruto out of commission, leaving her and Sasuke, would they be able to fight him?

Diata heard a loud shrilly scream and winced, holding her damaged ears. They were wrapped up, so everything that should've sounded clear — light footsteps, birds flying, mice skittering — sounded muddled. It was a major handicap on her part, and it was almost a rather big unfair advantage.

Diata shook her head and sniffed. That scream was close, maybe Kakashi had already gotten to Sakura. Sakura might not be the most powerful, but she was smart. Teaming up with her would be much better than Sasuke, now that she thought about it.

Diata hurried through the trees until she found Sakura in a dead faint on the grassy floor. Her pink hair surrounding her head like a halo. Her eyes were closed but she looked distressed and Diata realized her face was paler than usual.

Diata shook her shoulders, "Sakura? Sakura, wake up."

The girl sat up, her eyes wide, "Sasuke-kun!" She screeched, and Diata flinched, but didn't move to cover her ears.

"Sakura, calm down," Diata coaxed the girl, and she turned to her. Sakura looked surprised for a second, but then, looked disgusted.

"Why are you touching me!? Where's Sasuke-kun?!" She demanded, yanking her arm away.

"Probably fighting Kakashi," Diata replied. Sakura gasped, scrambling to get up, but Diata yanked her hand and pulled her back down. "You cannot go to him."

"Why!?" Diata's eyebrow twitched. She was so loud...

"We need to get bell."

"I don't care about the stupid bells!" She snapped. "I want—"

"What if," Diata cut her off, "We got bell, and you gave it to Sasuke?" Diata knew she should have felt guilt for manipulating the girl, but she didn't have time for that right now. She probably had... Thirty or so minutes left to finish the test, and they still needed to form a plan.

Sakura's eyes lit up at the idea, "You're right!" She gasped. "If I give him the bell, he'll totally fall in love with me~!" Diata sighed, but stood up, whatever made her happy, she supposed.

"Come. I already set traps that way," she pointed back into the woods where she was earlier. Sakura nodded, beaming, and followed Diata as she led the way.

There was about five more minutes left in the test, and Kakashi still hadn't fought Diata yet. He saw that she had gotten Sakura to take her mind off of Sasuke in order to help her, and decided that he'd let them create their plan before he approached them. He was mildly curious to see what she'd come up with. He overheard Sakura whispering to her about his book, Come, Come Paradise, and wondered what that had to do with the test.

He heard a sharp cutting noise and turned around. Diata had freed Naruto from his ropes and led him into the forest. Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi ran after them. Diata was leading him, zig zagging through trees. "Hurry!" She gasped, when she heard Kakashi grow near, but it was too late.

He jumped, and grabbed both of his students by the back of their shirts. "Did you really think that was going to work?" Kakashi asked with a mocking laugh.

"Yes." The Naruto in his hand poof'd out of existence, leaving a wooden doll made from sticks and leaves in its place. A transformation jutsu, he realized. "Go, Naruto!"

He looked up, as Naruto jumped down from the trees, "Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted, and made twenty more of hisself. Kakashi tensed, getting ready for another fight. But then, Naruto shouted, "Sexy no jutsu!"

At least twenty identical naked girls piled on top of Kakashi. His eye widened in shock as they began to rub themselves all over him, whisper in his ear and twirling his hair. He didn't realize he let go of Diata until it had been too late. She crawled underneath them and snatched the bells of his waist easily.

She jumped up, grinning from ear to ear as Naruto undid the inappropriate jutsu. "I got them!" She cheered loudly, not even worrying about their sensei who was on the ground, dazed and had a rather bloody nose.

His other students cheered loudly, celebrating as Kakashi recomposed himself. "Well done," he said after he had cleared his throat. "You got the bells, great. But now, you'll have to decide which one of you get to pass and which one of you fails." The trio went silent, staring at him. They must've forgotten about that small fact, and now they would be faced with the burden of who would be left behind.

A loud ringing noise signaled the end of the challenge, but none of the three students had moved a hair. "Well, I'm going to get Sasuke-kun," he announced. "Ja." He gave his students a two-fingered wave before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Diata stared at where Kakashi used to stand, then at the two bells in her hands. He was right. Somebody had to not get a bell, in fact, two people were to not get a bell.

Diata looked up, both Naruto and Sakura were staring at her, their faces as grim as hers. Diata sucked her teeth, and gave each of them a bell. "No, Diata-chan!" Naruto said, trying not to accept it, but Diata gave him a stern look, so he didn't give it back.

"Don't you want to pass, Diata-san...?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I do," she replied honesty. "But, I promised you I would give bell so you can gift to Sasuke." Diata turned to Naruto, "And you worked far too hard to have to take the exams again. I do not believe you will be as lucky next time."

"But–But you need to pass too!" Naruto cried, "This was your plan, dattebayo!"

Diata shrugged, "It does not matter to me. I have only been here for month, and still have much to learn. You two are much stronger than myself, and should pass." Sakura and Naruto stared at her and Diata turned around, not wanting to face their stares any more. "I believe Kakashi is waiting for us," she announced and began to head back to the small clearing.

Diata and Naruto were both tied to the logs. Naruto was there because he tried to steal food and Diata because she did not have a bell. Sasuke sat beside her, shooting glares her way every so often, probably because she hadn't included him in their plan or because she had gotten the bells and he hadn't.

"You guys look really hungry," Kakashi noted, sitting before them, his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, and by the way, something about the training... Well, there's no reason for you guys to go back to the Academy." Diata's eyes brightened, he was going to let them pass!? She actually had the chance to go home?!

"Then, then!! All four of us...!" Naruto cheered, grinning brightly.

"Yup," Kakashi agreed, although his tone was low and not happy. "All four of you should quit as shinobi."

The four of them stared at him in horror, "Wait, they got the bells!" Diata spoke up, "Does that not mean they passed!?"

"You got the bells," Kakashi corrected. "I never said the bells were transferable. Besides, Naruto was already disqualified for trying to eat all of the lunches." Naruto's head lowered and his shoulders sagged in shame, "The only person who should pass is you, Diata-san. You were the only person who understood the entire meaning of it." Diata blinked, confused. She saw Sasuke tense and a hand snake into ninja pouch, "Everyone else... Are just punks who don't deserve to be shinobi."

Sasuke jumped just as Diata wrapped her tail around his foot, making him trip and fall to the ground. She winced, but quickly hid it before anyone else could see. Sasuke glared behind at the trio, who simply blinked. To anyone else, it would have looked like a clumsy mishap.

She saw Kakashi glance at her, his eyes narrowed, and she shrugged quietly, at least now he wouldn't make as much of a fool of himself as he would have before. "That's why you're a punk. A clumsy one, but a punk nonetheless."

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a punk!" Sakura cried loudly, but Kakashi unaffected.

"You guys are underestimating shinobi," Kakashi growled. "Why do you think you were decided into teams and are doing this training?"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura murmured.

"Basically," Kakashi drawled, "You guys are not understanding the answer to this test!"

"Answer?" Naruto repeated, just as confused as the rest of the students.

"Yes. The answer that helps you pass this test. Diata was the only one who got it."

There was a short silence since nobody knew this supposed 'answer'. "So... When are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi sighed, but didn't speak.

Then it clicked, "Is it team working?" Diata spoke up, and the other students gave her a strange look a her oddly formed words. "We were to work together."

"Precisely," Kakashi said, but Naruto looked confused.

"But we did, dattebayo!"

"The only reason why you did was because Diata-san brought you together. Had she not suggested it, you still would've failed. If Diata-san never came to Sakura-chan for help, she would've still chased after Sasuke-kun."

"But we did use teamwork!" Sakura argued, "Besides, there were only two bells, and there's four of us! What's the use of teamwork if we're just fighting each other!?"

"That's the point! This test was purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose was to see if you could forge your own interests and successfully work together under these refined circumstances. Yet... You guys..." He sighed for a moment before glaring at Sakura, who flinched. "Sakura, instead of thinking about Naruto who was right beside you, you were only thinking about Sasuke who was far away! Naruto, you were just running around by yourself! Sasuke, you just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything by yourself! And Diata, you may have found a way to bring Sakura and Naruto together, but you abandoned Sasuke! You should never abandon a teammate when you have the chance to save them."

Each student looked guilty at his words — with the exception of Sasuke, who had been glaring at Kakashi. "The duties are done by the team. Of course, superior individual ability is important to a shinobi, but what's even more important is teamwork. Individual play that disrupts the team can out your comrades in danger and can even get you killed. For example..." His eyes darted around us, before landing on Sasuke. "Come here, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave him a strange look, but reluctantly walked over anyway. In a flash, Kakashi had her turned around with a kunai to her throat. Diata tensed, she hadn't been hurt seriously, but she looked at the kunai in complete terror.

"Sasuke-kun! Kill Diata-san or Sakura-chan dies!" Kakashi ordered. Sasuke seemed unfazed, bringing a hand to his weapons pouch. Diata glared at him, and kicked his hand.

"Ow!" He shouted, glaring at her. She knew he wasn't going to actually hurt her, but it still annoyed her that he would contemplate it!

Kakashi rolled his eye at their antics, "If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choice so, and then die. You're risking your lives in these duties, do you understand?" Nobody replied, and Kakashi strode over to a large stone marked with writings she couldn't read. "Look at this, the numerous names carved on this stone. These are all shinobi who at recognized as heroes of this village." Diata frowned, his tone took a sudden, depressing turn to it. She glanced back at the stone, what was special about it?

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Naruto shouted, and she winced, "I've decided to get my name carved on that stone! Hero! Hero!! That's what I'll become!"

"But... They aren't just normal heroes," Kakashi continued, still looking at the stone.

"Oh yeah!? Then what kind are they!" Naruto demanded, somehow able to sound so excited in the tense atmosphere. Both Sakura and Sasuke were glaring daggers at him. When Naruto didn't receive a reaction, he continued to shout, "What!? Tell me!"

"These are all shinobi who died on duty." Naruto's wide grin slid straight off his face and he turned away, ashamed. "This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here."

Everyone was silent as they let the small confession sink in. "You guys," Kakashi continued. "I'll give you one more chance. But, after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still owns to challenge get to eat lunch, but don't give any to Naruto-kun or Diata-san."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"It's his punishment for eating by himself, and Diata freed him when he was disqualified," Kakashi's voice was stern making his point very clear not to. "If anyone gives them food, they will fail immediately! I am the rules here, got it?" And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Diata and Naruto sat silently as their two teammates began to eat their food. Diata sighed, stretching out her legs. She was getting direct sunlight and felt a bit exhausted because of it. She leaned her head on her shoulders feeling rather relaxed until she heard a loud rumbling from Naruto. "Heh! I'm fine! I don't need any food! I am fine!!"

Diata stared at him, a bit surprised before giggling, "Your stomach frightened me." She laughed, watching as Naruto's ears turned a light pink, and he turned away, embarrassed.

"Here," Sasuke spoke up, holding his container of food out to his teammate. Diata, Sakura, and Naruto stared at the usually quiet boy, shocked.

"Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei just said—"

"Don't worry, I don't sense him near here." Diata rose an eyebrow, that was strange. She could smell him from just outside the ring of trees that surrounded the clearing. She didn't say anything however, if Kakashi had heard, he would've done something the second Sasuke offered his food to Naruto. Maybe he had been planning something? "After lunch, we'll all work together to get the bells. Without food, he'll just be in the way and that'll only hurt us."

Sakura gaped at him, before gulping nervously and followed suit. She held her food out to Diata, who smirked at her, "Here you—" The wind shifted and Diata's eyes widened.

"He is coming," Diata whispered, but it was too late.

"What is this!?" Kakashi demanded. The wind picked up, creating a swirling mass of smoke, sending leaves and loose branches everywhere. Sakura screamed, cowering away, and so did Naruto. Diata's ears flattened against her head reflexively, but then flinched, hunching over. Her ears still hadn't finish healing from yesterday, and now were ringing from their loud screaming, her face twisted into pain. "You guys...!" As sudden as the weather change had been, it went back to normal just as fast. "Heh, you pass~."

Kakashi continued to speak, but Diata didn't listen. Diata quickly cut the ropes on her arms with her claws, and hesitantly touched her ears. She felt grateful that she didn't feel any fresh blood. Her ears had been throbbing from moving so suddenly, but the stitches had stayed in, so she was fine.

"That ends today's day of training!" Kakashi announced, "All of you pass! Starting tomorrow Team Seven will begin its duties!"

"Yay, I did it! I did it!" Naruto cheered loudly, "Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!!"

Diata smiled at her friend, trying not to show her pain, "Good job!" She praised, sliding a kunai down his ropes easily. Naruto jumped up, embracing her in a tight hug.

"We did it! We did it!!" He cheered, jumping up and down.

Diata laughed, patting his head with her hand, "We did." Naruto grin didn't fade at all, in fact, it seemed to grow. That is, until he looked at her head.

"Eh? You found your lion ears?" He asked, confused. Diata blinked, feeling her head. She didn't have her headband on either so they looked like it was actually attached to her head!

"Oh, y–yeah," Diata nodded. "We should go to Ichiraku's to celebrate. I will pay." Naruto beamed at her suggestion, completely forgetting about her ears, or the fact that they had stitches in them if you looked close enough.

"Really?" Diata nodded, "Yay! Thank you, Diata-chan, dattebayo!" He began to run in the direction of the ramen shop, and Diata laughed, walking leisurely behind him.

Done with the bell test — yay~ — next up will be the Waves arc! That's gonna be fun, hehe~

I'll see y'all next time, and remember...

Don't melt~!

~Happyritas OOO


	9. chapter nine

Chapter Nine:

"What's your distance to the target?" Kakashi's voice electronically filtered through the microphone.

"Five meters, I'm ready anytime," Sasuke replied.

"So am I!" Sakura answered.

"I am with Naruto," Diata said, shifting her headset. Since she didn't exactly have ears on the sides of her head, it was making the device difficult to stay on.

"Yeah, yeah, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered loudly. Diata tried not to wince, but with the headset amplifying everything her teammates said, it was hard not to do so.

"Okay, on my signal," Kakashi said and then there was a short pause. "Go!"

"Rawh!" Naruto screamed as the team surged forward. Naruto seized the cat around its waist and it screeched in retaliation, "Got'cha!!" Diata tore off the headset, rubbing her sore ears. She was never using that thing again.

"Ribbon on left ear... Are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, we're sure," Sasuke replied, a hint of a smirk showing as the cat began to claw at Naruto's face.

Diata yanked the cat off him by the scruff of its neck. It 'meow'ed loudly, turning its claws at her, but Diata gave it a low growl, her eyes narrowing. The cat hissed, it's tail puffing up, but didn't try to attack her. "Good," She heard Kakashi say from Sakura's microphone. "Lost pet 'Tora' search mission is complete! Meet me back at the walkway, and we'll return to the Hokage's tower there."

"Oh, my cute little Tora-chan!" The large woman declared, squeezing the screeching cat to her breasts. "I was so worried!"

Diata scrunched her nose up, the woman reeked of artificial perfumes and her face was painted in several colors as well. "Ha! In your face, you stupid cat!!" Naruto jeered, pointing a finger a the cat who had already been suffering terribly.

"No wonder it ran away..." Sakura murmured, looking guilty for returning the animal.

The Hokage cleared his throat and puffed smoke out of his pipe. Diata held in a cough, she didn't like how that smelled. "Now... Kakashi's team seven, your next duties are... Hmm... Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with potato digging."

"No! No! No!" Naruto declared, crossing his arms over his chest to form an X. "I want to do, you know, more incredible missions! Find a better one, dattebayo!"

"You idiot!" Iruka snapped, "You're just a rookie! Everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!"

"But–But! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Be quiet you!" Kakashi stepped it, hitting him over the head with his book, a similar notion he had done to Diata several times when she trained.

"Naruto, it seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about," The Hokage said in his deep, gravelly tone. "Listen — everyday the village records numerous requests from babysitting... To assassinations. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking, based on their difficulty. The village is also divided base on skill. Starting with me, to jounins, chuunins, and genins. These missions are then handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities. And... If the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became genin, therefore D-ranked missions are perfect for you." He looked up at the team, but they were all focused on Diata and Naruto who were talking.

"Diata-chan made dinner again last night, and promised we could go to Ichiraku's again tonight if I—"

"Hey! Listen!!" The Hokage snapped at them, who turned their attention away from the duo to their leader.

"I–I apologize, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said sheepishly, scratching the back of his gray hair, but Naruto hadn't been as humble.

"Geez! All you do is give me lectures like that," Naruto complained sourly. "But, you know what!? I'm not the trouble-making brat you still think I am!" Naruto began to pout and Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples.

"It is true," Diata spoke up, making heads turn her way. "Naruto has matured very much since we first met. Besides, how are we to learn how to be warriors for your village if we are not challenged? A child does not learn to talk by being mute."

The room was silent for several moments, waiting as the Hokage began to think. Finally, he sighed, and a ring of smoke puffed out of his lengthy pipe. "Fine. If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-ranked mission." All of the children's faces lit up with excitement. Even Sasuke looked rather interested by their sudden job offer. "It's the protection of certain individual."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered, "Who is it? Who is it!? Is it a feudal lord!? A princess!?"

"Calm down," The Hokage scolded the erratic boy. "I'm about to introduce him." Then, he looked at the doorway, which had been slightly ajar since they entered. "Hey, will you come in here?"

The strong scent of alcohol reached Diata's nose when he pushed the door open and she couldn't help but sneeze, her stomach churning. "What's this?" The man grunted, "They're all a bunch of super brats!" The door revealed a old man with a receding hairline, simple clothing and thin glasses. He wore a backpack that was filled to the brim and had a prickly looking beard and mustache. In his hand dangled a dark, glass bottle of alcohol, which explained why it smelled so strongly on him, especially since it had been half empty.

"The shortest one with the stupid looking face! Are you really a shinobi!?" Diata's eyes narrowed, quickly deciding her dislike for the man.

"Haha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid looking face!?" Naruto laughed, looking at his other teammates. Diata had been the tallest out of the four, which was followed by Sasuke, Sakura, and then himself. It had taken Naruto a few seconds to realize the height differences, before he lashed out at the man. "I'll kill you!" Naruto hissed. Luckily, Kakashi grabbed the back of his shirt before he could deal any unnecessary damage.

"What's the point in killing the man you're supposed to protect? Idiot!" Kakashi scolding, but did not let the boy go.

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna!" The man declared. "I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge!"

Diata scoffed at the man, "You beg for safety yet you insult your protectors? You are foolish man."

Tazuna sneered at the girl, "I didn't ask for your opinion, girlie! I'm paying you to do this, so unless you want your money's worth, I suggest you shut up!" Diata bared her teeth at the man, more than ready to tear him to shreds, but Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head firmly.

"We accept the mission, Hokage-sama." The old man nodded and then Kakashi addressed his team. "Pack light. We're meeting at the front gates in an hour. Dismissed." Diata nodded, pulling Naruto along, glaring loudly as she passed the man and left.

A half hour later, Diata and Naruto had finished packing and headed for the front gates, but Diata decided to treat her friend to a quick bowl of ramen before they left so he would have energy for the trip. Naruto didn't complain and ate his bowl eagerly, as well as talking on and on about how excited he was to go outside the village on their mission.

Diata gladly listened to his wild tales of what may happen. She knew it had been a significantly low mission, probably only lasting a week, maybe two, so they most likely wouldn't encounter the wild assassins as Naruto vividly imagined. At the same time, she didn't want to destroy his active imagination, so she agreed. Diata even added in a few of her own encounters when she went hunting with her father.

Before either of them knew it, they had less than ten minutes to meet at the gates. Quickly, they finished, Diata paid Tenchi before they ran off, making it to the gates in a record-breaking three minutes.

However, it had taken Kakashi an extra fifteen minutes to arrive. It hadn't been that long, and Naruto had been far too excited to complain. "Let's go!" He cheered when Kakashi finally arrived and they began to head off.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked, confused and rather annoyed.

"'Cause! I've never been outside the village before, dattebayo!" He cheered, and Diata giggled at him.

Tazuna gave Naruto a wary look, "... Hey... Am I actually going to be safe with him?" He asked Kakashi, who gave the man a closed-eye smile.

"Haha, well, I am a jounin, don't worry," Kakashi assured.

Naruto squinted his eyes at the man, "Hey, Old Man! Don't underestimate shinobi! I'm incredible!" He pointed a finger at the man, as if it would help prove his point. "One day, I'll take on the super elite ninja title, Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!!"

The man seemed unamused at his declaration, "Hokage is the village's number one shinobi, yeah?" He asked, and took a heavy swig of his alcohol, "I doubt someone like you could become it."

"Shut up!" Naruto screeched, "I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage, you'll acknowledge me!!"

Tazuna gave the boy a scoff, but did not slow his pace. However, he did reply, "No I won't, you brat. I never would." Naruto stayed behind, gawking at the man's words, before glowering at him, trying to assault the man again.

"I'll kill you!!" Naruto declared, but once again Kakashi held him back.

"I said stop, you moron," Kakashi glared.

Diata sighed, ignoring her teammates. She closed her eyes, feeling the sun's warm rays on her skin. It was quite a nice day. She could hear birds chirping, animals skittering about, and even the leaves rustling slightly in the breeze. She heard her teammates talking about the Hokage but didn't care to listen. Diata wondered if Kakashi would allow her to go out hunting in this area.

Diata spotted a puddle on the ground and frowned. It hadn't rained at all since she arrived, so why...? She looked at Kakashi, who didn't seem to notice at all. Or maybe... He did, but didn't want to alarm the team.

They walked past the misplaced puddle and Diata tensed, her ears twitching as she heard someone rise out of it. She was grateful that her ears had healed in the past week like they were supposed too. Diata could move them freely without them hurting at all again.

Two men jumped out with sharp chains and attacked. Diata and the rest of her team turned around, but it had been too late.

The men wrapped their chains around Kakashi, immobilizing him. "Wha—!?"

"One down," one of the men said, but it sounded muffled with his mask. Then, they pulled and Kakashi instantly became a mess of blood and disconnected limbs.

Diata heard her teammates scream in her ears, but they were drowned out by Kinium's rage and anger. Her bloodlust rose tenfold and her eyes narrowed. Sasuke and Diata sprang into action.

Sasuke jumped about them, and shot a kunai at their chains, keeping them stuck in the trees. Diata went low, using her tail to wrap around on of their legs, successfully tripping him, and clawed at his face with her hands, aiming for his eyes. He moved his face away, and she missed, only managing to tear his nose and eyebrows.

The man roared in pain, flailing is clawed hand at Diata, but it was stuck in the tree. Sasuke landed on each of their arms, then, he sidestepped, and kicked them both in the face.

The force of the attack sent the men flying back, but with the kunai anchoring them to the tree, they were only able to fall so far. Unfortunately, they fell towards Naruto. Diata's eyes widened, and leapt towards Naruto, pushing him down just before the two men unhooked themselves and attacked again.

The man looked at Diata, and she saw the blood running down his face from when she tried to claw his eyes out. He ran at her and Naruto, "Two down," he growled. Diata was about to jump away, when she noticed Naruto had been paralyzed on the spot, his eyes wide. The man noticed this as well, and smirked, his eyes gleaming with malice, moving to attack him instead.

Diata barely processed morphing into her lioness form and jumping at the man. He obviously hadn't expected an attack like this, and fell back. Diata felt Kiniun's bloodlust take over her mind as she tore his face and mask to shreds. The man withered in pain, screaming as he tried to yank her off his face, his claws scratching at her fur, leaving large claw marks in her fur, but Diata didn't care. Her green eyes were full with unrelenting fury for even attempting at harming her friend.

Finally, the man stopped struggling, and Diata got off the man, glaring at the bloody mess she turned him into. Her paws and face was covered in his blood, but she hardly cared. Diata turned around, noticing how quiet her teammates had been. "Eh!? It's the lion again, dattebayo!"

"What!? You know that thing!?" Sakura shrieked, and Diata winced, trying to move towards Naruto, but her side screamed in pain. Diata glanced back at the immobile man, now smelling the poison on his claws.

Diata morphed back to her human form, "It is poisoned," she announced, touching her bleeding side, and sniffing it. Maybe some gu-kanai leaves should close the word, but how to get the poison out? She paused for a second, betsu seeds? That may work for now. Once they go to Kiri, she could find—

"You're a cat!?" Naruto screamed, and Diata winced, for someone who was bleeding out in his hand, he certainly had a lot of energy.

"I am lioness," Diata corrected, she wasn't quite fond of cats; they were annoying. She began to feel faint, and realized the poison was working rather quickly in her system. If she didn't treat it soon, she could die.

Diata looked around, finally finding a small thornberry bush. She quickly ran over, tearing several branches, ignoring how it pricked at her fingers, drawing a bit of blood. She began to pluck the leaves off and run its thorns along the sides of her torso where she was bleeding.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a lion!?" Naruto demanded, but Diata ignored him. If she didn't work quickly, it would be too late to get it out. "Diata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun, Diata-san had her reasons why she didn't tell you," Kakashi assure the boy who had been red-faced with anger and n frustration. Kakashi tied the men onto a tree, as Diata finally got the majority of it out, and began to bandage her torso. She decided that she could make a healing cream for it later, and walked back to the others. "I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto-kun and Diata-san," Kakashi suggested. Diata saw Naruto's face contort into anger, and watched as he pulled a kunai out an drove it into the hand that had been poisoned.

"Naruto!! What are you doing!?" Sakura screamed.

After a moment of silence, he finally began to speak again, "With this kunai... I'll protect the Old Man, dattebayo!" Naruto declared, determination shining on his face, and she grinned, proud of her friend for such bravery. "We're continuing this mission!!" Diata's fellow teammates looked surprise at his boldness, but didn't reject it.

Then, Kakashi stepped forward, "Naruto, it's good that you're releasing the poison, but... If you lose any more, you'll die of blood loss!"

Then, Naruto brave demeanor diminished and he began to panic, "No! That's bad!! I can die from something like this, dattebayo!!"

"Naruto! Are you masochistic? What were you thinking?!" Sakura scolded angrily.

"Let me see hand," Diata gently said, holding her palm out, but Naruto glared at her. Diata blinked, surprised yet silent. Kakashi instead stepped forward and bandaged his wound.

"Diata-chan," Sakura spoke up, grabbing the young girl's attention. "Are you... Uh, okay?"

Diata nodded, "I am fine. I treated my wounds already."

"Yeah, with that thorn bush," Sakura frowned, "Didn't that hurt!?"

"Yes, but I have experienced worse," Diata shrugged. "My Baba showed that to me when I was poisoned accidentally in thorn bush. It was punishment for disobeying, but I did learn way to get rid of poisons."

"What's a baba?" Sakura asked, curious.

"In my tongue, we call our fathers baba," Diata explained warmly. She liked talking about her people to them so they could learn more about her, it was fun.

"Sensei," Tazuna spoke up, and everyone's attention turned to him. "... I want to talk to you. It's about this mission." Everyone went silent, waiting for the old man to speak. "You're right, this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a very dangerous man is after my life."

"Very dangerous man?" Kakashi questioned, "Who?" Tazuna bit the inside of his cheek, almost unwilling to say.

"You've... Probably at least heard his name before, a wealthy shipping magnate. A man named Gatou."

Kakashi recognized the name instantly, "Huh!? Gatou, from the Gatou company? He's said to be the world's few extremely wealthy people."

"Yes... Officially he runs a large shipping business, but secretly he sells other illegal items, uses shinobi and gang members to take over businesses and countries." Tazuna made a face, as if ashamed to speak the man's name, "He's a very nasty man." He sighed before speaking again, "It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on Kirigakure. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear is the completion of the bridge."

"And... Since you're building the bridge, you're in the way?" Sakura asked, and Tazuna solemnly nodded.

"And those shinobi were hired by Gatou?" Sasuke continued and again, Tazuna nodded.

"But, what I don't understand is if you know shinobi could be after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?"

Tazuna looked down, his mushroom-shaped hat shadowing his face, "Kirigakure is very poor. Even the feudal lord has no money. Of course, we don't have much money either. Not for an expensive a B-ranked mission. So, if you quit now, I'll most definitely be killed. But," suddenly, his face took a cheery turn, "Don't worry! If I die, my grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating Konoha shinobi forever! So, it won't be your fault. Don't worry at all!"

The entire team sighed, easily verified baited by his guilt. "I guess we have no choice then," Kakashi shrugged, yet didn't look pleased. "We'll protect you at least until you get back to your country."

"I win~," Tazuna smirked smugly.

"Then, we continue, yes?" Diata said, waving her team along. "Come, we have long journey ahead."

"Di... Diata-chan?" Sakura whispered, and Diata looked up. In order to get in the country's, they took a small canoe with someone paddling them along. Unfortunately, it was lacking on the 'spacious' side, so Diata had been in her lioness form, sleeping quietly. She tried not to move too much so her torso could heal. "You... Didn't explain to us how you can do, uhm... That." Sakura motioned to Diata, and it took her a second to realize that she was referring to her lioness form.

Diata moved to sit between Sakura and the side of the boat. She felt the girl tense beside her, but easily relaxed when she morphed back to her human form so she could speak. "It is quite the long story, so I will shorten it," Diata began. "When I was born, I was blessed with the animal spirit, Kinium. I believe that means Lioness in your tongue. Because of her, I was given features similar to a lioness."

"Like what?" Sakura asked, beginning to seem curious in her past.

"My ears," Diata tapped her ears, which were still stitched and had a bit more healing to do.

"Those are actually real!?" Sakura exclaimed, but kept her voice low because of the circumstances they were in.

Diata nodded, smiling. "I also have claws," she extended her claws to allow the girl to see, and flexed them easily. They were still stained with that shinobi's blood, and Diata resisted the urge of cleaning them. "And, I have a tail." She released her tail, holding the appendage in her hand to show the girl.

"Why didn't you tell me before, dattebayo?" Naruto demanded behind her, not lowering his voice.

"I was not allowed to," Diata answered simply. "In order to keep me safe, I needed to hide my identity so I would not be found again."

Now, it was Sasuke who spoke, his eyes narrowed in distrust, "Found by who?" Diata blinked by didn't speak a word. A tense silence fell between the teammates, and each of them exchanged looks.

"What do you mean when you said 'found again', Diata-chan?" Sakura asked, "Who's after you?"

Diata looked down, her gaze blank. She heard the snake laughing at her, somehow knowing that this distress would merely drive her team away from her. They would torture her again if they knew.

Diata pushed away the memories that resurfaced, the hours of pure torture that she experienced. She unconsciously morphed back to her lioness form, laying on her paws. It was a simple gesture that she didn't want to talk anymore, but something told her that her teammates may take it the wrong way.

Soon, the boat reached the dock and Diata hopped out, going back to her human form. "This is it for me," the boat driver said, his tone low, just in case someone may overhear him. "Goodbye and good luck."

A round of short, yet meaningful, thank yous went around the group as each of them stepped unto the dock as well.

"Okay!" Tazuna declared, "Get me home safely."

"Yeah, yeah..." Kakashi muttered, obviously not pleased. The five of them began to walk slowly, Diata favouring her injured side, and therefore was lagging behind in the back. Diata didn't like Kiri as much as she did Konoha. The skies were cloudy and made it very cold. The sun was hidden by the heavy clouds, giving the air a bit of a depressing atmosphere. There weren't as many animals here, compared to Konoha's abundant wildlife.

"There!!" Naruto shouted, throwing a shuriken into a bush. Diata jumped in surprise, then winced from the sudden movement. She hadn't heard or smelt anything! What could've possibly snuck up on them lik— "Whew. It's just a rat."

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" Sakura snapped.

"Hey..." Kakashi said, sounding annoyed and nervous. "Please stop using shuriken, it's seriously dangerous..."

"Hey midget! Stop acting like a moron!!" Tazuna exclaimed, sweating profusely.

Naruto ignored their complaints and continued throwing his shuriken at every other bush. Diata sighed, rubbing her sore side as they continued to walk. The blood may seep through if it wasn't treated soon... Maybe she would need stitches, again.

The wind changed, and Diata sensed a new smell. She tensed, looking over to Kakashi who had also been glancing around. "There!!" Naruto shouted, throwing more shuriken in a brush.

"I said stop!" Sakura hissed, hitting the boy on the head as Kakashi went to go check it out.

"Somebody is after us! I swear!!" Naruto whined, rubbing his head.

"Yeah right!"

"He is right," Diata spoke up, and the entire team tensed.

"It was just a bunny, Diata-chan," Sakura rolled her eyes. "How could he be right?" Diata didn't explain. Instead she listened quietly, hearing a sharp whooshing noise of something flying through the air.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled, and everyone obeyed, lying flat on their stomachs as a sharp sword flew over their heads, missing them by a hair.

Everyone looked up to see who their attacker was this time. It was a shirtless man with bandages covering his mouth, only allowing his eyes to show. He wore striped pants and printed arm and leg covers with a black and white print that reminded Diata of a milking-mule. He stood on the hand of a ridiculously huge sword, the blade wedged in a thick tree to support his weight. He looked over his shoulder at them, his eyes scanning each one of them before shining with interest.

"Well, well... If it isn't Hidden Mist's missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun," Kakashi said in a mocking tone.

Diata saw Naruto surge forward, but she grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Eveyone, get back," Kakashi ordered. "This one is on a whole other level." Zabuza smirked at this, probably taking it as a compliment. "That is..." Kakahi continued raising a hand to his hitai-ate. "Unless I do this."

Everyone watched Kakashi curiously, "You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi," Zabuza finally spoke up. "Sorry but, the old man is mine." Then, Zabuza's dark eyes darted to Diata. "Hello again, Akane-chan," Diata tilted her head, frowning.

"Who are you?" Diata demanded, "Why do you know that name?"

"Don't tell me your forgot how much fun we had together. Don't you remember, little kitty." Diata bared her sharp teeth at the man, her body shaking with rage. At the first chance she got, she would most certainly tear this man to shreds.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san," Kakashi ordered. "Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza, first..." He turned to address the dangerous man, raising his hitai-ate to reveal a discolored red pupil with black commas in them. He also had a old scar running vertically down his eye, which had been narrowed. "... Fight me."

"Ah, I already get to see the famous sharingan. I'm honoured," Zabuza said drily.

"Sharingan, sharingan! What the hell is that!?" Naruto demanded.

"... Sharingan," Sasuke spoke up, his voice low and serious. "It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of genjustu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the sharingan has..."

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused. Diata was as well, since this was her time hearing of such power.

Zabuza chuckled, "Hehe, exactly... That's not all. What's even scarier is that you can copy opponents's techniques once you see them. When I was a member of the Kiri assasin's team, I kept a handbook, it included information about you. And this is what it said: a man who has copied over a thousand jutsus. Copycat Kakashi."

Everyone was silent, absorbing the new information. Whatever doubts they had of the man would now be put to the test. Although Naruto looked prideful in his teacher, his other peers, Sasuke and Sakura, hadn't really believed him, and if they did, they doubted his ability in keeping them safe.

Diata, however, was more interested in Zabuza himself, and mostly in how he knew of the name Orochimaru insisted on calling her during her torture. How had he known of something so personal and intimate that she hardly wanted to admit to herself, much less a man like Zabuza. Had he done something that was so bad to her that her mind had pushed away the memory as a defense mechanism to keep her somewhat sane? Did she really want to know what it was, if that had been the case?

"Now," Zabuza said, drawing each of them away from their thoughts. "Let's end all this talking. I have to kill the old man." As soon as the words left his mouth, the four students stood around Tazuna creating a protective diamond-shaped barrier.

Zabuza smirked, finding their attempt to protect the bridge builder humouring yet a feeble attempt in prolonging his existence, even though it was simply a few seconds. "But Kakashi... It seems I'll have to beat you first," Zabuza said coyly. With those words, the deadly swordsman began his attack.


	10. chapter ten

Chapter Ten:

Zabuza jumped off the branch and disappeared from sight. Diata's ears twitched, and she turned to the water, just as Zabuza reappeared, and was standing on it. "Over there!" Naruto shouted.

"And on top of the water!" Sakura replied, surprised he had been able to do such a thing. Diata's eyes narrowed when she saw huge plumes of mist swirling around him. She could smell the large amount of chakra he was using.

In seconds, his entire body was concealed by smoke, with the exception of his eyes and two fingers. "Ninpou... Hidden Mist No Jutsu..."

"He's gone!" Sakura exclaimed, which was completely true. The mist had parted revealing the empty spot Zabuza once stood. Diata tensed as the mist grew thicker. He could be anywhere now...

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi said. "Momochi Zabuza, a member of Kiri... He was known expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead. And... It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful." Nobody replied, but the tension in the air was thick. Everyone knew how dangerous this mission had sudden became.

"The–The mist is getting thicker, dattebayo!" Naruto said anxiously, nervous sweat beading his forehead. Diata agreed silently. The mist felt so thick that if it were to get any heavier, it might choke the girl to death.

"Eight choices..." Zabuza's voice echoed in the mist, as light as a zephyr, but was heavy with malice. "Liver. Lungs. Spine. Clevical vein. Neck vein. Brain. Kidneys. Heart... Which one should I go after?" Everyone looked shocked with this statement, subconsciously gripping their weapons tighter.

Suddenly, an overwhelming bloodlust filled the air. It was so surprising that Sasuke began to tremble in fear, his eyes widening to saucers. Diata could feel Kinium reacting frenziedly inside her from such a strong bloodlust, that it made Diata's pupils widen. She was always eager for a battle, and Zabuza had been more than willing to provide it. She couldn't wait to tear his muscled, juicy limbs to shreds and eat out his bloody, still-beating heart, licking his warm blood from her lips and—

No! Diata growled, now wasn't the time for that! She needed to stay focused and wait for her time to strike. "Sasuke, don't worry," Kakashi said. "I'll protect you guys, even if it kills me." He turned to give Sasuke a closed eye smile. "I don't let my comrades die!"

A rustling in the leaves made Diata's ears perk up. "Move!" She shouted, just as Zabuza landed between the four of them, just in front of Tazuna.

"It's over." Zabuza said as he swung his sword, sending Naruto and Sasuke on the ground as they scrambled to get away from the blade. Sakura herself stumbled on her own feet, but had been able to balance herself. Diata was quick enough to pull the bridge builder to the ground by his shirt collar as she fell herself. Luckily, Kakashi had already sprung into action, stabbing the man in the gut with a kunai, making him double over. However, Zabuza did not bleed red blood like he should've, instead he bled water.

Everyone knew something was wrong immediately, especially so when Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "Sensei! Behind you!!" Naruto warned loudly, pointing at the man, but it was too late.

The first 'Zabuza' dispersed into a puddle of water, and the second cut cleanly through Kakashi in one movement. But just as quickly as the first, 'Kakashi' too turned into a puddle of water, and reappeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck. "Don't move!" He growled, his eyes narrowed. "It's over."

"Wo–Wow, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, looking both impressed and relieved. His feelings were shared with the rest of the group, also impressed by their teacher's quick thinking and reacting time. Sakura laughed out of sheer relief and Diata smiled, not bothering to get up just yet.

"... Heheh," Zabuza chuckled mockingly, making everyone fall silent again. "'It's over'? You don't you get it. There's no way you'll be able to beat me with your monkey-like imitations. Hehe, but that was impressive of you! At that time, you had already copied my water clone no jutsu. You had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you stayed in the mist and watched. Nice plan. But..." Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, switching their positions entirely, and everyone jumped, "I'm also not that easy."

The 'Zabuza' Kakashi held disappeared, "That one's a fake too!?" Naruto shouted. Zabuza swung his hefty blade at Kakashi, but he ducked down and kicked at Zabuza's feet. Zabuza anchored his blade into the ground, putting his weight onto the handle as he jumped, just missing Kakashi's counter attack. While he was on the ground, Zabuza slammed his foot into Kakashi's stomach, sending him flying and landing in the lake.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted when Zabuza disappeared, reappearing above Kakashi when he finally emerged from the water nearly a minute later.

"Heh, fool," Zabuza laughed while doing several hand signs. Zabuza imprisoned Kakashi in water that was so dense that he couldn't move his arms, much less escape. "You tried to escape the water. Big mistake. Heheh, now I have you in an inescapable prison! It's tougher if you can't move, you know? Now Kakashi, we can deal with things later. First... I'll take care of them!"

Zabuza rose his hand and another water clone emerged from the water, and Diata stood, bracing herself for an attack. Without Kakashi, they were vulnerable to anything. This man was way above anything they were, and could take them down in seconds. Diata could sense the fear from her teammates. They were more than terrified at this point, there was no way to train them for an attack like this.

"Akane-chan," Diata flinched, glaring at the man. "Don't you remember how we used to have so much fun together?"

"I have no idea what you speaking about!" Diata snapped.

"I guess, I'll have to just jog your memory then," The clone disappeared, and reappeared behind Diata a second later. He slammed the butt of his sword in her stomach. Diata gasped, bile rising in her throat as she flew back, falling several feet away. She felt blood leak through the bandages she had around her torso.

"Diata-chan!" Naruto shouted, as Diata struggled to get up.

"We used to have so much fun, Akane-chan. What happened? You've gone soft, haven't you?" Zabuza grabbed her by the neck, lifting her in the air. Diata gagged, struggling and clawing at his hand to get out, but his grip was like iron. "You used to be so feisty, where did that go?"

Diata stopped struggling for a second, and Kakashi's eyes widened, but much to their surprise, she winked. 'Diata' poof'd away, leaving only a grass-woven doll in her wake. Zabuza glared at the doll, smashing it underneath his foot, just as Diata jumped up from behind in her lioness form, her claws outstretched and ready to maul him. But, Zabuza moved, using the flat side of his blade to swat her to the ground helplessly.

Diata hit the ground with a unceremonious thud, wincing in pain. Zabuza laughed, kicking her in the stomach, making the girl writhe in pain. "You've gotten so weak, Akane-chan! It's disgusting." Another blow to the chest made her spit blood out of her mouth. Zabuza used his foot to lift her face, and Diata looked up, mustering up all her strength to glower at the man.

"Diata... Amari Efe... Ekene Chimaka Berta... Jaheem," she spat. "My name will never be Akane."

Zabuza stared at her. Then, launched another kick to the chest, sending her skidding back, her entire body shaking. The blood stained her shirt now, and Zabuza noticed instantly. "Heh, You haven't changed, have you?" He disappeared, then came back, holding Diata by the front of her shirt. "You're still the weak," he punched her in the stomach, and she gasped, tears stinging her eyes. "Helpless." Another blow, she pressed her ears against her head, her body trembling. "Useless bitch." Diata was panting after he finished, struggling with every breath.

Zabuza picked the girl up by her hair, and brought the girl's ears to his lips. His husky voice sending chills down her spine. Her ears folded down, trying to block him out, but he pried them up so she could hear him. "Scream for me, Akane-chan."

"D... Diata... Amari...—"

"I said scream!!" He threw her into the ground. Her foot twisted at a awkward position from the drop, but Diata hadn't made a sound.

"... D... Di... Diata... A–Ama... Amari... E–E–Efe—" a blow to the head made her stop.

The rest of the team was completely silent, not even moving to help the girl as she was beat senselessly. Once Diata had became completely unresponsive, he lost interest in her and turned to other students, "You wear those headbands and act like shinobi, but real shinobi is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook can you start calling yourselves shinobi. You are not shinobi." Zabuza disappeared again, and attacked Naruto, sending him flying backwards. Naruto landed roughly on his back, his hitai-ate flying off and fell beside Zabuza, who promptly stepped on it, dirtying it with his sandal.

"Naruto!!" Sakura screamed, completely mortified.

Zabuza laughed, "Just brats."

"Take Tazuna-san and run!" Kakashi ordered his students. "You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move!! The water clone can't go very far from the original body! Just run away! Now!!" The students however hadn't moved. Then, Naruto glared at the man, and charged him. "No! Don't!!"

"Naruto! What are you thinking!?" Sakura demanded, yet offered no help for him. Naruto was immediately kicked back, sending him back to his team. "What were you thinking, attacking him by yourself!? We genin have no chance against him!!"

Naruto stood with a grin, his bandaged hand clutching his soiled hitai-ate. "Hey... You eyebrow-less freak... Put this in your handbook: The man who'll one day become Hokage, Konoha shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!!" Everyone stared at Naruto sudden change in mood, their doubts of the boy's ability wavered as his confidence rose. "Sasuke, listen up!!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I got a plan."

Sasuke scoffed at his teammates' words, "Pfft. Teamwork from you?" Yet he truly was surprised that Naruto could think of such a thing when they were in a tough situation like this. Naruto whispered something in his ear, and Sasuke rolled his dark eyes.

Naruto grinned, "Now... Let's get wild!"

"A lot of arrogance, but do you really stand a chance?" Zabuza mocked the young shinobi, and no one responded.

"What are you doing!?" Kakashi shouted from the bubble again, "Run away!! This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that!?"

Naruto turned around to the bridge builder. "Old man?" He was asking for permission. Their job was to protect him after all, so whatever risks they tried to take would need to have to go through him.

"... Well... I planted this seed myself," he began sully. "I'm not going to say that I desire to live that much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys..." He smirked, "... Fight as much as you want."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, controlling his enthusiasm, "You hear that?"

"Are you ready, dattebayo!?" Naruto asked, more energetic.

Zabuza began to chuckle. Then, he laughed, his arms dangling limply, but it hadn't been a show of weakness. "You guys will never grow up!" He said, once he had recomposed hisself.

"What!?" Naruto snapped.

"Going to keep playing shinobi, eh? When I... When I was your age, these hands were already dyed red with blood." The student's eyes bulged at the statement, yet no one denied it.

"Devil Zabuza..." Kakashi muttered, but Zabuza heard him.

"Ah, so you've heard a little about it!" Zabuza chuckled.

"Long ago... In Kirigakure, also called the 'Blood Mist' village, there was a final obstacle in becoming a shinobi," Kakashi explained in a dreadful tone.

"Hm? You already know about that graduation exam," Zabuza said.

"What exam?" Naruto asked, and once again, Zabuza began to laugh. "What's this graduation exam thing, dattebayo?!"

Suddenly he stopped, his face extremely serious, "Fights to the death between students."

"Friends who had trained and eaten at the same table were pitted against each other to go at it until one of them loses their life." Kakashi explained sourly, "Friends who had helped each other, shared dreams with one another... But, ten years ago, the Kirigakure graduation exam were forced to change. This change came after a previous year... When a devil appeared."

"... Change?" Sakura asked, "What change? What did this devil do?"

".. Without pause or hesitation, a young boy — who was not even a shinobi — killed over a hundred students." The tension in the air rose at this statement, and they all turned to Zabuza who had been chuckling darkly. Despite the wrappings on his face, it was easy to tell he was smiling maliciously.

"Heh... That sure was fun." Zabuza glanced at Sasuke and Naruto and then ran.

He kneed Sasuke in the stomach, and then used his forearm to slam him into the ground. Sasuke gasped, blood spewing out of his mouth. "Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura cried, but it was useless. Zabuza placed his foot on the boy's chest, immobilizing him.

Naruto performed his shadow clone jutsu, "Ah, shadow clones... And a large amount, too," Zabuza said.

"Here I come!!" The Narutos' roared, charging him. Zabuza stepped off Sasuke, allowing him to regain his breath. They all piled on the man, attempting to hold him down, but Zabuza was far too strong. He swung his sword rapidly, sending each one flying away, poofing out of existence, except for the original.

Naruto slid back, grimacing. He reached into his bag, "Sasuke!" He called, throwing him a gigantic shuriken. Sasuke jumped away from Zabuza expertly, catching it in the air.

"Evil wind shuriken, shadow windmill!!" Sasuke shouted before aiming the weapon and released it.

"A shuriken won't work against me!" Zabuza mocked, but the weapon sailed past him, and towards the real Zabuza.

"But... You're aiming for the real me," Zabuza said, catching the shruiken mid-flight. "That's still not enough!" But there was another giant shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first, it's path aiming for his legs. "Another one in the shuriken' shadow!?" Once the shuriken was close enough, Zabuza jumped clean over it, "But! Still not enough!"

As the shuriken passed, it poof'd to reveal Naruto, with a kunai in his hand. He aimed for Zabuza and then fired.

For a few seconds, Zabuza didn't move, he only stared down the end of the kunai, completely shocked. Finally, at the last, possible second, Zabuza let go. The kunai flew by, but did graze Zabuza's cheek, giving him a hairline cut on his upper cheekbone.

Naruto fell into the water and the prison jutsu was released. Zabuza was more than furious as he spun the giant shuriken in his hand, a vein popping on his forehead, but his attack was stopped short when Kakashi used his forearm to stop the shuriken. Blood spilt between his knuckles, staining his fingerless gloves, but when he looked at Zabuza, his eyes were dark and angry.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cheered loudly. Naruto finally emerged from the water, probably having difficulties swimming because of the unnatural density of the water.

"Naruto, great plan," Kakashi praised his student. "You guys have grown up."

"Hehe!" Naruto grinned, proud his plan worked out. "The aim of the shuriken wasn't to defeat Zabuza but to hide the fact that I had transformed into the evil wind shuriken, dattebayo. Of course I didn't think that I could, but I thought that if only we could break open that water prison."

"Heh, I got distracted and released the jutsu!" Zabuza said, glaring at Naruto.

"Wrong!" Kakashi snapped, his eyes narrowed. "You didn't release it. You were forced to release it." Zabuza didn't respond. "I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?" Zabuza scoffed, his jaw tensing underneath his bandages. Zabuza jumped a few meters away and began to preform a series of complex hand signs, which Kakashi easily copied with his sharingan.

Two identical 'Dragons' appeared out of the water, and collided with each other. The blast was so intense that it soaked Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke's clothes. Diata, who still hadn't moved from the initial attack, was also soaked with freezing cold water. She subconsciously morphed into a lioness as a defensive mechanism, shivering in the grass.

Zabuza swung again at Kakashi, but he blocked it with two kunai in an x-formation. They pushed away from each other. Zabuza did the sign for his hidden mist jutsu and Kakashi copied it instantly. They weren't even a millisecond off — it was simultaneous.

"'Reading them'," Kakashi said, somehow reading the man's thoughts. Zabuza's eyes widened, sweat mixed with water that dripped off his face. "'Freaky eye is pissing me off'! Right?"

Zabuza began to shake with anger, "Heh! All your doing is copying me!"

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Zabuza and Kakashi said at the same time.

Zabuza began to tremble with anger, "Damn you!!" He hissed, performing several hand signs. "I'll make it so you can never open that mouth again!!" Zabuza stopped short when he saw a haunting, ghost-like version of him, floating behind Kakashi. But, even though Zabuza had stopped, Kakashi continued the jutsu he failed to finish.

Kakashi, who had been copying his moves, had now been going faster than him!

A spiraling wave of water hit Zabuza, carrying him far away, like a leaf in a rapidly moving river. The water was so powerful that when it reached the other genins, it was nearly waist high! Finally, the man hit a tree, but before he could move, Kakashi threw a kunai in his arms and legs, keeping him stuck to the tree.

Kakashi landed on one of the branches overhead in a squat. "It's over," Kakashi growled.

"How...?" Zabuza grunted weakly, "Can you see the future?"

"Yeah..." Kakashi answered, raising a kunai threateningly. "You're going to die." Two sharp needles pierced through Zabuza's neck, making him gasp before hitting the soaking grass. His eyes glazed over and blood leaked from his neck — along with several other openings.

"Heh... You're right," a new voice said from another tree a few meters away. "He's dead." They wore a white robe that was tied around the waist with a long scarf, pinstriped shorts with a matching long-sleeved turtle neck. Their face was covered by a mask, with a swirling décor in the front that resembled a wave. Slits marked where their eyes were, and four wavy dashes were marked in the front. Their hair was long and pulled in the back by a small cap with some left out on the sides, which had been tied near the bottom. And on their feet, were platform-sandals that exposed their toes and pale skin.

Kakashi jumped off, and checked the man's pulse — there wasn't one. The child, who seemed to be no older than the genin he taught, had killed him. "Thank you very much," they bowed respectively. "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a while now."

"That mask... You're a Kiri hunter-nin..." Kakashi stated and they nodded.

"Impressive. You are correct," they replied coolly.

"Hunter-nin?" Sakura repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

"Yes. My duty is to hunt down missing nins," they explained. "I am a member of Kirigakure's hunter-nin team."

Naruto looked from Zabuza's corpse and to the mysterious hunter-nin several times, his face growing red with anger. Finally, he pointed an angry finger at them, screaming, "What the hell!? Who are you?!"

"Don't worry Naruto, he's not the enemy," Kakashi assured him, but that hadn't eased his anger.

"I'm not asking that, dattebayo!!" He shouted, "That Zabuza... That Zabuza was killed! A guy that strong... A guy that strong was killed by a kid! By a kid not much different from me!! We look stupid! How can I understand that, dattebayo!?"

Kakashi gave a short sigh, "Well... I know how you feel... But there is also the truth. In this world, there exists kids younger than you... Yet stronger than me." Kakashi ruffled Naruto's wet hair for reassurance, and the boy pouted, but refrained from saying anything more.

The Hunter-Nin disappeared off the branch and reappeared over the dead body. "Your battle is now over. And now, I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets." They picked his body off the ground, wrapping his arm over their shoulder. "Farewell."

"He's gone!" Naruto shouted when they disappeared instantly.

Kakashi lowered his hitai-ate and exhaled. "Where is Diata-san?" He asked suddenly. Everyone blinked for a second, before Naruto turned to where she last was.

Diata was still unconscious on the ground, but she was in her lioness form, and was breathing shallowly. Blood mixed with the water and pooled around her. The trio walked over hesitantly, all tripping over one another to be as far away from the unconscious lioness as possible. Sakura picked up a stick that was a bit damp from all the water, and carefully poked her. Diata didn't move, and she repeated the action.

"Is she okay...?" Sakura whispered, but nobody dared answer.

"That's a lot of blood, dattebayo..." Naruto muttered. Sasuke, being the only one brave enough out of the three, bent over and scooped the lioness up like a mother would carry an infant.

"She needs medical attention," he said calmly.

Kakashi nodded firmly, "We can attend to her when we get Tazuna-san back home. Let's go!"

"Haha, super thanks guys!" Tazuna shouted. "Come to my house and relax for a while!"

The group started to walk back, but as soon as Kakashi took a step, he fainted from exhaustion. "Eh!? What's wrong!? Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto shouted, but he didn't wake up.

"... Sensei already woke up! Why hasn't Diata-chan woken up yet, dattebayo!?" A young voice shouted angrily above her. Diata slowly cracked an eye to see Naruto shouting at someone.

"Don't speak so soon, Naruto-kun," Kakashi said, looking at Diata. Diata didn't try to morph back into her human form in her condition right now, but she looked at Naruto, offering a small smile.

"You're awake!" Naruto cheered, running over to hug the girl around the neck. Diata blinked, he — along with the other students — had been extremely hesitant to approach her in her lioness form. She hadn't expected him to even want to come near her, much less hug her.

Diata purred, snuggling into his hold. She was rather cold, and Naruto — being the ball of constant energy he is — was very warm. "Let her breathe, Naruto-kun," Kakashi scolded lightly, leaning against the doorway on a pair of wooden crutches. Naruto reluctantly let go, "Why don't you see if there's any food left from dinner?"

Naruto nodded, quickly leaving the room with just Diata and Kakashi. "They were worried you know. You lost a lot of blood. If we had waited any longer, you probably would've died. Everyone else is doing chakra control training, but you've already done that with me, so you can stay here until you heal." Diata nodded silently, "And, when you get better, you can explain to me what your relationship was with Zabuza."

Diata flinched, looking away, "I assume that it had to do something with Orochimaru, but I would like to know what danger my students may be exposed to." Diata glared at him for assuming such thing, she wasn't conspiring with Zabuza, or that snake! And she certainly was no danger to her teammates or any other citizen of Konoha — of anyone for that matter.

"I'm sure this is nothing, Diata-san, but I would just like to be safe," Kakashi assured her calmly. "If you are feeling well enough, there should be food downstairs. I'll send one of the others up here if you don't." With that statement, Kakashi turned on his crutches and left.

Yay, new chapter of Ninjas In The Pride! Waves battle 1 is finished *cue happy confetti~*!

What do you think of Kakashi doubting Diata's loyalty to Konoha? I thought it would be interesting since she truly has no 'loyalty' to Konoha; her true home is her village. Kakashi—being the loyal lapdog he is—only wants to protect his team, since he failed to do it with his first one (we all know his way of making friends is a chidori to the heart ).

Before I wrote this story, I wanted to add a lot of different topics in it that she may face due to her ethnicity, including discrimination. I touched on it a little with her relationship with Aimi, but I have a few other ideas I want to add as well to that!

Not to show favoritism or anything, but Diata's story is one of my favorites to write for, because after reading a—unhealthy amount of—Naruto fanfics, they all seemed to... Blend together. With the exception of 'The Frailty of a Genius' and 'The Strength in Humanity' (omg those books are amazing, they're by Insomniac_Lullabies, read it if you get the chance). I wanted a story that was new and appealing at the same time, so bam, Diata it is!

Well, I'm tired, and have more chapters to write, so I'll see y'all next time, and remember...

Don't melt~!

~ Happyritas OOO


	11. chapter eleven

Chapter Eleven:

After several days of resting, Diata decided that she wanted to be more useful around Tazuna's home. She wasn't doing anything except falling in and out of sleep, so it would be best to help cook, a least.

On the fifth day, Diata straightened up the room she was in, then carefully stumbled down the steps. Her teammates and teacher were all gone, along with Tazuna, leaving only Tsunami, her son, Inari, and herself.

Tsunami was in the kitchen, stirring a broth on the stove. "Hello," Diata greeted, making the woman jump, and twirl around.

"Oh, it's you," Tsunami laughed lightly. "You gave me a fright, child."

"I apologize," Diata answered sheepishly. "My intentions were not to scare you."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Tsunami scoldingly asked, "You're still hurt. Your sensei said you should be healing."

"That true, however... I believe I could be more use out of bed than in," Diata flashed the woman a smile. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, no, you're our guest," she laughed. "Go rest, everything is fine around here."

Diata sighed, but nodded, heading back up the steps silently. She stopped by one of the open windows, looking outside. The heavy clouds had parted making for a very sunny evening. Diata's ears twitched, hearing a lot of movement in the forest. She could go hunting for a little while...

"Who are you?" A young voice demanded. Diata looked down to see a short boy wearing a short sleeved shirt and overalls over top. He also had a blue-striped hat on his head. His dark eyes were dull, but also unkind. Diata tilted her head, had this been Tsunami's infamous son who lost his father in an awful attack to terrorize the people of Waves, as Naruto described. A boy his age should look energetic and jovial, not depressed and sullen. What had he been through to cause such a thing?

"You didn't answer my question, lady," the boy snapped irritably.

"I am Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem," she replied with a smile. "You may call me Diata, however. You must be Inari. Naruto spoke much of you."

"Your name is too long," he hissed and then called over his shoulder to address his mother in the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going outside!" Before she could reply, he ran out the door.

"No! Inari, wait," she said, but it was too late, he was already out of earshot. She sighed to herself, "It's too dangerous for him to be out alone, especially at a time like this..."

"Do not worry, I will follow him," Diata assured.

"Oh, no. I couldn't ask that of you, you're still injured, and—"

"It is fine," Diata assured the rambling woman. "I would like to go outside anyway."

Tsunami gave a small sigh, "Well... As long as you don't pull your stitches, and don't do anything reckless, you should be okay." Diata smiled, giving the woman a nod before leaving.

Diata was able to easily follow the boy as he ventured to the beaches and sat on the sand. For a few minutes, he was silent, only listening quietly to the waves slapping against the sandy shore. Then, he burst into tears, his small shoulders shaking with sobs. Diata ruffled her eyebrows and approached the boy, purposefully stepping on a branch to make herself known.

The boy swiped at his face and looked up, "May I sit?" Diata asked softly. The boy didn't answer, but he also did not deny her request, so she sat beside him. "My friend told me about your father. He sounded like strong man."

"He wasn't strong," Inari mumbled. "If he was strong he wouldn't have..." He trailed off, tear brimming his large eyes.

"My Baba was similar to yours," Diata murmured. "He was strong, the strongest of my people, and the head of our tribe."

"I don't care..." Inari scowled. "I don't want your pity."

Diata went silent for a second, "Your scent is all over this beach... Is it special to you?"

"... Maybe."

"It is beautiful. We do not have these were I am from."

"You're from Konoha," the boy argued, confused. "There are beaches in Konoha. I learned that at school!"

"Ah, but I am not of Konoha," Diata corrected with a smile. "My people are far from the land of Konoha."

"Where are you from then?"

"My people coexisted with people of Clouds, in land of Lightning," Diata explained softly.

"Then... How did you get to Konoha?"

Diata frowned for a second, staring at the waves that lapped against the shoreline. "A evil man took me from my people and... Hurt me. I was found by Konoha shinobi and they brought me their land."

"Why did he take you?" Inari asked, a child-like curiosity creeping into his eyes.

Diata smiled, "When I was born, I was gifted with great power. But... The evil man learned of power and tried to make me give it to him."

"What kind of power?"

"A power that allows me to do this," Diata released her tail and used it to tickle his small, red nose.

Inari giggled, covering his face, "That tickles!" Diata chuckled, but stopped.

"You are a strong boy, Inari. In my village, you know what we would call you?"

"What?"

Diata smiled, "A warrior."

Kakashi was boiling with anger when Diata returned. "You shouldn't be out of bed," he narrowed his eye, angrily.

"I went to retrieve Inari," Diata replied. "Nothing dangerous."

"You're still not healed yet," he argued sternly.

"Do not worry, Kakashi, I am fine," Diata assured. This hadn't stop Kakashi's fuming however, but it diminished significantly. Diata helped set up for dinner, then waited for her teammates to come back from training.

An hour later, Sakura and Tazuna returned from the bridge, and a half hour after that, Sasuke came back. Naruto did not show up for dinner, however. This displeased Diata, but nobody bothered to bring up his disappearance. Had they not cared for their teammate?!

The dinner was quiet, and everyone went to their rooms afterwards. As Diata finished clearing off the table, Kakashi pulled her to the side to speak with her privately.

"Don't go looking for Naruto," Kakashi warned. Diata blinked before narrowing her eyes.

"He has not returned. Simply checking would not be that much of problem," Diata answered, calmly.

"I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I will be fine. I can handle myself, Kakashi. Besides, Naruto is known to be..." Diata struggled for the word, "... Un... Un–Unpredictable... I check to see if he okay, should not be terribly bad thing."

Kakashi frowned with disapproval, "I know Naruto is unpredictable, but he is my responsibility not yours, and if I decided something happened to him, I'll take action for it. If he was in harm's way, I'd go out there myself, or send Sasuke-kun. If something happened, you would still be hurt, and therefore useless in a fight. But, nothing is going to happen, so you will be perfectly fine." With that being said, Kakashi retreated to his room.

Diata growled lowly at Kakashi's retreating figure. Like hell she was going to leave her friend out there in the cold. The least she could do was provide dinner for the boy who decided to train late at night. Diata fixed a bento container for him with the steamy leftovers from that night and hid it away in one of the drawers.

That night, when everyone had long fallen asleep, Diata made a clone to replace her in her bed. Then, she crept down the steps, grabbed the bento she had stashed away, a blanket, and left.

Diata was able to smell Naruto's sweaty, fresh stench from nearly a mile away. Finally, she came across where he had been curled up on the ground helplessly, shivering on his side. Diata sighed, shaking the boy's shoulders. "Naruto...? Naruto, wake up," she coaxed gently.

A few seconds later, Naruto peaked open an eye, "Diata-chan?"

She smiled, "Are you hungry? I brought food." Diata handed him the container, and the chopsticks she had found.

Naruto sat up and accepted the container. Diata draped the blanket over his shivering shoulders, "Thank you, Diata-chan."

"Do not worry; you are friend, so I look out for you," Diata replied, watching silently as the boy shoved his face with food.

He finished the box in mere minutes, and handed it back to her, "I gotta finish training, dattebayo!" He said, sounding much more energized.

Diata chuckled, he was as stubborn as ever, and she wouldn't keep him from training. "What kind of training are you doing?"

"Tree-climbing! I gotta get as high as I can so I can beat Sasuke-kun, dattebayo!" Naruto declared.

Diata remembered this one. After she had been nearly kidnapped again Kakashi showed her how to walk on top of water as a way to control her chakra output. Maybe this had been a variation of that? "Interesting," she smiled.

Naruto grinned at her, "I can go really high too, dattebayo! Wanna see!?"

"Of course." Naruto took a few steps back, then, inhaled. Diata was able to sense him put his chakra into feet, then he ran. His foot connects with the tree, allowing him to push himself up higher. Soon, he was midway up the tall tree. He gripped the kunai in his hand and slashed at the tree, which happened to be a few feet higher than his last mark before he jumped back down.

Once he landed on the ground he raced over to where Diata sat, huffing from lack of oxygen, but smiling proudly. "Did you see that, dattebayo!? I'm getting really high up, hehe!"

"You are," Diata praised. "That very impressive, you are very strong, Naruto."

These compliments only fed his ego more and he puffed his chest out, "I am, aren't I?"

"Your energy is bit off, though," Diata criticized before his ego would be too inflamed for him to care. "You favour your right foot, giving your left a little less energy, which may be throwing you off."

"Energy?" Naruto frowned. "What's that, dattebayo!?"

"My people call your chakra 'energy'," Diata explained, and Naruto gave a slow nod.

"Have you done this training exercise, Diata-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No," she replied. "But, I did one similar. It was not much fun... Try again, remember to even out your energy." Naruto smiled again, running at the tree again.

Kakashi had been fuming when he found a clone on Diata's cot instead of Diata herself. With that and a mysterious blanket missing from the couch, it was obvious that she went after Naruto, even though he strictly told her not to.

He had been angry the entire walk to their training area. That is, until he found Diata sitting on the ground with Naruto criss-crossed in front of her. He stayed silent, watching curiously. "You need to focus," she said softly, "Do not worry about how high Sasuke is, it will only hurt you. When you climb the tree, look at sky — imagine yourself reaching there and taking the clouds."

"But I don't want the clouds, dattebayo!" Naruto complained, "I wanna beat Sasuke-kun."

"If you fret over how high Sasuke grows, you will never gain inch yourself," Diata chided. "If you are caught up in how fast Sasuke runs, you will slow down. Let Sasuke worry about hisself and hisself only. His problems not your own." Naruto frowned, but Diata tapped underneath his chin, "Do not be sad, you will grow, but you cannot worry over Sasuke, and he should not worry over you. Now," Diata got up and smiled, "I must return back, but I will come later, if you get hungry again. Good luck, Naruto."

"Thanks Diata-chan!"

Diata gave the boy a short lived hug before turning on her heel and walking away. Once she was out of Naruto's earshot, she spoke back up. "Are you going to continue following me, Kakashi?"

Kakahi stepped out of his hiding place behind a tree, "I told you to stay at the house."

"And I disobeyed your order," Diata replied smoothly. "I have no reason to apologize. I was helping my friend, so—"

"I am the head of this team, Diata-San. You cannot leave without my approval," Kakashi cut her off.

"You are not me," Diata growled, barely able to contain her anger. "You do not control my actions. I helped my friend, you will not stop me from doing that."

"You will do as I say. What if you got hurt?!" Kakashi snapped, "As the leader of the team, you must follow my orders. If something happens to you it falls on my shoulders, Diata-san! I can watch my own students, so I don't need you mothering him."

Diata went rigid at his words, then she managed a low scoff. "'You do not need me mothering him'?" She repeated slowly. "What would you know about 'mothering'!? Your people allowed him to be abused daily! That not mothering him! Your people allowed him to starve! That not mothering him! I am not mothering him, Kakashi! I being decent human, since your people — your abusive, cruel, arrogant people — allow children like Naruto to rest hungry and–and cold! Your people shallow! Naruto never had Iya or Baba! He never had any siblings in life! All he has is me! I have make up for lack of them! Maybe–Maybe Naruto needs a little 'mothering', since your people not do it."

Kakashi stared at Diata, dumbfounded. He hadn't expected such a furious reaction from the girl. He pressed his lips together, "Diata—"

"Naruto is like brother to me," Diata continued, her strong voice suddenly fragile and broken. It only lasted a second, before she looked up at him, her green eyes gleaming with ferocity, "... And your people will never take my ebi (family) away from me again." Diata morphed into her lioness form and disappeared into the forest.

Diata sat high in a tree far from the cottage that Tazuna's family lived. She was in her lioness form, laying on a branch with her head underneath her paws. She stared at the sky, silently envying the birds for their freedom of flight. If only she could fly like the birds who graced the blue sky with their wings, Diata would fly far away from this country. She would fly back to her people. She'd hug her father and kiss her mother's cheek. She'd even hug Akinyemi, but he'd probably complain. He was a lazy, dirty dog, after all.

Diata giggled bitterly at her joke. Oh how she missed her village. She remembered when she was young, her father would take her out every morning to hunt. The first time she went hunting with him, she had been playing with a bird, but had accidentally sank her claws in too deep and killed it. She cried and wailed loud enough for him to notice. That day, he taught her that the spirits provided the animals for them to feed off of, and to hunt them was to give thanks to the spirits for doing so. Afterwards, he taught her to pluck and skin the bird and they at it for supper.

The old memory made Diata smile. It seemed so silly to her now, but... She couldn't forget the way her father comforted her when she was crying. How he held her in his strong arms and wiped her tears off her face. Diata... Still remembered the songs he would sing to her as she tried to sleep. She... She used to complain how his voice made her ears hurt but... Diata secretly loved every second of hearing his deep baritone voice, humming a soft tune in her ears.

Diata sniffed, staring absently at the ground. Again, she yearned to go back home, there wasn't a second that went by where she didn't. She wished... She wished she could simply run away now.

Diata froze from the thought. She easily could run away. She knew how to survive on her own, and she now knew not to fall back into Orochimaru's clutches. Diata could easily make a run for it. She could easily go back to her village. All those fantasies of dreaming and wishing she could embrace he father and mother... She could make them a reality.

But... If she left, who would protect Naruto? Who would make sure he didn't eat ramen everyday? Who'd make sure he did his schoolwork, or cleaned up after hisself?

Who would be Naruto's friend...?

Diata sighed heavily, she needed to stay. As much as she disliked Konoha, there were several glaringly strong reasons she needed to stay there. She would need to be patient, the Hokage would surely keep his promise to her, right? He'd send her home, like he said swore he would... Right?

The Hokage wouldn't simply keep Diata in his village as a... A slave like that Snake did right?

Diata returned to Tazuna's cottage before dawn that morning. She was very hesitant to return, especially after her argument with Kakashi, but decided against her worries and came anyway.

Now, she was standing at the door, her hand hovering over the knob. The doubts had returned in full force, and she didn't know what to do.

Would Kakashi be angry with her for being out so late? She didn't want to be angry anymore. Maybe he had finally understood why she left? Or maybe he really was boiling with rage, and was more than ready to release it at her? What if he was passively-angry, or simply upset and disappointed!? Oh, she hated that! She always would feel really guilty afterwards!

Diata bit her nails — a habit she only became accustomed to after joining Konoha and seeing other girls her age doing the same thing. What would she say to him!? What if he hated her? Or she was still angry with him but didn't know it! Was she still angry!?

The door opened and Diata gasped, stumbling back. Kakashi stood in the doorway, his body turned away from herself. "It's almost sunrise, and she hadn't come back! I need to find her! What if she's in trouble!?"

"She'll find her own way back, Kakashi-san," Tsunami's familiar voice assured.

Kakashi glanced out the door worryingly, his eyes completely gazing past Diata. "It's my fault she's missing, and I—" he snapped his head back, his dark eye wide. "You're back!?"

"Y–Yes, I—" Kakashi engulfed her in a one armed hug, his other one supporting the weight of his crutches. Diata went stiff, her ears falling flat against her head.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you know how worried I was!?" He snapped angrily. "What if you got hurt!? Asuka-chan would've killed me if something happened to you!"

"I... I apologize...?" Diata stuttered, confused. She hadn't been scolding in years and Kakashi, being usually laid back and always ready to give sarcastic comments, had been here now, hugging her.

"Damn it, Diata-san! You're going to be the death of me! Don't ever run off like that again!" Kakashi continued to berate her, dragging her by the arm inside. Diata noticed her tail was revealed and had curled itself against her leg.

Sakura and Tazuna were sitting silently at the table, both looking as relieved as Kakashi was. Tsunami was by the doorframe that led to the kitchen, smiling warmly at her. Inari, Naruto, and Sasuke, however, were nowhere to be found.

Diata's tail went loose and she suddenly felt shy and embarrassed, "I apologize for worrying you all," she said rather formally. At the last second, Diata remembered it was a very important custom to bow after — or during — an apology and hastily did so.

The four of them looked like they were already eating supper, but Diata decided to quickly run up the steps, not bothering to join them. She went into the guest bedroom and closed the door shut.

A few hours later, Kakashi opened the door. Diata was laying in her lioness form on the cot, staring at the wall. Her back had been facing the door, but he saw her ear twitch when he opened it.

"Diata-san?" Kakashi spoke up. Diata morphed back, and then sat up on the cot. Now, she faced him, but her legs were crossed and her eyes fixed on the floor. Kakashi's mouth suddenly ran dry. He didn't know what to say, which had been odd to him. She was merely a genin, and he hardly knew her, but somehow managed to cause a tremendous amount of guilt to well up in his chest. "I came to apologize for my words earlier. As your sensei, I should not be so harsh on you. And... As your friend, I should allow you to help a teammate out when they are in need of it."

"... Do not apologize, Kakashi," Diata finally spoke up. "Please, you are — undoubtedly — my..." She paused, trying to think of the word, "... Superiour. As your student, I should listen and obey commands."

"I agree," Kakashi replied, sitting beside Diata and resting his makeshift crutches against his lap. "But, do know that if you believe that a teacher's commands are unjust, then feel free to do what your heart says to do. And that includes my own." Diata gave a slow nod, but the words didn't seem to sink in as he hoped. "Is something in your mind?"

"... I..." Diata bit down on her fingernail. "I realized how... Strange was to hear you scold me downstairs. I..." Diata let out a small laugh, "I felt like I was back in my village again." Diata looked at Kakashi and smiled thoughtfully. "You great mentor, you almost remind me of my Baba, Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at her for a second, before giving her his signature closed-eye smile. "I'm glad you feel that way."

"You would love my Baba, Kakashi," Diata laughed heartily. "He was kind, strong, intelligent. He was great leader, like you."

"... Thank you." Kakashi said, after a small, hesitant second.

"And, I hope you know that he too was human, and imperfect as well," Diata continued. "I cannot remember the issues now, I was too young to take part of them. However, my father was head of tribe. Sometimes, he would question traditions of tribe, which resulted in feuds between our own people. It was never serious, always interesting. In end, they always decided on what they thought would be best thing do for children of village. For me. And, when I was grown enough to make decisions, I would decided what would be best for my children. And they would decide what is best for theirs, and so on." Diata looked at Kakashi and smiled.

"You decide what is best for us, even if I may not enjoy it," she said with a small laugh. "When it my turn, I think of your decisions and decide what best for my children."

Kakashi chuckled, "That's very wise of you, Diata."

"Wisdom comes only in experience, Kakashi," Diata replied. "I simply have lot of experience. Now," she stretched out on her cot, "It late and I tired. Goodnight, Kakashi."

Kakashi laughed again, bending down to ruffle Diata's hair. Her ears twitched before lying flat on her head. He could've sworn he heard her purr before she yanked her head out of his grip and look away. Although she didn't blush, it was easy to tell she was rather embarrassed. "Goodnight, Diata-san."

I meant to post this last night, but I was so tired that my phone literally fell on my face while I was writing ! Here you go, and thanks again for a hundred(and one!) followers! I love you all and seeing every vote and comment and read makes my day !

I'll see you all next time, and remember...

Don't melt~!

~ Happyritas OOO


	12. chapter twelve

Chapter Twelve:

The next day, after Diata had finished cleaning nearly everything in the house, she accompanied Tazuna and Sakura to the city to go to the store. Sakura had been hesitant after her last shocking encounter, but Tazuna insisted on her coming. Diata decided to tag along as well, curious to see what their city was like.

When Diata arrived however, she was horrified. Children, some no older than Inari hisself were laying barefooted and barely clothed on the streets, all of them dirty and dull-eyed. Diata simply stared, either in shock or in horror, she didn't know. A few begged for food or money, but Diata had nothing she could give. Whatever change she had she gave to whoever she could find, and when she ran out, she felt completely guilty.

Sakura had been watching her and sighed, "It's sad, isn't it?"

"I... Never knew people lived like this..." Diata whispered. "I did not know — why would people leave them here just... Just dying!?"

"They can't feed everyone," Sakura murmured. "Tazuna-san says that if the bridge gets fixed then everything will change. I really hope it does."

"I do too," Diata whispered solemnly.

"What do you think you're doing?" A man hissed several feet behind her. Diata almost didn't hear him with the overwhelming chatter in the market. She almost dismissed it as well, until she heard a gasp. Diata froze, her ears, which had been pressed against her head, perking upwards. "Gimme your hand, now." Diata turned around, looking around the crowd, her ears and eyes searching in sync. Finally, she saw the man holding the wrist of a small child, who had a beaten, bruised fruit in their other hand.

The man bent down, grabbing a gleaming knife from underneath his stall. Diata's eyes widened and she quickly pushed past the crowd. She heard Sakura and Tazuna call her name but she was far away.

The child hadn't spoken anything, but they certainly looked distressed and tried to get away.

The man brought the knife down on the child's wrist, the blade only being able to cut a few centimeters deep before Diata scooped the child up in her arms. "Ah, there you are!" Diata laughed nervously. "I have been looking all over for you..." Diata frowned for a second, struggling for the word, "Imouto! I told you not to go far!" She turned around and sent a smile to the man who was glaring at Diata. "Thank you for finding her!"

"That's your sister?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yessir," Diata smiled, suddenly feeling self conscious about her sharp fangs. "Thank you again!" Diata began to run off, back towards Sakura and Tazuna. Once she was far enough away, the child wriggled out of her grip. Diata pulled them to the side, beside a empty food stall. "Let me see wrist," Diata said, pulling a bandage out of her ninja pouch. The child responded with scorn, glaring at Diata and turning away. "What is wrong? Your arm is bleeding, I must attend to it before—" the child tried to run off, but Diata grabbed their hand quickly, bringing them back. "Please, let me help."

The child didn't say anything, but slowly, they held out their wrist to Diata. She easily cleaned it off, applied some cream to help it heal, and bandaged it. Once she finished, the child looked at her, almost confused. "What is wrong? Are you hungry?" Shaking their head, they gently grabbed her hand and led her away.

They ran through the crowd for several minutes. Diata asked a few questions, but they didn't answer so she stopped. Soon, they led her to a shabby looking house with the door closed. They went to the side of the house, pulling away a few boards, and crawling through a hole. Diata followed suit, "Where are we?" She asked, looking around. Of course, they didn't answer. Instead, they clapped their hands twice, and instantly children began to crawl out of the shadows, and into view.

Diata's eyes widened. She could tell that nearly every single one of them were in rough shape. All of them with missing fingers, eyes, or ears, et cetera. They all wore beaten up overused clothing that looked equivalent to a cleaning rag. Each of one of them, most no older than Inari or herself, staring blankly at her.

The child from the city grabbed her hand, and led her farther into the small house, finding a few children laying down, all of which deathly pale. They pointed to their wrist that she had bandaged, and then to the sickly children.

Diata understood immediately, "You wish for me to help them as well?" They nodded frantically. "I will try my best."

Diata spent almost two hours attending to the children, finding that they were sporting several wounds. Diata used up half of her roll of bandages, but luckily she always brought extras. She noticed one of them had a fever and had to go find some Kijuri leaves to help it.

Diata was also grateful for her training with Kakashi and Asuka back at Konoha. Kakashi usually sparred with her, but Asuka taught her how to use scrolls to seal away items for later, like how Kurenai used the scroll for a pot. So, Diata had already prepared a scroll to seal away several scrolls that held different things, such as basic cooking supplies.

With this knowledge, Diata used her cooking scroll to summon her pot. All the children gathered around curiously, but she shooed them away. She began to order around the able bodied children. A few were set to go get water, others very specific leaves. The oldest were sent to watch any of the children who were unable to move too much, which had been quite a lot.

While they did that, she got a fire cooking and decided to go out hunting for some food herself. The children began to whine and cry instantly, the ones who could speak blubbered that they didn't want her to go, but she assured them that she would be back. Diata assigned the eldest to be in charge, ordering him to stir the water as it boiled, and set aside any leaves she ordered the other kids to bring in.

Diata was hunting for about thirty minutes, catching whatever small animals she could find that she knew they could consume after she cooked it. She soon had nearly twenty small animals, such as squirrels, bunnies, birds, et cetera, and she hauled them back to the house.

She began skinning and cooking the animals immediately. Once they were cooked, she tossed it into the pot to be boiled along with the rest of the food. While she cooked, the children who were sent to bring in leaves grounded them up and poured them into the pot.

With all the food being cooked, the small, shabby house began to smell good quickly. A few children drooled heavily, some even wept. The sound of growling, underfed stomachs rumbled all around her, and Diata smiled.

Finally, the food was done, but there had been a slight dilemma. Diata only had four bowls and there was almost twenty children. So, she decided that she sickest and youngest would be fed first, and then go from there. They were heavily encouraged by their peers to eat fast — but not too fast that would get sick. Once all the sick children were fed, the younger, not-sick children were fed, and then the oldest, and finally herself. There had only been enough for each child to get a bowlful, but not one complained. In fact, they thanked her profusely for feeding them.

After they were fed, they all sat in a circle, and Diata began to tell stories of her own adventures, and when she ran out, she would tell them stories her village's Teller told them. Before anyone realized, the sun had sank low into the sky, and the children grew weary and tired. Diata smiled, sending them to sleep.

The children went to go find a spot on the ground, and sleep. "Good night," Diata said to the children once everyone had laid down.

Much to Diata's surprise, a round of, "'Night, Mama," was returned.

Diata blinked, and then laughed, "I am not your mother," she told them. "But, if you wish to call me mama, please call me 'Iya'."

The children saw no qualms with that, easily corrected themselves. Diata smiled, leaning against the wall. The oldest one, who was a boy, a year older than herself, and was missing an eye, walked up to her. "May I speak with you?"

"Of course," Diata smiled, and he led her outside, away from the sleeping children. They sat beside the trunk of a tree next to the house.

"Thank you," he said finally. "I've... I've never seen them happier in my life."

"What happened to them?" Diata asked, glad she was able to finally bring up the topic.

The boy gulped, "We're orphans," he began. "After the war, a lot of us with Kekkai Genkais were... Hunted, even if we didn't inherit the ability. Not a lot of us made it, we've... Had to bury a lot of friends, but... We survived. We hide here, a few are sent to find whatever food they can and bring it back, which was what Kai was doing before you found him. I'm sure he's proud of himself for finding you." Diata laughed at that. "We wouldn't have lasted much longer. We were getting sick, most of us had already died. Then you came and... And you saved us," the boy's eyes began to get misty, but he wiped it away. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome," Diata replied to the sobbing boy. Diata hugged him, and he cried into her shoulder. Once he had finished, he sniffed, wiping his eye.

"I–I know you're a shinobi. Not a lot of them recognize the hitai-ate, but I told the ones who did to keep their mouths shut. Konoha, right?" Diata nodded, "That's what I thought."

"I will stay," Diata promised, "I must help! I cannot leave after–after that!"

"What about your leader? What will he say?"

"I do not care what he says," Diata replied. "If I cannot stay, then I take you with me — take you all with me."

The boy stared at her. Then, he chuckled, "One... One of the girls who were sick, she is my sister. I thought she was going to die this morning, but now... Now she's been more happy than I've ever seen her in my life." He looked a Diata fiercely, "You have my sister's life in your hands. If she dies—"

"Your sister will not die," Diata answered, determination sculpting her words into a fiery promise. "I will save everyone."

It was early the next morning when Diata heard someone approaching the shabby house. It had been so quiet and subtle that nobody woke up, or was disturbed. Diata rose from her makeshift bed, and easily morphed into her lioness form, slipping outside.

Diata tracked the sound, carefully, staying low. Finally, she found it. Someone hunched on the side of the tree, staring straight at the house. Diata suppressed an angry growl, and pounced on whoever it was, knocking them to the ground. She rose a paw to claw at their face, until suddenly, she stopped. It was Kakashi.

"Diata-san!? Where have you been!?" Kakashi exclaimed, and Diata morphed back to her human form. Then, she shushed him, and led him farther away from the sleeping children. "What are you doing!?" Kakashi hissed once they were safely away. "Tazuna and Sakura came back last night saying that you were kidnapped! Do you know how worried I was!? Goddamnit, Diata-san, what did I tell you about—"

"There was boy," Diata interrupted.

Kakashi's eyebrow furrowed, "If you don't start explaining more than just, 'there was a boy' then so help me—"

"A little boy," Diata rolled her eyes. "He was going to have his hand cut off."

"What?" Diata sighed, and began to explain everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours, including the fact that each and everyone of them had a special Kekkai Genkai — which she had Kakashi explain what that was — and now she didn't know what to do.

"Diata-san, I don't know what to say. You... You ca—"

"No," Diata glared. "I am not leaving them."

"Well, you're not staying here."

"Kakashi, they are children! And they are sick! I cannot leave them to die!!"

Kakashi let out a short sigh, "I... Understand, Diata-san, but... Listen, where are they going to go?"

"What?"

"If you take them back to Konoha, where will they stay?"

Diata frowned, she hadn't thought that far, "... I will start... What do you people call it? Orphan place?"

"An orphanage," he corrected. "Who's going to pay for that?"

"I will!"

"Not enough to take care of twenty children, Diata-san."

"I will... I will find way! I cannot leave them, Kakashi!"

"You shouldn't have helped that boy then, Diata-san," Kakashi sighed.

"He was in danger," Diata argued. "What's the point of being shinobi for your people and coming here if we do not help anyone here!?"

"We are helping them," Kakashi said. "We're helping Tazuna build the bridge, Diata."

"They are going to die," Diata whispered. "I... I do not want them to die, Kakashi." She looked at him, her green eyes wide with sadness. "They are children... They deserve more... They deserve better."

"You can give them that later, Diata-san," Kakashi said. "The bridge is under attack, Zabuza and his apprentice came back. I know you want to protect theses kids, but your first duties are to protect Tazuna."

"I understand," Diata nodded. "... May I say goodbye?"

"Of course," Kakashi gave her his closed eye smile. "I'll meet you at the bridge." Then, his shadow clone poof'd away.

Diata woke up the oldest quietly, explaining that she had to go, and didn't want to disrupt the other kids. She promised that she would be back definitely, once she finished helping on the bridge. He — although a bit disappointed — understood completely. Diata instructed him to relay that message to the other kids before morphing into her lioness form and running off.

When Diata arrived at the bridge, almost ten minutes later, she was nearly shocked. There was a big dome of ice panels in the center, with movement inside. The other side was covered in a thick mist, so she decided to focus on that.

Diata crept on the side of the bridge, easily able to find Sakura and Tazuna's scent. With the mist being too thick to even see your own hand in front of you, Diata had to be careful.

Suddenly, the mist shifted behind Sakura and Tazuna, and Diata saw her chance. She leapt at Zabuza, her claws outstretched, knocking him to the ground. His concentration cut off immediately and the mist jutsu dissipated. Diata snarled at Zabuza, clawing at his face and snapping her jaw at him, but he used his forearms to block her.

Finally, he kicked her off, making her skitter back before standing straight. "Akane-chan," Zabuza laughed, dabbing at a cut she left on his cheek. "Glad you could finally join us." Diata's eyes narrowed and she growled at him, morphing into her human form.

"Zabuza," she growled.

"Are you ready to play again, little kitty?" Zabuza teased, and Diata growled at him.

"Diata-san, protect Tazuna-san," Kakashi ordered. Diata nodded firmly, standing in front of Tazuna protectively.

"Now, now, Akane-chan, you know that's not how we play," Zabuza teased. Kakashi tensed as the man swung his blade, intimidatingly. "Don't you wanna see that puppy-dog of yours~?"

Diata furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"He's always whining too. What was his name? Aki-something. Last I saw him, he was blubbering about you. Couldn't make out a lot of it, but—" Diata jumped at the man, her eyes full of fury. Her claws racked across his bare chest before he was able to move away. She cut pretty deep, but Zabuza didn't look like he cared.

"What... Are you doing to him!?" Diata growled, barely able to keep the anger out of her tone. She felt Kinium react to her rage as well. She could feel the animal spirit slowly take over her mind and senses, but Diata tried not to focus on it.

"Don't worry," Zabuza laughed, "I'm sure he's having a lot of fun with that snake." That was it. Kinium took full control. Diata's vision flashed red before she jumped at the man. Her claws tore through flesh and her teeth soaked with blood. She could feel him swing at her, but Diata no longer had any control over her own movements.

Zabuza swiped at her with his blade, but Kinium jumped, landing on the handle and biting his hand. Diata didn't hear him shout in pain as Kinium jumped away. She got ready to attack again, but someone stopped her.

"Diata-san, stop!" Kinium froze. "Your job is to protect Tazuna. Now, get back, let me handle this." Kinium growled angrily at the man who dared stop her. Who was he to tell her what to do!? She was going to murder this human who had dared to speak ill of her family. She was going to lick his blood off her claws, eat his heart out of his chest, slurp his nerves up as if it were noodles, crunch on his tasty bones, and—

No! Diata snapped, something happened to Akinyemi! If she killed him, she'd never know! Despite this fact, her bloodlust still rose and to an unhealthy amount. She heard Zabuza move and she snapped back around, ready to spring back on him, until someone grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I said to stop, Diata-san," Kakashi said, his voice low, but held much authority. "Calm down. I need you to protect Tazuna." Kinium turned around and glared at him. Diata's green eyes seemed to be covered by a grey film, only vaguely showing her eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened as Kinium yanked her shoulder away, growling at him.

She launched herself at Zabuza again, this time with a kunai in hand. She swiped at Zabuza, expertly dodging his wide arcing swings from his blade. He managed to get several hits on her, including a heavy kick to her stomach, throwing her to the other side of the before skidding to a halt near the railing.

Kinium struggled to get up — she didn't feel the pain, after all — but her host, was, of course, human. She couldn't fight with a body that was dead. Zabuza came over, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her in the air. Diata choked, gasping for oxygen, but Kinium growled defiantly.

"Is this the power that snake used to ramble about?" Zabuza laughed, "Those eyes — he was obsessed with them. Are you ready to play now, kitty?" Kinium snapped her teeth at Zabuza, glaring. "Remember, don't you?" He fished a standard kunai out of his pack, and drove it down her bleeding side slowly. Diata screamed in pain, and even Kinium winced, as if she felt the pain he was torturing her with.

"I take it, you can't live without a host, can you?" Zabuza chuckled, shifting his hold to her shirt. Diata gasped, coughing and inhaling oxygen as if it were burning away. He brought the knife dangerously close to her neck. "Let's make a deal: you get out of that host of yours and I won't kill her."

Kinium scoffed, he obviously didn't know how that worked, then. She merely glared at him, releasing her tail and allowing it to slowly snake to the ground below her. "Why so untalkative? I know your Japanese isn't the best but—" her tail curled around his ankle and she yanked it, tripping him underneath his own feet.

Zabuza fell to the ground with a bang, and Kinium scrambled away from him, but he recovered quickly, kicking her in the chin. From his angle of the attack, and the sheer force of it, Diata went soaring upwards. She flying went over the railing and plunged straight into the water below.

Kinium could feel Diata lose consciousness as she sank deeper into the water and she swore. She couldn't keep hold on her if she wasn't conscious! She morphed into her lioness form and struggled to swim to the surface. The frigid water accompanied in lulling Diata to sleep just as Kinium got her body above water. She saw the vague outline of someone above looking over the railing before her control was forced out of the girl's body.


	13. chapter thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

Everything was muddled. Diata couldn't hear, she couldn't see, smell, or feel anything. It was as if she had a weight on her foot and was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Diata tried to move, but instead felt as if something was pushing down on her limbs, keeping her in place.

Where was she? Diata wondered, but felt no urge to find out. Diata's next thought made a chill run down her spine.

Was she... Dead?

Questions flooded her mind, making her wince in pain. How did she die? Who killed her?! How was she to go back home now?

Where is Naruto?

Diata's mind went blank. If she wasn't there to protect Naruto, then who would!? He was in trouble, wasn't he? Diata tried to recall her last memories, but stopped when it began to physically hurt. She needed to find Naruto, Diata decided. What kind of warrior would she become if she couldn't even protect one person?

With this thought in mind, Diata tried desperately to focus, forcing herself to be released from her subconscious state.

The first thing Diata felt was how cold she was. Water drenched her furred exterior to the bone and lapped over her calmly. She was so cold, in fact, that she barely even shiver. She felt as if her body had given up on herself, and didn't want to help her anymore.

Diata tensed, realizing the signs of hypothermia quickly. She needed to get dry, fast, but with her body hardly responding to react to any of her simplest commands, it was futile.

Diata coughed heavily, the taste of saltwater staining her tongue, and she wasn't fond of it at all. She could feel the energy draining from her, she could barely keep her eyes open. She was so cold...

A voice snapped her out of her sleepy state. It was distant, but she wasn't sure. Her ears were clogged with water, so she couldn't quite hear what they were saying, or if it was getting louder.

Diata suddenly had a dark thought. It could be a poacher, like the ones she had almost been kidnapped by. Diata's eyes widened, and she struggled to move. With much effort, Diata, managed to stand, almost. She slowly, painstakingly dragged herself away from the shore.

A large, traitorous wave knocked Diata down, and submerged her in water once more. Diata sputtered and coughed, trying desperately to get rid of the water in her lungs. She heard more noise, and she dragged herself up again, shaking with every movement of her limbs. Diata couldn't die... Not after coming this far... She refused to give up. Warriors like her never gave up!

Diata made it a few feet up away from the shore before she collapsed again, breathing shallowly. She heard someone running her way. Diata curled in on herself. It was too late.

A hand placed itself on her chest, and Diata had enough energy to flinch away. The person was shouting, and she folded her ears down, as if to help her deafness. She heard more people, more noise. Someone tried to pick her up, and she lashed out at them, pawing their hand away, and grazing their arm with her claws. Their hand withdrew, and Diata curled in on herself, her vision blurring before fading to darkness.

Diata didn't know how long she had been sleeping. She was wrapped up in several blankets and still in her lioness form. She tried to move, but winced. Her side had even bandaged and she could smell blood.

Diata squinted, glancing around, where was she? She didn't recognize this room...

The door opened, and Diata jumped, struggling to get out of all the blankets, but had no such luck. "Don't move, you'll pull your stitches," a familiar voice warned her. Diata blinked, Kakashi...? Diata peeked out of the blankets she was trapped in to see Kakashi squatting beside where she lay, with a closed-eye smile on his face. "Glad to see you're awake, Diata-san."

Diata gathered her energy and morphed back to her human form slowly. It took much longer than she liked, and left her panting in exhaustion afterwards. Once she was able to catch her breath, she managed to croak out, "Wh... What happened?"

"Zabuza's dead," Kakashi said bluntly, moving to sit with his legs crossed. "So is his accomplice, Haku, along with Gatou as well. The bridge is nearly complete, maybe with a day or two to finish it. We won't leave until you're ready for travel though."

Diata nodded, trying to say something else, but then began to cough heavily, leaving her throat raw and dry. Kakashi turned behind him, and picked up a pitcher of water and a glass, then hands it to her. Diata downed the drink quickly and muttered a small thank you. "Tsunami-san has some tea on, I'll bring it up when it's done." Diata nodded, "We weren't the ones to find you."

Diata blinked, confused, "What?"

"About three hours after the fight finished and we still hadn't found you, we went back to Tazuna's house," Kakashi explained. "We thought you were dead. An hour later, someone knocks on the door. I go to open it and nearly twenty kids are standing on the porch, the oldest had you in his arms. They're all downstairs now, but most of them went to help on the bridge with Tazuna."

Diata couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She didn't expect them, out of all people, to save her. She made a remind to thank them later, maybe cook a grand feast when she got better. They'd love that. "That wasn't you, was it?" Kakashi asked, shifting the subject. "On the bridge, when 'you' attacked Zabuza. That wasn't you fighting. Your chakra changed completely, and your eyes were covered by a grey film. What happened to you?"

Diata looked away, not meeting his eyes, "That was... Kinium. She reacted to my... Anger and took... Control of my body."

"You're... A jinchurriki?" Kakashi stared at her, and Diata rose an eyebrow.

"I know not of that... Word," Diata replied. "Kinium has... Been with me since birth. She is why... I have ears and tail." Diata coughed, clearing her throat, and Kakashi poured her more water, which she gratefully accepted, and drank half. "I could have stopped her," Diata spoke, sounding a bit less raspy and allowed her to actually communicate without breaking between every few words. "But I did not want to. Zabuza knew of Akinyemi... He should not have known of him. I never spoke of him!"

"Who's he?" Kakashi asked.

"My... I do not remember the word," Diata frowned. "He like Asuka to you."

"Your cousin?" Diata nodded, "Why would Orochimaru want him?"

"He... Wanted me for Kinium," Diata explained, taking a sip of the water when her throat began to feel raw again.

"How?" Diata gave a small sigh.

"There two ways for spirit to leave their hosts. One, if host dies, spirit leaves, returns to spirit world with host. The second is... Legend, almost. Teller back in village used to say it all the time. If blessed child, like me, forsakes their name, then their power is transferred to nearest person, or, leaves and is trapped in human world."

"What?" Kakashi narrowed his eye, "So, when Zabuza kept calling you 'Akane'..."

"Because if I called myself that name, I would be forsaking name. If I forsake name, then Kinium leaves," Diata explained gravely. "My father used to warn me all time... 'Your name is weapon when you are weaponless. It shield when you are unprotected...'. You give up name, you give up power, and I would not let Orochimaru have that."

"Then why would he have your cousin? Is everyone in your family like that?"

Diata shook her head, "Blessed children come few times in every several decades. At my time, we had six blessed children, which is... Most our family has ever seen." Diata moved to drink the rest of her water, then gave it to Kakashi, who refilled it again. "We need to find Akinyemi," Diata finally said.

"Not in your condition," Kakashi frowned at her. "We don't even know where he is. Besides, what if he was lying?"

"Then... We go to my village, find out for sure."

"Diata-san, you know we can't do that either."

"We cannot leave him, Kakashi!" Diata snapped. "I... I fought hard, making sure he or the others would never be hurt like that! He cannot die, I will not allow it!"

"Diata—"

"Akinyemi is best friend, Kakashi," Diata whispered, curling her fingers around of the the many blankets she was in. "We must find him..."

"Diata-san," Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will find your cousin, but we can't go right now. We need to get you back to a healer and then find out what to do with all these kids. Would you really leave them behind just so you can go on a wild goose chase to find your cousin?"

Diata blinked at him, confused, "A... Wild what? I do not understand."

"It's a phrase," Kakashi rolled his eye. "It means looking for something that doesn't exist."

Diata narrowed her eyes at him, "Akinyemi does exist."

"Yeah, but..." Kakashi sighed, "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Diata gave him a strange look, "You Konoha people are very strange."

"Not as strange as speaking an entirely different language."

"Do not insult my tongue, ọmọ ale (bastard)," Diata replied in her tongue, just to annoy him.

"What did you just call me?!"

Diata smirked, "I do not know what you speak about." She lied, "I was speaking Japanese."

"Diata—"

"You should get your ears cleaned, atijọ eniyan (old man), maybe you could hear your own tongue!" Diata began to giggle at her little joke, and Kakashi rolled his eye in annoyance. Diata began to cough heavily, and began to drink some more of the water.

"I will check on the tea. If you're feeling better, I'll bring the others up," Kakashi promised. Diata smiled as her teacher exited the room, "Ja."

A few hours later, Diata felt much better. She realized Kinium must've been healing her injuries while she was resting, almost as if a repayment for using her body earlier. It made the healing process speed up significantly. She still pretended to be sick, so Kakashi wouldn't be suspicious. If he knew she was feeling better, he'd make them leave early, and she still needed to think of a plan for the children and how she'd get them to Konoha. So, she acted well enough to carry on a full conversation, at least for an hour or so. Kakashi brought her teammates in, who had apparently been more than eager to see her.

As soon as the door opened, a blur of orangish-yellow sprang through, and collided with her. Diata gasped as Naruto nearly squeezed the life out of her. "You're okay!" Naruto cried.

"N–Not for long if you keep squeezing me like this," Diata winced, and Naruto let go immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It is okay," Diata smiled warmly. She glanced over at Sasuke, noticing how he was favouring his side. "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke huffed, "I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Diata laughed a bit, "It is nice to see you all."

"How do you feel, dattebayo?" Naruto demanded, looking at her worryingly.

"Fine, mostly," Diata shrugged. "I very cold, though, but do not worry. I will be ready to leave soon." Naruto beamed, and Diata chuckled a little.

"Who're all those kids downstairs?" Sakura asked, "They're really weird, and they all are saying they want to see their 'Iya'."

"They are orphans," Diata explained. "I found them, I helped them."

"What are you going to do with them?" Sakura questioned. Diata looked down, thoughtfully.

"Bring them to Konoha," she finally answered. Naruto's eyes turned to saucers, looking confused and shocked. "I will start child home. Give them families."

"Diata-chan, how are you going to do that!?"

"She's not," Kakashi said, from the doorway. All four students turned to look at their sensei. He was holding a tray and set it down beside Diata, handing out a few snacks and pouring the tea.

"What should I do?" Diata asked her teacher, upset.

"Think of something different, Diata. Tell the kids what's going on, and that you can't help them." Diata was quiet before she moved to lay down on the cot, turning away from her teammates.

"I am tired now," she murmured. The others exchanged looks before each of them filing out of the room. Naruto was the last to go, and was still looking at Diata.

"You know, Diata-chan, I don't really mind if there's a bunch of little kids in the apartment, dattebayo," he said, making the girl chuckle a little. "As long as you still cook because your food is amazing!"

"I will," she promised. "Do not worry, Naruto. I would not forget about you." Naruto grinned, hugging her again. Diata froze, before wrapping her hands around him too.

"You're my best friend, Diata-chan," he whispered.

"So are you, Naruto." She replied. Naruto pulled away, a pink blush dusted on his cheeks. Diata stared at him, confused. The same thing happened to Asuka when they first met, she realized. Did everyone change colours like that?

"I hope you get better soon, dattebayo!" He grinned, jumping up and running out of the room. Diata's smile slipped away once the door closed and she turned to the window. She unbolted the lock and opened it. She morphed into her lioness form, and jumped out the window, running off into the forest.

Diata sat at the top of a tree, thinking. She needed to think of a way how to allow the Hokage to allow the children to stay in the village. According to Kakashi, kekkai genkais were very powerful, which was why they had been hunted in the first place. Maybe she could persuade the Hokage that the power they would bring into the village was good. They could go to the Academy, like she did. They could live better lives, instead of in that shabby house she found them in!

Diata stretched, the tree limb wasn't very thick, and her lioness form could only hold up for so long. She quickly jumped down the tree, which made her side hurt a little, but she ignored it. She liked being in the forest, it made her calm, and helped her think more clearly. Being in forests like this — although it was wet and had more moss — reminded her of home, which brought a spike of nostalgia to her chest.

Diata roamed the floor a bit, snacking on a few unlucky mice that dared to cross her path. Everything was calm, until she heard something snap, then something heavy fell around her. Before Diata could react, bars to a cage snapped on the ground. Diata morphed into her human form, having to crouch because of her height. She pushed against the roof, but the cage didn't budge. She searched for a door, but found nothing. Diata pushed the leaves away at the ground near the sides. A metal plating that was clamped to the ground. She was stuck.

Diata morphed back in her lioness form, curling up on the floor. This was all a misunderstanding, and as soon as someone found her, they'd understand that and let her out.

It was a few hours later until Diata finally heard someone. She morphed back into her human form, looking their direction. Diata was surprised to find a small dog coming out of the bushes several feet away. Not ten seconds later, Kakashi followed and he did not look happy.

"Hello," she said, trying to ease his anger.

"What the hell are you doing out here!?" Kakashi hissed. He dug in his pouch, tossing something to the dog. A treat, Diata noticed. It caught the treat in its mouth then poof'd away.

"I took walk, and I got caught," Diata explained calmly. "I did not expect to—" Diata stopped when she saw Kakashi's dark expression.

"Diata, what did I tell you about leaving like that!?" Kakashi snapped, "Are you deaf!? Do you not understand that if you keep pulling stuff like this, someone's going to get hurt!?"

"I needed to go outside," Diata tried to explain.

"No, you wanted to go outside. You're still sick! Hell, you just woke up yesterday after nearly dying!"

Diata looked away, guilt sparking in her chest, "I am not sick, anymore." Diata tried to explain. "I feel better, Kinium healed me."

"You mean the lion demon?" Kakashi barely contained a laugh, "After it tried to murder Zabuza and everyone else it saw!?"

Diata was taken back, then, fury sparked inside her. "How dare you! Kinium is no demon! She was helping to defeat Zabuza!"

"You barely have control over it, Diata!" Kakashi said incredulously. "Who's to say it won't attack anyone of us now?"

"I do not need to control Kinium," Diata said in a low growl. "We live together, we help each other. Neither is controlling the other. I do not expect you to understand, since your people only find sanctuary with destruction and death."

"You have a monster in you, Diata! How many villages has it destroyed!? How many people has it killed!? How can you defend something like that?"

"I only see one monster, Kakashi," Diata spat. "That is you."

Kakashi glared at her, "I should leave you in that cage."

"To show how much of monster you truly are?" Diata snapped.

"To contain the monster you think is your friend," Kakashi corrected, his single eye piecing through her. "I have genin I have to protect. I'm not bring back another monster to Konoha. Like hell I'd make that mistake again." Kakashi turned, walking away.

Diata shook with rage, "You truly must be monster, Kakashi!" She screamed at his back. "And horrible teacher!"

Kakashi seemed unaffected by her remark. Goodbye, Akane-chan," he spat, putting emphasis on the name and disappeared.

Diata stared at where he was, angry tears welling in her eyes, but she furiously wiped at them, turning around defiantly. His words rung in her ears, he had called her Akane, the name that Snake gave her.

Diata hissed, she didn't need him! She didn't need any of them! They were all like that Snake, deceitful, power-crazed, and insane! She was never loyal to Konoha, not really. She could go home right now! She should go home.

Diata morphed back to her lioness form, her shoulders sagging as she cried.

Diata woke up to the bushes rustling. It was late in the night, and Kakashi still hadn't come back, and she didn't expect him to. Instead, Naruto stepped out of the bushes, weary and exhausted, but when he saw Diata relief and excitement sparked in his eyes.

"Diata-chan!" He laughed, running over. "I've been looking everywhere for you, dattebayo! Kaka-sensei said you two got in a argument. He was really mad, for some reason. He told me to stay in bed, but I didn't listen to that old man, dattebayo." He began to realize that Diata was still stuck in the cage. "Why... Are you in there anyway?"

Diata didn't answer, she just turned away, her ears lowering to her head. Naruto frowned, "Uh... I'll see if I can get this thing opened." He began to examine the clamps that she hadn't been able to do. There was a key hole on one, but Naruto barely worried about that. After having to pick the lock of his own apartment and several other places, this was far too easy. In seconds, he had it open, and lifted the cage off Diata.

Diata, however, did not move. She kept her head on her paws, her expression impassive. "Diata-chan, let's head back to Tazuna-san's place, dattebayo," Naruto said, tugging on her paw. Diata didn't respond. Naruto sighed, "Fine. Tell me when you're ready to go. I'm not leaving you here, dattebayo." Naruto leaned against a tree to watch her, but Diata hadn't moved. In seconds, he fell asleep, his head bobbing, as he snored.

Diata didn't move from her spot, but then she noticed that it was getting cold, and Naruto didn't have a warm coat of fur, unlike herself.

Diata strode over, stretching after sitting so long. She easily slipped Naruto underneath herself, carrying him on her back. Then, she slowly began to tread back to Tazuna's home.

The door had been open once Dista arrived. Naruto was still asleep and he had been getting a bit heavy now. Diata nudged the door open with her nose, then moved to lay him down on a spot on the couch before turning to leave again. The door was closed.

"Diata-san, we need to talk," Kakashi said from the kitchen, stepping out from behind the wall.

Diata morphed into her human form, "I have nothing to speak with you," she said boldly.

"Hear me out," he said. "Look. You need a place to house the 'special' kids, and I need more about what Orochimaru did to you."

"What is your point?"

"I get you a place, and permission from the Hokage, but you have to tell me everything we need about Orochimaru, and that lion... Spirit."

"Why do you want to know anything about that?"

"Because, your job when you came here was to tell us anything you know about Orochimaru, which hasn't been anything significant that we can use. But, I get the feeling you're not telling us everything." Diata's green eyes narrowed. "So, do we have a deal?"

Diata was silent, thinking it over, "You will find good home for them?"

"The Hokage won't turn down a bunch of kids," Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Then... Yes, I suppose," Diata replied. Kakashi gave her a closed eye smile.

"Great. If you are feeling better, then we will leave tomorrow. Get some rest," he patted Diata leg before getting up to leave.

Diata sighed. She was putting all her trust in a man she hardly knew. Did she really trust Kakashi, or at least trust him enough to put then lives of a bunch of children in his hands? Diata wasn't sure, but she did make a promise, and she intended on keeping it.


	14. chapter fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

Soon, the bridge was complete, thanks to the sudden increase of builders, and Team Seven has fulfilled their job in protecting Tazuna. Therefore, it was time for Team Seven to depart from the Land of Waves.

Kakashi and Diata had decided that Diata would stay back for a few days until he could sort things out with the Hokage, and then return to Konoha when everything was settled. Although her teammates were a bit upset, Diata agreed to his plan. She would only stay back for a week or so, until he had sorted everything out.

Diata used this week to her advantage, rebuilding the shabby, worn down house that she had found the orphans living in, and turned it into a suitable home. Tazuna also got a team of volunteers to help as well, and the house was finished with time to spar.

With her extra time, she called together to the five oldest children, two boys and three girls, all in the age range of fifteen to twelve, in Tazuna's guest room. "I need some of you to stay behind," Diata explained. "If more children come, someone must look out for them, watch over them, or send them to me."

"What about the others?" A thirteen year old girl by the name of Hisoka asked. She had jet black, bob cut hair and was missing both her eyes, rendering her completely blind. "Where would they go?"

"With me," Diata replied, "I need some of you to help care for children when I not there. I understand this hard decision, but—"

"I'll stay behind," the oldest spoke, Diata had learned his name was Itsuki. The others turned to him, and one of the other girls, Kumiko spoke as well.

"But, Itsu-kun, what about Kyo-chan?" Kumiko cried. She had long brown hair, matching eyes, and was missing her left ear. Diata knew the girl, being the youngest out of the five, had felt romantic feelings towards the older male, and certainly felt strongly towards him. Diata said not a word as the boy continued to speak, his voice firm with determination.

"I trust Diata-san to get Kyo-chan the helps she needs," Itsuki began. "After all that she's done for us, all she asks is that we help others like us! It's the least we could do. So, yes, Diata-san, I will stay behind, as long as you keep you remember your promises and follow through with it."

Diata thought back on the first night she stayed with the orphans, how she had found a older brother, wishing for a better life for his dying younger sister. Now, it was as if he had matured ten years older, growing wiser in this time. He was giving the last of his family away to Diata, placing the young girl's life in her hands, because he knew that Diata could provide her with a better life than he ever could.

Diata nodded firmly, accepting this responsibility along with the several others she was given. "I will stay back too," Kumiko said, imbued by Itsuki's words. "And–And help Itsuki-kun!"

"I will too," Hisoka said. That left only Mei and Na'omi, who were twins, and were missing opposite hands — Mei without her right and Na'omi, his left.

"We will come with you," Mei spoke. She was a beautiful young girl, despite being the young age of fourteen. Her skin slightly tan from sunlight, and her hair a luscious strawberry-blonde colour. Her eyes were the colour of a clear river that twinkled in the sunlight. She was short for her age, being several inches shorter than Diata herself. However, despite her short stature and child like features, she was not to be underestimated. She was a powerful young girl, strong in her chakra and in spirit. She was a bit hardheaded, and would challenge anything that came in her way. The only person to keep her at bay was her brother, Na'omi.

Na'omi was a boy of little words. He wasn't mute, but simply didn't speak much. He had matching hair and eyes as his twin sister, but was much taller than her, and even had a few inches on Diata as well. Adding to his height, he was also broad shouldered and spoke in a deep voice, already matured before him. However, his buff stature didn't quite fit his boyish face and his affinity for children. He loved to work with them, and was patient as well. He answers all their questions and held them when they cried. Na'omi was a kind as patient boy and Diata guessed these attributes came from years watching over his hotheaded sister.

"Thank you," Diata smiled. "All of you,"

"It should be us thanking you, Diata-san," Hisoka smiled warmly. "You are the one who started a change for us." The others nodded in agreement.

A small child, missing a few teeth and a foot hopped over to them, like a happy rabbit, "Hello, Arata," Diata smiled, scooping the boy up in her arms, snuggling him to her chest affectionately. The boy giggled, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

"E-ya, e-ya!" The boy cried, "Dere's a man at dah door sayin' he wanna see 'Akane'-chan, but we don' 'ave a Akane-chan, E-ya! Den, Mista Tazuna told me to go git you! Who's Akane, E-ya?"

Diata froze, her ears pressing to her head. She looked at the young boy in her arms, who was staring up at her, scared, and gave him a comforting smile. "Do not worry, Arata, he friend." Diata turned to the others in the room, who were giving her confused, concerned looks. "Do not worry. I will just be minute."

Diata stood, carrying the young child on her hip as he exited the room and slowly made her way down the steps. She looked over, finding Kabuto sitting on the couch, speaking to the children who sat around him. They all looked enthralled in him, their attention ensnared by his story.

Kabuto turned to watch Diata finish off the last steps. "Akane-chan!" He smiled, standing. He walked over and hugged Diata around the neck. She stiffened, as if she were being strangled, and quickly ended the force hug.

"Kabuto. What are you doing here?" Diata demanded. She kept her voice low, so the other children wouldn't hear her anger, but Kabuto spoke loudly anyway.

"Why, I wanted to see my friend! I heard you were in Kiri and I just had to see you," he smiled. "I even brought friends too, they all want to meet you, Akane-chan."

Diata stared at him, fear lingering in her eyes for several seconds, before she bent over, setting Arata on the ground. "Go play, Arata."

"E-ya! I wanna stay wit'chu!" The boy cried, his lip quivering.

"I know," Diata smiled, "We play later. I have some... Business to do now."

"Will ya be back, E-ya?" He asked, clinging to Diata's leg.

Diata nodded, softly, "I will, do not worry." She turned meeting Tazuna's concerned dark eyes, "I will." She reassured, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather him.

Diata exited the house with Kabuto and walk down the porch a few feet before Diata turned on Kabuto, a kunai in her hand, "What are you doing here?!" She hissed.

"Akane-chan, can we not simply talk like good friends?" Kabuto asked, but the narrowed look he got from Diata was answer enough.

"If you are planning on hurting even hair on any of their heads—"

"I don't want your slobbering brats either," Kabuto rolled his eyes behind his thick rimmed glasses. "Let's simply walk."

Kabuto led Diata to the docks in silence, and then sat on the sandy ground. Diata didn't allow herself to rest for a second, waiting for someone to attack her already. "Would you calm down," Kabuto rolled his eyes, but Diata didn't respond. "In a months time, I would be in Konoha with Orochimaru," Diata froze, then glared at him. "When I do come, you will not recognize me, you will not react to my arrival, and you will not tell a single person of my arrival."

"If I do?" Diata hissed.

"Then, I suppose you really don't care for those snotty brats, do you?" Diata stuffened then glared angrily at him, "I don't care for killing, or maiming children, Diata. And, seeing all those little kids seem to have some sort of kekkai genkais, I certainly won't hesitate to take one of two off your hands. I mean," he snorted to himself. "Look at what we did to you!"

"You will not touch them," she hissed.

"You'd sacrifice a child for Konoha? You barely know the people there! What loyalties do you have there?" Diata didn't respond, and Kabuto smirked, "That's what I thought."

"Why are you doing this?" Diata hissed quietly.

"Konoha needs to be shown how much they have failed," Kabuto said in a surprisingly dark voice. "Their old geezer of a ruler is selfish and makes decisions for himself, not for his country. Konoha deserves a new ruler!"

"The Hokage is not selfish!" Diata hissed, "I have met him, he is kind leader, cares for his people."

"Tell me, Akane-chan, why did he not let you return to your village?" Diata stiffened, "'Too dangerous'? That 'they're not on good terms with them right now'? Oh maybe that he 'wanted to make sure you were safe'?"

"How... Do you know that?" Diata hissed, a hand falling down to her ninja pouch.

"Because he's done it before, Akane-chan," Kabuto rolled his eyes. "Whenever someone with a kekkei genkai comes in, he does whatever he can to keep them there. That makes him more powerful, Akane-chan. He's not going to let you leave, and probably told that Copycat-Kakashi to keep a close eye on you. You're valuable to him, but nothing less than a shiny pawn in his game. And now, you're carting in a two dozen more kids with kekkei genkais? Old geezer's going to be so happy, he might have a heart attack. Well, one could hope."

Diata stared at him, his words made sense, and it would explain Kakashi's strange behavior towards her in the past week. Why didn't she see it sooner!? Was she really that narrow-minded?! Tears bit her eyes but she refused to let them fall. A warrior does not show emotion in the face of their enemy. "Why do you care!?" Diata hissed, angrily.

"I don't," Kabuto shrugged. "I'm simply a spectator. But, I thought that you might have wanted to know what you're bringing yourself into while you still have the chance to back out. Leave the kids here. They might not be in the greatest environment, but at least they won't turn into that old geezer's toys." Kabuto stood, brushing himself off, and gave Diata a cold grin, "I've overstayed my welcome, so I'll be going. I'll see you soon, Akane-chan~." He cooed, reaching to pat her head, a gesture he would do all the time back when she was detained, but this time, she had no chains, at least, no material ones.

She grabbed his wrist before it could touch her. Simultaneously, he jabbed at her arms with his energy scalpels, making them both fall uselessly to her sides, numb. Diata growled at him, but he smirked victoriously, patting Diata's messy hair. He always loved to touch it — it was soft, and curly — but his physical contact made her sick, and she yanked herself away. Kabuto frowned in displeasure, but dismissed it easily. "Don't forget our little deal, Akane-chan." He reminded her before disappearing out of existence.

Kakashi came back in a few days, and the kids were already ready to leave. He had gotten permission from the Hokage, and old apartment building was being refurbished to fit the children's needs. Kakashi described his excitement greatly, but after Diata's conversation with Kabuto, it only brought her unease. She tried to hide it, especially for the kids, but Kakashi saw it quickly.

"Everything alright?" He asked her one day while she was bouncing one of the children on her lap to get her to sleep. Diata jolted, turning around to see her teacher and relaxed, but only a little.

"Everything fine," Diata assured as her teacher sat down beside her.

"You've been a bit... Jumpy lately," Kakashi frowned. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No," she smiled, careful to keep the toddler asleep.

"You don't have to lie to me, Diata," Kakashi told the girl, who then sighed a little.

"I fine, really," she assured. "Just nervous for the children and Konoha."

"Do you think something's gonna happen?" Diata shook her head. "Then relax. You and I will be there. The children will be in safe hands." Sighing, Diata nodded and focused her attention on the child in her arms.

The carriage they were taking the children in was packed in a day and a half. The three staying behind said gave their ready goodbyes as they headed off.

The trip took three hours in all, with a few occasional bathroom breaks, and during this time, Kakashi helped Diata look over the plans for the apartment. The bottom level was kind of an open level with big windows, and a glass door. Diata decided that it would be great to have that floor be used for a restaurant of sorts. She voiced this idea to Kakashi and he agreed with it.

The next three levels held five rooms per level. Kakashi suggested that she'd get bunk beds, a big bed with two level, and supported two people in one bed. Diata agreed, and decided there would be two people per bed and four people in each level. Kakashi helped her do the math — four people per room, there were five rooms, which would be twenty, times each level, three, meaning she could fit sixty people in her apartment.

Now, they had to decide where to put the children. Diata wanted the youngest in the middle level, with one older child per room, and then oldest on the top. Diata was surprised when she found that she didn't have enough orphans to fit her idea. So, she put it away for later, and focused back on the bottom level.

Diata wanted to cook, and a restaurant was a great way to bring in money. Kakashi already told her that the Hokage would pay her a certain amount for each orphan every month, but Diata wanted another way to bring in money.

Kakashi helped Diata design her café and a menu. Diata wants to make the foods she ate back in her village, and she told Kakashi every single one she thought of. Of course, Kakashi also told her that she should have some foods native to Konoha too, so her customers don't feel overwhelmed. So, he added some foods too, like sushi, curry, ramen, et cetera. She would also need the approval from the Hokage to cook, and when she finished, it would have to be inspected regularly. Diata found little issues with this and agreed easily.

Before either of them knew it, they had arrived at Konoha and the sun had set. They were using one of the back entrances, usually for cargo shipments, but the Hokage made a special exception. What surprised Diata was when he decided to greet her and the children in person.

The children exited the carriage one by one. Some of them were confused as to who the 'old man in the funny hat' was. Others — the more experienced children — recognized the hat and its symbols, and hissed at the other children to hold their tongues.

Finally, Diata and Kakashi came out of the cart, "Hello Hokage," Diata greeted and quickly bowed, remembering their odd manners. Kakashi followed suit.

"Hello. I expect your travels were safe?" The Hokage asked in his old, gravelly tone.

"Yes it was," Diata replied, "Thank you for concern." Diata turned to the children, who looked at her, confused too. "This is leader of Konoha. Be respectful." The children's eyes went wide, and most of them bowed, but the younger ones waved.

The Hokage smiled at their antics, "Hello children. I hope you all enjoy your stay in Konoha." One of the youngest boys raised his hand high for the Hokage to see. "Yes, little one."

"Ah–Ahre we gonna become ninjahs like E-yah?" He asked curiously.

The Hokage laughed, "You will be joining the Academy, but you do not have to become a ninja." The boy grinned a toothless grin, whispering to one of the other children, and making them both giggle.

"Well, if things are settled, we will be taking them home?" Kakashi asked and the Hokage gave a brief nod.

Several ninjas came of out the shadows, unmasked and their hands outstretched to the children. "They will help teleport them to the house, if you don't mind," the Hokage said to Diata and she shook her head. Soon, every child was holding onto some other adult, and simultaneously teleported away. Diata, Kakashi and the Hokage, however, stayed behind.

"Tomorrow morning, come to the interrogation building," he told her, puffing a bit of smoke out of his pipe. "We will discuss what you know about Orochimaru there." Diata was quiet, but nodded. The Hokage smiled at her, and placed a hand on her head. She stiffened, remembering Kabuto doing the same thing recently. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of him. "You saved a lot of children, Diata-san, and I am very proud of you."

Diata choked back her obvious discomfort and bowed, in the same motion, taking a step back. "Thank you, Hokage." The Hokage noticed her sudden distance, but didn't saw anything about it. He, and three other ninjas, left in a cloud of smoke.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, since they were alone.

"Fine," She replied curtly. He rose an eyebrow of suspicious, but Diata shrugged it off. "Let's go."

The children slept on cots provided by the Hokage for the night, since the apartment wasn't quite finished yet, but with the use of energy users, they had been almost done. The children didn't mind, since they had slept on worse. They were simply happy to have a roof over their heads for the night.

The next morning, Diata decided to sort things out. She made the children write all their names down, the older ones would help those who couldn't, and assigned them each a job. Most of them were sweeping, cleaning the sawdust out of room that had been finished. Others were cleaning, wiping down fridges, and other appliances that were dirty. Some, were tasked on watching the younger children, making sure they were doing their job, or helping if something happened.

Some of the people working on the apartment came to finished up the last few rooms, and noting whatever Diata asked them for. Soon, lunch rolled around and everyone was a hungry after a day of working. Diata cooked a big lunch for all the children, before she had to leave.

She put Na'omi and Mei in charge, since they were the two oldest, leaving them with some money, for food if the children got hungry again, and instructions on when to put them to bed if she arrived back late.

Diata hurried to the interrogation building, she already told the Hokage he might be late, but she never expected to be this late. Thanks to Kakashi's instructions and description of the interrogation building, she found it easily. Hesitantly, she opened the door and stepped inside.

The welcome center area was very busy. People were talking to each other, or rushing down the halls, with handfuls of papers. Others seemed rather sluggish, like a lazy sloth on a warm summer day. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, which hurt Diata's ears. She winced but hurried to the main desk, where a woman sat. She wore a black suit that hugged her chest as waist. She looked exhausted as when she saw Diata, she rolled her dark eyes.

"Look, kid, if you want to get a close up at a interrogation, then—"

"The Hokage sent me," Diata interrupted. "My name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem. He had a — how did Kakashi say it? — app... Appointment?"

The woman gave her a wary looked and opened up a binder in front of her, "You said your name was Diata Amara...?"

"Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem," She repeated and the woman gave a sigh.

"What's your surname, kid?"

"Oh, Jaheem." The woman began to flip through the pages, repeating Diata's last name to herself. "Here we go. You had a interrogation scheduled twenty minutes ago with..." The woman trailed off, squinting at the page, "Morino?! What the hell..!?"

"I am late?" Diata asked, and the woman snapped her up at Diata, confused and shocked.

"Very," a voice beside her spoke up. Diata turned to see a tall man, his skin tanned and his eyes dark yet cold. He wore a hair that also had his hitai-ate on it, and a large trench coat that almost touched the floor. "Come on," he turned, his trench coat billowing behind him. Diata followed, waving kindly at the woman as she went.

The man led her into a room that had a table and two chairs on opposite sides. He lead Diata to one side of the table and he sat on the other. "This is how this is going to work: I'm going to ask you some questions and you'll answer them. If we think that your answers are inconsistent or invalid, we'll use the alternative way of getting to it."

"What is that?" Diata asked curiously.

"I will go into your mind and view your memories, taking the ones that I find are useful." Diata stiffened, but didn't argue with his words. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write. "I'll begin. When did Orochimaru first find you?"

"In forest outside of my village," Diata replied. "The tall trees with red leaves."

The man nodded, "How did he get you?"

"He did not. I was taken away and sold to him."

"Why did Orochimaru express interest in you?"

"He wished to take Kinium — lioness spirit bonded to me."

"How would he have taken 'Kinium'?"

"By getting me to forsake to name. He wanted me to believe I was someone I am not, if I did, Kinium would leave me."

"By what means did he use to get Kinium?"

"Torture."

"Could you describe that?"

"He would hurt me."

"How?" He pressed, irritated.

"I... Do not wish to answer that question." The man looked up, annoyed.

"I need to know what he did to you exactly, Diata-san."

Diata looked at him, and bit her lips, taking in a shuddering breath. "He would burn me or stick me with sharp things that made my insides burn. He would allow strange men into cell and..." She stopped, but cleared her throat. "He would make my mind believe I was being eaten alive, or had b... Bugs crawling in me. He would make me believe I killing children, or even myself. When that didn't work, he would bring people to hurt me, give them money if they got me to forsake my name."

Diata closed her eyes, shaking. She was able to see him torturing her behind her eye lids. Her breathing increased, and she flexed her claws in an attempt to calm herself down. It wasn't working. "He–He would starve me for months, or stick me underwater until lungs felt like they were on fire. Sometimes, he would set animal just outside of reach, and watch me slowly tear myself apart just to eat something, anything. He taunted Kinium's bloodlust, letting someone else slowly bleed out until scent of blood would drive us both insane."

The man didn't say anything for moment while he furiously scribbled something down, "Why did he leave you?"

"I do not know," Diata admitted and he looked up. "When he left, he said leave me for something, but I did not understand the last word he said."

He nodded, "If Kinium were to be released, what would happen?"

"It depends," Diata replied. "If I die, Kinium would take soul to spirit world with her. If I forsake name and she is casted out, she will be trapped here, in our world, and without host, she die in hours. She could also go into the nearest capable host, but if they are unable to hold power, they could po... Potentially die."

He nodded and stood, "That's it. Kakashi-san and Asuka-san asked to see you once we finished. Thank you for cooperating." He stuck out his hand for her to shake, and she accepted it.

"You are welcome, Mister..."

"Morino Ibiki," He finished. Diata nodded, and gave him a sharp toothed smile.

Asuka came through the door suddenly, tears glistening in her eyes. She scooped Diata up, hugging her to her chest. Diata gasped, feeling her tail appear at her surprise. "Diata-chan, why didn't you tell me all that happened to you!?" She cried.

"Yo–You did not ask," Diata stammered from lack of oxygen in her hold.

"Then, speak up next time, damn it!" She snapped, "I shouldn't have to tell you to talk about something like that!"

Diata chuckled, and gasped, "I apologize," she squeaked.

"Don't apologize!" She hissed, "I'm going to kill that snake bastard for hurting even a single hair on your head!"

"You might kill her before you get the chance to tell him," Kakashi mused. Asuka looked down at Diata, who's eyes were about to roll back into her head. She dropped her quickly, and Diata was left gasping hungrily for oxygen on the floor.

"Hehe, sorry, Diata-chan!" Asuka laughed nervously, helping the young girl up.

Diata sat down in her seat, "Do not worry, I will live."

"Why didn't you say anything, Diata-san?" Kakashi asked, much more seriously than his cousin did moments before. "This could take a serious toll on your mental health if you don't speak to someone about it."

Diata shrugged, "I did not think I needed to."

"You should go talk to someone about that," Asuka said. "Kakashi-kun and I are always here, and—"

"I rather not," Diata replied. "It not something I would like to remember." Diata gave them a forced smile and stood, "I have to go. I promised Naruto I treat him to ramen, and I still have to finish apartment."

"I'll work on the apartment for you," Asuka offered, "What do you need done?"

Diata blinked at her offer and grinned, "The Hokage said kitchen things I need would be coming tonight, should be finished tomorrow. I need to watch it, make sure everything done, then I put the children to sleep."

"I think we can do that." Kakashi turned to Asuka, confused.

"'We'?"

"Yes, Kakashi-kun!" Asuka smiled dangerously, "We will help Diata-chan with anything she needs. Let her take a break for a few minutes, it's the least we could do~."

Kakashi gave a sigh, knowing there'd be no way out of that. "Thank you, Asuka," Diata smiled, getting ready to leave.

"Anytime, Diata-chan! Have fun on your date!" Diata blinked, date? She didn't know what that was.

"Thank you...?" She laughed, and headed out the door.

Diata met Naruto at his house, knocking lightly on the door. A second later, it opened revealing a rather disheveled blonde boy. Diata giggled, "Hello, Naruto."

Naruto blinked, rubbing at his eyes, "Diata-chan! I didn't know you came back, dattebayo!"

"I did last night," she replied. "I thought you would want to get ramen, I will treat you."

Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement, "Really, dattebayo!?"

Diata nodded, smiling, "Get ready. Meet me at Ichiraku's," Naruto nodded, and raced inside.

Diata chuckled at his antics and headed towards the familiar ramen shop.

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's just as Diata finished setting up a tab for the meal. He beamed when he saw her. He jumped up on the seat, ordering two miso ramen for each of them. They chatted about random topics, mostly Diata's plans with the orphans, or the two missions she missed out on while she was absent — they were only D-ranked ones, though.

Soon, their meal was served and Naruto dug in. He had only been eating the leftovers of Diata's food for the last few days and certainly enjoyed being able to eat his favourite food again. Once Diata finished her bowl, she turned go Naruto, "Would you like to... Live in apartment with me?" Naruto choked on his noodles, and fell into a hacking cough. Diata blinked, surprised, but he finally spoke up again.

"Sorry, dattebayo," he laughed, "I didn't expect you to ask that." After a second, he frowned, "Don't you need the room for the orphans though?"

"I have more than enough," Diata reassured. "In fact, we only take up the middle level. We could fit forty more children. And, I am starting café too! I cook every day."

Naruto gawked, "Every day?!" Diata nodded proudly, "What about missions, dattebayo!?"

"I still be shinobi," she assured. "I find people to help cook when I am away."

"That's... A lot of responsibility, dattebayo," he murmured.

"You will not have to work—"

"I mean for you," Naruto corrected.

"I will be fine," Diata replied. "I need to do this."

"Why?"

"If I want to go home, I need to show the Hokage that I responsible, trustworthy," Diata explained. "Then, he would be willing to—"

"Why do you want to leave, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, confused. "Don't you like it here?"

"I do, but... I want to go home."

"I don't understand," Naruto frowned. "This is your home, dattebayo."

"I... I mean my real home, in Land of Lightning with Cloud people, and back in my village, Naruto. I want to go home to my people, with my Iya and Baba."

"So, you're going to leave me...?"

Diata sighed, "That's not what I mean, Naruto."

"That is what you mean!" He snapped, his voice raising and drawing attention.

"Naruto—"

"You're just going to leave me, just like everyone else, dattebayo!? I thought you were my friend, Diata-chan!"

"I am your friend," she assured.

"Then stay here, in Konoha."

"I cannot."

"Why not, dattebayo?!"

"They're my family, Naruto, my ebi. I haven't seen them in two years! They... They probably think I dead..." Diata looked down at her hands, "I missed them, Naruto. I want to see them again."

"And I don't want to see you leave," he argued, his voice quivering.

"I have to!" Diata cried, "I want to go home! I want to be with my Iya and Baba and Akinyemi! I want to see faces and tell them I love them! Can you not understand that!? They are my ebi — my family — and they always come first, no matter what!" Naruto's eyes were wide for a second, but they darkened when her words began to sink in.

"I guess I wouldn't understand that..." Naruto muttered bitterly, jumping down from his seat.

Diata stared at his retreating figure, "Wait, Naruto!" But he had disappeared into the crowd. Quickly, Diata paid Tenchi, and ran after him.

With it only being late afternoon, the streets bustled with people, all wanting to go home. Diata searched through the crowd, trying to distinguish from all the different sounds and scents, but it was too overwhelming. Everyone was talking at once, making it so loud, Diata had to cover her ears. The vendor's food all blended together, making a large, wafting distracting scent, and also making it harder to track Naruto's.

Diata pushed through the crowd, trying to focus her mind on one thing, but there were way too many! Usually, Naruto was with her, and she could focus on him, but now he was gone, and she was vulnerable.

Diata moved towards the back streets, which was much less crowds and only occupied by passed out drunk men. Diata sank to her knees, covering her ears. This was way worse when she fist arrived — then, it was at night, not too many people to worry about. And when she came in the day, she came when very one was at work or at the Academy, and the streets were partially clear.

Now, they were full and there was too many things going on at once. Diata was still upset with her argument with Naruto, and she didn't have a clue where he was.

Diata sighed, thinking. She could use the back alleys to get to Naruto's apartment. He'd definitely go back there after their argument. If she ran in her lioness form, she could get there before him, hopefully, and explain why she had to leave better. The only people back here were drunks, and if anyone got suspicious, she'd morph back in her human form.

Diata morphed into her Lioness form and began to run. Her padded paws light and swift against the hard, concrete ground. Diata swiftly ran toward Naruto house, trying to think of what to say while she ran. Diata was surprised to find that she was having a hard time imagining what she would say. He was upset with her because she wanted to go home, how could she tell him that she didn't have any other choice?

She needed to go home, to see her family, check if Zabuza was truly lying about Akinyemi, and protect them from Orohimaru! Surely if she told Naruto this, he'd understand, right?

Something pulled her tail, and Diata let out a cry of pain. With the momentum she was running and being suddenly stopped, made her drop, skidding a little. Someone picked her up by the scruff of her collar before she could continue running. The scent of alcohol reeked from the man and the closeness of it made Diata cringe and turn away.

"Finally fucking gotcha," the man wheezed, fishing for something in his pocket, and pulled out a needle. Months of being experimented on and tortured by Orochimaru flashed in Diata mind, and her breathing escalated.

She thrashed in his hold, panicking. He man squeezed his hold on her, his dirty nails diving into Diata's flesh. Diata cried out in pain, tears biting her eyes. The man jabbed the needle into her shoulder, emptying the contents into her blood.

Diata raked her claws on his arm. It sliced through his shirt, making blood spill out. The man dropped her, holding his arm to his chest. Diata landed on her side, but scrambled to get up, trying to run. Diata got as far as the end of the block, because the drugs in her system began to catch up to her.

Diata sluggishly stumbled out of the alley, into the street. All the lights and people began to blur together, becoming one. Someone crouched in front of her, speaking, but Diata couldn't listen, she was so tired.

Diata saw the man emerge from the alleyway, angry and bleeding. Instinctual panic settled in her gut and she moved trying to get away. She whined when the person in front of her stop her retreat. She didn't want to be... What did Asuka call it? Peached? She didn't want to be peached, and this person was stopping her!

The person scooped Diata up in their arms, and began to run, disappearing into the crowd. Diata breathing began to slow, and her eye lids closing, she was tired, so tired. She decided to rest for a few minutes while this person took her away, maybe, when she woke up she'd be safe? Diata let her eyelids droop and allowed herself to be carried to safety.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! GO KISS A PERSON — with their consent, of course, or that would be assault.

But really though, happy new year guys, I hope you guys had a wonderful year last year, unless you spent it moping over how bad 2016 was, lol. Now it 2017 and people won't be dying as much anymore, I guess.

I wanted to start off this year with a 'poosh' and a 'pang', so here! 6000 word chapter for my bby Diata! (I also want to start a short story book for all my OCs, but that's a whole 'nother story.)

I hope you guys enjoyed it, if not then vote anyway, lol. I'll see y'all next time, and remember, my little Ice Pops,

Don't melt~!

~ Happyritas OOO


	15. chapter fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:

"I got you!" Amari said with a hearty laugh as he picked his three-year-old daughter up by the waist. Diata squealed, giggling madly as her father began to tickle her sides.

"My turn! My turn!" She managed to say between laughter.

Amari smiled, the bright sun lighting his face, making his dark skin shine underneath it. He gently set his daughter down in the field, "Are you ready?" Diata nodded, letting a few giggles pass through her lips. Amari began to run, but not too far so she wouldn't be able to catch him. Diata raced forward, her small legs not being able to go too fast, as she chased after her father.

Finally, Diata caught onto his leg, just as her father stopped running, "I got you, Baba!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his calf. Strangely, he did not respond. "Baba!" Diata called, stretching her arms to reach up at him.

"Di... Diata," he croaked. Suddenly, he fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

Diata came to his side, confused, "Baba, what's wrong?" He coughed, his blood splattering the yellow grass before him. Slowly, he began to pull out a kunai that was lodged in his ribs. Blood coated his shaking hands, as he finally dropped the kunai and fell to his side.

Diata ran over, her heart pounding, "Baba! Baba!!" She cried, her small hands shaking his shoulders. Her father smiled up at her, his blood hand grazing her face, leaving tracks of blood on her damp cheeks.

"Diata, ọmọ... Mi (my child)," his hand fell and his dark eyes glazed over.

"Baba!" Diata sobbed, pounding on his still-beating chest, "Baba, please! No, Baba!" A sharp tug pulled Diata up by the shirt, lifting her in the air.

Orochimaru held her before him, his long tongue licking the sides of his face. "Ready, Akane-chan?"

Diata's eyes shot open, as she gasped for air. Her mind continued to relay the images of her death father to her and she had to close her eyes, forcing herself to stop. Once Diata had finally calmed down, she sat up, and began to look around.

Diata immediately noticed that she was in her lioness form, and she was on the floor. The room was fairly dark, one she wasn't familiar with. It hadn't been the apartment, she would recognize the scent, or Kakashi and Asuka's house, nor was it her bedroom in Naruto's house. This was completely new to her, and Diata couldn't help but panic.

Diata tried to recall what had happened to her and if she had a clue where she was. She remembered arguing with Naruto, and he ran away. She had went after him, only to be... Attacked by... That poacher. He injected her with something, and... And...? Diata made a low growl, frustrated that she couldn't remember.

A small clatter in one of the rooms beside Diata made her jump. Then, a light flickered on and Diata ran. She managed to squeeze in the small space underneath a couch, and hoped whoever was here wouldn't find her. Diata could feel how weak she was, and guessed that she would have a slim chance of being able to morph back into her human form if something happened.

The tapping of soft footsteps made Diata go silent, as she desperately tried to control her breathing and pounding heart. "Wha...?" A voice murmured, probably noticing Diata suddenly missing. The soft footsteps continued as they began to roam around the room, stopping in a few areas before continuing again. Finally, they stopped right behind her, for a minute, before hurried around the couch to the front.

Diata saw them get on their hands and knees, and she scrambled back, her eyes wide. Slowly, they looked underneath the couch and came face to face with her. Fr. a second, Diata only saw Orochimaru, and her heart sped significantly, and she sank her face in her paws, breathing heavily.

"... Diata-san?" Her teammate's voice spoke hesitantly, "What are you doing?" She didn't reply, and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the image of her dead father.

A hand trailed underneath the couch, grazing her paw and Diata let out a loud cry, backing away. "Diata-san, you need to come out," Sasuke demanded. Diata saw his hand come towards her again, and she lashed out, her claws scraping across his palm, opening his skin.

Sasuke hissed in pain, retracing his hand. The sharp scent of blood began to staining the air, as he attended to his hand. Diata was silent, but guilt rippled through her. Slowly, she crawled out from underneath the couch, and looked over at Sasuke, who was tying up his hand with a bandage.

Sasuke looked down at her, and gave her a mild glare, "Are you fine now?" He grumbled, and Diata looked down, her ears pressing to her head. She still felt too weak to morph back, so she simply sat beside Sasuke, looking at the ground. "Are you going to change back?" Diata shook her head and laid down on her paws, "Why not?"

She didn't answer, leaving them in a small silence. "Kakashi-sensei said to meet him at the bridge at eight. It's seven-thirty now, so we should be going." Diata nodded, and slowly rose to her feet, she would like to be able to check on the apartment as well. And, on Naruto, she didn't want him to be upset still. "Are you feeling well enough to walk?"

Diata frowned, then shrugged. She was a bit lightheaded, but didn't feel that bad though. "I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke replied, standing. "Come on," he ordered, walking out of the room.

Diata followed Sasuke down the long hall, and she was a bit curious as to where this house was. She didn't know much about his past, Naruto had told her that he was very reclusive and 'annoying', but... Nothing that would explain why he lived in a house by himself. No parents or siblings, not even any cousins! Just... Him.

He led her into a kitchen and picked an apple off the counter top. Slicing it easily, he tossed her half. Diata caught it in the air, consuming it in seconds. Diata gave a content sigh, not realizing how hungry she had been until now. She felt a bit more energized, and tried to morph back. It was an excruciatingly slow process, but she finally managed it.

Feeling s bit dizzy afterwards, Diata held unto the counter to steady herself. "Ah, thank you," She smiled at her teammate who had been watching her. "I apologize, I needed more energy before I was able to morph back."

Sasuke gave a small nod, "Do you want something else to eat?"

"I would be very grateful," she smiled, sitting at one of the barstool at the island counters. Sasuke prepared some food while she slowly tried to regain energy.

"What happened this morning?" Sasuke asked, his back still turned to the other counter.

"Nightmare," she replied. "I apologize for attacking you. You... Startled me." Sasuke made a grunt, as if to dismiss it, and turned. He had cut more apples, and set them down. Diata gave him her thanks, and began eat. "What is meeting for?" She asked as she ate more apples.

"I think it's a mission briefing," Sasuke replied. "I don't know, he didn't say much." Diata nodded, "What happened last night?"

Diata finished her bite of the apple, "Asuka calls them poachers. They... Use animals for their parts and..." She grimaced, not liking to think about it, "Sells them."

Sasuke nodded, not noticing her discomfort, "Hn... There's been a lot of illegal animal buying in Konoha lately, at least so I've heard. The Third isn't doing much on it though. It's no wonder they'd want you though, being part lion, no offense."

"I take none," she replied, "Thank you for allowing me to stay, Sasuke."

"I can't have my teammate dead," Sasuke replied nonchalantly. "And, I didn't save you; Sakura-chan did. She brought you here because her father is allergic to animal fur."

"My gratitude is same," Diata said. "What is time? Should we go?" Sasuke checked clock on the wall and then nodded.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, "Still hungry?"

"I will live," Diata replied simply. "Come."

Sasuke and Diata were the firsts to the bridge, and were followed soon after by Sakura and Naruto. Sakura was relieved that she was okay, especially after Diata insisted she had been — and thanked her for caring for her. Naruto had been uncharacteristically silent, and was sending her subtle glares occasionally.

Diata noticed and decided to act on it. She made her way towards him, and gave him a smile. "Good morning, Naruto," she greeted, only earning a grunt, and him turning away.

This didn't discourage her as she continued to ask questions, "How are you? I sorry we were not able to leave on good terms last night, but—"

"Don't talk to me," Naruto muttered, "I don't want to talk to you if you're just going to leave everyone, dattebayo."

"I..." Diata paused, before smiling again, "I apologize if I upset you last night. You are friend, Naruto, I would like to stay that way."

"I don't want to be friends with a cat freak," Naruto grumbled.

"I... Apologize," she continued, straining to keep her composure. Diata couldn't let herself fall apart now, she couldn't stay a team if he didn't want to cooperate with her. "Could we talk later? Maybe—"

"Go away, 'Akane-chan'," Diata froze, hissing a inhale. She turned, and closed her eyes, exhaling.

"Naruto," she spoke, turning back to him. "Please, listen to me—"

"I don't want to listen to you, dattebayo," Naruto growled. "Why should I if you're just gonna leave anyhow?"

"I am your friend, Naruto," Diata insisted. "I would like to stay that way."

"I don't," Naruto glared at her, "Stay away from me." He turned and walked to the other side of the bridge, leaving her by herself. She knew her other teammates could hear their argument, yet neither came to comfort her, or speak to Naruto. They simply stared at both of them, awkwardly observing.

A poof sounded above them as Kakashi finally made his appearance — twenty minutes late. "Morning people!" He greeted, waving down at them from one of the pillars on the bridge. "Today I got lost on the path of life."

"You need one to lose one, Kakashi," Diata replied teasingly, earning a half-hearted glare from her teacher. It was better to think about other things than her issues with Naruto at the moment. She would have to fix that later.

Naruto and Sakura got angry at his blatant lie and shouted, "Yeah, right! Liar!!"

Kakashi chuckled and came down from the top of the pillar to speak with them. "Well, anyway... I know this is sudden but, I've nominated you four for the chunin selection exams." Diata rose an eyebrow, chunin selection exams? She never heard of that before. She made a mental note to ask Kakashi about it later.

Her teammates, however, knew exactly what it was an began reacting appropriately, "What did you say?!" Sakura screeched, and Diata leaned away from her.

"You think that makes up for...!!" Naruto hissed and she sighed, subtly rubbing her ears. They wouldn't notice anyway, since they were too busy shouting at Kakashi.

"Here are your applications," Kakashi replied, giving out four application papers. Each student took one and Diata pocketed hers.

Naruto, having long forgotten about any negative emotions he once carried, jumped at Kakashi, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Kakashi-sensei! I love you!!"

"Hey, stop," Kakashi protested, shocked by the physical contact. "Let go of me..." Naruto finally let go, chuckling to himself as he read the paper. "Though this is just a nomination," Kakashi continued. "Whether to take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by four PM tomorrow." Then he turned to Diata, "Diata-san, come with me, please." She nodded, gave a small wave to her teammate, and a smile at Sasuke for her gratitude once again, before going with Kakashi they disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi brought Diata back to the apartment. As soon as she walked through the doors, she was bombarded with children, nearly making her fall down.

"E-yah! E-yah!" They screamed together, all of them attempting to get her attention at once. Diata laughed, picking up the two youngest and allowed the others to walk with her.

"Where have ya been, E-yah?" One of the younger girls asked, her name was Ayano, "We missed ya! We didn't get to hear stories last night 'cause Miss Asuka says you were late an' had to do somethin'!"

"Really?" Ayano nodded and grinned, showing her serious lack for teeth. Diata walked into the back room, and sure enough, Asuka was there. She looked exceedingly worn out, but as soon as she saw Diata, her eyes filled with fury.

"Diata!" She hissed, racing her way. Diata set the children down just as the woman took her by the shoulder and led her into another room. It was the soon-to-be kitchen. Diata noticed that the stoves she needed for cooking has been set up. "Where the hell have you been!?" She hissed.

"There was... Incident in city," Diata replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "Naruto hates me, I was attacked, again. Sasuke took me to house, we went to meeting."

Asuka stated at her, "Wait, wait, wait, slow down. You said Naruto hates you? And you were attacked?"

"Yes," Diata replied. "I apologize for not being here last night. Would you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, after you explain how and why you were attacked! Who attacked you? And what happened with Naruto? I thought you two were on a date."

"The Poacher tried take me again, but failed. He drugged me, I awoke at Sasuke's home. He fed me. As for Naruto, things are still... " Diata made a so-so noise. "We need to talk him. We come to terms soon, hopefully." Diata paused, "What is date?"

"I'll talk to Third. I thought he got him sent out, must've slipped away. And, a date is like... An outing, but with usually two people, and it's romantic."

Diata laughed a little, "Oh! We... Did not date then. He was upset because I told him my plans for future."

"Which is?"

"To go home." Diata went to the kitchen's pantry. She wanted to go shopping last night, but things had happened. She would have to go today, then. Or, maybe she could send Mei and Na'omi to do it. It would help them get familiar with the city. She made a mental note to ask them about it, and to get them the money to do it.

"And he was upset?" Asuka asked over her planning.

"He... Does not seem to understand," Diata shrugged. "I offer him place here, and he seemed confused. We talk later, once I have better chance to explain. For now, I let him calm down." Diata looked around the kitchen, "This looks good!"

"Oh yeah, they came in last night. It seems to be working alright too."

Diata smiled, "Have you tried it?"

"No, that's usually a boss thing," Asuka laughed. "It's tradition that Master Chef cooks the first meal."

Diata laughed, "I am no chef, but I am hungry, and children must eat. Do you think you, Mei, Na'omi can get food? I will pay."

"Don't worry about the money. Who did you want me to take? The twins?"

Diata nodded, "I want them to get familiar with Konoha."

Asuka hummed in agreement at this. "I'll fetch them," she said and Diata thanked her as she left the room.

Diata spent the afternoon making snacks out of the things she had around and leftovers from breakfast, and then telling the children stories. An hour and a half later, Asuka, Mei, and Na'omi returned carrying bags of food. Diata had the eldest children put the food away and then ordered Na'omi to get the youngest to take naps.

Once the food was put away, Diata use the kitchen supplies she was given by the Hokage to cook dinner. Asuka and Diata talked while preparing the meal.

"Why didn't you ever talk about what happened with Orochimaru?" Asuka asked as the two cut up vegetables.

Diata didn't miss a beat as she poured hers into the pot. "I do not like thinking about it," she replied bluntly.

"It's not healthy to keep it bottled up, Diata-chan," Asuka chided.

"But it also unhealthy to let it go too," Diata replied, not meeting the woman's eyes, her attention focused solely on the food. "If I let it go, then I would have no reason to hate him, then I would not desire to go home. I wish to kill snake and burn scaly body for what he did to me. I... Do not care for anything else. Konoha is great place, but my loyalties are to my home, and to my ebi. To let go of hate is to let go of spirit — to let go of Kinium. I do not wish to, so it will not happen."

"You could talk about it if it upsets you, though," Asuka tried to reason. Diata gave her smile, almost as if she pitied her.

"You will never understand my pain, Asuka." They stopped talking after that.

Because of Diata's participation in the Chunnin Exams, she had to make extra food for everyone for the next two weeks. In the little time she had to prepare, she made enough home meals for them to share. Asuka also helped Diata create a chores list so that the apartment did not become messy, and she helped finalize the official menu, leaving it ready for design, production, and customer use.

By 10 AM, Diata had said her goodbyes to the children and was ready to leave. She double checked everything was set before running out the door.

Diata made it to the building just as Sakura had. She breathed a sigh of relief, walking over to greet the girl. "Good morning, Sakura!" Diata smiled. Sakura swiveled around, surprisingly on edge. Diata vaguely wondered why.

As soon as the pink-haired girl caught sight of Diata, she relaxed and headed her way. "Diata-chan!" She laughed, wrapping her bare arms around the girl. Diata's ears perked at the physical contact, surprising her, but she hugged the girl back, smiling.

"I glad you came, Sakura," Diata commented as she noticed the two boys approaching them.

Sakura gave the girl a half smile, "I am too."

As the other two joined the girls, and gave their greetings, they all began their new journey in becoming chunin.

Yay, officially starting the Chunin Exams! You'll see more interaction with Diata and Naruto soon, but even better, you'll see the dark side of Diata.

I mean, you don't just get tortured for two years straight and grow an opinion on some people in general.

I'll start working on it soon, I have a lot planned — especially the Oeochimaru fight, whew! That's gonna be a doozy! — and there'll be a lot of character relationships grow and fall.

Well, I don't want to give away too much spoilers, that'd ruin the story. So, I'll see y'all next time, and remember...

Don't melt~!

~ Happyritas OOO


	16. chapter sixteen

Chapter Sixteen:

Diata's team hadn't even had the chance to make it past the second floor before they were facing issues. A boy was on the ground, wiping at his chin where a bit of blood spilt. Diata nearly did a double take at the boy — he was the splitting image of Gai!

"Haha! You plan to take part in the chunin exams with that!? You should quit now!" Two young men jeered, laughing with each other. Diata sniffed, her eyes narrowing, these boys reminded her of the men that we met who usually are blocking the main entrance. The memory was albeit fuzzy from age, but they looked similar to them.

Today was getting stranger and stranger, for whatever reason. "You're just a little kid!" One teased with spiked hair, and the other piped, "Yeah, a little kid!"

"Please let us through!" A girl with matching buns in her hair begged. She wore a pink dress and had several scrolls at her waist. The straight haired one had backhanded her so fast that Diata nearly missed it.

Anger fueled her and she tried to surge forward, but someone held fast unto her arm. She turned, and it was Sakura, who ha been shaking her head.

"Listen, this our kindness," the spikey haired boy tried to persuade. "The chunin exams isn't easy. Even we have failed it three straight times! Those that take the exam ending up quitting as shinobi. Those that die at the exams... We've seen it all."

"And chunins often become captains of military teams," the other continued. "The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade... That's all the captain's responsibility. Yet," he turned to the girl his friend slapped, "Kids like you think can pass?"

"We are just thinning out kids who will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" Spikey-haired asked with a chuckle.

"I agree," Sasuke spoke, stepping forward, "You will let me pass through. And, you will remove the surrounding created with this genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor." Diata flinched at the sound of the fighting style. It was the one she hated the most, especially after what she went through with Orochimaru.

"Ah... So you noticed," the straight haired student said with a hint of a smirk on his face that Sasuke returned with one of his own.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke, catching the girl's attention. "You must have noticed first, right?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but Sasuke continued anyway, "With your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how is most improved on our team."

Sakura's face flushed and her head dipped a fraction in appreciation for his words. Them she stood strong and spoke, "Of course I noticed a while ago," Sakura spoke proudly, "Cause this is the second floor."

And just like that, the genjutsu was removed, showing that this was indeed the second floor. Diata's eyes narrowed when she saw the boy blocking the door tense. "Hmm... Not bad," spikey haired one admitted. "But all you did was see through it!" Then, he moved to kick. Diata yanked Sasuke back, her tail wrapped securely around his neck. He made a small gagging sound before falling towards her, and she steadied him. In the same motion of moving Sasuke, the boy who looked like Gai blocked the spikey-haired boy's kick.

Everyone was momentarily stunned by the boy's speed before a new boy, who had very long straight hair and pupil-less eyes spoke, his voice sharp and threaded with annoyance. "Hey," he said. "What happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well...~" the boy turned to Sakura, his eyes wide with childish desire. Diata physically stepped away, having felt enough of a man's desire in her life, first hand. She shuddered at the thought, ignoring when the young boy flirted with Sakura, who brutally declined. However, she had heard a name, which helped match his face, a little. Rock Lee. At least she'd be able to ask Kakashi, or Asuka when she saw them again.

While the students in the hall began to disperse, all heading for the general direction of the meeting room, Diata's team was stopped again. This time, by the pupil-less boy, who was eerily similar to a girl who used to be in Diata's class. Diata hadn't known her name — she didn't care to learn most of the students' names anyhow.

"Hey you," the boy said, his voice tight with annoyance and a bit of anger. "What's your name?"

A cocky smirk fell on the young boy's face, "When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first," he reminded, and Diata rolled her green eyes.

"You're a rookie, right? How old are you?" The boy continued.

Sasuke's glared at him, "I don't have to answer to you," he snapped and turned to leave. Sakura and Naruto followed suit, but Diata stayed for a moment, staring at the boy. With the others gone, she became much more noticeable and the pupil-less boy seemed to get annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"You have sister?" Diata asked, her accent thick on her voice, as usual. At her speech, the girl with buns rose an eyebrow. The boy, however didn't react.

"If I do?" He replied, being as skeptical as her own teammate minutes before.

"You both share eyes, look," Diata explained. "You quite the pretty boy." A tint rose in his cheeks, and he glared angrily.

"What are you trying to play at!?" He hissed, annoyed by her strangely worded compliment.

"Where is that accent from?" The girl asked, confused.

"Land of Lightning," Diata smiled. She turned, noticing that her teammates, and Gai, had walked ahead of them. "I must go. Good luck on test." Diata smiled, trying not to show her canines — usually, they scared people. Then she turned and walked towards the direction her friends went.

As Diata began going towards the staircase, she saw Sasuke and Lee in the air. There was a turtle near the side, who had shouted something upon her entrance. Diata jumped, morphing into lioness form in mid air, catching Sasuke's falling body before it hit the ground, sliding away from the force of the attack.

Sasuke panted while Diata morphed out of her Lioness form, glaring. "What you doing?!" She snapped, glaring at Sasuke, and even Sakura, for standing idly. "We need to be meeting in," she checked the clock on the wall, "Fifteen minutes! Why you two spending time fighting!? We're not going to be late because you needed an ego boost! Are you crazy!? We don't have time to sit idly and play, what the hell do you think this is!?"

"Diata-chan... We can't understand you..." Sakura said carefully, and Diata realized that she had switched over to her native tongue while scolding him.

Diata sighed, standing, letting the boy prop himself up with his own arms. "Get up," she spoke harshly, and Sasuke obeyed. "You too, Naruto," Naruto gave her a glare as well, but stood anyhow. She turned back to the turtle, who had been scolding his student before, Gai himself appeared atop the animal.

"Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!" Gai exclaimed.

"Ew!" Naruto shouted, as the man gave them a smile and a wink, "He's got even thicker eyebrows!"

"Super thick..." Sasuke muttered.

"Super weird," Sakura corrected.

"Those are incredibly thick eyebrows. I've never seen that before..." Naruto speculated.

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai-Sensei!" Lee snapped loudly at the trio, and Diata sighed.

"Shut up!" Naruto retorted, somehow being even louder than Naruto, "All these freaks keep appearing! How the hell are we supposed to react!?"

Lee's face contorted into anger, "What did you—!?"

"Lee!" Gai snapped, making the boy turn to him.

"Oh! Yes..." Lee said, shifting his attention.

"You fool!" Gai exclaimed and promptly followed it by punching his student in the face. The boy went flying, landing a few yards away. Even Diata was surprised by this, but she didn't react on it. Unlike Sakura and Naruto, whom of which both gasped dramatically.

Gai knelt beside his student as tears ran down the boy's face. His tears matched his sensei's, which shocked all of Diata's teammates. "Sensei..." Lee sobbed, "I... I..."

"You are... You are..." Gai stuttered.

"Sensei..." Then, the student and the teacher embraced one another.

"That's enough, Lee. You don't have to say it!"

"Sensei!" Lee wailed. Confusion blossomed among Diata's teammates.

"Yes! This is what youth is all about!"

"Sensei!" Lee cried.

"You know, that's some good stuff," Naruto commented, a grin stretching his boyish features.

Sakura pointed a finger at him, snapping, "No way! Too dangerous! Way too dangerous!!"

"It's alright Lee. Youth and mistakes go together," the man coaxed, patting his student's arm as Lee dried his tears.

"You are too nice, Sensei," Lee said, his voice cracking a little with emotion.

"But, you did start a fight and almost break my rules. Your punishment... Will take place after the Chunnin exams."

"Yes!" Lee agreed enthusiastically.

"Five hundred laps around the practice range!" Gai suggested, striking his fist in the air.

"Yes!!"

"Hey! What the hell's with the turtle!?" Naruto shouted, drawing Gai's attention.

Gai turned, examining the four students, before his eyes settled on Diata, and she smiled, giving a small wave. He ran towards her, and scooped her up in his arms, "My youthful blossom~!" He exclaimed, hugging her tight.

"Hello... Gai," Diata managed to croak. He set her down and smiled. His perfectly straight teeth managed to gleam in the lighting.

"How have you been, child? I have not heard word of you since you got your hitae-ate!"

Diata smiled and began explaining the adventures she had been on in the past month, including her orphanage and upcoming café, as soon as she can get things in working order, that is. Gai smiled proudly, "I will come everyday to see the children!"

"I would enjoy that," Diata smiled.

"Wait a second!" Naruto hissed, pointing a stubby finger at Gai. "You know Diata-chan!?"

"Yes, he one of people that save—... Brought me here. I grateful for all them," Diata smiled wide, even showing her canines. Then, she turned back to Gai, "Gai, I would love talk, but we must hurry, exams start soon."

"I understand, Diata-San," Gai smiled, rubbing her lioness ears. "I am very proud of you. You have become a great shinobi."

"Thank you," Diata smiled. Gai left, wishing them good luck. Lee exchanged words with Sasuke that Diata didn't care to listen to. By the time he left, Diata was halfway up the stairs, ready to go to the meeting room. The exams started in five minutes, so they needed to hurry.

When they finally got to the third floor, Kakashi was there. Diata exhaled, they made it.

"Oh, so Sakura came too," Kakashi spoke, and the girl in question furrowed her eyebrows. "Now we can properly take the exams."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused.

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three," Kakashi explained. Diata narrowed her eyes, but there were four of them...

"Huh? But you said taking the test was an individual choice. You lied to us?" Sakura said, a bit of accusation on her tone.

"If I had told you the truth, Naruto, Sasuke or Diata would have pressured you into taking the exam," Kakashi explained. "Even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked... You would even though it wasn't in your heart. For the sake of Sasuke... And well, Naruto and Diata too."

"So, if only Sasuke and Naruto showed up, the exam would've ended here; they would not get to go any further?"

"Yep, but you came of you're own free will! You guys are my proud team!" Kakashi said with a smile, "Now, go! Diata-chan, could you stay here, I need to speak with you."

Diata nodded, waving to her teammates as they advanced, then turned to Kakashi. "What is it?" She asked, curiously.

"You cannot take the exam." Diata stared, going still, "Not with them, at least. Since there's four people on our team, the Hokage has said that unless a team comes in with only two members, then you may join. It wouldn't be fair to the other teams, to have an extra member."

"Has... Has one came?" Diata asked hesitantly.

"Yes, don't worry. There's one team that came with only two. We offered to put you on as the substitute and they agreed. Here," Kakashi dug into his vest pocket, pulling out a photograph, handing it to her. Diata stared at the picture and her blood ran ice cold. "Those two are going to be your partners. Just like with Sakura, you don't have to accept it if you don't want to. You can walk away, and go home. That won't hurt the others if you do, they already have three people."

"I..." Diata was speechless as she stared at the photo. It was Kabuto and some other girl she didn't recognize. His words bounced around in her head, and Diata had to bite down her disgust and nausea. 'When I do come, you will not recognize me, you will not react to my arrival, and you will not tell a single person of my arrival.'

"Diata? Do you understand? The exam's starting soon, we don't have a lot of time."

"I..." Diata closed her eyes and sighed, "I accept."


	17. chapter seventeen

Chapter Seventeen:

Diata hesitantly stepped into the room, her hands shaking by her sides so bad that she had to hide them behind her back in order to not draw attention to herself. She could sense the tension in the room immediately, the hairs on her neck standing ramrod straight, her tail curling around her,leg, slightly puffed. Normally, she wouldn't be so scared, but after learning of her new, replacement teammates, Diata couldn't help the feeling of fear and dread that crawled down her spine.

Even through the dangerously high tension, Diata heard her loud, rowdy teammates talking with a few of her former classmates. She stiffly made her way to them, deciding to swallow her fear in order to not spook her former teammates. "Hello." She greeted the others, offering a weak smile.

"Hi there," a boy spoke. He wore a thick fur jacket with a red shirt underneath and had a small white dog resting in his wild brown hair. He had strange red markings on his face, and dark, slitted eyes. "I remember you, you're the girl that attacked Aimi-chan at the Academy, right?" Diata blinked, she had forgotten about that, even though it hadn't even been a month since it happened. Things were going by so fast now, it almost seemed hard to keep up.

Diata gave a smile, although it seemed a bit awkward. "Yes, I was. I apologize, were you close to her?"

"'Close'?" The boy scoffed, "Yeah, right, she was such a bitch!" Diata blinked, taken back, by his blunt words. "The name's Inuzuka Kiba, and that's Akamaru!" He grinned, his canines sharper than normal. He reminded Diata so much of Akineymi that her heart began to hurt.

After a few moments, Diata realized that she had just been staring at the boy in utter shock at him and her childhood friend's similarities. "I–I Diata," Diata stammered stupidly, losing a few words as she tried to speak. "It nice to meet you, Aki—Kiba."

Kiba gave her an very odd look. "Yeah..." He said, almost confused.

Diata turned, she couldn't stand to look at the boy. Not that he was undesirable ugly, but she just simply couldn't live with seeing his face. She now faced her teammates, whom of which were staring at her. "I am not being teamed with you," she said, and her, teammates mouths went agape.

"What?! Why!?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"There four of us, it against rules," Diata explained. "I apologize." Sakura and Sasuke seemed to understand, however, Naruto was less than please by this.

"What, dattebayo?!" He exclaimed, his blue eyes wide, "You're leaving us?!"

Diata winced slightly, her tail coiling around her leg further. It wasn't due to talk so loudly in such a tense environment like this. "I apologize. It out my hands." Naruto glared at her and Diata sighed. There really was nothing she could do about this.

"Hey, you guys," a voice spoke and Diata went ridged. "You should be more quiet." She turned to see Kabuto, except he was wearing a leaf hitae-ate. He turned, his eyes that seemed to be magnified due to his glasses, roaming over them, as if he were studying them. Then, his eyes fell on Diata. He seemed so innocent, but Diata could clearly see the malice in them.

"Screaming like schoolgirls, geez," He rolled his eyes. "You guys are rookies just out of the Academy, right? Who do you think you are? This isn't a picnic." He stood straighter, "I'm Kabuto, but instead of that, look behind you."

Sakura ruffled her eyebrows, "Behind...?" And then they turned. They all seemed to grasp the tension and bloodlust in the room.

Diata could sense the sudden fear and shock from her teammates. "Those guys behind you are from Itamigakure, the Village Hidden in Pain. They have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the Exam, so quiet down before you make a scene." Then, he paused a smile gracing his lips, "Well, I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be."

Kabuto turned to Diata, "I'm looking for my team's substitute, he said your name was... Diata?"

Diata felt sick looking at him, never had her true name touched his tongue, and now that he had spoken it, it disgusted her. He didn't deserve to speak her name, not after all that he and that snake had done to her.

"You... Are Diata-san, right?" Kabuto asked, and again it felt like a punch to the gut. She wanted to stay silent, but she could feel the stares of her peers on her.

Diata inhaled deeply, "Yes. I am Diata."

Kabuto smiled, and she could sense his feeling of false superiority. "Great, my teammate is over there," he motioned towards the wall where the young girl sat. She almost looked younger than Diata, but it could be because of her height, she was as tall as Naruto. Her hair seemed as dark as Sasuke's, and her eyes a dangerous green. As if she sensed Kabuto speaking about her — even though she was far out of hearing range — she grinned in satisfaction, her eyes narrowing at Diata.

"Kabuto-san, right?" Sakura spoke up.

"Yeah?" Kabuto replied, shifting his attention to the girl. Diata dully wondered that while his attention was divided, if she could run.

"So, this is your second time?" Sakura asked,

"Nope, it's my seventh time," Kabuto corrected. "The exams are held twice a year and this is my fourth year, so..." The others looked at Kabuto admirably, but Diata narrowed her eyes. Those two earlier who blocked the door on the second level said that people died all the time in these exams. It seemed very unlikely that Kabuto could take these lethal exams unscathed, but then again this was Kabuto.

"Wow, so you know a lot about the exams?" Sakura asked, slightly surprised.

"That's right."

"Impressive," Naruto murmured.

"Hehe, then I'll share some info with you cute rookies," Kabuto smirked, holding out familiar looking cards. Diata stared at him, her blood running cold. She remembered those cards.

"I see... Reacts negatively to a general anticoagulant when injected," Kabuto murmured under his breath. He picked a card up off a table. Diata could sense the chakra he injected into small card where he also stored hundreds of other information about Diata and the drugs he had put into her system.

Diata choked, foaming at the mouth, her stomach churned as the drug began taking effect. Her eyes began to water and her head spun, vomit grew in her mouth and she tried to turn in order to not choke on it. "Ah, ah, ah," Kabuto spoke, turning her head back. He took a long eyedropper and stuck it down her mouth. Diata gagged, struggling weakly on the table as he took a sample of her vomit. She wanted to spit it at him, if he wanted it so bad he could wipe it off his own face. She didn't, though. She knew she'd be punished if she did and she didn't believe she could live through another punishment.

"Can't have you wasting precious data," Kabuto smiled, holding her contained vomit to the bright lighting. "Perfect!" Kabuto patted her head, her ears flicking him, but didn't stop him from rubbing her nappy, curled hair. "I'll give you the antidote in an hour, Akane-chan, I still need to see the lasting side effects."

Diata didn't reply. She turned, letting the drool and vomit drizzle out of her mouth. The foul scent filling her sensitive nostrils, and she refrained from gagging. "Hmm... Let's see what'll happen if we mix that with a bit of..." Diata didn't understand his next word that he thought aloud to himself. She could feel tears running down her cheeks as the drug began to set her veins on fire. Another spout of vomit surged from her mouth and she coughed, choking on a bit of it.

"Don't be like that, Akane-chan," Kabuto cooed. "If you place nice, I'll give you a few Barbiturates, if you want." Diata recognized the drug's name. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she knew taking it made her sleepy, and when she was sleepy, she wasn't hurting, which was always good.

Kabuto smirked at her sudden, but weak attention. "Good, all you have to do is give us Kinium—" he didn't get to finish the sentence. Diata turned, spitting all the vomit into his face, the majority landing on his glasses, lower face, and shirt.

"I will never forsake my name!" Diata spat in her native tongue, even though she knew he didn't understand. Her voice was a croak, but the anger evident. "I am Diata Amari Efe Ekene—aurgh!" Diata cut herself off by screaming in pain. A kunai stood in her arm, blood seeping out around it. Diata bit her lip, hissing in pain, fighting down another round of vomit at the same time.

Kabuto glared down at her as she squirmed on the table, breathing in uneven gasps, and trembling. "Let's see how long you last," Kabuto said darkly, then turned and left the room.

"Diata-chan?" Diata jumped, surprised. Sasuke stood beside her, looking at her strangely. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Diata looked at Kabuto, who had been cleaning up his cards, still talking to the others. Diata hadn't heard a single thing he had said. "I apologize... I was thinking..."

"About what?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Diata looked down for a moment, sighing, "Do not worry about it." She looked at him, smiling a bit, "It was nothing."

"Hey Naruto, don't get so down," Sakura said, comforting a seemingly depressed Naruto.

However, Naruto stood straight not a second later, grinning from ear to ear. Diata took a step back, she knew that grin, that was the 'Naruto's-about-to-be-loud' grin. She resisted the urge to cover her ears, bracing herself as he shouted, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He declared to the room. "And I won't lose to you bastards, believe it! You got that?!"

Diata stared at the boy, not quite sure to congratulate him for such bravery in a tense situation, or to scold him for doing something that was utterly stupid.

The room exploded into murmurs in response to Naruto's grand claim. "Hey! What is he?!" A blonde girl snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at Sakura, as if she were responsible for Naruto's actions.

"Naruto," Diata sighed, "That was unwise," She scolded.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, childishly. "I don't care what the hell you think, Diata-san!" Naruto glared, still keeping up his grudge with the girl.

"I'll have to agree with Diata-san on this one, Naruto-kun," a boy spoke, he had spiky hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His tone was bored, his voice slow, and his hands folded behind his head. Diata chuckled to herself, the boy reminded her of a tree sloth she saw once. "You've just turned everyone into your enemy."

"'You won't lose to those bastards'? Big words, show off," Kiba muttered.

Naruto's face grew hot with anger, but Sakura came behind him and wrestled him away. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura snapped angrily.

"I'm speaking the truth!" Naruto replied back, trying to struggle out of her vicelike grip.

"E–Everyone, it was just a joke," Sakura announced, trying desperately to mend his mistake. "He's quite stupid and—" Diata felt the quick movements of the trio of students quickly. Diata stood, her eyes narrowed. Someone slithered through the crowd like a snake in a grass field.

He emerged quickly, jumping out of the crowd and aiming to strike Kabuto. Diata hesitated, simply watching him, a sadistic part of her wanting him to get hit. It was a small way to repay her after everything he had done.

The attacker moved to make a hand signal as his fist glanced his face, not making contact.

Sharp, screeching ringing flooded Diata's ears mercilessly. She let out a short cry, bringing her hands to her ears. The attack was so sudden, that Diata hadn't even realized that she fell to the ground in a faint.

When Diata opened her eyes again, her teammates were standing around her, confused and concerned. "She's waking up," Sakura spoke, helping Diata to her feet. The room turned and Diata shut her eyes, feeling the urge to vomit, but she contained it.

"Thank you," Diata said, feeling a bit lightheaded. She could still hear the ringing reverberating around the room, and winced slightly. "I apologize, that just..." It took her a minute to focus, watching as Kabuto fell to his hands and knees and vomited all over the stone floor. The dark haired girl came to his side, a surprised look on her face.

"Are you okay? You just fainted out of nowhere?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Ah, yes, I fine now, I apologize. That noise..."

"What noise?" Kiba asked, confused. "First you faint, then four-eyes pukes? What the hell did that guy do?"

The boy with the spiky ponytail narrowed his dark eyes, "They're from Oto (Sound)."

Diata frowned, "What does that mean?" She had never heard this word, and it wasn't as if her Japanese vocabulary was that expansive.

He didn't get the chance to respond because the man who attacked Kabuto spoke. He wore heavy looking fur that covered his shoulders. His entire face and head was hidden behind bandages, which muffled his voice, but Diata was able to hear a gravelly, dangerous tone despite it. "Write this down on your cards," He spoke, and Diata shuddered at the mention of them. "'The three Oto shinobi, definite future chunins'."

"Quiet down, you worthless bastards!" A familiar voice boomed in the front of the room, appearing with an entourage of shinobis behind him. It took Diata a few moments to place the voice. Then it clicked, the interrogator after she had arrived back from Kiri. That was this man! Diata wondered what a man like him was,doing here, but she didn't dwell on it.

"Thanks for waiting," he spoke. His voice could be heard clearly over the dead silence he had shocked the room into. "I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin Selection Exam's first test." Diata noticed that the girl who stood beside Kabuto was helping him stand. He swatted her hand away, glaring a bit, before looking at Ibiki.

Ibiki pointed a finger their direction and Diata tensed, "Oto shinobis, stop doing as you please before the Exam," he warned, irritation creeping in his tone. "Do you want to fail already?"

"I apologize," the man in the heavy fur coat replied, "This is our first time. We got... Carried away."

"Bah," Ibiki glared, obviously not buying his lies, but he moved on anyway. "Here's a good opportunity to say this... There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will fail immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

The room was silent, answering his question. Diata heard a few testers cockily dismiss his warning. "We will now start with the first test in the Chunin Exams. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you." Ibiki instructed, holding up a stack of small, numbered letters. Then, he motioned to another Chunin, who was holding a stack of papers. "We will then hand out the Exams,"

Diata blanked at the words, frozen as the others strode forward to collect their numbers. Naruto complained loudly, but Sakura ushered her along. Diata didn't know how to write, how was she going to be able to take this Exam.

"Oh dear," Kabuto spoke beside Diata, lurching her out of her trance. She jumped, ready to attack him, but he was faster. He took her hand, spinning around her until his arm was around her shoulders, ushering them forward. Diata squirmed, but was unable to get out of his hold. "It seems like we're in quite the predicament, if it is to be a written exam, huh, Akane-chan?" Diata glared at him as he motioned the girl forward.

The girl that Diata saw earlier stuck a finger on Diata's forehead, and she instantly felt a part of her chakra drained out of her. Kabuto released her and Diata glared at him. He ignored it, and moved, grabbing the three of them a paper. "Will that do, Wakana-chan?" He asked the girl who seemed to be lost in thought.

"It'll be enough for about an hour, then I'll need a proper dosage," the girl replied, her voice airy, and far away.

"What you do?!" Diata hissed, her tone low and angry.

Kabuto ignored it, handing her her number and shooing her away. Diata glared at him wanting to call it quits now. A small part of her wanted to forget the orphans and her teammates and Konoha in general, but she knew she couldn't. Not with that many lives at stake. She wouldn't be able to face going back to her team, to her friends, to Naruto. If he was upset with her now, he'd be furious then.

Diata took her number and went to her assigned seat, number 18. She was very close to the front, and was given the luxury to be able to look at the scribbles on the board. Ah, yes, Diata thought bitterly, what beautiful handwriting Ibiki had. She loved the way his scribbles curled around each other, making perfect sense.

"Do not turn your tests around," Ibiki ordered from the front after everyone had been given a copy of the paper test. "Listen closely to what I am about to say. There are many important rules to this first test. I will write it down on this board as I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully," Ibiki explained as he wrote. "The first rule. You guys will all start out with ten points. This test us made up of ten questions, and each one is worth a point, but... This test uses a subtraction system." Diata rose a confused eyebrow at that, listening to the confused students murmur around her.

"Basically, if you answer all your questions correctly, you keep your ten points. But, let's say you miss three, then you lose three points, and now your score is reduced to seven." Ibiki stood straight and addressed the students, "The second rule, is that this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined on the combined points of your teammates. So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold from the initial thirty." Diata heard a sharp slam on the desk from someone behind her. She turned, to see Sakura, raising her bruised forehead and a hand.

"Wait a second!" She interjected, and Diata saw Ibiki's eyes narrow. He had said that there would be no questions. "I don't understand this initial point system either, but why is this a team test?!"

"Shut up, you have no right to question me," Ibiki growled, his voice hard. "There is a reason for this, now be quiet and listen." Sakura sat back, and Diata relaxed, not realizing that she had felt tense until now. "Okay, and the most important rule," Ibiki continued, looking a bit amused. "The third rule is that during the exam, anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating... Will have two points subtracted for every offense. So there will be some who will lose all their points and be asked to exit the exam." At this, Ibiki motioned to the Chunins lining the room, several wearing smug looks on their faces.

"We'll have our eyes on you guys," One of them spoke, leaning back their seat lazily.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves," Ibiki continued. "As shinobis trying to achieve the level of Chunins, be proud shinobi." Ibiki was silent for a moment, allowing his words to sink in. "And as a final rule," Ibiki continued. "Those that lose all their initial points and those that don't answer questions correctly... Will be failed along with their two teammates."

Diata's eyes bulged, ones that matched nearly every other student in the room. All that she had to do was fail the entire test, and Kabuto wouldn't be allowed to proceed. That, or cheat so obviously that it would get her entire team released, and she would be in the clear. This was great! As soon as she was able to leave she'd find Kakashi and tell him everything. They'd have to forgive her, but at least they'd be able to shut down the Exams and stop Orochimaru.

"The Exam will last one hour," Ibiki continued, silencing the student's worried murmurs. "Begin!"

Diata sat still, listening to the sounds,of papers rustling around her. The room was quiet and she refused to move. As long as she literally did nothing, Kabuto would have no chance in advancing. Besides, Diata couldn't read anyway, so there would be no point in doing so.

Diata almost wanted to laugh. This was too easy, she could almost hear Kabuto getting frustrated behind her. She almost wanted to taught him, but knew better to poke a sleeping lion. Besides, it wasn't like he could make her wri—

Diata's hand jerked awkwardly and flipped over her paper. Diata stared at the limb in shock. Without her control, her hand ruggedly reached for her pencil and began to write in the boxes beside the questions. Diata grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away, but it resisted, smearing her words, and moving them awkwardly. Diata yanked the pencil out of her hand, and immediately she felt a sharp pain in her ears. She rose a hand to her ear gingerly to find it bleeding. A small, sleek, almost invisible senbon needle in her lioness ears.

Diata stared at her fingers in shock, then looked at her paper. She continued to write awkwardly, despite the pain. Diata glared, her shoulders stiffening. She grabbed her eraser, and began to erase the answers her traitorous hand had written. Again, she received a senbon in her ear. Diata ignored it, wiping the blood out of the appendage, and continued to erase. A second later, three sharp, thicker senbons were in her hand, pinning her hand down as the other wrote. Diata got the message. Stop it.

Diata wanted to cry, but refused herself the relief of doing so. Warriors do not show weakness in front of their enemies. They hold their heads strong and fight until their last moments. That is exactly why Diata would do. She would hold her head strong, and carry forward. Diata escaped Orochimaru once, she could do it again.

The rest of the exam was rather dull for Diata. She sat there, staring dully at her paper. She couldn't move her good hand to help her incapacitated hand, so the senbon needles were stuck there. Diata simply had to wait, which was very boring in itself.

Diata sighed, bitterly listening to the sound of pencils scraping on table. Diata had been sitting for what felt like forever. She hoped her hour was up already so they could just grade her paper and be done with it. It was so boring so far. The most action she received was a few students causing a scene when they were calmly asked to leave the room. None had ended in their favours.

Diata sighed once more, and suddenly, her wish for Ibiki to end the Exam had been answered, because he stepped to the front, drawing everyone's attention when he boomed, "Okay," Diata looked up, almost feeling miserable. "We will now start the tenth question." The room fell dead silent in anticipation. "These are, the rules of desperation." The students were quiet, confused a bit by his words. "For the tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not."

A girl in the back stood, angered and surprised by her words. "Choose?! What happens if we decide not to!?"

Ibiki's face darkened and Diata felt a chill run down her spine. When he looked up, it was as if he was staring right through her. As if he had known all about Kabuto and Orochimaru and was judging her silently. Diata looked away, she did not like his eyes. "If you choose not to," Ibiki said, deciding to answer the girl's question. "Your points will be reduced to zero. You fail, along with your two teammates." The students began to shout at him, confused by this vague rule and angry.

Immediately, Diata wanted to raise her hand. At this point, she didn't care if she failed or not, she just wanted to leave. To hell with Kabuto and that dirty Snake, she wasn't apart of this. But, the second her good hand even flinched to raise it, three more senbon needles pinned them to the desk. Blood trickling out of them. Diata hissed in pain, trying not to draw attention to herself from the students beside her. She could already feel the strange gazes they had glanced at her during the Exam.

"And now, the other rule," Ibiki began. "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to take the Chunin Selection Exams ever again!" Diata stared in complete horror, and the students yelled too. Diata didn't listen to him, or the students, too shocked as she turned his words through her head over and over again. If she lost the right to take these Exams, she'd never be able to see her family again. She'd have to stay a genin forever, and if she did... It'd be years before she would old enough to actually go home.

Diata yanked the senbons away angrily, but more simply came out of nowhere. Suddenly, her entire body went stiff, as if the sudden feeling of losing on her arm had spread rapidly. Diata stared, trying desperately to move a muscle, but it was no use. She couldn't even part her lips to cry out to someone, anyone, that something was wrong.

"Now, let's begin the tenth question," Ibiki said. "Those who do not wish to take it, raise your hands. As soon as your number is confirmed, leave."

Diata felt chills run down her spine, "Get out of me," Diata growled, but her mind was silent. She watched as hands raised all around the room. Meanwhile, she was screaming at whoever was causing her to be stoic and submissive to release her. Diata received no sign of someone noticing something and tried to scream louder. She felt Kinium begin to arise from her anger, fueling it with her own intense rage, but even the Lioness was powerless against this jutsu.

Diata slowly grew quiet and tired. Students were filing out of the room all around her. Everyone, but herself. Diata felt tears grow in her eyes, and fiercely wiped them away. Diata never cried in front of Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sometimes, she did out of pain, or terror, in a select few cases, but helplessness? Fear? Never, and she didn't wish to start now.

Diata gritted her teeth and continued to rebel against herself. She stopped, however, when she noticed Naruto shakily raise a hesitant hand. Diata's heart plummeted. She had so much faith in Naruto, he was strong brave. She didn't blame him if he wanted to go, honestly, his was the same as hers. He didn't want this to stunt his dreams in becoming Hokage, just like how she couldn't allow this to ruin her plans in going home.

Then, Naruto slammed his hand back down on the desk, fierce determination glowing in his blue eyes, "Don't underestimate me! I will not run! I will take it, even if I become a genin forever! Besides, I'll will myself to become Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I am not afraid, dattebayo!!"

The room was silent from Naruto's declaration, but Diata no longer sensed the fear in it, even in herself. Naruto's spirit was like a match that banished darkness, and it fueled Diata to fight as hard as she possibly could.

"I'll ask you again," Ibiki continued, his face hard. "Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit."

"I will follow my unbending rule! This is my ninja way!" Diata smiled at his encouraging words, wondering where he had gotten that from.

"Good decisions," Ibiki said as he examined the room, his face darkened. Diata braced herself, praying that Kabuto would answer this question correctly. "Now to everyone still remaining," Suddenly, Ibiki smirked. "I congratulate you on passing the first test!!" The room collectively gasped in shock, but a few sighed in sudden relief, glad to be cured of the crippling anxiety that was the last tenth question. Ibiki chuckled and began to explain.

All at once Diata felt the strange hold on her body releasing, and she slumped against the desk, her bleeding hands stinging sharply in pain, but Diata ignored it. She gasped for air, trying not to draw attention to herself, but it was no use. A student beside her rested a hand on hers, "Are you feeling alright?" The student asked, their voice a hiss, that almost reminded her of one of a snake's.

"Ye–Yes, I am fine," Diata said as she turned to the student. "Thank you... For... Asking..." Diata finished slowly, staring at the student, almost confused because they smelled vaguely familiar. Sinisterly familiar...

Then it hit her, and Diata's eyes grew wide, hat breathing laboured as she tried to move away. Orochimaru just wore a amused smirk on his face. Diata couldn't speak, she couldn't move. She belatedly realized that the paralysis was not of her own free will. The puppet strings had returned, and Diata was forced to stare blankly at the front.

Diata felt tears falling down her face, and for once, she didn't stop it. However, she felt a cold, sharp tongue quickly wipe them away, "Don't fret, dear Akane-chan, we will be together again soon~..."

As Ibiki cleaned up the useless tests, he noticed two things that were strange.

One, was the test of Uzumaki Naruto, which happen to be stark blank with the exception of his name. This surprised Ibiki. This was the only test he had seen where the student hadn't even tried. Ibiki chuckled at the boy, vaguely wondering what it had been like in his head during that Exam.

The second strange test was one by a very neat Jaheem Diata. It was covered in blood and holes in the test that had to be due to senbon needles. There were claw marks surrounding the desk, and a few even cut the test itself.

The test, was what stuck out to him. Ibiki remembered when Asuka briefed him on what Diata was like. She had mentioned the fact that Diata was unable to read or write Japanese due to the unique way she had learned the language. Ibiki was very surprised that Diata was not on able to write in perfect Japanese, but also make it look so well that it made Ibiki surprised. It was as if she had been writing the language her entire life. If this were the case, she had blatantly lied to Asuka, but she had no reason to, really. Or maybe a teammate has made her write, via cheating, however, Diata obviously resisted. This wasn't uncommon, teammates forced each other to participate in the exams all the time. This could be an extreme case of that.

Ibiki sighed, shaking his head and collecting her test, moving on. Kids were so strange nowadays, which was one of the reasons why he hated them.

Yeah, so if you didn't see my past couple of posts, I'm so freaking sick rn, so I'm so sorry if I don't update. And, I got a new phone, and I'm still working on, uhm, figuring out how to work it, lol. So far, it's pretty good, so I think I'll be fine. It's just a lot to get used to :1.

That's all for today, so I'll see y'all next time, and remember...

Don't melt~!

\- Happyritas OOO


	18. chapter eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

Diata trudged behind Kabuto and the other girl, Wakana, bandaging her hands subtly. Not many people had seen the blood dripping from them, but whoever did didn't seem to care. "How long will it take?" Kabuto asked the girl.

"Not long," the girl replied in her usual with airy tone. "Her mind is weak. I'll be done in about an hour."

"Done with what?" Diata demanded, only to be ignored by both of her teammates.

"The next part to the exam should begin in thirty minutes," Kabuto said.

"I'm always up for a challenge," Wakana grinned. "And I get time to finally play with our little kitty~!"

"Diata-chan!" Sakura called behind Diata, and she turned immediately. Sakura and her old teammates were approaching her, Kabuto, and Wakana. Diata froze, Kabuto or this other girl wouldn't attack them for no reason, would they? She glanced to the side, where she saw Orochimaru standing near the fences. He was watching her, a smile on his feminine lips.

Sakura came to Diata and smiled, "I wanted to wish you good luck on the next part of the test! It looks like its going to be really hard, so... I hope you make it out okay."

Diata felt herself being tugged back, and suddenly, she wasn't in control of her own mind anymore.

"Why're you wishing me luck?" Diata's voice asked. Her eyes widened, no! "As soon as I get in there, I'm going for you."

"Wha...? What do you mean, Diata-chan? I mean, just because we changed teams doesn't mean I'm not your friend anymore," Sakura laughed, but it seemed a bit forced. They tried to touch Diata, but then Diata slapped it away, her claws accidently scratching a bit at her skin. Diata's eyes glared at Sakura, who just seemed to stand there, surprised.

"Leave me alone!" She hissed, and Sakura's eyes widened, as if she had been burned, cradling her hand to her chest. Tears blurred Diata's eyes that seemed to be so intense that Diata turned around, not facing Sakura, or any of her friends anymore. "Go away. I don't want to be seen with people like you anyway."

"You can't treat Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto growled angrily.

"Yes, Diata-chan, there is no reason for tm you to be so rude," Kabuto agreed, faking his surprise. The girl used Diata's eyes to glare at all her friends, the tears still not leaving her eyes. Then, she turned and walked away. The girl took Diata far out of earshot, while Kabuto distracted them. Then, Diata slumped against a tree. Diata turned away, wiping the tears that stained her face. She tried to go back, but whenever she moved to go, she could feel the control of her own body waver.

Diata turned, she could run. Just give up now and find some other way home. As she turned to run, a senbon needle was stuck in her arm, followed by two more in quick succession. Diata hissed, but her arm was limp. She yanked the needles out, and stayed put, angrily understanding her warning.

Ten minutes passed before Kabuto and Wakana returned. Diata snarled at them, "What was the point in that?!" She hissed.

"There wasn't one," Wakana admitted, "It was just fun~..." Diata lunged at the girl, her claws extended, but then she stopped, and the girl was tsking her. "We don't have time to play kitty."

"Go down there," Kabuto said, pointing to an empty cabin that looked older than time itself. "I'll get you when we're ready. You have twenty minutes."

The girl grinned, suddenly excited. "Fun! I'll hurry then." She laughed lightly and pulled Diata towards the cabin.

Diata stuck her heels in the ground, "Tell me what's going on!" She hissed, teeth baring. "I will not tell of your presence here, what are you planning!? Why can I not--?" Kabuto quickly moved his hands against her arms and legs and Diata feel. Her limbs were numb and moved like jelly. She began to panic her eyes widened.

The girl grabbed her arm and began dragging her to the small cabin. Diata tried to panic, but whenever the girl kept her from even moving her lips to speak.

Wakana kicked the door open and set Diata in a chair. She stood behind her, smiling wickedly. "Don't worry. This won't take very long."

"Stop it!" Diata glared, trying to move her head, but since she had no feeling in her arms and legs, she couldn't do anything but thrash around. The girl placed her hands on either side of her head. Diata could feel the insane amounts of chakra she pumped into her body before her eyes rolled back into her head.

Diata could feel the sun beating down on her as she panted from the cart. The bag over her head made it very hard to breathe, and she was hungry and thirsty and just wanted her Iya and Baba.

The cart stopped, and the bag was finally released from Diata's head. She gasped, squinting from the sunlight. The man stood in front of her, grinning and laughing, drinking something in his hand. Diata saw and reached for it, but the chains that binded her wrists stopped her, still she moved.

"Please," she begged in her young voice. "I haven't had anything to drink in days. I am thirsty! Please!" The man laughed at her and Diata shank away. He poured the rest of it in his mouth, then tossed the empty metal bottle at her. Diata scrambled to get it, hoping there was even a drop. Once the container came close to her face, she scrunched up her nose, turning away.

The sharp putrid scent of rotten fruit and other strange scents she didn't recognize emitted from it. The man howled with laughter above her and she glared at him, her cheeks burning with indignation as the man shoved the bag back over her head.

Diata's eyes opened slowly, just as she felt something wet and rough caress her cheek. Orochimaru stood beside her, his abnormally long tongue retreating back into his mouth. Diata shrieked, scrambling back, but the shackles on her wrists and ankles refused any significant movement.

The snake began to talk, but Diata couldn't understand him. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, glaring at him. He laughed, walking closer to her. Diata curled away, trembling. Orochimaru made a hand sign, and Diata's eyes shut immediately.

Diata recognized the hallucination quickly, but didn't know how to break out of it. She was in a big field that seemed to stretch for miles in every direction. Diata was in her Lioness form, and was unable to change from it. She began to walk, only to have her stomach feel like it was going to tear itself open from the movement. Diata groaned, lowering her head to the ground.

Then, Diata heard something. It was small, and scurried in the grass. Diata stood, wincing at the pain but began to hunt.

The animal was small, and was very loud, allowing Diata to find it quickly. She stayed low, eying her prey quietly. Then, she pounced.

Diata tore at the animal and surprisingly, it began to scream. They usually didn't scream. She used her sharp canines to drive into it's neck and it stopped moving immediately.

Diata began to eat, messily, but stopped when she saw small hands and feet. She turned, staring into the dead eyes of the child that she just killed -- that she was eating alive.

Diata cried out, scrambling back, her eyes as wide as saucers. She killed a child, probably no older than three or four. She killed a ọmọ (child)! She killed them!

Diata moved back, her eyes locked in the child, until she stumbled into something heavy. She turned, it was the walls of her prison. Diata turned back, to see Orochimaru smiling at her. He spoke and Diata was plunged into another hallucination.

Diata sat in her cell, tense. Orochimaru told her he had a surprise, and she didn't want to know what it was. She had been waiting for a couple hours now, and he hadn't came. Although Kabuto took her to do a few body-numbing experiments, Diata hadn't moved much.

A shadow passed over the door and she sat straighter, her teeth clenched. A man entered. He carried a unrealistically large sword and wore a black shirt and matching pants. His forearms and legs had clothing the same design as the hides from cows. Only his eyes were revealed in his face for the rest was obscured by bandages. Black hair jetted out from behind a strange headband Diata had never seen before.

Diata could see the outline of his smile behind his bandages. He was speaking Japanese, but Diata didn't know much of the language yet. Only a few words and phrases could she understand. He walked close, setting his sword to the side and Diata moved away, her eyes narrowed. He smiled again, the same one as earlier. It made shivers go down her spine.

He reached out and grabbed her wrists. Diata tried to yank them away, but he held tight to her. "Simple... Torture," the man said. He pulled one of those strange black knives out of a pouch on his side. Diata's eyes widened and she tried to move but the man held tight. He sliced the knife across her arm, and she hissed.

"What is your name?" He asked. It was a phrase spoken so many times that Diata understood it clearly.

Diata glared at the man, she could handle a little bit of blood, especially after what that Snake has done to her. "My name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem," she hissed. The man rose an eyebrow, but went back to his pouch. He pulled out a vial and poured a drop on the cut he had made. Diata screamed in pain once it made contact. It felt like her entire arm was on fire. Her skin slowly began to erode away, as if she stuck her arm in a bonfire.

"What is your name?" He asked, cutting her other arm.

Diata was panting, wriggling in his grasp, "Diata... Amari Efe... Ekene--" he poured some on her other arm and Diata's face twisted in pain as she bit back another scream.

"What is your name?"

"Diata," she said, her voice choked on a sob. The scent of burning flesh made her eyes water. "Amari... E--" he cut again, immediately and poured more of the concoction out. Diata screamed, tears running down her face.

"What is your name?"

"Please," she sobbed, her body trembling. "Stop, please."

"What is your name?"

Diata didn't respond, and he cut her again, and poured more. Diata gasped, her head flying back so hard it slammed against the wall. She began to see double, she didn't know if it was from the pain it from hitting her head. Diata clenched her teeth, trying not to bite her tongue.

"What is your name?"

"... Di... Ata... Ama... Amari... Diata... Amari... Ef--Efe--"

The man took his knife and dragged it across her let, making a wide gash. Then he tippes the vial over completely, letting all of the liquid out. Diata's screams riveted through her cell.

Time progressed slowly as the man continued torturing her. After he finished that, he began to break her fingers, one joint at a time. Diata was forced to suffer through most of it, but after he finished her first hand, she finally feel unconcious.

Diata eyes snapped open, her entire body trembling, tears stained her cheeks and began to breath in sharp gasps. She heard someone else talking in the small room, but she didn't care to decipher what they were saying. Her fingers tingled with the past feeling of the pain it felt. She could still feel the sun beating on her dark skin. Diata could still remember eating that child alive, and although she hadn't really done it, she remembered how it felt. How desperate she was. She would hate to admit it, but she knew she would do it again.

Someone dragged Diata to her feet, "You'll have to make do with what you were able to get. We need to hurry -- they'll be starting soon," it was a man. She remembered this man and his scent. He always smelled of medical fluids and graphite from writing utentils. It was Kabuto.

Diata hissed, pushing away, her claws extended. "It's not idle, she would have minimal control, but fine," a girl she didn't quite know say. Then, Diata was standing straight. She tensed, recalling the feeling of this stranger entering her mind, taking control as if it were her own.

Diata screamed, "Get out!" She didn't want her here. She didn't want to stand on the sidelines of her own body!

The girl shuddered, "I should be able to keep my own now."

"Good." Kabuto said sharply and then left the small cabin. The girl followed behind, somehow managing to concentrate with keeping her own body together and Diata's. It was a jutsu unknown to Diata and she certainly did not like it.

Kabuto quickly led them to a gate, explaining the rules to Diata and Wakana as he went. They only had a few minutes before it was time. By the time they made it to the gate, a chunin was standing there, chuckling.

"You kids are lucky," he informed. "Just a few minutes to spare."

Diata wanted to scream, "Help me! They are going to kill me!! Help!"

Kabuto flashed a dazzling smile, "They were discussing strategies and lost track of time," he said with a laugh.

"Good," the Chunin smirked, "You'll need it."

"How hard was your exam?" The girl asked curiously.

"Harder than this one will be," he smirked smugly. "Good luck." He positioned himself near the gate. He looked at his watched expectantly and Diata's teammates tensed. He placed his hand over a button, waiting.

The speakers roared to life with the voice of a vaguely familiar woman. "The second test of the Chunin Exams... Begins now!" Then, the gates opened and Diata's team ran.


	19. chapter nineteen

Chapter Nineteen:

Diata heard shrilly screams rivet through the forest immediately and tensed. They were able to kill now. If Kabuto killed her, there would be no questioning it, easily making it look like an accident. However, if he tried, he would never get Kinium. She would need to exploit that to her advantage.

At the same time, she could run, and this girl wouldn't be able to find her. At least, Diata didn't think so. She didn't know how long her range is. "We'll go for the weaker teams first. Let's start with Waves, and pick them off easily," Kabuto explained.

"I will never fight your battles!" Diata growled, and Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"You won't have to. Wakana-Chan, I don't want her speaking until we get to the center." Wakana nodded and immediately Diata's mouth closed on it's own accord. Diata growled, her claws extending, wanting to tear out the girl's throat.

"Wakana-Chan, I want you keeping Akane-Chan with me, and on a tight leash. You stay out of sight, and high, if you can, but stay in range." Kabuto pulled out his scroll, then put it in front of Diata. "Turn her in her Lioness form." Immediately, Diata began to morph awkwardly. She groaned, but shook her fur, trying to ignore that feeling.

"Sniff this," Kabuto ordered and Diata glared at him, a rumble in her throat. She's not a filthy dog! However, her nose bowed anyway and she sniffed the exposed scroll. She turned slightly,matching the scent of that scroll to another one about a quarter-mile away. Kabuto noticed and rubbed her fur mockingly. "Good kitty." He smirked and began to run off.

Diata and Wakana followed, although Diata made a bit of a show about lagging behind. She wasn't able to jump very fast and very far in this form, so she had been slower. However, it was better to annoy them and be extra slow.

Eventually Kabuto got tired of her act. He went to her, and put a muzzle and a chakra blocker collar with a thick leash around her neck. Then he began to run, pulling her along with him. Diata tripped several times -- sometimes he made her fall for entertainment. However, they eventually found who and what they were looking for.

A trio, two girls and a boy were sitting around in a group. One girl had greenish hair, and the boy and other girl both had matching brown hair. From what Diata could see, she noticed that their facial features looked similar as well. They had to be related -- probably brother and sister. They were a few years older than Diata herself. They were talking, probably planning their next move and what to do. They didn't hear Diata or Kabuto stop and watch them, and Wakana trailing behind. Slowly, Kabuto unhooked the collar and muzzle. Diata snapped at his fingers, but he moved them too quickly.

Kabuto glared at her and yanked hard on her ear. "Get the boy. I'll get the one with brown hair." Diata snarled at him, she wasn't going to kill them! Then, a senbon found it's way in her paw. She jumped, letting out a whimper. The trio stopped planning and looked up.

"What was that?" Diata heard the boy say.

"It was a whimper, probably an animal," one of the girls replied.

"If it's hurt, then that's food for tonight. I'm going to look," he announced getting up.

"I have a plan," Wakana spoke, grabbing Kabuto's shoulder. "Leave her. I got this." And with that, the two left. From the trees, three more senbon made it's way into her paw, her hindleg and her back. Diata let out another whimper, trying to take them out with her teeth.

Diata heard footsteps getting closer and froze. She suddenly remembered what Asuka had said about the Poachers, who wanted to cut her own and sell her parts. They were just like the Poachers, except they wanted her meat!

Diata turned to run, but her feet were stuck to the ground. She growled, trying to move her feet, but it didn't work. Then, she tried to take the senbon needles out with her teeth again, but they just slipped through, and wouldn't budge. If anything, it made it worse.

He finally found her behind a few prickly bushes and frowned. "A... Lion?" He said, surprised. Diata cowered away, trying to take the senbons out of her paw, and at the same time not get to close to the boy. He reached out and Diata growled, flinching away. "I'm going to help," he told her, and slowly took out the one in her back. She whimpered from the pain but relaxed when it was released.

He continued, getting the one in her hindleg, tail, and even the one in her law, even though it was covered in spit from her mouth. Diata sighed, and moved towards the boy, surprised to see that she was able to even move. She rubbed her face on his leg in appreciation, purring gently. He smiled and began to walk back to his team, and Diata followed, vaugely hoping that Kabuto would forget about her.

"What was that noi-- what is that?!" The girl exclaimed, cutting herself off midsentence to point to Diata.

"A lion. Some senbons were stuck in him, and I took them out. Now it likes me," the boy grinned mischievously.

"Oh, that thing is so not coming home," the other girl said, that was probably his sister, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" The boy demanded, "I think he would make a lovely addition to the family. I even have a name, it would be--" the boy stopped talking, his eyes growing wide with shock. Diata smelling the blood immediately, but it was too late.

The boy fell to his knees, a kunai lodged in his upper spine. The Probably-Sister screamed, coming to his side while the other covered her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

Kabuto dropped down from the trees and in an instant, beheaded the girl who has been hugging her dead brother. Then, he looked at Diata, a smile on his lips. "Kill her."

The girl ran, and Diata's legs chase her. She jumped from tree to tree and Diata's mouth snapped at air every time she got close. Meanwhile, Diata was screaming herself, "No! No!!" She sobbed. She finally grabbed the girl's ankle air her teeth and she fell to the ground. She back away, a shaky kunai in hand.

"Stop, please," she sobbed. "I don't wanna die."

"I do not wish to kill you," Diata thought mournfully. Her body lunged forward and the girl screams as her claws dig into her shoulder to hold her down. The girl responds with driving the kunai in her leg. Diata let out a whimper, but didn't stop. In an instant her teeth have sank into her neck and the sound of the girl's screams and pleas become gurgled and warped with blood. She shakes the body for a moment before finally tearing out the chunk of flesh and eating it.

It felt like a rock sinking in Diata's stomach as she digested the dead girl's flesh. Diata slid under the girl, and lifted her body up from her back. Slowly, she made her way to her teammates, trembling and crying the entire way.

Diata gently set the body next to the other two teammates and moved away. Her leg is bleeding bad and it hurts. "Got it," Kabuto smirks, putting it in his pouch. Wakana jumped down from where she was hiding and grinned as well. Diata looked, it was the scroll that they needed. She glared at it. If it weren't for this test... If she had just told somebody what they were planning... They wouldn't be dead. This, everything that happens here, was soley Diata's fault. It was her stubborness, her cruelty, her stupidity, everything.

Kabuto came behind her and clicked the chakra blocker collar and leash along with the muzzle. Diata glared at him through teary eyes. "I will kill you, Kabuto," She growled and She felt Kinium accent her words with a sudden surge of power.

"Ah!" Wakana jumped, holding her head in pain.

"What is it?" Kabuto asked.

"It... It was nothing," she said, shaking her head. "Had a sudden headache, but it's gone now."

Kabuto nodded, not divulging on the subject. "Come on, then. We need to dwindle down these teams." He put the scroll in front of Diata's nose. Her mind was taken over by Wakana's again and she sniffed it. There's another one about two-three miles west of where they were.

Kabuto smirked proudly and began to run, yanking on Diata's chain as he went.

Diata was tired. Kabuto had then kill three more teams and take their scrolls, meaning Diata really killed six more people, several times two teammates tried to kill her. And when they finally died, she was forced to drag the bodies to their friends. At least when their souls ascended, they would go up together, Diata thought. That was what her people believed.

During ears, friends died next to friends do that they would ascend with the spirits together and live the rest of their days out. When the elderly died, they died around family so that the spirits of their family could find the one that died before. To die alone was the worse kind of punishment, saved for the onee who commited a terrible crime in their community.

For all these children, some barely older than her, she desperately tried to put their bodies together for this reason. She was the one that killed them. The least she could do was honour them accordingly.

It was soon nearly nighttime and Diata was tired and bleeding badly. After hours of her whining whenever she moved and whimpering it they shifted or brushed against anything, Kabuto noticed. "We attend to Akane-Chan's wounds, then we do three more," he decided.

Wakana was just as shocked as Diata, "Three more!? It's getting late! We should rest for the night."

Kabuto laughed, mocking the girl. "'Rest'? Please, if we stop now, they'll pick us off at night."

"Well, then let's just take a quick break. I don't think even she can take this much," Wakana said honestly and it was true. Diata had a stab wound in her leg, and she was thrown at a tree, so her side was bruised. Not to mention all the senbons she was forced to endure because she wasn't cooperating or being used as bait.

"Fine. Tend to her wounds, we're leaving again in ten minutes," Kabuto ordered and Wakana nodded. He led the team to a secluded place near a wide oak tree and Diata rested beside it.

Wakana pulled out a roll of bandages, and some disinfectant to clean to wounds. Diata snarled at her and Wakana narrowed her eyes. "If you don't let me clean it, your leg with be cut off because it'll get infected and we won't have the proper ways to fix it while we're in these woods."

Diata still growled, and Wakana rolled her eyes, then forced Diata to stay still. Then, she began to clean her wounds quietly. Diata was forced to glare at her, but since she didn't want her limbs to be cut off due to infection, she allowed it. When Wakana felt Diata no long resist, she let up on her hold on her body, allowing Diata to relax slightly.

"He experimented on me too, you know," Wakana spoke softly so Kabuto wouldn't hear. Diata's ears perked up and she looked at her. She didn't know that, she didn't know a lot of things, actually. "What, you thought you were the only one? Don't think so highly of yourself, or you'll be sourly disappointed." Diata glared and gave a huffy toss of her head. She didn't want to be insulted in order to hear her sob story, that she hardly cared about. "I'm... Supposedly from the Yamanaka clan. I have their DNA. My Mind Puppet jutsu is just a perverted version of their original Mind Transfer one. He pushed us far past our limits, tortured us to make is stronger. But, I... I never asked for this. I don't want this, yet I also don't want to disappoint him."

Diata nodded, she understood where the girl was coming from. If Diata was raised in the same environment she was tortured in, she would probably be the same way.

"You're done," Kabuto said, standing. "Let's go."

Diata killed another boy, probably her age, her claws tearing through his shirt as she tore his chest open and ripped out his heart. Diata screamed the entire tine as she was forced to endure the murder. It almost felt as bad as being the one murdered.

"Let's go. There should be two more teams that way," Kabuto said, pointing South. Diata knew Wakana wouldn't be able to see Kabuto soon because it was getting darker. She tried several times to use it to her advantage and run away, but the girl always stopped her.

Diata felt a chill in the air, and shivered. Then, the scent if familiar power wafted through the air, and Kinium stirred, feeling it too.

Diata knew that scent. That was Naruto's fox spirit. Naruto was in trouble!

Diata turned to run, but Wakana stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" She demanded, annoyed. Diata resisted and so did Kinium. They both desired to be with the boy and his spirit. Kinium roared inside her and Wakana gasped.

"What's going on?" Kabuto demanded.

"Akane. She's trying to run--," Wakana cut herself off with a swear. "Ah! It hurts!"

"Let me go!!" Diata screamed, she had to help Naruto. She couldn't let him get hurt.

Kabuto reached for Diata but she snarled angrily at him, her teeth snapping at his hand. Her eyes were getting a cloudy white as Diata slowly reliquished her hold to Kinium. "I am a warrior, and I swore to protect him! Let me go or I will kill you!" Diata screamed.

Kabuto said something to Wakana and then her hold snapped. Wakana fainted and Diata ran.

Diata found a woman holding Naruto with a long tongue and if that didn't give Orochimaru away then the giant snake he waa riding on definitely did.

Diata lept, knocking Orochimaru to the ground, her claws driven in his shoulders, pinning him to the earth. "Akane-Chan!" Orochimaru smiled, snaking his tongue back in his mouth. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Diata-Chan!?" Naruto, who was on the ground now, exclaimed, surprised.

Diata snapped her jaw at his face and he moved his head, dodging her teeth. Then, he kicked her in he stomach, making her fly through the air, until finally hitting the ground. Her sore side burned in pain, but she morphed out of her Lioness form and stood tall. "Do not touch him," Diata growled, her voice accented with Kinium's power.

Orochimaru laughed, "And you will stop me?"

"I will kill you," Diata corrected.

"Oh. Akane-Chan, you have not changed at all," Orochimaru smirked, licking his lips with his abnormal tongue.

Diata attacked, sending kunai his way, which he deflected with his own. The snake he rode hissed, baring his fangs. It tried to move towards her, but she jumped out of it's way. "Earth Style: Sink Hole Justu," she slammed her palm into the dirt and the ground began to cave in. The snake hissed, trying to climb out, but it wasn't able to get out in time and fell into the earth, out of the way.

Orochimaru gleamed with amusement. His tongue reached for Diata, but she used her claws to scratch them, drawing blood from the appendage. Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to get her from afar he slithered towards her with lightning speed. Diata flung three kunai with explosive tags at him and jumped back. Once it made it to the Snake man, she activated it, and it exploded.

Smoke filled the area and Diata couldn't see where he went. For a moment, everything was silent, but Diata didn't think for a second that she had killed him that easily.

Diata searched for the man, unable to see him even after the smoke cleared. She listened, but all she could hear was her former teammates' breathing and pounding hearts.

"Diata-Chan! Behind you!" Sakura screamed, but she wasn't fast enough to react. Orochimaru grabbed her by the neck from behind and jumped off the tree. Diata tore at his hands with her claws, but he didn't let go.

Her body slammed into the hard ground and she let out a cry of pain, shuddering. "Diata-Chan!" Sakura cried. Diata coughed, trying to move, and spitting up blood.

Orochimaru grinned victoriously. Then, his tongue went out and grabbed Naruto again. Naruto, shocked by the sudden movement cried out. Diata looked up. Orochimaru lifted his shirt, his fingers over his stomach.

"Stop!" Diata called out, her voice choked with pain and blood. "Stop, please," she begged. "Do not hurt him."

"Why shouldn't I? I could slit his throat right now and you would be too weak to do anything about it," Orochimaru laughed.

Diata stared at him, and the terrified expression on Naruto. She was the reason Orochimaru was here. Kabuto came to her and she turned a blind eye while they planned on destroying Konoha. And for her actions, Naruto was suffering. Because she was too weak and self to save Konoha, Naruto would die for it. She couldn't let him die.

"When I came, I swore to protect Naruto in order to be warrior for my people. I refuse to let anything happen to him." Tears grew in her eyes, as she stared at her friend, who looked terrifed himself. "My name," she said, a sob choking in her throat, "Is Akane."


	20. chapter twenty

**Chapter Twenty:**

The next five minutes were the most agonizing five minutes of her life. Diata was screaming, her entire body felt as if it were on fire. As if someone were clawing their way out of her soul.

Diata fell to the ground, tears running down her cheeks. She could hear her friends screaming at her, calling her name, but Diata couldn't respond. She felt Kinium's power like a roaring flame, in command of no one but herself.

She felt Kiniun's anger, her rage, her betrayal as another scream ripples through her throat. This time, it was not her own, it was the Lioness'. She was furious, and Diata couldn't tell her how sorry she was. Nothing could fix it now.

With a final shriek, Kinium left Diata's body, left hostless to wander the earth. Diata felt empty and numb. She felt as it her lungs were ready to collapse and Kiniun was the only person keeping her together. She felt hollow and sick to her stomach. Her head was pounding, her eyes still swimming in tears. It was no wonder when she fell to her knees and collasped in a dead faint.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

 _Diata could feel her father's words pounding in her skull. "Your name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem..."_

 _"I know," Diata wanted to say, but instead she said._

 _"_ My name is Akane _." It didn't even sound like herself. It didn't even sound real. She felt how empty she was by just hearing the name. Had she truly said that? After nearly three years of resisting temptation and withstanding torture, she truly gave up? Why? How!?_

 _"Your name is your weapon when you are weaponless..." Her father echoed around her._

 _"I know!" Her voice choked back tears. Her name was truly her last weapon, and she wasted it, she used the last gift she had of her father, her family, her tribe, and threw it away._

 _If Diata's father could see her now, Diata did not think she could withstand the disappointment on his face._

 _"Your name holds much power, Diata. Never, ever forsake your name..." He warned her. He always warned her. Every day of every week of every month of every single year, he warned her. He tried to protect her, but she failed him. Her Baba would never be able to see her grow up. He wohld never see her become a warrior. If she died, she wouldn't be able to tell him she loved him._

 _"I'm sorry." Diata sobbed. She could imagine his cold, unforgiving eyes - eyes she had never seen before. She did not know where she imagined those from, but they terrified her to no end. They were dark, and stormy. They looked malicious, angry. His dark eyes slowly became slitted, and then yellow. He was glaring at her and his eyes were the same as Orochimaru. Diata felt like she didn't know her own father._

 _Her words seemed to bounce around her, "_ My name is Akane _."_

 _"It is not. I am Diata!" She told herself._

 _"_ Akane _," it replied._

 _"You are Diata Amari Efe..."_

 _"_... Akane. My name is Akane. My name is... _"_

 _"Your name is your weapon..."_

 _"Ekene Chimaka Berta..."_

 _"Never, ever forsake your name..."_

 _"_ Akane is name. My name Akane. My name is... _"_

 _"You will lose this power bestowed in you..."_

 _"Stop," she begged. "Stop it. Please!" She didn't want to see this anymore! She didn't want to hear her father's disappointment. After all these years of trying to get back to him, longing to feel him hold her again, she couldn't. She could not do this anymore._

 _"Never, ever forsake..."_

 _"_ Akane... _"_

 _"Diata Amari..."_

 _"Bestowed in you..."_

 _"Strengthen your name..."_

 _"_ Akane. _"_

 _"Only thing greater than..."_

 _"_ Akane! _"_

 _She screamed, clenching her head, as if it could make the voices stop. "Jaheem."_

 _"Akane," it was like a whisper, as if soothing her to it's presence._

 _"I am..." She murmured. "I am..."_

 _"Ekene Chimaka Berta..."_

 _"_ Akane. My name is Akane... _"_

 _"Never, ever forsake..."_

 _"_ Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane. Aka- _"_

 _"A... Akane..." She murmured, feeling the words on her tongue. It felt dirty. It felt wrong, like swearing when you know you shouldn't. "Akane..." She spoke it again. "Akane." She was... Akane. Her name was_ Akane _._

 _Akane tried to look up. She no longer felt surpressed. As if everything were crashing around her. She felt... She felt free. Akane giggled, then laughed. "_ Akane _!" She rejoiced. She had always been Akane. This was who she was meant to be._

 _Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane. Dia... At... A... Akane... Akane! She was Akane! Akane!_

 _She was Akane._

 _And it felt so_ right _._

 **|.|.|.|.|**

Akane woke up under a strange... Root. A tree root. It was a big tree. She could almost see the small bugs living inside it. There was commotion outside. She tried to sit up, but her chest was burning and her head pounding still. She laid back down with a groan.

Where was she? Akane blinked, trying to remember all that she could. She knew her name, Akane. There were people outside, she didn't quite recognize their voices, and she couldn't understand what they were saying. It all sounded slippery, like a snake and sharp as well.

The word brought shivers down Akane's spine. Sbe did not like snakes, she knew that for certain.

Akane tried to sit up again. Where _was_ she? She felt so... Hollow. So cold. She shivered, but for some reason sweat was building on her head. Akane weakly wiped at it. Her hands were dark, her skin was dark. It was the same shade as the bark on the tree.

She stared at her hand, then her eyes roamed up her arm, then at her bare legs. She was bandaged on her fists, and there were some around her torso. After another touch, she realized there was a bandage on her head as well. Someone was tending to her. Someone was helping her.

Akane heard footsteps and flinched. She imagined someone coming through the opening, ready to end her. She didn't want to die like this, confused and alone.

But, then, a girl walked through. She had light skin, skin Akane had never seen before - well, Akane had never seen dark skin before either, so both accounts were new. She was smiling, her teeth pearly white and her hair was... Pink. It was short and choppy as well. It didn't look right to Akane, and she narrowed her eyes.

She girl spoke. It was the same as she heard earlier. Silky noises and sharp tones. Akane had never heard anything like that. When Akane said nothing, the girl spoke again, slower, and her brow furrowed more confused.

Suddenly, Akane realized that she wanted her to respond. Akane opened her mouth, "I can't understand you," she told her, but her words sounded even more different than the girl's! Akane's sounded rough and harsh, the exact opposite of the girl's.

Then, there was a loud sound outside and Akane turned. Immediately a boy came barrelling under the tree trunk, eyes wide and smiling. He headed directly for her.

Akane's body knew what to do, as if it were instinct. She moved out of the way, no longer feeling weak, and the boy tripped falling on the ground. Her hand slid to her thigh and she pulled out an unfamiliar object. It was black and shaped like a triangle and sharp. It had a hole at the bottom, but felt familiar in her hand. She pointed it at the boy, who flinched, eyes wide. She slowly knew what it was. A _knife_.

He said something in the same tone and way the girl had, but his was faster and deeper than hers. Then, the girl said something and she moved the knife to her. Akane knew that the knife could hurt them, could kill them if she tried, and she knew how to do it. She knew what was were fastest and what ways would provide the lesst amount of blood.

There were more voices outside and Akane began to panic. "Who are you!?" She demanded. "Why have you tried to kill me!? Where am I!?"

The boy and girl exchanged looks, then they began to talk softer, and it sounded kinder. They held their palms out, as if trying to show peace, but Akane was not having it.

Akane shut her eyes, she couldn't focus. She didn't know where she was, who she was. She didn't know what was going on or who to trust. This didn't feel right at all! She couldn't do this!

Akane could hear people crowding around the exits and felt her chest constrict. They were all talking to her and she couldn't understand. She didn't know what was going on. The feeling she had felt when she first woke had began to creep back up on her.

Akane began to sweat and tremble, although she didn't feel hot or cold. She felt as if her lungs were struggling for air, as if an invisible person were choking her.

Then, there was a boy in front of her, "I... Help..." Akane froze, staring at him. She _understood_ him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She demanded immediately, and he frowned, shaking his head. He tried to speak again, but she couldn't understand him. He sent his hand out, and began to bob it up and down in front of her. Akane stared at his hand, then at him. "What?" He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment.

Then, he turned to all the other people who were watching them and talked to them. Akane looked too. So many confused faces she didn't know who they were. She had never seen them before. They scared her, for some reason.

Then, he turned back to Akane. With a finger pointed to his chest, Akane heard him say, "I... Shikamaru."

Akane nodded, knowing what he wanted, and replied, "I'm Akane."

He rose an eyebrow. "' _Akane_ '?" Akane nodded, but the boy and the girl from earlier looked shocked. Suddenly, the boy began to yell, going towards her. Akane moved away, her eyes wide. They were going to kill her, they were going go kill her!

Shikamaru and the girl stopped the boy, and Akane's heart pounded in her chest, eyes wide and body shaking. The boy was still yelling at her, and although some of it she could not understand, there was one word he said that stuck out to her.

" _Diata_!"

He kept screaming it. He kept saying it over and over again. Diata! Diata! Diata! If clung to her skin, and Akane closed her eyes. The word felt like a punch to her stomach every time he spoke it. She did not know what Diata was. She was Akane. She was Akane. Akane! _Akane_!

Akane's head began to pound as she repeated to herself again and again. Akane! Akane! Akane! My name is Akane! My name is Akane! Akane! Akane!

The Shikamaru boy turned back to her, hands out, "No!" He kept saying over again, but it began to just feel like a buzz in Akane's head. Background noise to her chants. Akane! Akane! Akane! Her eyes began to unfocus a second later, everything was black.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

Akane woke up again near water. She could hear it flow, as if she were sitting in the water herself.

It suddenly occurred to Akane how thirsty she was. Akane tried to get up, but as and moved to stand, her vision went spotty for a moment, and her head began to sway. Akane moved back down, but she looked at the crystal blue water that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Her parched mouth gasped and she longed for a bit. Slow as a snail, Akane began to crawl to the water. She was very quiet and it took nearly ten minutes to get close enough to reach a hand it. But she did. She cupped water in her palm and drank it. The water quenched the firey dryness of her throat and she sighed, getting more.

A voice spoke behind her, and Akane nearly jumped out of her skin, turning. It was the boy again. He was staring at her, he looked sad. He moved towards Akane, but she flinched. She still didn't know his intentions. As if Akane had tried to hit him, the boy flinched too, retracting his hand. Then, he turned, and walked away.

Akane stayed by the creek, breathing slow and drinking as much water as she could hold inside her. After a while, she gained the courage and strength to turn and look into the water at her reflection.

Just as she thought, her entire body was dark like her hand. Her eyes were the eane same shade of brown and her hair even darker. It didn't feel right to Akane, for some reason. She raised a hand to feel her hair, shocked by its... Everything. The way it felt, the way it looked, everything!

"... _Akane_?" A female voice said and Akane turned immediately, not wanting to know what these people's punishment was for not obeying. She was still - as ever - helplessly confused.

The girl brought out a stick and Akane expected a weapon pointed at her, but instead, it was a fish.

Akane looked at it, then at the girl, "Did you poison this?" Akane asked, almost jokingly, but of course, she didn't understand her. Akane sighed, taking the food from her. "Thank you." The girl nodded, then left.

As Akane ate, she rubbed her temple gingerly. Her head was still pounding like a drum, and she still felt sick, but food helped her growling stomach, though.

Akane sighed after she finished, moving a bit of hair out of her eyes. The others were still talking around a fire, sometimes pointing to her, and Akane frowned.

It took a lot of effort, but she stood, and slowly limped over to them. They watched silently as she sat down, and began to warm her hands.

Akane knew she didn't belong here. She knew something was wrong. She didn't know where she was and how to get out of here. She didn't know why she was even in a forest, but at least while she was here, she could try to understand these strange people.

The three talked for a while, and Akane just watched. Then, the boy with black hair for up and left. After he left, the boy with yellow hair - the one that tried to attack her under that tree - began to talk to the girl with pink hair. The boy had a mischievous look on his face, and the girl looked worried. He began to pull out cylindrical scroll from his back, speaking quickly and excited.

Akane didn't like that. He took out a scroll with a lot of writing on it, and began to open it.

Then, Akane felt two presences. They were familiar, and she jumped. Both students looked at her, but then they jumped down.

The first one was about as tall as Akane, maybe a little shorter. He wore circular glass on his nose. His gray hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his eyes did not look amused. A girl with dark hair and green eyes fell behind him. She looked straight at Akane, frowning.

The gray-haired man talked to them, and the black haired boy came back running from the forest. When he saw the gray-haired man, he relaxed a little, but his hand strayed to his side where a small pouch was.

He talked to the trio calmly, laughing between his words. Then, he pointed a thumb at Akane, and she tensed. She hadn't realized she had been gripping her knife until now. She did not trust this man - at all. The girl made her even more mad too.

Then, he spoke, "Akane-chan, what happened to you?" He asked her. It took Akane a second to realize be was speaking her tongue.

"You can speak my language?" She asked, surprised.

"Of course I can," he said. "Did you see that Snake?"

"The Snake? I don't know what you're talking about. Where am I? Who are they!? What's going on?" She demanded, and he looked confused.

"You do not remember anything...?" He asked slowly.

"I just want to know where I am," she told him, exasperated.

"You are Akane. I am Kabuto. These three are your former teammates, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. They attacked you while we weren't looking. You must have lost your memory because of it. You are not a shinobi for Leaf, you are from the Village of Sound. This is the Chunin Exams, a test designed to help you become a higher level shinobi. They kidnapped you from us, but it is time to come back now." Akane stared at him in shock. That was who she was. She finally understood. She _finally_ understood.

Akane smiled, "Are we going to kill them?" She asked.

"No, not yet. Wait until the last test. Then, we will destroy this entire village." Akane smiled, she liked this man.


	21. chapter twenty-one

**Chapter Twenty-One** :

Akane was silent as the six of them ran through the trees. Her body was exhausted, but her mind fixed on what the man who called himself Kabuto said to her.

Why would they want to _kidnap_ her? Was she _important_? Akane didn't know if she was powerful or weak because she hadn't truly had the chance to fight anyone.

They others were talking to each other, in that tongue Akane had no understanding of. Few times, Kabuto would turn and speak to her, just to give directions, and whatnot. Otherwise, she was completely left out.

Finally, they stopped in a small open space that peeked at a tall multi-storied building in the distance. "Is that where we're going?" Akane asked, and Kabuto turned to her.

"Yes. You must be quiet, though. We are entering area where we can be attacked easily." Akane nodded immediately, understanding his instructions.

Akane turned to a tree and leaned against it, "Water?" She asked, and Kabuto hander her a satchel that he got from the girl beside him. She was silent for a minute, drinking the water as if it were the last drops on earth.

Then, she heard something whizz above her, and jumped. There was a huge centipede with knife lodged in its skull. It wiggled for a moment before going completely still.

Akane stared at it, her eyes wide and her skin crawling. She could feel hundreds of centipede crawling over and inside her skin. They crawled through her ears and forced their ways in her eyes and down hee throat. They clawed through her skin in one hole and came out the other. She screamed, shaking, and clawing at her arms and eyes and ears, trying to get them out but they _kept coming back_.

"Akane-chan?" A voice said, planting a hand on her shoulder. Akane jumped, her eyes wide and she yanked her shoulder away. "Are you alright?" Akane stared for a moment, her mouth dry.

"... Yes..." She murmured. "I was just... Lost in thought. Are we moving?"

"Yes," Kabuto replied, "Just another hour, or so, and we'll be there."

 **|.|.|.|.|**

The group traveled for nearly three hours, and had made no headway at all. Akane trudged far behind, the sun glaring down on her and her head pounding. They stopped and Akane slowly came to a halt behind them. Kabuto spoke to the trio before pointing to a tree. Akane wasn't able to see what it was. Her eyes rolled into her head and she collasped.

|.|.|.|.|

Akane opened her eyes slowly. She was in a tree and underneath her was hundreds of the same man. "What-?" A hand was placed over her mouth, and she was immediately silenced.

Akane sat in the tree, confused for a long time. Then, her mind started to wander. She was still confused why she felt so empty, and sick. Nothing felt right to her, but at the same time, Akane didn't know what ' _right_ ' was. Maybe she had _always_ been like this. Maybe this was because of those three that she woke up with. What if Kabuto was right, they kidnapped her. If so, when would she kill them? Was there a plan?

Or, Kabuto could be using her. He could have lied to do something she would usually never had done. This could be a trick, a ruse to have her killed.

However, Kabuto spoke her language and the others _didn't_. Wherever she was from, he had to have been too, or else she wouldn't have been able to understand them. These other three though, they didn't speak her tongue, so how could she trust them?

The others moved in, and left Akane in the tree. She didn't complain, and simply watched. The three people that were left multiplied again. Sasuke got up to fight, But Naruto stopped him for some reason. Then, he began to attack them all, looking for the original. Meanwhile. Sasuke tried to use energy, but black markings began to claw its way up and around his skin, starting at the shoulder.

Akane blinked, staring at it, she recognized that marking. She's _seen it_ before!

She was about to jump out of the tree, but the thought of doing it, especially while she still felt as weak as this, was definitely not possible.

A knife appeared out of the ground between Sasuke's feet, a hand clenched around it. Kabuto turned, noticing the knife as well, and reacted. He pushed himself in between Naruto and Sasuke as the man jumped out of the ground. With a strong swipe, the knife left a long gssh from under his left eye to over his right brow.

Kabuto was on the ground, but Akane could see him glare at the man. She froze, chills running down her spine. She's seen that before, that cold, dangerous look. Akane has seen that on his face at her. _Where_? Were they really _that_ close? Did she _do_ something to him?

Naruto immediately kicked the man, knocking him cold, and then the clones disappeared.

After searching the body for a few moments, Naruto let out a cheer, apparently finding what he was looking for.

Akane slowly came down from the tree, steadying herself against it. Her head was still dizzy, and she had to breath for several seconds before she got her bearings straight.

The girl with pink hair, Sakura, came to Akane, a look of worry on her face. She yelled something to Kabuto, who replied, "Do you need help?" Sakura turned to Akane, repeating his words in a strange accented way that sounded like ' _Do you want elk_ ,' but Akane understood what she meant.

"Yes," she nodded, and Sakura wrapped her arm under Akane's helping her up.

She turned to Kabuto again, saying something and he smiled, nodding. "She says, ' _Taking you from your home was so easy_ '," Kabuto translated as Sakura spoke, slowly and clearly so he could understand. "' _All we had to do was use your sister against you. You came so easily after that, it was very amusing_ '."

Akane stared at Kabuto, then at Sakura, shocked, but someone else spoke. "He lie," she said, they way she spoke Akane's tongue was broken and missed several words.. Akane turned to the girl with black hair and green eyes spoke. "She said, _'I not sure you remember, but, we used be friends. What you did Naruto was brave, thank you_ '."

"Wakana-chan," Kabuto growled, but kept his voice sickly sweet. "What are you _doing_?"

"He lie, _every time_ he spoke to you," Wakana continued. "He made me. I am _sorry_. Under good circumstances, we could friend."

Kabuto glared at Wakana and she glared back, " _Stop_ ," he growled, but she didn't listen.

"Your name is Diata Amari Efe-" Kabuto grabbed the girl's arm and the two were teleported away.

Akane stared at where she stood, shocked. Kabuto lied? If he lied to her, then how did he know her tongue? That makes no sense! What _was_ real, then?

"Akane-chan?" Sakura said, tugging her along. She said something else, but Akane didn't understand it. She simply limped along with them.

One word, kept being beat into her skull, like a drum. _Diata. Diata. Diata. Diata_.

She was Akane, she said to herself, trying to ignore it. She was Akane. _She was Akane_.

|.|.|.|.|

Akane found Kabuto standing near the side once they entered the building. Wakana was no where to be seen.

He said something to the other three, laughed then, took Akane's arm. "Come on, we have to finish the last part of the test."

"Why should I trust you?" Akane growled, trying to ignore her fatigue.

"Because I am the only one who can speak your tongue," he said, smiling at the other three. "You will not understand anything with those three. You do not even know who you are."

"I do know who I am," Akane growled. "I don't need you to tell me." Akane turned to follow the other three, but Kabuto spoke again.

"And you wouldn't care if I killed Wakana-chan?" Akane stopped, breathing heavily, she could feel everything beginning to blur around her again, but shook her head to get rid of it.

"I don't care. I don't even know her."

"How do you _know_?" Akane inhaled, turning around to shout at the man, but he interuppted her. "Just come with me, so we can finish this test. You will be given a chance to quit soon, but you cannot do it now."

Akane was silent for several seconds, arms shaking and lightheaded, but she sighed and began to trudge behind Kabuto.

When she entered the room, there were three other people in it, and one person on the ground. Akane recognized Wakana easily and ran to her side.

Blood pooled out under her body. Her face was bruised all over, and whenever Akane touched her, a soft, quiet moan slipped past her busted lips. Her hands covered a knife wound, and Akane had to peel her arms away to see it. It was deep, and was awfully bloody. Wakana groaned again, her battered face twisted in pain.

The other began to talk on the tongue Akane didn't understand, so she focused on Wakana. Instinct told her to go to the pouch at her side, and she did. She found medical supplies and quickly pulled it out to use it.

Akane began to clean her wounds with water and disinfectant. Wakana hissed, muttering something in the other tongue, but Akane shushed her. "Be still," she chided. She cleaned the knife wound, then bandaged her torso, having to lift get body up, and the girl hissed, trying to lie back flat, but Akane didn't let her.

Finally, she tied it tightly, and Wakana winced. Akane moved to bring her to a sitting position, making the girl drink whatever water was left in the pouch. Wakana guzzled it down, as if it were the last droplets of water on earth.

After she finished, she leaned against Akane, her breathing heavy and hot in her ears. "Be... Warn..." She spoke between pants. "Danger snake man here... Against wall. He will kill you." Akane was quiet, but nodded slightly, shocked by the new revelation. She hadn't even had the chance to take in all the occupants of the room.

Besides Kabuto, Wakana, and herself, there were three other men, all in similar beige outfits with black underlining it in several places. The also had the metal plates on their heads, like she had seen with every other person since she had awoken. Theirs were different though, it was... _Music notes_.

At the thought of music, Akane remembered drums. Heavy drums banging away a tune, and woodwind instruments playing along. There were tons of people singing and dancing with each other. People that looked like _her._

Akane was small, and on the shoulders of a man, who laughed and cheered, throwing her in the air. Akane laughed too, smiling. She was happy, _truly_ happy.

A rough, wet substance marked Akane's cheeks, and she jumped, making Wakana shift, a little. A tongue, several meters long was carresssing her cheek. Akane was fast, taking out a knife and slicing at it. The tongue dodged it, and went back to the owner's mouth.

Akane looked at him, fear and anger rising inside her, and she had no clue why. " _My Akane_ ," the man said, his voice coming out as a hiss, akin to one of a snake's. "After so long, you _finally_ gave in."

"I don't know _who_ you are, but leave me alone," Akane hissed.

He rose an eyebrow, saying something in the other language, then smiling at Akane again.

Unnerved, Akane tensed. "I must go, but I will be back for you soon, Akane..." He chuckled, then left in a poof of smoke, the others following him.

Kabuto came to Akane, yanking her by the end of her shirt to stand. "Let go!" She screamed, clawing at his hands, but he didn't.

"Open this scroll," he ordered, shoving her a green scroll that had been sealed. She was confused for a moment, but did it anyway.

Then, Kabuto hit it from her hands, "Ah!" She hissed, but stopped when a man poofed out of the scrolls.

The man was tall, and the bottom half of his face had been covered. He had gray hair that jutted into the air. One of his eyes were covered by a headband, the other was a dull gray and bored. However, a surprised look came across his face when he saw Akane.

He began to speak, and always, Akane did not understand him. Then, Kabuto spoke, and the man nodded. He pulled up his headband to reveal an unnatural red eye with black swirls inside of it. "This man is Kakashi, he is your team's leader. Go with him," Kabuto explained.

"And why should I trust a single word you utter?" Akane snarled.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at her, it was a dangerous look, and Akane couldn't help the shivers that crawled down her spine. She glared fiercely at Kabuto and the other man, Kakashi, he said his name was.

"Can you... Hear me?" The man, Kakashi, asked in her tongue. Akane's eyes widened a fraction. "Still... Adjust to new tongue, take bit before speak."

"Who are you?" Akane demanded, her eyes narrowed angrily. "Are you-?" A sharp pain hit her back, and she stopped talking and hissed.

Kabuto called Kakashi's name, told him something. As they talked, Akane yanked whatever it was out. It was a needle, and the point was coated with her blood.

Kabuto picked up Wakana, who groaned lightly, and began to leave. " _No_!" Akane yelled, going to the girl. If he took her, he would kill her! "Leave her!"

"He takes her to help," Kakashi spoke, his speech not as broken as Wakana's was, but his accent made him sound weirder.

" _Leave her_!" Akane snapped again. Kabuto gave her a look, and Akane stopped, the feeling of shivers running down her spine again.

"Let her go," Kakashi said again, calmer, and Akane did. Kabuto nodded to Kakashi, and turned to leave. Akane caught the smirk on his face as he exited the room.

"Diata-san," The man said, gently touching her arm. Akane yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!" Akane snarled. He and Kabuto could be working together, so she didn't get Wakana the help she needed.

"It me, Diata-san, Kakashi," Kakashi seemed generally confused, which fueled her anger. "What happened hair? Where are ears?"

"What?" Akane frowned, "My ears are right here." She felt her ears, which were beside her head. They tingled her fingers, and Akane took a second, confused herself. She pinched her ears with her fingers. They didn't... Feel right. At all. They used to be _furry_ , weren't they?

No, they didn't. She was human, she was _Akane_ , they were _never_ furry. She's just imagining things!

"What _happened_?" He said, looking her up and down, then his eyes widened, and he muttered something in the other language. " _Kinium_!"

Akane stared at him, " _What_?"

" _Lioness_. Where her energy? It _gone_! You... You gave up _name_...?"

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked, confused.

He began to speak again in the other language, "Stay still," he said. Then, he began to move his hands in a series of strange motions that seemed vaguely similar to Akane. His fingers began to glow, infused with blue energy. Then, he put his hand on her forehead.

" _Raion_!" A voice called behind her, but she turned and nothing was there. " _I checked the rest of the hideout; it's been clean for days. All of the experiments are either dead or dying... Who's that_?" When she turned back, there was a woman, judging by her body shape, standing over a child in a dark prison cell. The child has bushy unnaturally orange hair and green eyes, which were puffy and red. They were skinny, and almost frailage, but Akane saw the fierceness in their eyes, ready to fight anyone despite their weakness.

Time seemed to pass quickly, but Akane was able to follow every second. The child was a girl named Diata who had the ability to turn into a Lioness. She was a long way from her home, but despite that, she worked hard, and was very stubborn too.

Several times, this girl was challenged, and every time she overcame it. This girl was strong and prided herself for it. She loved her family and her friends. She loved both her new and her old village, but desired to be back in her first one.

And every time an obstacle was placed in her way, she did not give up. She made then remember her name, remember who and what she was.

 _"_ _I am called Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem. Daughter of the chief, Amari Jaheem and his wife, the healer, Efe Jaheem._ _"_

 _"_ _My name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem. I am far from home, I wish to return._ _"_

 _"Diata-chan?"_

 _"_ _Hello, my name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem and I will be joining you from this moment on._ _"_

 _"I_ _am called Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem._ _"_

 _"_ _Diata... Amari Efe... Ekene Chimaka Berta... Jaheem. My name will never be Akane._ _"_

 _"Damn it, Diata-san!"_

 _"_ _Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem_ _._ _Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem_ _._ _Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem_ _._ _Diata Amari Efe Eke_ _-"_

Akane pulled away from the man, stumbling into the wall. Tears were steaming down her face. "Diata-san? Are you alright?"

"Leave me _alone_! Get _away_ from me! I am Akane, I am Akane!" She tried to pound it into her skull, but this man had filled it with other information.

It was that name over and over again! She was sick of Diata Amari whatever! She was _Akane_! She was Akane! She was _real_ , she was _normal_!

"Diata-san," Kakashi said calmly, but Akane lashed out.

"Don't _touch_ me!" She screeched, swiping a clawed hand at him. Her chest was constricting and she felt as if something was trying to force itself inside her. "Leave me alone! Get away from me!" Akane stared at her hands, claws protruded from her nails, and felt as if they were misshapen. As if her body couldn't decide if she wanted to be a human or a monster.

Akane felt sweat increase on her brow. She felt her knees grow weak and her thoughts slowly blend together. She was a _person_! Akane backed away from this man that had the strange eye and mistaken her for some other girl. Akane _was_ normal! She was just confused, she didn't belong here. This man was trying to do something to her. _He_ made her like this, _he_ was making her chest constict and claws form.

Akane needed to get away from him. If she got away, he wouldn't be able to influence her. Akane was fast, she turned and bolted towards the exit, but the man was faster. He lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist.

Akane reflexes kicked in immediately. She reared back her leg, getting him in the crotch, and his grip loosened. Akane twisted out, and snaked a hand into the small pouch on her thigh, pulling out a knife. She was fast, throwing it at him with a scary precision. Kakashi moved and it just grazed his shoulder. Akane began to run for the door again. She got close enough that she was able to graze the doorhandle with her fingertips, but Kakashi was right behind her.

He yanked back her collar, and she gagged, falling to the ground. Kakashi adjusted his grip, trying to grab her under the arms, but she had a knife in her hand again. Akane plunged it into his thigh, and he inhaled, but didn't move. Akane began to turn it in full circles, but he didn't budge. He tied her up in strong gray metal wire, her arms bound tight to the sides of her body.

" _There_ ," He finally said, smirking. He pulled out the bloody knife, wincing slightly. "Now we _both_ go hospital."


	22. chapter twenty-two

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Akane wasn't allowed much room to move after Kakashi tied her up. She was to threaten and curse him, but it did little to no good in the end.

The man dragged her all the way to the hospital, but due to their frequent teleporting, it didn't seem as far as it had been. When they finally managed to get there, Akane was exhausted, even though she hadn't done any work. The farther she was from the forest she was trapped in for days, the more feverish she felt.

Once they finally arrived, Akane hardly moved at all, her eyes closed and she barely breathed. She was rushed by women and men in white uniforms, shining things in her face and asking her questions. Akane didn't understand anything they said, so she slowly fell asleep.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

The subtility of the steady beeping noise wasn't the only factor that made Akane wake up. Another one was the scent of the room, sharp and left a bitter taste in her mouth and fear crawl up her spine. The other was the sound of snoring. It was soft, gentle, and completely unfamiliar to her.

Akane tried to sit up, to look at who it was in the room sleeping, but she didn't have the energy to do so. So she stayed down and simply turned.

She was surprised when she saw two people, a man and a woman, sleeping beside each other. Akane would have assumed them to be lovers had they not look so similar. Well, their hair was both similar. Grey and unruly, the man's more so than the woman's.

Akane stared at the man, and slowly remembered that he had been Kakashi. He was the same man that brought her here, actually. To _wherever_ this was.

Akane hesitantly began to move, sliding a leg out from underneath the blankets, then doing the other just as carefully. Then, she moved to stand, but winced a bit when a sharp pain in her back stung slightly. She ignored it for now, and continued her work.

She was about to get out of bed when suddenly something snapped. It was one of the plastic things attached to her arm. Immediately, the thing that had been subtly beeping began ringing a low buzzing flat sound and both shot up. Fear was sewn into both of their faces as they stared at the bed, and then at Akane.

The woman was the first to start shouting, coming to her in the other tongue and firing off at her. The man came to her side, pulling her away from Akane. Akane, however, had stared at her, her heart slowly beginning to be faster and faster. Akane felt faint as a nurse came in. Noticing the commotion, she came to Akane's side, grabbing her hand, but Akane yanked it away.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Her time with Kabuto in the woods began to circulate her mind around her. Theories about these people arose dangerous in her head. She was sick and tired and she didn't want to think about the strange man that spoke her tongue, and the girl that came with him.

Akane froze, the girl. Where was she!? "Where is she!?" Akane demanded, glaring at Kakashi. "What did you do to her?!"

"Do who?" He replied, his speech with her tongue just as broken and strange sounding as before.

"The girl! That Kabuto took! Where- what did you do to her?"

"I not know..." Then, a look of realization struck him. "Oh, her! I think shinobi, Kabuto-san took her."

Akane stared at hin, shocked. If the girl was given to Akane, Akane knew he wouldn't keep her alive, not after what she saw the first time.

Tears sprang in her eyes, "You killed her!" She screeched, "You killed her! You should have listened to me, and now...!" Akane's voice broke, and she turned to look away. She didn't know these people, she didnt know if they were friends or enemies. The one person who was kind to her, who helped her was taken away by the man whe decieved her.

Akane closed her eyes and breathed, she was tired and exhausted. She didn't have the energy to argue with these people right now. Akane sat back down on the metal bed, and closed her eyes while everyone watched her. "Leave me alone." She murmured.

Akane heard the man who spoke her tongue broken speak in the other tongue, then there was movement, and the door closed.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

 _Akane was alone. She was cold and wet and shivering and alone. She didn't know where she was. She couldn't understand why she was there. But, she was cold, so she wrapped her arms around her body._

 _"What are you doing?" A voice whispered beside her. She turned to see a large lioness staring down at her. The lioness seemed to glow with a heavenly light, and made Akane squirm. She felt uncomfortable. She didn't feel right. She felt like she was supposed to be doing something, to honour such a magnificent being, but she didn't know how._

 _The lioness spoke again, "I asked you a question. What are you doing?"_

 _Akane finally found her voice and whispered, "I... I don't understand."_

 _"You released me from my cage. You set me free. Nobody's done that, not since the curse was first put in place. Therefore, I'm asking you, what are you doing? Your body won't survive long without me - in fact, I'm surprised you survived until right now, on sheer willpower and strength. You've been leeching my power for years and I couldn't do anything about it. Then, you suddenly release me. Why is that? What are you doing?"_

 _"I... I don't know," Akane replied, shocked by her new information. Her head began to spin and she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, the lioness was gone._

 _"I've heard you say more than that," The lioness was at her other side now, eying her with contempt. "I've heard you spit words like they are fire. So, do not lie to me when you say, 'I don't know', because you know, you definitely know the extent of your decision. You merely choose to ignore it, like the weak, pathetic human you are."_

 _"I am not weak!" Akane snapped, trying not to let her sickness show. "And I am certainly not pathetic. I could kill you in a heartbeat. I've killed bigger beasts than you." This, of course was a bluff. Akane never knew if she had killed bigger beasts than this magestic lioness. She didn't know whether or not she had even killed any beast before._

 _The lioness found this highly amusing, and barked out a roar, that Akane assumed was supposed to sound like a laugh. Akane shifted, nervous and the lioness caught it and grinned. Her teeth was sharp and some stained with blood. The bits of her previous meal was inbetween them. Akane swallowed, trying not to seem intimidated._

 _"I lived inside you, you fool," the lioness laughed. "Every time you hunted an animal, that was me. Every kill was mine. Every move you have ever made was through my bloodlust, my wanting, my desperate need to be gone from my cage. So, how do you claim to destroy me without my assistance? I could let you die and wreak havoc over this city."_

 _"You'll die too," Akane said, the words spilling out from nowhere. The lioness stared at her, surprised. "Without me, without a host. You'll surely die."_

 _"How are you so sure?" The lioness growled._

 _"Because it's been done," Akane continued, trying not to shake as the lioness prowled forward, her dangerous green eyes set into a menacing glare. "There are stories. Blessed children who gave up their name, all dying. The spirit was trapped in our world for a few days, maybe a week, trying to desperately hold unto any host they could find, but the bodies burned up too easily and the spirit was losing energy. It didn't fit. It-It never fit. Without the host - the original host - the spirit died, fading into nothing."_

 _The Lioness stared at Akane for several seconds, then she struck out, her paw swiping at Akane face, and she hissed, holding her cheek as blood began to spill from the wound. "You're lying! Shut up!"_

 _"Are there stories?" Akane demanded, "Between the spirits? Are there stories about some randomly disappearing and never returning? The spirits get worried and hope it never happens to them, that every blessed child stays true to their name?" The lioness stared at her, almost angry and Akane thought that she would hit her again, but she didn't._

 _The lioness turned away, angry. "In order for you to regain your power, I must accept you back and you must accept your true name. Meet me at the bridge. You'll know where it is." Then, the lioness left._

 **|.|.|.|.|**

When Akane woke back up, the room was empty and it was dark outside. She hadn't been moved, at least, and the wires were all still connected to her.

Akane frowned, that had been a seriously strange dream. Her cheek even still hurt when that lioness...

Akane touched her cheek, her fingers coming back with blood. Akane stared at it for several minutes, shocked and scared. It was a dream. It couldn't have been real. A magical lioness!? That... It's not _possible_!

Akane sighed, running her hands down her face, this was madness. She couldn't... She wasn't going to meet this magical lion at a bridge, _especially_ this late! Maybe the nurse hyped her up on medication and she imagined it all. Besides, she didn't have enough strength to go to some bridge anyway.

Yet, despite her mental protests, Akane still moved and got out of her bed. The floor was cold and it made her shiver, but she tried to ignore it.

"Okay..." Akane spoke to herself. "I'm... I'm just going to check. If there's a... A strange lion waiting for me there, then maybe I'm not actually going crazy." Akane looked down at her hands first. She sometimes was hardly strong enough to stand up on her own, much less walk to some strange bridge.

A part of her head reasoned with her. It wasn't strange, and it wasn't even far away. Akane could make it. She even knew what bridge it was - she's been there before, and not too long ago.

Akane breathed and in one go, she ripped off the plastic wires connecting to her skin, opened the window, and left.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

As soon as Asuka heard Diata disappeared, she ran. She hardly had time to wake up her cousin because she was already outside, running straight for the hospital.

When she got there, they were in chaos. A few doctors and medic-nins were running around, others tried to be calm for the patients and relatives who had stayed overnight. However, the same look of panic was etched on all of their faces, and Asuka knew it.

Asuka came to the main desk and when the attendant saw her, she paled. "Where is she?!" Asuka demanded, emotions and anger running high, especially at this ungodly hour.

"Ma'am, we-we are doing the best we can to find her," The attendant stammered, sweat building up on her forehead. "She escaped through the window, but she-she's still sick, so she can't have gotten far!"

"When was she reported missing?" Kakashi asked, still weary from having just been woken up by surprise.

"Ab-About thirty minutes ago. Sometimes, patients pull out the tabs for the Heart Rate Machines in their sleep. So, when we got the message that hers was dead, uh, nobody was too urgent to check. She-She's still young, a-and her chakra depletion wasn't bad enough to be fatal-"

"But it was bad enough for her to be dead somewhere from over-exertion!" Asuka snapped, and Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough, Asuka-chan. Let's go. The more time we spend here, is more time we coukd have spent searching for her." Asuka stiffly nodded, and turned away from the frightful attendant to run out the hospital door.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

When Akane got to the bridge, she was met with disappointment. She was alone and cold and under-dressed for this meeting, but she stood anyway, waiting, listening, and trying not to faint from her walk there.

After nearly five minutes, Akane sighed. So it had just been a dream. Not much of a shocker, really. Talking animals are usually the biggest red flags.

Akane turned to walk back the way she came, until a voice called behind her. "That isn't fair." Akane stopped as she continued. "We haven't even had the chance to chat yet."

Akane turned slowly to see a tall woman walking down the bridge towards her. She had darkish-yellow hair and blue eyes, and she stared right at Akane, as if she were looking through her. She looked as sandy white as that pink haired girl from the forest, but this woman had dark bags under her eyes and her limbs seemed to sag, as if she didn't quite know how to use them. Akane spotted a pair of familiar lioness ears on her head, replacing her normal ones.

"Are you...?" Akane trailed off, shocked. She this woman was nothing like the animal Akane had seen.

"Yes. I'm the lioness from your dream. Your people call me Kiniun," the Lioness said. "Did anyone follow you here?"

Akane shook her head, then asked, "What do your people call you?" The lioness paused.

"Thema. They... They used to call me Thema," the lioness, Thema, said.

"' _Queen_ '. That's a beautiful name," Akane smiled, but Thema didn't seem so pleased. She seemed uneasy, nervous.

"Are you sure no one followed you?" Thema asked, and Akane shrugged.

"I didn't sense anyone, but then again, my skills aren't exactly at their finest at the moment," Akane conceded. "... Are we going to do it?"

"Do _what_?" Thema asked.

"You said in the dream you'd give me back... My power," Akane felt weird asking it. It almost sounded conceited.

"I already have given you permission. You need to finish your half. Accept your true name back."

"Right," Akane nodded, "Which is...?"

"Don't act like a fool!" Thema growled, eyes narrowed. "You know what I'm talking about - your _name._ The one you were born with. _Diata_."

"That isn't my name," Akane said, frowning, "I'm Akane."

"You only believe you are Akane because that name has been drilled into you for two years," Thema rolled her sharp green eyes, stepping closer. "The name You were born with - your true name you were given - is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem. Don't think yourself to be so weak that you can't accept this. That was who you are, it is still you who are, if you simply accept it to be true."

"I can't," Akane narrowed her eyes and Thema's anger flared. "That's not me! I'm... I'm not that, I'm Akane! I'm Akane! I'm Akane!..." Akane clenched her skull, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't do this. She couldn't. That's not who she was. She's different now. She was better now. She was _his_ now.

"Stop it!" Thema snapped, grabbing Akane's face, her claws driving into her cheeks. Her green eyes full of rage and impatience, as she glared at her. Akane felt sweat grow on her temple. She was _scared_. "Now you listen to me. I'm not going to die because some brat couldn't follow simple instructions. You're better than this! You're _stronger_ than this! You survived two years in torture without giving up your name, and now give up!"

Thema inhaled, "You worked hard for where you came to today. You can do this. Your name is Diata-"

"It is-"

"Shut up and listen!" Thema snapped, "Your name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Betra Jaheem! You got that?! Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem! Diata-"

A sharp noise cut through the air, and then Thema gasped. She looked down and hissed. Akane did too, and saw blood soak her stomach. There was a black knife in their back.

"You said nobody followed you!" Thema hissed, yanking the knife out. Another gasp left her lips, but it didn't sound like it was hers. "I need to go."

"Wait!" Akane blurted, grabbing her arm. "What about the power!? You'll die - _I'll_ die!"

"I can't do anything if you don't accept it!" Thema growled, gasped. "I need to find a new host!" Thema yanked her arm away, as the woman's body shook. Then, several more knives came from unknown directions. Thema jumped, shielding Akane with her body.

"Wha-!?"

"Get out of here!" Thema hissed. Blood dripped from her lips and unto Akane's face.

"Nobody will be going anywhere," A voice hissed from the end of the bridge. Akane turned, her blood running cold and fear striking her heart.

It was the snake man, and beside him, Kabuto. "Hello, Akane-chan," Kabuto smiled. Akane tried to move, but Thema held her steady.

"You must be Kinium," The Snake man smirked. "I have been waiting to meet you for a... Long time." Thema growled, holding Akane behind her. Akane counted three knives in her back, and one in her shoulder. And yet, Thema still stood. However, her body sagged, and she didn't look like she was ready to fight.

"Be gone, disgusting snake," Thema growled. "I have nothing to deal with you, I never did."

"You haven't even heard me out, my lovely lioness," The Snake man licked his lips, grinning. "I'll make you a host and you work with me. We'll rule this world, imagine the power at our disposal."

"I've already declined your offer," Thema said through gritted teeth. The hand that held Akane was trembling. Her host was loosing too much blood, too fast. If Thema's host died, what would Thema do? Where would she go?

"Well, the only other option is that my Akane-chan will have to die," The Snake man laughed. "Without her, you have no secure body for a host."

A knife was placed at Akane's throat. "I'd accept the offer, if I were you," A male voice hissed behind Akane. She tensed, trying not to move. Thema turned, her ear twitching. Her green eyes, that was struggling to stay open and alive stared at Akane in shock.

"You really only have one decision," the Kabuto said simply, and Thema turned back around. "Join us, or Akane-chan dies. And, you know how much I've been begging to slit her little throat. You might want to hurry."

Thema stared back and forth, her face slowly visibly paling and turning a sickly green. If they didn't hurry, her host would die and nothing could be done. "Thema," Akane spoke up and Thema turned to her, panicked. "All I had to do was say yes?" Thema frowned for a moment, but then a light sparked back in her eyes and she nodded.

"I don't want you to die, because of me. I don't want anyone to." Akane closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. "I am... _Diata_. I am Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem. And I _always_ will be."


	23. chapter twenty-three

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Akane felt as if someone had pressed a burning iron to her chest and she screamed. The sound absolutely startled the man behind her and his grip loosened on his knife.

Akane felt power swell within her body, a power that she had been without for far too long. She heard voices and something inside her told her to run, run as fast and as far as she could. So, Akane did.

Akane pushed the man's hand and booked it towards the side of the bride. She felt the man's arms trying to grab at her, but it was too late. Akane jumped, free-falling through the air and flailing her limbs wildly before the hit the water feet first and sank deep underneath and into darkness.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

 _"This isn't right," Thema growled, and Akane sat up straight. She was back in the black expanse of her mind, Thema sitting beside her quietly. "Something is not right."_

 _"What isn't?" Akane demanded, frowning. She tried to recall the last moments that happened to her. The adrenaline making the memories blurry. "I... I am alive, right?"_

 _"Yes, yes." Thema huffed. "All I am saying is, this doesn't feel right. You didn't do something right."_

 _"What did I do?" Akane frowned, "I accepted the name, so-"_

 _"Akane, quiet!" Thema snapped and Akane fell silent immediately. Thema stared at her, "Hm... I was right."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"Your name. You... You cannot just discard you name. You have to fully give into the new one. You still believe Akane to be your true name."_

 _"I... I don't believe that," Akane scoffed, crossing her arms tight._

 _"Yes, you do. So, let's get this settled now," Thema stepped forward and Akane leaned away. Her body was lithe and her fur bristled. Akane wondered for a second what the lioness was going to do to her. What she didn't expect, was for her to jump on top of Akane, pinning her down._

 _Akane yelped, surprised, but wasn't able to react too much because Thema pressed her furry forehead against Akane's and closed her eyes. For a minute, her vision swam, fighting to stay awake in her own head, but then she gave in and closed her eyes too._

 **|.|.|.|.|**

 _What Akane saw behind her eyelids was something out of a dream. A man smiled at her. He had dark brown skin like burnt charcoal and a grin brighter than the brightest star. The sight of him brought tears to Akane's eyes and at first, she didn't quiet know why. Then, it hit her and a sob choked in her throat._

 _"Ba... Baba...?" She whispered, reaching out to hold him. "Is... Is that really you, Baba?"_

 _"It's me, ọmọ (baby)," he said, holding his arms out to her. "Come here. I've missed you." She ran, wrapping her arms around the man's neck sobbing into his shirt._

 _"B-Baba!" She sobbed over and over again._

 _"My Diata," he whispered in her hair. "My ọmọ. Don't leave me again, alright, Diata?"_

 _Diata sniffed, nodding, "I won't ever leave again, Baba. I won't."_

 _"That's my girl," he smiled. Diata didn't say anything for several seconds. She just breathed in his scent. He always smelled like nature. A husky strong scent of being in the sun for hours a day. The scent of the animals he brought home and the work he did. That in itself made Diata cry more. She missed her Baba so badly._

 _For nearly three years now, she had been without a father, fending for herself in the relentless cruelty of the world. She wanted so badly to stay in his arms forever to forget everything that was done to her and had been donre to her. Diata wanted to hold her father and never let go again._

 _Then, her father spoke, "What did I tell you when you were young, Diata?"_

 _"What do you mean, Baba?" Diata asked, looking at the sharp jawbones of his face._

 _"About your name. What did I tell you?" Diata sat for a minute to remember the mantrantic phrase he said to her nearly everyday_.

"'Never, _ever_ forsake your name," _Diata recited_. "'Or you will lose this power that is bestowed into you.'"

" _Tell me, what is your name?" Her father asked her._

 _Diata frowned, "My name? My name is..." She went silent for a moment. A voice nagging in her head 'Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane.' "My name is..." Her lips formed the words but no sound came out, like she didn't want to say that word, like it was a dirty word or a swear word. So, she closed her eyes and said the first thing that came out of her mouth._

 _"Diata," Diata spoke determinedly. "My name is Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem."_

 _Her father's smile was bigger than she had ever seen. "That is right. Your name is Diata and it will always be. Now," he drew her tight and squeezed. "Don't take your name for granted, my child. Once, you gave it away and you payed the price dearly. You might not be so lucky next time."_

 _"But, Baba," Diata said. "He..." She paused, almost forgetting why she even gave up her name in the first place. Then, she suddenly remembered and the words came rushing out at once. "He ws going to kill him!" She said in a jumble of words._

 _Her father chuckled at that and ruffled her bright orange afro. "I know. But my words are still true. Do not take your name for granted. Now," he stood, letting her go. "I must go, and you must too."_

 _"What? Why? Baba, I just found you!" Diata said, laughing a little, hoping he was joking. Praying he was joking._

 _But he only gave her a sad smile. "You will see me again soon. Hopefully, in real life as well," her father bent down and kisses her forehead making her ears twitch and her heart flutter with neglect and loneliness. A part of her still wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms and cry forever. But, the rational side knew what to do._

 _So, instead, Diata said to him before he disappeared, "I love you, Baba. And I will find you."_

 _He smiled, and it was sad and broke her heart. Tears dripped down her cheeks and her hands trembled. "I know, ọmọ." Then, he was gone._

 **|.|.|.|.|**

Diata slowly came to life. Once again, she was in the hospital bed, and tears still trailed down her face. Diata sniffed, remembering her father's face and soon began to cry again. She turned her head away, her hands unable to move from the side of the bed, but she didn't worry about that.

The feeling of missing her father absolutely crippled her, and soon she couldn't control herself. She was sobbing into her pillow, trying to muffle the sound as best as she could, but it didn't quiet work.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder and Diata stopped immediately. "Diata-chan?" It was Asuka. She stood over her, looking tired and worn out.

Diata sniffed and asked quietly, "Why are these straps on me...?" She murmured, shaking her arm for emphasize.

"We didn't want you to run again. I can take them off, if you want." Diata nodded slowly and Asuka began to unlatch her arms and the wide one in her chest.

Diata curled up on her mattress, hurting her face in her knees. "Diata-chan, are you alright?" Diata nodded softly, "Why are you crying?"

Diata was silent for a few seconds, then she said, "I want to go _home_..." She sniffed, rubbing her nose. "I miss my _Baba_..."

Asuka didn't speak for a while, leaving Diata to cry softly, not being able to stop the tears. "My mother... Abandoned me when I was young," Asuka finally said slowly and softly, as if she had never spoken the words before. "My father was very strict. He wanted me be the best shinobi in our family. He always pitted me against my cousin, Kakashi. So I did to impress him. He never was. He drank a lot, and sometimes took out his anger on me. So, one day, I decided to run away. I ran to a village outside of Konoha, and lived in an inn for a few days before I decided that I was going to live with my mother." Asuka inhaled, closing her eyes.

"I asked around for months, following leads on my mother with only a name to go off of. But, eventually, I did. And my mom was beautiful. The minute she saw me, she loved me. She told me that... My father wanted her give me away since I had been a girl not a boy, but she refused. So, he kicked her out of the house and kept me. My mother wanted to know everything about me when we found each other - and I mean everything. So, I told her. I stayed with her for... Years. Then, she got ill, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't have a job at the time and my mother wasn't exactly rich. So, I had to... Uh, watch her... Die. It was... It was hard. I got enough money to... To bury her. And I went back home." Asuka took a deep breath, having a bit of difficulty saying this next part.

"My father found me and... He was so angry. He... He nearly killed me that night. I'm lucky to be alive, the doctors told me. I didn't think so, at least. After a year, he died too. So, I lived with Kakashi. It..." Asuka swallowed. "It's hard, living after that. My father... I was really messed up. I was scared and very quiet. Kakashi was good for me, and surprising, I was good for him too. I was scared, sometimes. I'd believe that he would... Treat me like my father, you know? Sort of like, it runs in the blood? But, he never did. He never hit me, even when I deserved it, and even when he and I got into argumemts. He never did." Asuka sniffed, "Sometimes, I miss my mother. She was... Amazing. All smart and beautiful and kind. I want to be _exactly_ like her. I love her. And I miss her. I know she won't come back anymore, but I know she'll always be here." She gently placed her hand on her chest.

"And until you get back to your home, your father will be there too, alright, Diata?" Diata nodded, sniffing, and looking down. "That's good... That's really good..."

"Th... Thank out, Asuka," Diata murmured, still not looking at her. "Thank you..."

Asuka smiled gently and hugged the girl from the side. The movement was gentle but something burned in pain when she did and Diata hissed, twitching away. "Sorry, sorry. You... You must still be sore."

"Yeah..." Diata murmured, prodding her side and clenching her jaw when pain responded. "Yeah, I... What happened?"

"We... We found you in the water, unconscious," Asuka explained. "You had your ears and tail back so we assumed everything was alright and brought you back here. Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I... Well, everything very blurry, but... I-I believe I was... Trying to find someone? I do not know, but..." Diata frowned, trying to recall what happened, but nothing came to mind.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Asuka asked.

Diata pressed her lips together, trying desperately to remember. "We... I was in woods, running... I... I going to Naruto, he in danger. Then," Diata's breath caught and she gulped. " _Orochimaru_. He was there. He was going to hurt Naruto. I-I fought him, he won. He went back to Naruto, so I..." Diata tried to slow her breathing, but the memories were flooding back.

' _Stop! Stop, please. Do not hurt him._ _'_

 _'_ _Why shouldn't I? I could slit his throat right now and you would be too weak to do anything about it!_ _'_

"Hey, Diata, calm down," Asuka coaxed. "Calm down, don't worry."

"Naruto, he okay?!" Diata demanded. The machine beside the bed was going absolutely crazy and Diata didn't know why.

"He is alright, don't worry, he-" Nurses burst through the door, spotting the panicked expression on Diata's face immediately. They walked forward carefully and Diata tensed.

"Can you calm down for me, dear?" One asked.

"Blood pressure is high and rising." Another said.

"Heartbeat is fast. She needs to calm down."

"Just count to ten, alright dear?"

"Heartbeat rising!"

"Count with me, alright? One... Two..."

"Diata. Calm down, calm-"

Diata covered her ears, breathing heavy. There was too much going on. She needed quiet! She needed _peace_! She needed-

One of the nurses crept from behind, a long silver needle in her hand poised and ready. Memories of being strapped to tables and tortured by Kabuto slammed straight in her face and Diata couldn't take it.

She screamed, trying to move as fast as she could, but her legs got tangled in the blankets and she landed on the floor, arms splayed. "Dia-"

Diata crawled to the corner, the tabs and tapes tearing out off her skin making the machines ring much louder. "Get away from me!" She screamed, "Get away! Don't hurt me! Please! Don't-" Her fear mingled with her tears which made her choke on her words when she tried to speak and sob at the same time.

" _Out_! Get _out_! All of you!" Asuka demanded, angrier than the devil himself. Soon, all of the woman marched out quietly and the door closed.

Diata held her head and tried to breathe for several seconds. Asuka came to her knees beside her and smiled. "Hey... Are you alright...?"

"I..." She swallowed. "They came and I..." Diata closed her eyes, rubbing her cheeks. "All I saw was him." Asuka nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Then one had needle it just... I... How would Naruto put it? _Freaked out_." She tried to smile but it was bitter and sad Diata didn't know what to do anymore.

Asuka pulled Diata close and let her head rest in her lap. "It's... Not going to get much better, Diata-chan," Asuka told her plainly. "You're not going to forget it. You shouldn't because the fact that that happened and you survived proved that you're strong, and you should be proud for that."

Diata smiled and closed her eyes. Asuka stroked her hair, gently. "Asuka?"

"Hmm?" Asuka looked down at her.

Diata sniffed. "Thank you."


	24. chapter twenty-four

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Diata was forced to stay in bed for another day after she had woken and Diata honestly didn't mind.

Naruto was the first to visit her. Diata was sitting in bed, Asuka had brought her tools so she could weave a blanket. Although Diata wasn't altogether familiar with this kind of weaving - it involved dull, long, pointy metal tools that held her string - it was still time-consuming and Diata honestly enjoyed it.

When Naruto saw her sitting up in bed, he practically screamed, running at her and immediately wrapping strong arms around her neck. "Na-Naruto!" Diata exclaimed, surprised.

"I was so worried, dattebayo! I thought you were going to die, and you didn't understand anything we said, except for Kabuto, so that was helpful. Then, I heard you got in a fight, dattebayo, and then you were missing and now you're here and you're-you're... Knitting...?"

Diata blinked hardly able to follow his string of words. "I-Yes! I am weaving. Asuka showed me - order pass the time. I am very grateful. Yes, I did get in fight, but I am fine, do not worry, Naruto."

Naruto sniffed and nodded, he had shed a few tears at Diata's expense. Diata smiled and held out her arms, he hugged her again and Diata planted a firm kiss on his forehead.

Naruto moved away immediately, his entire face turning pink again. Diata watched in amusement and slight fascination. "I-I-I... Uh, I think Sakura-chan is... Is here to see you as well, dattebayo!"

Diatw smiled warmly, pleased with the possibility to talk to someone her own age. "Can you send her in?" She asked, but then the door opened again, and Kakashi stepped in. She smiled at him, but he did not look happy.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Kakashi greeted. "Do you mind if I talk to Diata-san, alone?" Naruto blinked, mildly shocked, but got up anyway.

"I'll come back later, alright, dattebayo?" Diata nodded, but her eyes were focused on Kakashi's. Naruto left, and the door closed loudly behind him.

"Your teammate," Kakashi said quietly, moving to sit in one of the side chairs. "Kabuto-san, right?" Diata stiffened and Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Did you know him?"

Diata didn't meet his eyes, she looked down, swallowing a knot in her throat. "He killed four ANBU members, and tried to kill Sasuke-kun as well," Kakashi continued. "As far as I am concerned, their deaths are on your shoulders." Diata bit her lip, folding her ears down in shame.

"... Kakashi, I-"

"You were on his team," Kakashi growled. "You had every chance to out them as who he was, and you didn't."

" _Kakashi_ -"

" _And_ , Orochimaru," Kakashi continued and Diata flinched at the name. "I mean, I _at least_ expected you to say something about _that_ , given your history, Diata-san."

"I could not," Diata tried to say, but Kakashi glared at her.

"You couldn't _what_? You put this entire village at risk because you couldn't point out two potentially highly dangerous enemies to Konoha! What if they killed Sasuke-kun? What if both Sasuke-kun _and_ Naruto-kun died in the Forest of Death!? We wouldn't know because you didn't speak up!"

"I could not!" Diata begged. "He-He approached me when we were in Land of Waves. He threatened the children! I could not-"

"You had a _job_ ," Kakashi said coldly. "The day you got that hitae-ate, you made a vow to this village that you would protect it."

"I... I never meant...-Kakashi, please, you have to understand-"

Kakashi held out his hand, palm up, waiting. "Your hitae-ate, Diata-san."

Diata stared, shocked. "Wha... _What_?"

"If you can't prove that you'll protect this village, then you don't deserve to he a shinobi. Hand it over."

"No, Kakashi," Diata begged, eyes wide. " _No_! Without it, I cannot go home! Kakashi, please, not this! I need it! I need it to see my Baba again! Kakashi, please, do not-"

"Now, Diata!" Kakashi snapped, raising his voice. "Give it to me."

"Kakashi," Diata whispered, tears streaking down her face. "Kakashi, please, I am sorry. I _am_! I will not do it again, but please, anything _but_ this. Have _mercy_..."

Kakashi's dangerous glare made Diata turn away. With shaking fingers, she untied her hitae-ate from her thigh and handed it to Kakashi. He took it and put it in his pouch. "From this moment on, you'll be held at the same standard as a Konoha citizen. You will not be given a shinobi's salary. You'll have to find work somewhere else. You are removed from Team Seven and will no longer be allowed to gain any higher ranking in the Shinobi system."

Kakashi turned on his heel and headed for the door. " _Ọmọ ale (_ bastard)!" Diata spat, shaking with anger. Kakashi stopped for a moment, but then continued to leave, closing the door shut behind him.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

Diata stared at the door for at least an hour. She was scared, she didn't know what to do now. She had one goal when she came to this strange new olace and it was to become a warrior and eventually return home. Now, she was nothing, she was nobody, and she was farther away from her home than she had felt in ages.

Diata breathed for several long minutes after this realization. Then, the door opened, and a nurse stepped in. She held a clipboard in front of Diata, and smiled. It was fake she didn't look happy. "You'll be well enough to leave soon, so here is your bill."

"My _bill_?" Diata blinked, surprised. She didn't know what that meant.

"Well, Kakashi-san informed me that you will be paying for your hospital bill separately, so here you are. If you could sign there and provide a means who we should bill this too, that would be great."

"I... I do not understand..." Diata frowned.

The nurse frowned at her. "I'll leave this here for you to read over. I'll be back in twenty minutes, alright?" Diata just blinked weakly. The nurse took this as a yes and left.

For the first five minutes, Diata stared at the unfamiliar words on her page, shocked. She had to _pay_? She didn't have to pay last time she came? Was this because Kakashi took her hitae-ate?

Immediately it hit her and Diata quickly began to panic. She didn't have _money_! What would she _do_!? She didn't know how to read either, what would the _nurse_ do!?

Diata didn't think. She had to get out. She threw her covers off her, grabbed bed clothes, and went to the window. It took her a minute, but she managed to pull it up. She morphed into her lioness form and disappeared into the night.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

For once, Diata managed to make it in her lioness form safely through the city. She hid whenever a stranger approached, and kept as quiet as she could.

Her initial issue was where _to_ go. She couldn't go to the orphans, if Kabuto knew she told Kakashi what happened, he'd get to her to kill them. Diata definitely couldn't have that. Another side of her wanted to go to Naruto, but for the same reason, if Kabuto was stalking her, then she would be putting him in danger.

So, Diata stayed away. She ran through the city and to the forest. She didn't stop until she was thick in the middle of the expansive forest. Diata climbed high in an oak tree and sat there. It was chilly, but Diata wasn't very cold. She put her paws in her hands and closed her eyes.

First, Diata needed a plan. If she couldn't be a shinobi, she'd have to be her own warrior. Diata frowned, she always seemed to fail get tasks. She vowed to protect Naruto, but failed instead. She promised to be a shinobi to make up for not being a warrior and she failed at that too.

Diata had one last promise. And she refused to lose that.

|.|.|.|.|

It was early in the morning when Diata woke up Mei and Na'omi. They slept in the same room, on a cot close to each other. They looked groggily at her and frowned, "Diata-san," Mei yawned, sitting up. "What is going on? Where have you been?"

"No time for that. Can you write for me?" Diata asked, shoving a large notepad and a pen in her hand.

"Yes," she murmured, taking the pen with her one hand, holding the notepad against the stump of her other one.

"I give you recipes for the cafe. I need you follow them to cook. Ready?" Diata explained hastily. Mei nodded and yawned.

Diata began listing off ingredients and precise instructions for cooking. Mei quickly wrote them down, as Diata counted them off from memory. The three of them sat for hours, Na'omi watching silently, staring out the window occasionally.

"Diata-san, some of these ingredients," Mei shook her head. "I don't know where to find some of these."

"It alright," Diata assured. "This is what we will do. Star the ones you do not understand. I will give you substitutes."

Mei nodded, quiet for a minute before showing the pad to Diata. She pushed it away, "Read it to me," she ordered.

"Okay, uh, Asokia leaves?"

"Grind basil, parsley. It give same taste."

"Got it," Mei wrote it down. "Gokuso plant?"

"Flour, honey, salt," Diata ordered and Mei scribbled that down too. Once she had gone through the entire list of substitutes for strange foods, Diata stood.

"That should be enough to run café," Diata nodded and Mei stared at her.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to cook?!"

"I must go," Diata smiled sadly. "But, I found proper replacement until I return."

"Who?"

Diata glanced at Na'omi, who stared at her for a second. Then, he blinked, taken aback. "Children told me you cook before I came. You know way around kitchen and what do to. Na'omi, you do not speak many words, but through your food, you do great. I know it."

Na'omi stared at Diata, not even blinking. Diata stood, satifisied and then turned back to Mei. "Write this, please." Mei nodded, going back to her pad. "'I will be back. Until then, I put Mei and Na'omi in charge. All money I have go to you and Na'omi. Protect children at all costs. And, take in anyone else who seeks safety. We are safe place. We provide food and shelter for anyone who needs it. However, if any blood is spilt in this house, I will return, and I will banish them." Diata breathed for a minute, looking at the floorboards. "This is a family. We live like one, we act like one. Under this roof, we are brothers and sisters. We love each other and live in peace."

Mei nodded once she had finished and Diata rose, going to the window. "When will you be back?" Mei asked tentatively.

Diata paused, " _Soon_. Do not worry. You are in charge of the children, Mei. And, you are in charge of the food, Na'omi. Do well. I believe in you." She opened the window, and morphed into her lioness form.

"Thank you," a deeper voice spoke and Diata knew who it belonged to. "Be safe, Diata-san."

Diata gave a firm nod before jumping and leaving the building for good.


	25. chapter twenty-five

****Chapter Twenty-Five:****

Diata stayed high in a tree outside of the city. Her arms were behind her head and eyes towards the strangely blank sky. She did not like the lack of stars, not one bit.

A short rap sounded at the bottom of the tree. Diata glanced down to see a familiar face. She didn't move and stared back at the sky.

"Can we talk?" Asuka called up at her. Diata was still silent. "Please, Diata-chan, it's been three weeks."

"I have nothing to say," Diata replied, still staring up. She heard Asuka sigh. Then, there were footsteps before she settled on a branch lower than hers and more sturdier to support her weight.

"Diata-chan, please," Asuka begged. "Everyone is worried - even Kakashi-kun regrets his decision."

"Why? He was not wrong. I am traitor," Diata said, but the words tasted bitter to her and Asuka probably noticed too.

"Diata-chan, you aren't," Asuka assured. "You did what you had to do!"

"I chose wrong," Diata grumbled. "Do not try to convince me otherwise." Diata shifted and tilted her head for a better angle at the invisible stars. "How did you find me?"

"One of Kakashi-kun's summoning," Asuka replied. "Took me three weeks, but I finally did. You are one hard girl to find, Diata-chan."

Diata did not laugh at Asuka's attempt of a joke. Asuka sighed loudly again, and leaned back further. Diata could smell the copious amounts of chakra she used to keep herself connected to the tree. She _really_ didn't want to fall.

"Why didn't you go home?" Asuka asked curiously. "Nothing's stopping you." Diata didn't answer, so Asuka continued. "You've had every single chance to, but you haven't. You decided to stay here and live in trees. And, occassionally sneak up on the café." Diata finally looked down, surprised by her last comment. Asuka laughed instead. "You do realize I _am_ a shinobi, right?"

"You knew I visited, yet you did not stop me?" Diata asked curiously. "Kakashi would have called that treason."

"Well, Kakashi-kun isn't the best at taking the benefit of the doubt," Asuka shrugged. "I supposed you needed some time to think. That, or you'd run. Either way, it was your decision. Kakashi-kun probably would have tried to catch you and send you to the Hokage so you could be punished for your mistakes."

Diata frowned. "Kakashi is not... That bad..."

"Course he is," Asuka scoffed. "He's thick-headed, arrogant, and frankly and annoying." Diata stared in shock.

"No, he... He is good leader. He puts his people first. If I were in same position, I would to. He is... Kind, as well. I... I think he great person. I called him a bastard, though. I was mad. I... I know nothing about this village. A lot things new to me, but Kakashi help, you help. It make it easier." Diata sniffed, realizing she was crying. "I miss my teammates and working with them, but I know I cannot go back..."

"Why not?" Asuka asked softly.

"Well, I am no longer a shinobi," Diata said. "And... Orochimaru..."

"What about him?"

"I get feeling he watching me," Diata admitted. "Even here. I feel prescense. I do _not_ want to put my team in danger. I must protect them. That is why I cannot leave. Orochimaru wants me, he takes me alone. I do not want him to hurt my friends."

Asuka stared in admiration at the girl. "Diata-chan, you are a brave girl, I'll tell you that."

"I am sorry if I made you upset. It not intention. I just... I do not want you... I do not want anyone hurt," Diata looked back at the stars. The emptiness of it made her own lonliness grow stronger.

"We are shinobi too," a different voice said, far too close for her standards. Diata looked down. Kakashi sat on a branch adjacent to Asuka's. He, too, stared up at her. "We know how to protect ourselves." Diata stared at him, shocked. "It's not your fault Orochimaru came and hurt Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said. "None of it was. I'm... Sorry I made you believe that..."

"But-"

"You had to protect the orphans, Diata-chan," Asuka said. "You did what you had to do. And, you're... Just a _kid_ , Diata-chan. You're only _fourteen_. You don't deserve to have this kind of weight on your shoulders."

Diata was silent for a minute. "Kakashi was right," she said softly.

" _Diata_ -!" Asuka interjected, but Diata kept talking.

"I made vow when I became shinobi to protect people. I made vow when I came to Konoha and met Naruto. I broke both. I have seen the café after I left. People like it."

"They believe in the message," Kakashi spoke up. "They want to support the children. And, the fact that it was started by a child. It turns heads."

"I do not want to disappoint the children," Diata admitted. "Even if I fail at everything, I do not wish to fail at that. I want to help. I want them to grow. I do not have my ebi now. I want them to." Diata stared at her hands for a minute. She felt so _old_. Like the oldest person on earth. "You ask me why I do not go home and why I do not go back to orphans. I do not want to hurt children, Asuka, Kakashi. I do not want them to feel pain like I do. Not anymore. And, I do not want Orochimaru to hurt them. I watch to make sure he stay away. That is why I cannot go home. I do not leave until Orochimaru leave."

"Well, you can't stay here," Kakashi said, scoffing lightly. Asuka gave him a look. "It's true! You _can't_ live in the woods forever. If Orochimaru is watching you, you can't just be isolated like this. If he attacks you, we can't help you."

"Maybe that is what I deserve," Diata murmured, pulling her legs to her chest. "Maybe I am supposed to be with Orochimaru..."

"Don't say that," Asuka snapped. "You're better than that - you're better than him! You two are nothing alike. You deserve to be with your family, Diata."

Diata was silent and Kakashi tossed something up at her, then flung a kunai. It was lodged in the wood and Diata stared at it while it hung. Her hitae-ate. Diata pulled it out as Kakashi spoke. "Whenever you're ready, we'll be here." Diata stared at the hitae-ate in her hands, then moved and dropped it towards Asuka below her. She caught it before it fell fifty feet and hit the ground.

"I would not want to keep you waiting," she told him remorsefully. "I must go. If it get too late, I cannot hunt."

"It's getting colder, it'll be harder to find game," Asuka worried.

"I be fine," Diata assured, standing carelessly. Asuka watched, slightly terrified for the girl's life. "Thank you... Both of you. You make me happy and I grateful." She morphed into her lioness form and began to jump from tree to tree as she went to the ground. Then, she scampered off.

Asuka and Kakashi stayed quiet for several minutes. "She doesn't deserve this," Asuka spoke up. "She's scared. I can tell."

"She doesn't want help either," Kakashi replied, moving to a crouching position, keeping his chakra at his feet. Asuka followed suit and looked at Kakashi. "Let's go home."

|.|.|.|.|

Diata prowled the near-empty streets of Konoha. It was the final day of the Chunnin Exams, and the majority of the village was in the stadium, rooting for their contenders. This gave Diata the chance to walk along the ghost-like alleyways. Once she had wasted her time catching mice easier and fatter than the ones in the field, she decided to go to the stadium.

It wasn't hard for her to climb near the top and hide in the shadows of one of the overhang. And, although she couldn't see much, she could see movement on the ground and she could hear the crowd's reacting. They oohed and awed at the different strategic abilities the shinobi used in the pit. As some gained leverage, they were excited, and when they lost it, they died down again, upset.

Diata felt a hand pat her head and jumped. Kakashi was behind her staring out into the fight. "You missed Naruto - he won. Now, Sasuke-kun is fighting a sand shinobi, Suna no Gaara. The sand one is the same one that incapacitated Rock Lee in the preliminary matches."

Diata blinked, Lee, one of the most powerful, young shinobi she's met, was defeated? And immensely injured at that?! That must have been exceedingly hard to do, and a very good fight.

The fight began and Sasuke was faster than she could see. He used taijutsu to land several good blows on the boy, but then a clone of sand formed. Sasuke evaded his attacks, until he finally kicked him in the chin, making the boy to flying.

The crowd cheered at this and Diata winced a little, it was very loud. Diata turned back to Sasuke and the fight. Cracks had appeared on the boy's chin and he glared at Sasuke with a look Diata had never seen before. She could smell his bloodlust, but it had been a little faint.

Sasuke and the boy panted for a minute, trying to control their breathing. Then, Gaara moved, making a hand sign and standing. The sand on the floor began to form around his body, creating a haphazardly formed circle.

Sasuke ran at it, and punched the sand. However, when his fist hit it, it didn't penetrate, leaving Sasuke standing there, blood dripping from his knuckles.

Diata heard fast footsteps and turned sharply. Naruto was running up the steps and entered the balcony. Diata turned to hide in the shadows, hoping Naruto didn't see her.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried, "Stop this fight right now! He's totally different from us! He's not normal! He lives to kill others!" He panted for a second, before continuing. "Anyway, at this rate... Sasuke-kun will _die_!"

Diata blinked, shocked at his words. Kakashi wouldn't put Sasuke in fight he knew he couldn't handle. But, Kakashi did say that this is the same boy that nearly killed Lee. Sasuke isn't as strong as Lee at all, but Lee can't use ninjutsu, and Sasuke can.

Diata frowned again, Sasuke wouldn't fail, in any rate, he has too much of a big head. Besides, this far into the fight and Sasuke has had the upperhand each and every time.

Naruto was wrong. Sasuke wouldn't lose. His ego couldn't afford it.

Diata heard the noise that sounded like a thousand birds screeching at once. It shook her bones and tormented her ears.

Diata cried out in pain, making a loud whine, bowing her head to the ground, and breathing heavily. Nobody took notice it her, except for Kakashi, who turned to her, slightly surprised.

Diata heard contact to the big sand ball, and then minutes later, there was screaming. "My... My blood!" He screamed, and Diata this was relieved that it wasn't Sasuke's voice, but his opponent's. Diata sat straight, the noise had ended, but left a full ring in her ears.

Sasuke pulled his arm back, and repeated the screeching noise again, and Diata winced, but it was only for a second. He plunged his palms into the sand and created a large hole, exposing the boy inside. Slowly, he came out and the sand retracted back to his gourd. Gaara was clutching his shoulder that had been dripping with crimson blood. A dark look passed the boy's face - a look of absolute murder.

Feathers began to fall from the sky, and people began to quickly nod their heads, falling unconcious. Diata sat straight, shocked by the sudden drowsiness of the crowd. Even Kakashi looked sleepy, which made Diata panic slightly.

She pounced on him, making him stumble back just before his eyes shut. Kakashi stood straight as Diata jumped off and shook herself. "I was about to do that," Kakashi said, eyes narrowed. Diata rolled her eyed and stood, poised for attack.

A loud explosion and a puff of smoke sounded. Diata's attention turned to a seating area on top of a building. It was covered in plums of smoke making sure no one could see.

Diata heard another explosion and sharply turned around. A three headed humongous snake was destroying the Konoha Wall. Diata gaped shocked as debris rained over the village.

Then, the enemy attacked. Diata moved as a enemy shinobi tried to drive a kunai into her fur. Instead, she pounced on him. Her claws tearing through his clothes like silk as she ruthlessly sank her sharp canines into his neck. He stopped squirming under her and she pawed him away.

Dists morphed to her human form, taking out a kunai to defend herself. "Who's attacking us?" She demanded, pulling a enemy away from one of the sleeping citizens, and then creating a deep slice in his throat.

"Sound shinobi. Orochimaru is attacking us," Kakashi explained and Diata froze.

"Orochi... Orochimaru?" Suddenly, the snakes and the Sound shinobi attacking them made sense. Orochimaru planned this he was going to destroy the city.

An enemy threw a kunai at her, and it whizzed past her arm. Diata gritted her teeth in annoyance, going to fight the intruder. They were strong and blocked all her attacks, but the didn't count for her nails to be razor sharp and her anger running high.

Once Diata had finished with him, she saw Sakura and Kakashi talking, Kakashi was giving her orders and she nodded solemnly.

Diata threw another kunai at an enemy who tried to sneak up behind Kakashi while his back was turned. It landed right in his throat and he gagged, choking on his own blood. He stumbled back and tell fifty feet into the arena. If the knife didn't kill him, then the drop would.

Diats glanced back at the large snakes and the sound shinobi harassing the villagers. "I have to go secure children," Diata said to Kakashi, and he turned to her, obviously not approving of this. "If Orochimaru is here, then Kabuto is too. He want kids to test with. I have to make sure."

Kakashi sighed, but nodded anyway. "He careful," he chided. "I'll send Asuka-chan your way as soon as I get the chance." Diata gave him a look of gratefulness as she morphed into her lioness form and ran.

Diata pumped her legs as fast as she could praying desperately that nothing had happened to the children.

And, if something did happen, Diata thought darkly, then blood would most certainly be spilt.


	26. chapter twenty-six

****Chapter Twenty-Six:****

Diata sprinted through crowds of people, all of them running the opposite direction than her. She weaved through them in her lioness form, trying to keep and eye on where she was going as well.

The crowd began to thin and Diata could see that she was in the marketplace. Or at least, what was left of it. Diata looked around, trying to find the fastest way to get to where she needed. Then, she saw two children, a boy and a girl, and three shinobi surrounding them. A look of evil was shone so clearly in their eyes.

Diata ran towards them, jumping, and knocking down one man. His head slammed against the pavement and blood leaked from it. The other two looked at her, but that was just about all that they did. She pounced on one of the men, driving her claws into his vest to keep steady and using her teeth to rip out his throat. Blood was everywhere, and probably all over Diata.

The last man grabbed her around the waist, trying to pull her off the dying man. Diata twisted around and bit his wrist, her teeth sinking down to the bone. He screamed trying to fling her off. Diata let go, allowing herself to fall to the ground, then jumped back on him, using her claws to scratch out his face. He trashed wildly as Diata blinded him and eventually tore out his throat, killing him.

The two children stared in shock and horror at her. Diata looked, there was a few flecks of blood on the young girl's face. She came to her slowly and the girl screamed in terror. But, Diata simply licked her face with her rough tongue, removing the blood. Then she back up.

The girl stared at her, blinking. Diata tossed her head, signalling for them to go. When neither of them moved, she huffed, coming behind the girl and pushing her with her head. "I think it wants us to go, c'mon," The boy finally said, standing. They both began to run, but the girl turned around and smiled at Diata.

"Thank you!" She said, and then they were gone.

Diata ran again as fast as she could. She was close to the apartment. Just a few blocks and she would be there.

Diata turned a sharp corner but continued to run. She could see the restaurant front, it was right _there_.

Diata ran faster, pumping every ounce of energy that she had to get there. Just as she neared the door, someone stepped in front of her, grinding her to a stop. She glared up at them, and then froze.

Kabuto grinned down at her. "Hello, Akane-chan."

Diata morphed back into her human form, glaring at him. "Get _away_ from them, Kabuto," Diata hissed.

"Now why on earth would I ever do that, Akane-chan?" Diata's eyes flared and she growled at him absolute rage in get eyes.

"Get away from the children, Kabuto," Diata said again. Each word slow and dripping with anger. She exposed her claws, that were blood-crusted and twitching.

Kabuto grinned showing off his chakra scalpel. Diata tried not to wince at the sight of it. She _hated_ that jutsu.

The stared at each other fire a minute, sizing their opponent up. Then, they attacked.

Kabuto went low, aiming for her legs, and Diata jumped immediately, to far for his scalpel to reach. She twisted and brought her hand down, claws outstretched.  
Diata swiped at his face, and he inhaled, pulling away. He kept a hand to his face that had began to bleed terribly. Diata jumped a few feet back. Then, she watched him for a minute, before going to strike again.

With one hand healing, Kabuto was forced to go on the defense, swinging wildly at wherever Diata tried to strike. Diata morphed into her lioness form, and sank her teeth into his thigh.

He clenched his jaw and swung his free leg around. Channelling chakra into his foot, he kicked her, the force of the blow making her body curve, and hit the cement wall of a nearby building.

Diata groaned for a minute, morphing into her human form to stand. Her side was bruised and Diata hugged it, breathing sharply through clenched teeth.

Kabuto watched her, his grin ever-present on his face. Diata snarled, and he raised his arms in a shrug. "Well, Akane-chan, this wouldn't be much of a show without a formidable opponent, right?" He whistled and immediately, Diata heard stood pounding of feet.

She turned to the direction it came from, just as a huge wolf jumped over her head and landing at Kabuto's side.

Diata stared, at first confused by the familiar looking fur of the wolf. Then, she gasped, eyes wide. Chills ran down her back and Diata nearly fell to her knees.

Akinyemi stood beside Kabuto, his dark eyes dull, beady, and crazed. He was trembling, but not with fear, but with excitement. _Bloodlust_.

Kabuto snapped his fingers and Akinyemi morphed to his human form. Tears flooded Diata's eyes as she looked at this new, strange face she was not accustomed to. He was rugged, a few bits of facial hair timid to grow underneath his now and on the sides of his face. His hair was cut awfully short, something the people in her village never did. Hair was sacred, and to see his gone as it was hurt her even more.

His body was muscular, as if he worked hours in the field - non-stop. He had on the clothes a shinobi would, not a villager's clothes. Diata saw glimpses of old scars lining his dark skin, and she trembled with anger. Diata saw his big grey wolf ears on his head, and one of them had been bitten off at the tip, making them both uneven.

"Akinyemi," she called to him in her native tongue. "It's me, Diata. That man, he's evil, don't listen to him. Come back to me and we can go home together."

Akinyemi did not respond. He's beautiful brown eyes that used to shine hazel in the daylight was dead and looked at nothing.

"Kill her," Kabuto ordered and immediately Akinyemi pounced. He morphed into his wolf form and Diata flipped back, morphing into her lioness form. He growled, and slashed his paw at her, dangerously sharp class outstretched as he aimed for her face. Diata jumped away, just barely dodging his attack.

"Akinyemi, please! I'm your cousin!" Diata screamed, narrowly dodging his attacks. He snapped his jaws at air and swiped his paws at nothing. "I am Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta Jaheem," she told him. "You are Akinyemi Abebe Nuru Efe Zalika-Ah!" Diata tripped over an overturned trashbin, landing on her side.

Akinyemi pounced, his paws holding her down as he snapped his jaw at her. Diata morphed back into her human form and kicked his hindleg. He stumbled over her, his knee unwillingly bending. Diata scrambled to get up, breathing heavily. Akinyemi growled at her, morphing to his human form too.

"I don't want to hurt you," she told him. He didn't hesitate. He kicked her, and she blocked it with her forearms. He flung a punch at her, and Diata moved. He went again and she ducked. He went low, aiming for her gut and this time, he struck. Diata inhaled, winded by his strong attack. He used his other hand to grab her shoulder, and then slammed his forehead into hers.

Diata stumbled back, dazed. Akinyemi grabbed her by the shirt, yanking her to him and punched her in the jaw. Diata saw stars for a second as he continued to land blow after blow on her face. They both fell to the grass and Diata eyes closed for a minute. Blood dripped down her face as she tried to focus.

Diata could feel Thema getting angry and overstimulated from the action, but Diata didn't act on it. She couldn't hurt Akinyemi - she loved him. He was like her brother.

Diata felt the dirt and something clicked to her. She began to slowly perform a jutsu, and Akinyemi paused, confused. Asuka taught it to her while she was in the woods. It was a variation of one of her favourite jutsus. "Earth style," she managed to mumble. "Earth Dragon Jutsu." She channeled all of Thema's overworked energy into the earth. She felt the energy flow like a waterfall from her and into the ground.

Diata breathed and performed more handsigns. "Earth style: Sink hole jutsu." Diata hurried to get up as Akinyemi was distracted, dragging herself to the concrete grounding.

The ground began to crumble beneath them just as a large dirt dragon rose from the earth. It swept Akinyemi up just as a large hole appeared under him, and both he. And the dragon fell into it.

Diata breathed for a minute, feeling blood and tears leak down her face. She knew that it would begin to swell soon and that she would not look great, but at least she bought herself enough time. She hurried as fast as she could - but, with her injuries, it wasn't very fast at all - and ran into the apartment.

It was a mess. The tables were overturned and the kitchen looked like a wreck from where she could see. Diata hurried through the building, fear and tension building in her chest. She ran into the kitchen where the stairs leading upstairs were. Pots were on the floor and the cabinets opened.

"Is anyone here?" Diata called out, her voice hoarse and was choked with blood. She opened the door to the stairwell. That was when she saw the first body.

Diata stared, her heartbeat racing as she looked at one the children - her children. Her name was Akita. Diata remembered her, she loved her stories the most, especially the ones with Akinyemi and her other friends in it.

Now, she was dead, her eyes lifeless and staring at nothing. The spark of imagination that once held itself in her eyes were long gone now. Her neck was cut open and blood still pulsed from it.

Diata wanted to vomit, but she kept herself from doing so. She couldn't, she had to find the others and make sure nobody else was hurt.

Diata gave a short prayer for the girl and made her way up the steps. And she ran, as fast as she could. On her way, she saw several other bodies, all dead in the same fashion. Botan. Hana. Haru. Jiro. Juno. Miki. Midori.

By the time Diata found where he had been, she was sobbing and filled to the brim with absolute rage.

" _Kabuto_!" Diata screamed, her voice nearly fully taken over with Thema's as well. She followed his scent into the unfinished bedroom. With a sharp kick, the door was off it's hinges and on the floor.

Diata first saw Kai, the boy who had originally brought her to the lost children, and Kyo, Itsuki's younger sister. They were holding hands and Kyo was crying. When they saw her, relief swept over their faces.

Diata ran to them and took them in her arms, "Where is he?" She whispered and Kyo pointed to the side room, too busy sobbing to talk. Diata nodded and ushered them to an empty closet. "Stay here," she ordered, them closed the door.

Diata pulled out a kunai and entered the room tentatively.

Kabuto and six other children were sitting down. Kabuto held a knife at Arata's throat. He was one of the youngests. Diata looked around the room, Mei and Na'omi weren't there. They must be hiding, Diata hoped.

"I'm so glad you could join us!" Kabuto smiled wide, Diata watched him and did not rest her kunai.

"You killed my children," she spoke coldly, her voice like ice.

"Well, no," Kabuto denied. "The majority of the children you kidnapped were only suspected of having kekkai genkais. I weeded the useless ones out for you. You should be thanking me."

Diata inhaled, trying to keep her composure. "It is me you want. Leave the children."

"Don't be so full of yourself," Kabuto laughed. "I want the _children_." He dug his kunai deeper into Arafat's throat and Diata shook with anger. " _This one_ in particular is from a bloodline of special shinobis who were known for their black blood. See?" He moved his kunai and, just as he said, black blood was spilling from his neck. "They specialised in poisons, their secret ingredient being their blood."

"Kabuto, he only four years old," Diata reasoned. "Please, leave him be."

"I didn't come all the way here to be swayed by your moral compass," Kabuto scoffed. "How about, I take him and a few others of my selection to be medically examined and I leave you and the rest of your pitiful orphans here." He didn't say it like they could negotiate his offer.

"They are _children_ , Kabuto-"

"They're _scientific advancements_. If we are only able to harness this ability, to use, and _recreate_ kekkai genkais so that amyome may be able to use it-"

"They would _abuse it_ , just as you are doing now," Diata glared. "Special abilities are given to the _blessed_. For ayone to corrupt such a gift would be considered _evil_."

"You don't understand," Kabuto laughed. "After two years of working with us, you'd think we'd clean your _savage_ ideals."

"Do _not_ disrespect my people!" Diata snarled loudly, her tone raging loudly. Diata took another step forward, but Kabuto held firm to the kunai. Arata started crying again.

"Just think of the things we could do, Diata," Kabuto said. "Join us, _help_ us."

Diata stared at him and swallowed. "Three years ago, you and that Snake took me from home. Not day goes by that I do not dream of it. Dream of returning there, talking to my father just _one_ more time. I dream of the things I unable to have because you and that Snake robbed me of it before I had idea of good and evil. I believe Orochimaru did same to you. He came and took you from everything you thought you knew. I know the pain of that, Kabuto. I will not allow you to do that to these children."

Kabuto blinked, eyes narrowed, "Well, that was a lovely speech. But, your petty words won't stop me from killing him."

" _No_ ," Diata agreed. "But, _Asuka_ will." She pointed to the window, just as Asuka shot an arrow from a huge blue, glowing bow. Kabuto ducked, letting Arata go. The arrow shattered the window and the children screamed in panic.

Diata took her chance, running towards them and grabbing the children. "Get _out_! _Go! Go! Go!_ " Diata ordered, and the children ran out of the room. Asuka entered the window just as Kabuto was getting up. He glared at both of then, his big, round classes cracked.

"Help the children. Kyo and Kai are just in closet over there," Diata ordered Asuka. Asuka was dressed in all black with her face mask on, and Diata remembered that she was an ANBU shinobi.

"Will you be okay?" Asuka asked.

"I be fine," Diata assured, and then Asuka ran.

Kabuto glared sharply at Diata. "Well, if I can't have the _children_ , then I will just have _you_. Your cell was rented out to your little werewolf friend, but I'm sure you two would _love_ to be roommates."

"You will not have to worry about him, Kabuto," Diata assured calmly. "When I finish, the only person you want to concern yourself with is _you_." Diata attacked.

She used her kunai to get a grazing slice on his fore arm. Kabuto used his chakra scalpel, getting close enough to Diata's arm that she could feel it nearly sever the connection.

Diata jumped back, then morphed into her lioness form. She jumped at him, slashing her paws against his chest, his thighs, anywhere she could find an opening. Once she hit, she'd jump away before he could touch her.

Diata landed a sharp cut on the side of his arm, but Kabuto was prepared. He used a kunai and drove it into her shoulder blade.

Diata inhaled, which came out as a whine, and jumped back again. She morphed back to her human form, holding a bloody shoulder tight. Kabuto smiled at her, "Not... Having so much fun now... Are you, Akane-chan?"

"I have... One more trick up my sleeve," Diata admitted, and then lunged again. Kabuto waved a hand, getting his chakra scalpel on one of her arms, making it to limp, but Diata didn't care.

She wiped her blood all over Kabuto's, stunning him. Once she finished, she stumbled back and grinned. "Wha-What is this!? Why would you put your _blood_ on me!?" He practically screeched. "That's-That's _disgusting_!"

"Very true," Diata conceded, but she was still grinning. "But now, Akinyemi has _two_ targets."

Kabuto blinked at her, " _What_?"

"He not simply a _wolf_ ," Diata explained. "If he cannot find me. He will hunt by _scent_ \- by _blood_. And now, you have _my_ scent." Then, Kabuto heard scraping, as if claws were driving themselves into the brick of the building.

Kabuto staggered back from the window, and Diata did too. She morphed into her lioness form and waited.

A second later, Akinyemi came charging through in his wolf form. He looked haggard, dirty, and searching for _blood_. He looked at both Kabuto and Diata, confused for a minute.

" _Akinyemi_ ," she spoke softly, and Akinyemi looked at her, teeth bared and nostrils flaring. "You've been lost for so long. How must _Anti_ (Aunt/Auntie) Ekene wait until you come home. Your iya must be worried too. Stop fighting, you stupid dog." Akinyemi froze, staring at her. Diata smiled warmly.

He morphed back to his human form and she did too. Akinyemi didn't take his eyes off her, but Diata could see the twinkle of hazel returning a little. "... Di... _Di-Diata_?" His voice was coarse and all grown up. Diata had missed years of fun with Akinyemi. "Is it really _you_?" Diata nodded, tears brimming her eyes.

Akinyemi stumbled to her and Diata wrapped her arms around him. She held him tight. She never wanted to let go.

Akinyemi pulled away first and stared at her. "Diata, your _face_!?" Diata blinked surprised. She forgot about the beating she took earlier. One of her eyes were completely swollen and Diata was pretty sure she had a concussion.

He gently wiped a thin trail of blood away, eyes full of sadness. "I did this."

"You didn't know what you were doing," Diata argued. "You had no choice."

Akinyemi was silent, then he said, "Everyone has been so worried about you. Three _years_ \- Diata, your _father_ -!" He didn't finish. Kabuto had snuck over to the window and jumped out, running away from the scene before either of them could catch him. Diata sighed, but turned to Akinyemi again.

"What happened to my father?" Diata demanded, and suddenly Akinyemi looked nervous. He turned away, gnawing at the inside of his cheek. " _Akinyemi_!" She snapped, and he sighed.

"He's been devastated. He usually stays at home, grieving. He lost the title of leader. It was given to _Ounku_ (Uncle) Chiemeka."

Diata blinked, "Ounku Chiemeka? His _brother_?" Akinyemi nodded. "Bu-But my Baba is _strong_. Surely, he didn't... He..." Diata felt sick. Her father lost the title of warrior because she was taken. To lose your title was an act of disgrace - and even worse if it was to your brother.

"I must go back," Diata pressed. "How long have you been away?"

"About eight months," he supplied. His eyes lowering, recalling his time with Orochimaru. Diata didn't blame him. Eight months with Orochimaru was enough to break a person. Diata only survived three years because she has always been so hopelessly stubborn.

"Don't think about it," Diata said, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder. "Come. We have to go find the rest of the children." Akinyemi nodded and Diata began.

The two walked together slowly. Both of them were hopelessly exhausted, but that didn't stop them. Whenever Diata passed the body of a child, she began to cry silently. Akinyemi held her closer as she began to cry. He look away, and shut his eyes, sending the same prayer she did as they passed.

Eventually, they made it to the ground level where Asuka had rounded up the rest of the children. When she saw her, her eyes widened in relief. Then, she saw Akinyemi and tensed.

"Who's _that_? Where's Kabuto?" Asuka demanded, coming to her side. Akinyemi stepped back, allowing Asuka to take her in her arms.

"Kabuto escaped. This is Akinyemi, my... _Cousin_ ," Diata explained, having to remember the word Kakashi used to describe Asuka to him.

"You speak their _tongue_!?" Akinyemi growled in her ear. "Diata, they're the _enemy_! Speaking their tongue is like-"

"Rubbing your tongue on sand, I know Akinyemi," Diata sighed. "They are _good_. They saved me from Orochimaru - that _Snake_." Akinyemi huffed angrily and turned away.

"Is everyone fine?" Diata asked, turning back to Asuka. She was watching them curiously, probably wondering what they were saying to each other.

"... _Yes_ ," Asuka replied after a second. "Nobody but... The seven children..." Asuka sighed for a minute before recomposing herself. "Everyone _else_ is accounted for. Only minor injuries. Mei and Na'omi hid the other children and are attending to them now."

Diata nodded, "We need to help anyone we can. We go spread the word, let them know that this place is safe. We bring those in need of help here. The snakes at the border-"

"Are being taken care of by other shinobi," Asuka finished. "We need to worry about any other injured civilians. Is your cousin reliable? We can use your animal forms to transport civilians."

Diata frowned and turned to Akinyemi, "Do you know any healing abilities from your mother?"

"Yes," Akinyemi replied. "I was training to he be a healer before..." He didn't finish, but Diata understood the gist of it.

"He is healer," Diata told Asuka. "He stays here. You, me bring civilians here. There is first-aid kit in back. We use that and Akinyemi's healing jutsu."

Diata looked at all the children who were trembling and scared. She waved them over and slowly, they came to here. "I am sorry you had to go through what you saw," Diata said. "But, right now, I need you to be brave, alright?" The children shook their heads.

"Are we gonna die, Iya?" One child asked, and Akinyemi turned at the mention of the word _Iya_.

"Nobody else is going to die," Diata assured. "I need you to split into two groups, alright? Nine and up over and anyone under that, over here." The children began to divide themselves into the specified groups, Na'omi and Mei helping them.

When they finished, Diata counted them and made sure they were both even. Then, she pointed to the group of children older than nine. "Go in twos. Find as many people as you can. _Stay_ with your partner. Bring anyone you find back here. Use your abilities if you have to." The children's eyes widened, both with fear and excitement. "Be careful, and only bring back one person at a time, if you can help it. Repeat what I said."

Diata gave them the instructions several times until they all spoke in unison. Diata smiled and looked at Mei. "You are in charge of them. I will be with you."

Diata turned to the younger children, who looked a little more confused and a lot more scared. "You will stay here. You protect each other and anyone that comes here. Do not fight, but make sure everyone is safe." They nodded eagerly and Diata made them repeat their - much easier to remember - instructions. Diata looked at Na'omi and Akinyemi, "You two are in charge here. Protect children and any newcomers at all costs." Diata repeated the instructions for Akinyemi and he nodded.

Diata looked at Asuka, "Go. Do your job."

"I can help here," Asuka told her, looking very worried.

"You do more out there. Tell others that we will protect them."

Asuka smiled warmly, impressed with Diata's leadership abilities. "If you say so, boss," then, she teleported away.

Diata stood tall and smiled at everyone. "You have your orders. Be brave and be _smart_. Now, go."


	27. chapter twenty-seven

****Chapter Twenty-Seven:****

Diata lead the small group of men, women, and children through the heavily damaged streets. "This way," She whispered, hurrying the group along. They followed closely, a few children sniffing.

"Are you _sure_ this is the way―?" A man began to ask, but Diata turned to him, placing a firm, dirty hand on his mouth. The entire group froze as Diata's ears twitched, turning as they tried to locate the sound of footsteps heading their way. It was coming from behind the side of the street.

". . . Anyone check this way?" A gruff voice demanded.

"Look anyway," The other man said, "Lord Orochimaru wants no stragglers."

Diata pressed her finger to her lips as she moved back down the side. She morphed into her lioness form, the pads of her feet soft against the concrete of the city. Diata lurked near the side as two huge, armed men came the way of the refugees, neither of them noticing her in the shadows.

Diata's eyes caught on a rat that squeaked and tried to run at the huge predator. Using this to her advantage, she batted it hard towards the men. One of them noticed the huge rodent and his eyes widened in surprise, moving away immediately.

"What's wrong with _you_?" One of them asked, turning around. With both of their backs turned, Diata pounced, landing on the back of the man, knocking him to the ground. Her already bloody teeth yanked out the flesh of his neck, making blood exude out of the quickly failing body.

The man who saw the rat first turned to her as she pried her claws out of his back. Realizing that his partner was dead, he jumped to action, throwing a sharp kunai her. Diata managed to jump to the side, a growl rising in her throat.

The man pulled out at a particularly menacing looking chain with a blade at the end, and flung it at the girl. Diata jumped up high, pushing chakra into her feet to make her go higher. She morphed back to her human form and threw kunais at him in retaliation.

The man skillfully blocked each attack with his chain as Diata landed back in a crouch on the ground, watching him carefully. The man threw the chain back at him and Diata flipped away. It managed to get inches from her face before he reeled it back in.

Diata took her chance, throwing a kunai at his unguarded chest. The man pivoted, sneering at Diata. "You're going to have to try harder than that, girl!" He growled, and threw his chain in a wide circle around him.

Diata ducked as the chain soared right over her head, the blade glistening in the sunlight. She couldn't get close to him, that blade was too dangerous. She needed a distraction.

Diata formed hand signs, "Earth Release: Pebble Barrage!" Several dozen rocks the size of small grapes rose in the air and flung themselves at the man. He grimaced at the annoyance, keeping his hands to his face. Diata made more hand signs in rapid succession. "Earth Release: Sinkhole Jutsu, Earth Release: Rock Thorn Bed jutsu."

" _Enough_!" The man cried out after being hit in the eye or other sensitive parts too many times. Ignoring the pebbles he swung his bladed chain out faster than Diata could jump away. The sharp blade at the end tore at the front of her clothes, and pierced through skin.

Diata hissed, pulling away a step, but the man wasn't done. He threw it again, and it came back around, ready for the kill. Diata jumped, and quickly formed another jutsu. All she needed was one push, "Earth Release: Boulder― _Ah_!" The chain wrapped around her leg, yanking her back down and slamming Diata to the earth.

Stunned and sore, Diata stayed still, trying to get up, but found herself unable to. She was bleeding from the head, she must've split it open. The man chuckled dangerously, bringing her and the chain to him.

Diata turned, trying so the man wouldn't be able to see her hands. "Crawling won't do you any good, _freak_!" The man hissed as Diata began to unsteadily perform hand signs.

"Earth Release: Swift Earth Jutsu," She slammed her palm into the ground and then she felt the man flying back, yanked into the trap she laid behind him. Behind him was a ten foot hole and at the bottom, dangerously sharp spikes.

Diata was yanked with him as he fell into the hole. Diata clawed at the concrete to keep herself out of the hole of death. She heard the man grunt and growl, trying to climb up the chain to Diata.

Diata glanced down at the man, who had a gleam of bloodlust in his eyes, "Die with me, bitch!" He said, and with a firm yank, Diata lost her grip.

A man grabbed her arm just before she fell, and several others helped, yanking her back to the surface. Diata kicked at the chain wrapped around her leg, the blade embedded into her skin. She reached down, and with a grunt, she yanked the blade out of her skin, and dropped the man to his death.

The people pulled Diata to safety and she breathed for a second, before moving to stand up straight. "We go," She said, and began to limp towards the restaurant.

 ** **|.|.|.|.|****

Diata and the group made it to the restaurant about ten minutes later. A few of them had helped her walk as they made their way to the building. It had been a while since the original Orochimaru attack. Diata didn't know the status as to what was going on concerning the Hokage and Orochimaru himself. She didn't even know where Naruto and the others were. All she did know was that the people in the village were being attacked at random.

As Diata approached the restaurant, she realized that there were shinobi standing guard around it, protecting it and armed, ready. A few turned to her, poised and ready to fight even though Diata was not in the shape to fight at the moment. " _Wait_ ," A woman shouted behind the shinobi. "Stand down, they're good." Diata looked over as Asuka came running towards them.

There was a thin cut on her cheek and her wrist was bandaged. "Come inside," She told the villagers around her, who quickly began to run to the building, grabbing the children's hands to help them move faster.

Diata nearly fell to the ground as two woman by her side moved to leave. "Thank you," She whispered before hurrying away.

Asuka caught her, and brought her inside with her. "Diata-san, I told you you should've rested, damn it," Asuka snapped, taking in her unstable body.

"People need my help," Diata said with a hiss. Asuka kept coming in and out of focus. "Take me to Akinyemi."

Asuka listen as they went into the building. Inside was a kind of orderly chaos. People were running around, or sitting, or crying all over the place. Several shinobi were helping to heal people who had been lying on cots on the ground. The children Diata had made to stay there were running around, passing out soups and bread to all of the people.

Even a few of the children that Diata had never seen before were helping. Teenagers and genin who were instructed in basic first aid helped those with minor injuries ― bandaging children, disinfecting wounds, et cetera.

Diata gave a small smile, impressed with the scene. This was exactly what she wanted, people helping people. As Asuka led her to away, a few of her children ran over to her, "Iya! Iya! Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes," She assured. "I okay." She accepted a slice of bread from one of the children, before sending them away again so they could help someone else who needed it more than her. Asuka helped her to Akinyemi, who was wrapping up a young boy who had been missing a tooth and talking quickly.

"An' then my papa summoned a huge dog! Papa told me to run, but I didn't listen, I didn't want to leave 'im, so I helped my papa and we beat him! Huh! D'ya 'ere me!?"

". . . _Mm-hmm_. . ." Akinyemi replied vaguely, which was enough for the boy because he began talking again. Then, his nose twitched and he looked up at Diata.

"You're bleeding," Akinyemi pointed out, frowning disapprovingly.

"You still recognize my blood scent?" Diata asked, a bit curiously. He finished with the boy and made a shooing noise. The boy was watching them, curiously.

"Eh? Wha's that mean?" He asked.

"You done," Diata translated. The boy nodded and stood, thanking Akinyemi before going to run off. Asuka helped Diata her sit, before turning away again.

"I have to go back out," Asuka announced. "Do not go anywhere ― I mean it, Diata." Diata noticed the slight scowl on Akinyemi's face. "Heal, you've done enough."

". . . _Okay_ ," Diata agreed complaisantly.

"What did she say?" Akinyemi asked as Asuka walked away.

"To stay and heal," Diata said, picking the dirt out from underneath her nails.

"Good," Akinyemi grunted and began to place his hands over Diata's torso, slowly beginning to stem the bleeding.

"' _Good_ '?" Diata asked, an eyebrow raised. "There are still people out there―!"

"Why do you care so much about their people?" Akinyemi demanded.

"What do you mean?" Diata asked, confused.

"We have no _connection_ with them," Akinyemi explained, annoyed. "Why haven't you tried to come back home? How long have you _been_ here?"

"I've only been here for a few months," Diata admitted.

"And you haven't tried to come _home_?"

"I _couldn't_ ," Diata replied. "The Hokage―"

"What's a _Hokage_?" Akinyemi asked with disdain. "You've converted to their tongue to easily ― what have you been doing for the past three years, Diata?"

"A _Hokage_ is what they call their leader," Diata explained. "He is the strongest warrior in the village."

"You haven't answered my question," Akinyemi said, but Diata turned away.

"How did he get you?" Diata asked, "After I left, Baba would have tried to protect everyone, yes?"

"He did," Akinyemi said. "I. . . I was looking for _you_. . ."

Diata stared at him in shock. "You were _what_!?"

"I had to _find_ you," Akinyemi said, a bit ashamed. "I never stopped looking."

"Aki. . . Why would you do that?" Akinyemi stared at her in disbelief.

"To _find you_! It was _my_ fault you were taken―!"

"It was _my_ fault I was taken," Diata snapped. "I was trying to save _you_ , and I got taken away. You. . . you _stupid dog_! You haven't changed at all, have you! What would _Anti_ Ekene do?"

" _I_ am stupid!? You don't know how it's been since you've left!" Akinyemi snapped, "You dumb cat! The village is a _mess_! _Unko_ Chimaka has ruined _everything_ and your father has done _nothing_ to fix it!"

"He thinks I'm _dead_!" Diata shouted at the boy, pushing his hands away to glare into his eyes. "What do you _expect_!? I'm their _only child_! My. . . My Iya must be so. . ." The anger left her eyes and she stared back down at the floor, tears making their ways to her eyes. Diata quickly wiped them away and sniffed.

"Diata," Akinyemi said, a bit softer now. "I. . . I'm sorry. I was being inconsiderate."

"You were," Diata muttered and he gave her a half glare.

"You still are a dumb cat," Akinyemi commented. Diata hit his hand and he laughed, his canines showing in his mouth. Diata smiled too, his laughter was always contagious.

"And you still are a stupid dog," Diata told him, as he finished with her torso and moved to the cut on her forehead. He cleaned off the blood, and then began to heal the thin cut. Both of them were silent for a few minutes, which intrigued Diata.

For the past three years, she thought of things she'd tell Akinyemi when she saw him again. Now that he was here. . . Diata didn't know what to say.

Akinyemi noticed this slightly awkward silence and said, "What did he do to you?" Diata didn't have to ask who ― she already knew.

"I was there for three years," Diata said softly, and Akinyemi stared at her, "He did. . . too much. He tried to get me to forsake my name."

" _Did_ you?" Akinyemi asked, shocked. He knew the importance of one's name, especially for a blessed child.

" _Yes_ ," Diata admitted. "Once, a few weeks ago. I. . . He put me in a bad position. It's a long story. I got it back, though." Akinyemi seemed to realize that she didn't want to talk about it. He finished with her forehead, and moved to her ankle. It only took him a few minutes to heal that, but even afterwards, he didn't move to help someone else. Diata knew it was selfish, there was a ton of other people who needed healing, but she hadn't seen her cousin in years.

Diata needed this.

Akinyemi was running his hands through her ears, gently stroking it, like her father used to do. Diata closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. She missed him so much.

Someone ran into the building, out of breath and looking absolutely scared, " _Hokage-sama is dead_!" He said. It took a few minutes for it to sink in, but soon, everyone was screaming.

Diata jumped to her feet, and so did Akinyemi. Akinyemi covered his ears at the sudden rise of screaming. Diata came to his side, "Aki? Akinyemi!" Diata said, holding him by his hunched shoulders. She could see him breathing heavily, his claws growing. All this noise was going to set him off.

"Hold on," She told him and then turned to all the people. " _Quiet_!" She shouted, her voice loud and firm. The room went silent in seconds, excluding a few crying babies and children. Everyone turned to her, and Diata let Akinyemi sit down. "I know this is tragedy," She began to say, "But we not lose heads. The Hokage would not want us to act like this, es. . . especially _now_. We are the people of Konoha, we must stand strong in this situation. We stay here until we get other instructions. We keep help each other. We be strong."

Nobody said anything for a minute, until she saw Arata come to the man who had ran into the restaurant and cause the havoc in the first place. In his hands was a bowl of soup and a piece of bread. He handed it to the man, who blinked for a few minutes before smiling softly and taking it.

Slowly, everyone began to go back to what they were doing, helping others and resting reluctantly.

Akinyemi placed a hand on her shoulder. "What did you just say?" He asked as Diata moved to shakily sit back down again.

"I told them what to do," She admitted. "I said to calm down."

Akinyemi smiled and sat down beside her. Diata rested her head on his legs, breathing slowly. "Funny," He said.

"What's funny?" Diata asked.

"You. You're just as bossy as you were before." Diata hit his arm and he let out another laugh.


	28. chapter twenty-eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

Diata rested for a few hours after the attack. Her body was worn, mainly from the injuries she sustained from Akinyemi, but she was also generally tired. So many children had died because she was unable to protect them. Diata mourned the loss of her children, as did the other orphans in the house. Some of them lost siblings, others role models that they looked up to.

And for _what_? Because Kabuto decided that they were _useless_? Because he couldn't see past his _immoral_ beliefs to realize for a moment they children he had killed were _innocent_?

Sometimes, Diata truly felt pity for Kabuto. How far must you stray from righteousness to judge humans based solely on the worth of their ancestors and heritage?

A knock sounded at her door, and Diata sat up. "Come in," she said, and a moment later, Akinyemi entered. He held tray with bread and a steaming bowl. Diata could smell it immediately and her stomach made itself known. She hadn't eaten much, and felt grateful that Akinyemi thought of her.

"Thank you," she said, taking the tray from him and giving blessings. Akinyemi sat on the ground, his arms over his knees.

"I couldn't stay down there. I can't understand a _word_ anyone says," he admitted ruefully. Diata chuckled and smiled softly, spooning herself the soup. "Why haven't you started preparations?"

"For what?" Diata asked, looking at him. Akinyemi looked a bit uncomfortable.

"The children," he said and Diata looked away.

"These people don't... Follow our traditions," Diata explained hesitantly. "We aren't in the village - it is _completely_ different here. The people here, they just bury them."

Akinyemi ruffled his thick eyebrows, "What? I don't understand."

"It's true," Diata insisted. She remembered seeing a funeral in process several weeks before, a old ninja had passed. "They give a ceremony in honour of them, and bury them." Akinyemi looked shocked, but Diata sighed, "Everything here is different. Aki, the people, they have different customs. They use different things. We-We can't just demand that they honour the dead like we do."

"That's _stupid_!" Akinyemi snapped. "How will their dead live in the afterlife?! Their leader just died, will they leave him to suffer!?"

"I don't know," Diata admitted, and began to sip her soul again. "It's what they believe. People can believe whatever they want to."

Akinyemi did _not_ look pleased. Diata smiled at him and drank the rest of her soup - it burned her tongue a little, bit Diata didn't mind. She made room on the bed for Akinyemi, and tapped his shoulder.

Akinyemi looked up, and Diata smiled. He climbed in beside her, and Diata leaned her head back. They sat in silence for several minutes, simply enjoying each others company. "Akinyemi," Diata said suddenly.

" _Hmm_?"

"How was Kabuto controlling you?" She asked softly. "How could you not tell it was me?"

Akinyemi shifted, his eyes closing. "I don't know," He admitted. "That man, he just... He said something in their tongue, and I wasn't in control of my body anymore. Everything felt muddled, except for him. He spoke clearly and he made me so things for him. It was strange, I... I don't know how to describe it."

Diata nodded, "I understand." She remembered Wakana and her power. Although it sounded different from Akinyemi's experience, she could understand the feeling of not being in control of yourself.

"What did he do to you?" Akinyemi asked.

"He tried to take my name," Diata said automatically.

"How? What did he do to you?" Diata bit her lip, and looked away.

"I..." She felt the words burn her tongue. She didn't know how to tell him everything that happened in the past two years. It was too much to just fit in one sentence or one conversation or one lifetime. "He would torture me," Diata said, her voice hollow.

"How? What happened?" Diata was hesitant at first. Then, she turned away from Akinyemi and lifted the backside of her shirt. It still held the dark scars from her time with the snake. Some were fading, but most remained. The scars were always loud behind her shirt and clothed and screamed when Diata showed them.

" _Oh_ ," was all he said. Diata dropped her shirt and moved to sit straight again. "He..."

"That's just the physical ones," Diata admitted. "These people, they have something called _'genjutsu'_. They use their energy and focus it on the mind to create illusions. Some of them are simple and easy to spot. So you focus your energy to your mind and break theirs."

"Did he use that on you?" It was already self-explanatory.

"Yes," She admitted. "Many times." Akinyemi stared at her, his dark eyes wide, anger flaring in them.

"I'm going to kill him," He hissed, and Diata shook her head, smiling.

"Always running in head first," She said, chuckling. "You really haven't changed, have you?"

" _You_ have," Akinyemi said, and Diata's smile faltered.

"It's been two years," She tried to explain, but he wasn't having any of that.

"You stay here, speaking these people's tongues! You care for their children! What happened, _Diata_? Where did _my_ cousin go?"

"She grew up." Diata said quickly. "Sorry you missed it. Things happened ― I had no choice."

"Tell that to your father," Akinyemi said, and Diata turned to him, angry.

" _Don't_ bring my father into this!" She snapped, anger brewing behind her eyes.

"He won't even _recognize_ you," Akinyemi continued. "You wear their clothes, speak their tongue, follow their customs. You aren't even _Jaheemian_ anymore." Diata hit him. Her claws left thin scratches down his face, and she smelt the blood as it welled up.

"Get _out_ , Akinyemi," Diata hissed.

"You _know_ it's true, Diata," Akinyemi said, rubbing at the blood at his cheek. "If you aren't Jaheemian, and you aren't these _tan_ people, then who _are_ you? What have you _become_?"

" _Better_ ," She said, her eyes narrowed. "I lived ― I _survived_. That's _all_ that I need."

"In _whose_ eyes?" Akinyemi demanded. "I can see how Orochimaru changed you. I can see some of him in _you_ , sometimes. Are you _still_ my cousin? Are you _still_ your father's daughter?"

"I am Diata Amari Efe Ekene Chimaka Berta _Jaheem_!" Diata snapped, sitting up straight. "I will _always_ be Diata! Neither _you_ , _nor_ that Snake can tell me otherwise."

"He doesn't _need_ to," Akinyemi said, moving off of her bed. "You've already told yourself so." Diata glared at her cousin.

"Get out," She growled. Akinyemi heeded her order and walked towards the door.

With a hand on the knob, he said softly enough for her to hear, "I... just want my cousin back." Then, he stepped out of the room.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

The next day, Diata had prepared all of the young children to go to the Hokage's tower, where his funeral will be held. Asuka helped and the older children helped get the younger ones ready. It took a while for all of the children to get dressed and ready, but eventually, they were urging all of them out the door. Diata held the door open as Asuka led the children out. She watched as Akinyemi leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, watching her intently, his dark eyes narrowed and his wolf ears pressed against his head.

Diata glared at him, and turned away, slamming the door shut behind her. Asuka had used a jutsu to keep the pouring rain off of the children, as they walked. She allowed Mei and Na'omi to lead the children as she stayed back and walked beside Diata.

"Is something wrong between you and your cousin?" Diata gritted her sharp teeth, her eyes narrowing at the puddle-ridden streets. "That bad?"

"He is being. . ." Diata paused for a moment, trying to think of the right word. " _Asshole_." This stunned Asuka for a moment. Then, she belted out a loud laugh, her cheeks flushing with the notion. Diata stared at the woman, shocked. She thought she had the correct term for it.

"That's a _swear_ , Diata-chan," Asuka said, and Diata's eyes widened.

" _Oh_!" Then she frowned, bitterness seeping through again. "Well. I _meant_ it."

" _Why_?" She asked, laughing. "What happened between you two?"

Diata chewed her lip, crossing her arms over her chest. "He. . . He believes that I have _changed_."

"What do you mean?"

"I am different than when I child. When I with him ― when we young. I was. . . different. Now, I am. . . _me_ , he does not like it. He miss the ' _old Diata_ ', but I cannot bring ' _old Diata_ ' back to make him happy. I also do not want to, I _like_ that I change, but he does not. . . he cannot accept it."

"Akinyemi-san hasn't seen you in, what, two years?" Asuka asked and Diata modded. "He had an image of you in his mind, while you had to adapt to survive when you were with Orochimaru. You can't change that, you can't change who you've become. I don't know what you were like before Orochimaru took you, but Diata, I am proud of the person you are now. I mean," She waved to the children who were splashing in the puddles before them. A few were using their kekkei genkais and making the puddles turn into large animals, or turning them to snow. "These children, they wouldn't have a future without you. You can't take back what happened with Orochimaru, but you can move forward. You can accept what happened, and you can become stronger than him."

Diata watched the children play while Na'omi and Mei scolded them to keep walking. She smiled, "Thank you, Asuka."

"You're welcome, Diata-chan," Asuka smiled and set her hand on Diata's hair. She jumped slightly, and Asuka chuckled, smiling. "Are you going to retake the exams?"

"I do not know," Diata admitted. "It is too soon to say. . ."

"I understand," Asuka nodded. "Let's hurry everyone up ― we're almost there."

 **|.|.|.|.|**

Diata stared stiffly as she stared at the rain-soaked photograph of the Hokage. She kept her face straight and her fists clenched at her sides. Orochimaru had killed this man, this innocent man ― the only man willing to allow her to go home, to give her hope that she could. And, now her only way back to the place she grew up was gone, dead, and to be forgotten.

What would she do? What _could_ she do? How much longer would she have to wait? And, especially now that Akinyemi was here ― he would want to be out of Konoha as soon as possible, but she couldn't do that. Not yet, at least. She still had the cafe, and the children. Business was pretty big before she left for the month, but she didn't think it would last. If she left, what kind of person was she? She promised all these children that she would provide them safety and look at where she was.

Diata couldn't leave them. She couldn't leave these young children who have been exposed to the darker side of humanity too early. They were her responsibility ― they were all her responsibility.

Diata would find a way. She didn't know what would happen next. The Hokage was dead, Konoha was in shambles, Akinyemi was making her angry, and yet she would preserve. Diata was going to live. She would find the light in this darkness.

And she was going to go home, even if she had to walk through hell to get there.

 **|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|**

 **Heeey I finished the Chunin Exams Arc! I never thought I would get this far, haha! The story isn't over yet, though! Diata's story has a long way to go! I plan on finishing this story as soon as I can. Until then, I can happily tell you that we have moved away from all of the boring stuff and into the fun stuff!**

 **What do you guys think of Akinyemi, by the way? He's an important character in the development of the story, and I personally enjoy him as well. He's pretty much Diata's only lifeline, at the moment. Send me your theories, suggestions, or ideas?**

 **In the next chapter, I'll show a picture of who is playing his character (something I don't usually do, but I have a few good ones in mind ;)).**

 **Until then, I'll see y'all next time, and remember...**

 **Don't melt~!**

 **\- Happyritas OOO**


	29. chapter twenty-nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

Diata scratched behind her ears as she made her way through the streets, being particularly careful not to move her ear-mufflers.

Diata neglected marketplace visits for some time now because of the overload of sensations. It would give her headaches and make her stomach turn. So, she wore dark glasses and muffled her ears with soft tissue.

The café had gained a lot of popularity after the attack on Konoha. The people remembered their genouristy to step up in a time of crisis, some who had never even realized that the store was open quickly loved the environment. The children were kind, and those who were older and worked were responsible. Some had made a few complaints about the labour of such young people, but Mei or even Diata herself explained the situation.

Working in the cafe was completely optional, those who did gained an allowance that they were welcome to use in the marketplace. If they didn't, they focused on studying to become a shinobi. The children, unless they were a certain age, didn't handle dangerous things like knives or stoves. They would just serve meals to guests.

Diata was strongly considering expanding the menu to accomodate more Japanese alternatives of food. This way, those came didn't feel overwhelmed by the new names or recipes.

Asuka supported this, but was unable to come very often after the recent attack. ANBU patrols tighter around Konoha and tensions were much higher. Now without a Hokage, the city seemed to feel slightly disheveled. People still mourned their leader, and the previous sense of security had now disappeared. Nobody knew what exactly to do, so they collectively decided to just live and let the city repair itself over time.

Diata didn't mind, but Akinyemi certainly did. He constantly complained to her, mainly about how he was ready to leave and longed for the endless fields of their village.

Diata sighed and continued to peruse the marketplace, picking up flour, salt, and other simple spices they were running low on.

As she was about to leave, Diata passed a small flowerstand with a familiar yellow-haired girl standing inside, looking absolutely bored.

Diata hesitantly stepped inside, looking around. The smell of fresh flowers seemed to drive out everything else that bothered her. Diata didn't smell meats or oils or spices. She just smelt roses and and peonies and hydrangeas.

"Hey," Diata almost forgot about the yellow-haired girl who stood behind the counter. "I know you..." She said, squinting at Diata. "Diata-san, right?"

"Yes," Diata agreed. Then, the name clicked, _Ino_! The girl Sakura always rivalled with. "I did not know you owned a flower shop."

"It's not mine," she corrected. "Its a family business. Are you looking for flowers?"

"No," Diata said, looking around. "The flowers found me."

Ino watched her, an eyebrow raised. "Uh... Huh. _Okay_ , well, if you need help," Ino slumped back against the desk, bored-looking again.

"Do... Do you have anything for life?" Ino frowned.

"What do you mean? You mean, like pregnancy?"

Diata shook her head, "No. I mean freedom, eternal freedom - _life_."

"Uh..." Ino did not look sure at all. "I don't think so..."

"Oh," Diata tried not to look upset. "Well... Then..." Diata looked around, and saw a small bundle of beautiful green flowers. "May I have some of those?"

"Yeah, sure," Imo came over and picked up a pair of scissors and a bundle of paper. Someone else came in the door, and Ino turned, " _Mom_!"

" _Coming_!" Her mother replied from behind the counter. Soon, she was also assisting the new woman. Diata noticed the woman's swollen red eyes and tear-stained face.

"A lot of people lost someone in the attack," Ino spoke up and Diata turned to her. "So, they come here to get flowers. It's a sick way to help a buisness grow."

"I did too," Diata spoke softly, but Ino still heard her and turned around. "I run an orphan home. Eight children were killed." Ino let out a small gasp, her hand covering her mouth. "Six, eleven, twelve, five, nine, thirteen, four, ten, seven."

"I-I'm so sorry."

"It is alright," Diata gave a small smile, "In my culture, when a young one dies too early, the spirits take them to the heavens so they may play and be young forever."

Ino simply watched her as Diata admired the other flowers. "I envy you," Ino admitted.

" _Hmm_?" Diata turned, her mind having wandered away.

"I envy you," Ino repeated. "You're so calm, even though you lost several children close to you."

Diata frowned for a minute, "' _Envy_ '? I do not understand. Sorry, my Japanese still is not perfect."

"It means I am jealous," Ino explained. She finished cutting the flowers and handed it to Diata. " _Here_. For the children."

Diata smiled, and took them from her. That, she did understand, "For the children."

 **|.|.|.|.|**

Diata dropped the supplies off at the cafe, and Na'omi was grateful. He had persuaded Diata to hire some extra help for the harder jobs nobody wanted the children to do. He now had a team of men and women helping him cook while Mei handled the children, and enforced their homework.

With the expanding of the workforce, Diata also decided to register the Café as a D-Ranking mission assistance. New genin would occasionally come in and do odd jobs for the cafe. Whenever they did, they would get paid and get fed.

Diata made sure everything was running smoothly before heading out once again with the bundle of flowers in her hand. She didn't have to tell Na'omi where she was going. He saw the flowers and gave his silent nod before going back to work.

Before Diata could leave, Akinyemi stopped her. "I'm coming too," he told her, and Diata rose an eyebrow.

"Are you bored?" She asked, "There's plenty of work to be done."

"I'm paying my respects," He frowned, and Diata smiled, nudging him with her arm.

"Okay then, dumb dog."

"Stupid cat," Diata giggled and began to walk.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

Akinyemi wasn't used to the sights and sounds of the village. He quickly got agitated and stayed very close to Diata, but she didn't mind. The last thing she wanted was for him to go off on innocent villagers.

Diata offered him her mufflers and sunglasses, even though he was hesitant and too proud to take it. Diata insisted and eventually, he gave in.

They made their way to the outskirts of the city, and near the boundaries of the woods. "Come on," she said and morphed into her lioness form. Akinyemi followed suit, and stayed behind her as she dashed through the forest, holding the bouquet of flowers in her mouth.

After a few minutes of running, she came to the burial sight. It was a strange clearing in the middle of the forest. The sun shone bright in this area, so Diata decided to bury the children here. Since it would be unlikely to have them buried in their homes, like Diata would have done in her village, this was the next best thing.

Diata morphed back to her human form and held the flowers to her chest. She said a small prayer for the children and stepped forward. Akinyemi, respectfully, followed suit, whispering his prayer under his breath.

Diata went to each of the eight grave sights, kneeling down and placed the beautiful green flower on the graves.

"Why did you get green flowers?" Akinyemi asked softly. It wasn't custom to speak louder than a whisper in the prescense of a grave.

"The lilies were sold out," Diata explained, recalling that she saw none in the store. "And, I like the green. It is freedom."

" _Freedom_?"

Diata smiled. "The souls of the children will be running freely in green pastures. The green is the colour of the grass, the trees, spring, and life. Green is a symbol of new life, a better one outside of this one."

Akinyemi nodded solemnly. Despite his annoyance he clearly displayed, he did not both Diata as she softly mourned her children. He knew this was sacred to her and very special. He wouldn't dare ruin it.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

A hour had passed before Diata finally moved to stand, wiping at her face where tears had betrayed her. Akinyemi followed, and did not speak as she morphed into her lioness form and stepped out of the woods.

Diata walked quietly along the edge of the river, her hands in her pockets. Akinyemi was uncharacteristically quiet as well, which unnerved Diata. "Is something wrong?" She asked, stopping in her tracks.

"You want to stay here, don't you?" He finally said, and Diata frowned.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're so comfortable here," Akinyemi continued, and started to walk again. Diata followed, but her arms were now crossed in irritation. "You don't seem like you _want_ to to go home."

"I _do_!" Diata defended herself, "Why do you keep bringing this up? Of course I want to go home. I just can't right now - _we_ can't right now. It's a miracle the people hasn't sent us out themselves, especially after..." Diata shook her head, not wanting to relive the fight.

"Why would they do that?" Akinyemi asked, and Diata shrank, her eyes going downcast.

"I... I'm the reason Orochimaru was able to get in here unnoticed," Diata admitted. "He was in disguise, but I could still smell him. And, Kabuto, he was on my _team_. I had every chance to speak out and I didn't."

"Kabuto would've killed you," Akinyemi said immediately, and Diata sighed, rubbing her arms.

"I still can't help but feel responsible," she said.

"Diata-" Akinyemi began, but stopped when they both heard shouting. "Did you...?"

"Someone's in trouble," Diata said and morphed into her lioness form to run. Akinyemi followed right on their heels.

They found Kakashi, Kurueni, and Asuma in the middle of the river. Parallel to them was a man Diata didn't know, and a man who smelt distinctly of fish.

Suddenly, Kakashi collasped and Diata stepped forward. Akinyemi stopped her, his eyes narrowed. Diata glared back, that was her teacher!

They glared at each other for nearly a minute, before he sighed, turning away. "I'm going to go get help," he whispered and Diata nodded.

Diata morphed into her human form, and pulled out a kunai with a shuriken tied to it with fish wire. Carefully, she infused it with energy and threw it at the man.

Her accuracy was precise, but the man noticed the kunai and frowned. He moved his head, but the shuriken came flying after it. It arched and cut the man just above his nose, narrowly missing his eyes.

Diata jumped, morphing into her lioness form. She aimed her claws at the man, but his friend used his sword to block her. Diata pushed hard off of it and landed beside Kakashi.

"Diata-san! You shouldn't be here!" Kakashi snapped, but he didn't look to great either. He looked weakened but he wasn't bleeding. "Run! Now!"

"I came to help you," Diata said, "What's going on?"

"Who's the kid, Copy Cat?" The fish man sneered. "Can't fight your own battles?"

"You can barely fight yourself, Mister Sardine," Diata fired back. The man's eyes widened and anger blazed through them.

He swiped his long sword at Diata. She jumped, using her hand to push off of it. " _Diata_! Close your eyes!" Kakashi ordered. "Don't look the other man in the eyes."

Diata did as she was told and kept her eyes shut. "How d'you expect to fight me with your eyes closed?" He scoffed, spitting at her. Diata tilted her head away, and got ready to fight.

Diata was able to smell the man clearly and hear where his sandals moved and made ripples in the water. She could hear the dark-haired man breathe slowly and could smell the recent use of energy from both men. Diata would do perfectly fine without her sight.

The man swing again, oddly using his long sword to only jab at her. She didn't know why. Diata jumped, working around it, and released her claws to scratch across the man's face.

He moved his sword up at the last minute and Diata cut through the bandages and something else. She frowned, opening her eyes to look. The blade _wasn't_ a blade. It was blue and _bleeding_. The sides were prickly, like a cactus, and she felt it pulse underneath all of the tough skin.

Diata stared, shocked. The sword was _alive_.

"Don't let your guard down, girl!" The fish man snapped, swinging low with his sword. Diata stepped on it, pushing all her strength into her feet to jump high. She armed herself with kunai, ready to throw it at him. As she aimed, she saw the other man behind him.

Diata remembered Kakashi's warning too late.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

Diata was no stranger to genjutsu. When she found herself tied to a post, in the middle of a bloody sky, she knew she had been trapped in one. Around her were hundreds of copies of the same dark haired, red eyed man.

Diata tried not to panic, but her rapidly swishing tail gave her away.

" _Hmm_ ," a voice echoed, and Diata looked around to find a face for it. "You are one of the youngest people I've brought here."

Diata bared her teeth, "I might be the last!" She snapped.

"Nevertheless, you will be stabbed continuously for twelve hours." Diata paled.

The first blade entered her stomach. Diata felt it break through skin, and white hot pain burned from it. Diata gasped, tears pricking her eyes, but she closed them, and gritted her teeth.

The next one came in her side. Diata grounded her teeth together, her hands forming fists and toes curling. She endured worse with Orochimaru. He ruined her. This was nothing compared to what he did - what he would do, if he found her again.

The second one was thrown and landed in her throat. Diata gasped, blood welling up and she refused to spit it out.

Diata blinked tears away and watched the man. His face looked almost familiar. Then, he stabbed her in the thigh. Diata bit her lip and breathed deep. "You haven't cried out yet," he noticed.

"Wh... Why should I?" Diata hissed, the blood leaking out between her gums.

He nodded and continued to stab her relentlessly. Diata continued to stay quiet, refusing to let this man hear her scream.

Diata panted heavily after several hours had passed. "Yo... Y... You look... You look familiar..." She managed to say. "I-I have seen you somewhere."

"That is impossible," he replied quickly, and stabbed her in the chest. Diata breathed, looking away.

"No. I have," Diata looked at him again, her dark eyes searching his. Then, it clicked. " _Sasuke_. You are Sasuke's _brother_." He stabbed her again, a but more viciously this time. Diata grunted, but continued to speak. "He-He lives alone. He is lo-lonely. Why did you leave him? We-Were you his only family?"

"That is none of your business," he snapped and Diata, through the pain of another guy stabbing, smiled and spoke as clearly as she could.

"This country is strange, but I know that _ebi_ is still _ebi_ , no matter what," Diata breathed as he stabbed her again. "He hates you, but I think he is just lonely. A brother can never truly _hate_ their brother." He stabbed her once more before making the landscape disappear.

 **|.|.|.|.|**

Diata dropped to the ground, her eyes rolling in her head as she fell through the lake. She heard shouting, but it wasn't for long. She sank to the bottom, before slowly going up, her lungs quickly filling with water.

Diata felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her away before she was out.

 **|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.** **|.|.|.|**

 **It's not neglect if I get y'all a new cover, is it? Also, thanks** **NarutoWattyAwards** **and** **Crowillow** **for the review!**


End file.
